Rise of Ren - Interquel Trilogy, Vol 2
by SapphireAlena
Summary: SEQUEL TO Star Wars: The New Jedi Order Luke and Naluma find that the Jedi Code isn't the only thing that has changed. With the addition of Ben Solo to the Jedi Academy, what was once relative peace and tranquility on their hidden planet in Wild Space has now become a bastion for the darkside. Meanwhile, the First Order bites off chunks of the New Republic, 1 system at a time.
1. Disclaimer and Copyright Notice

**DISCLAIMER AND COPYRIGHT NOTICE**

NOTE: This story will be updated once I have finished _Empire Day_ and _I Am a Slave_.

NOTE: This work has been crossposted on Wattpad and Fanfiction . If you are reading it on any other site, it has been plagiarized. (I have taken down the BIT and AO3 copies.)

If you are reading this story on any other platform other than Wattpad or Fanfiction , you are very likely to be at risk of a malware attack. If you wish to read this story in it's original, safe, form, please go to story/99645892-rise-of-ren-star-wars. Thank you.

All new intellectual property (including but not limited to plot, characters, and worlds) is under copyright by S. A. McCaffrey, 2017, also known as SapphireAlena.

I do not own Lucasfilm Ltd., LucasArts, Walt Disney Co., or Wookieepedia, nor anyone else who may hold copyright on these characters and information. This is simply my creative work building on the work of others whom I respect. Any intellectual information that has not been created from scratch by me is the property of appropriate copyright holders.

I do not own the images on the cover or within the book. Nor the videos. They are the property of their respective owners.

My apologies to my fellow grammarians. I know the difference between nominative and accusative cases, but these space travelers do not. Let's not even talk about indirect reference.

NOTE: If you are reading this book for a Book Club, feel free to read this chapter, but commenting on it does not count. Start with "Prologue—Supreme Leader Snoke."


	2. Prologue - Supreme Leader Snoke

**PROLOGUE—SUPREME LEADER SNOKE**

The New Jedi Order continued to grow, solidifying its mission with a new Jedi Code. The First Order continued to procure systems on the western quadrants of the galaxy, subverting the discontent and attacking the weak. The New Republican Senate, marked by infighting and bickering, dissolved into an ineffectual governing body eleven years after its inception.

* * *

Admiral Deontah, a tall human from Umbara with her dark hair bound behind her neck in a tight bun, approached the throne room with trepidation for her first audience with the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

 _It's going to be okay. I made admiral._

She smoothed her uniform trousers, tugged on her tunic, and adjusted her new rank badge.

 _I just hope I live through this day. Every time someone goes in there, he gets dragged out by his feet. I hope I'm not next._

Taking a deep breath, she entered the stone edifice, progressed to a round circle on the floor, and bowed before the throne, which was set on a three-meter-high pedestal above her. The basalt throne swiveled, revealing a deformed, tall man dressed in a black heavy robe with a cowl.

What she could see of the face under his hood revealed a skull-like head with sunken eyeballs. The right eye sat higher than the left eye, and the mouth was smashed to the left side of the face. Wrinkles covered the visage as well.

Deontah lowered her eyes to the floor, willing her breakfast back down as she revolted at the feeling of evil within this domain.

"What is it?" the booming voice asked, irritated.

"Admiral Deontah reporting as requested, Supreme Leader."

"And?"

"We have taken three more systems, Supreme Leader. We now control a quarter of the galaxy," she spoke, knowing this was the best news she had to share.

As he leaned forward and curled a claw at her, he rumbled, "What aren't you telling me?"

Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she shuddered at the voice. "My Lord?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

The Supreme Leader stretched forth his hand and grabbed the information from her mind. Deontah twisted and turned as he yanked the information from the recesses of her mind. "Hmm, you failed to report we lost six systems . . . because of the Jedi Order."

When Snoke released Deontah, she fell to the ground, holding her head in pain.

"Doesn't matter. We will soon gain more systems, as they grow frustrated with this New Republic."

The creature spat at Deontah, his spittle landing on her hair. The admiral resisted the urge to wipe the sputum from her head as it dripped down her neck.

"Many even now are clamoring in the Senate for a stronger government. As for the Jedi, once we get the coordinates to their academy's location, we will finish them once and for all—including Skywalker. We now have an agent on the inside."

Deontah shuddered as she pressed her face to the floor, knowing the next time she failed, she would not be so fortunate.


	3. Chapter 1 - Honeymoon

**CHAPTER 1—HONEYMOON**

Resting on his elbow, Luke Skywalker gazed at his new wife, Naluma Fau, running his hand down her arm until she awoke.

As she shook her long black hair, she mumbled, "Good morning, my love."

Luke rolled on top of her, resting his elbows on either side of her face as he kissed her. His toned muscles flexed under his pale skin. "You were impressive last night. Most impressive." He still was unsure if it was a dream or not. He rubbed his nose with hers before she pulled his lips to her mouth again.

"Yeah, you are certainly full of surprises," she murmured before kissing him again.

Luke blushed at the compliment, grateful for the warm glow that raced to his wife's cheeks, too. He ran his hand through her hair once more. They luxuriated in their strengthened Force-bond between them, the energy so vibrant it was visible between them.

"Well, I know one thing."

"What?" Luke asked as he stroked her smooth cheek.

"Master Simikarty never experienced the way our Force-bond is attenuating, or he would have _ordered_ all Jedi to marry each other."

Luke laughed. "I think you may be right." He caressed her shoulder, enjoying the moment. He rolled back to his pillow and stared at the wrought-iron chandelier that hung from the dark-beamed ceiling as he said, "Naluma, we probably should have talked about this before last night . . ."

"Hmm?" she said as she rolled over on her side to face him.

"Well, it might be something we can't do anything about at this point, anyway . . ." Luke rolled to face her, giving her an unsure smile. "How do you feel about children?"

Naluma hid her face as she smiled at his question. "Hasn't been a question I've wanted to think about in a long time."

Luke face sunk as he lowered it and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I should have asked before."

Naluma lifted his chin with her hand. "Don't worry about last night. I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant. Besides, I didn't say I didn't want children."

She intertwined her hand with Luke's and rolled into his embrace with her back to his chest. Lowering their hands to her flat abdomen, she retrieved the Force-vision from over a year ago and shared it across their Force-bond. "Remember this?"

Luke smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hope and light."

"Hope and light."

Luke ran his hands along her torso. "You are my hope and light."

As he moved his head in for another kiss, Naluma teased his tongue with her own and ran her nails down his bare chest, pulling a sigh from him—until the private extension for the secure line alerted, interrupting them.

Luke said in exasperation, "Figures." He jumped and grabbed his robe from the dark leather armchair next to the carved platform bed before he answered the device. "Jedi Academy, Master Skywalker."

Naluma stared at his back, with his hairy legs protruding from his bathrobe and his hair tousled in a gundark's nest. His toes curled on the cold, hardwood floor as the call continued.

Luke said nothing else before he disconnected the conversation.

"What is it this time?"

"Leia."

"You've got to be kidding me," Naluma whined, rolling back onto her pillow.

While Luke dressed in his uniform with a practiced speed, he said, "Don't worry. Everything's set. I just need to find Lor San Tekka and get him off planet today." Before he left the room, he kissed her again. "I'll bring back breakfast. What do you want?"

Naluma looked at him with a lazy smirk. "You."

Luke blushed. "Really, what do you want?"

" _Gachani_ and some stimcaf," she said as she looked at the chronometer. "Oh, I've got to teach in an hour. I'd better get up."

"You and me both." Before he opened the hatch, he asked, "Do you think we'll have enough time after breakfast . . ."

Naluma nodded. "You're not getting away that easily. You are far too addicting, Master Skywalker."

* * *

Luke found Lor San Tekka eating breakfast with some of the Padawan in the massive dining room that extended the entire three stories. Intricate pane-glass windows extended from the floor to the ceiling. Open rafters of chunky wood beams supported the high ceiling. Triangular, wrought-iron chandeliers fitted with faux candles swayed from the rafters, illuminating the chamber in a warm glow.

Round wooden tables with wooden, hard-backed chairs were arranged throughout the room. While there were enough tables for each Jedi and Padawan to sit in solitude, most gathered together at a three tables near the middle of the room.

When Jedi Jannah noticed Luke across the room, she approached him. Luke held his hand to ask her to stay back.

Lor San Tekka looked at him from his breakfast tray. "Master Skywalker, good morning."

"It's time."

"When do we leave?"

"This afternoon. Can you be ready by then?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker."

Luke was grateful the cleric had not only agreed to the mission without knowing any of the details and but had also confided with Luke he felt the Force was guiding him into this new phase of his life. Luke could not pick another person he would entrust the safety of Leia to, except Han.

When Luke finished his conversation, Jannah approached to him. He hoped she would not ask about the evening's activities, but you never knew with Jannah.

"Master Skywalker."

"Yes, Jannah." Luke hoped the warning glare he gave her would prevent any embarrassing situations.

"Did you open the card we gave you?"

"Not yet," Luke said with a blush. "We were a little busy."

Jannah gave him a coy smile and a wink. "I suggest you do that as soon as possible. Now, what can I get you for breakfast?"

* * *

When Luke returned to the suite, Naluma had already showered and changed into her uniform. She had even made the bed and picked up their formal robes off the floor from the ceremonies the day before. She waited for him, lying on a blanket in front of the fireplace.

Framed by chunky, hand-hewn beams of _kedari_ , the fireplace heated the room with efficiency. A pile of hand-split logs sat on the stone bench base to the left of the hearth. A small vase with fresh flowers sat amid hologram frames of Leia, Han, and Ben on the mantel. A few wedding presents were scattered on the mantel and the right side of the base. Above the hearth, a landscape painting of Tatooine's binary suns graced the hood.

Luke handed her the breakfast tray before grabbing the cards from the mantelpiece. While they ate, he opened the card Jannah had mentioned.

"What's that?" Naluma asked while slurping her stimcaf.

"A card from the kids. Jannah told me I needed to open it immediately." Luke gave her a soft smile, his eyes glazing over. After a slighter reverie, he removed the card from the envelope, causing some papers to drop to the blanket.

As Naluma scooted next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, he read the card aloud to her. "Dear Master Luke and Master Naluma, We cannot tell how thrilled we are for you. You have been our guiding lights these years, and we are ecstatic that the caring love that we always saw between you two can now be proclaimed to the world in marriage."

Naluma looked at the writing on the envelope. "Sounds like Jannah wrote this."

Luke nodded and continued reading the card. "We know how little free time you actually get together. Our gift to you—four weeks off. Kallay and Wei'ahtt will teach your classes while the rest of us run the missions."

Luke looked up to see Naluma wiping tears from her eyes. He nodded at her in agreement. "They knew the one thing we would cherish most."

"What else does it say?"

"Each of us has chosen our favorite things to do on Hosnian Prime. Enclosed are hotel, dinner, and reservation chits. The rest of the time, you're on your own.

"Love with all our hearts, Jannah, Wei'ahtt, Kalder, Kallay, and Tandolleau."

Naluma picked up the papers that fell and read them to Luke. "Five nights at the Hosnian Prime Hotel, Penthouse Suite. Dinner at a different location each night, including one night at Chinot's. Dancing, two plays, a concert, and a museum. The kids must have blown their savings on this."

Luke smirked. "If I know Kalder, he got a good deal on it. Probably won it in Sabacc."

"You're probably right." Naluma giggled.

"So, discounting transit time, that leaves us about two weeks left after Hosnian Prime. What do you want to do?"

"You really want to know?" Naluma asked with a sly grin. "Camping—somewhere it doesn't snow."

"On our honeymoon?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but not here. Somewhere else. Forests are great. I want to be able to feel the Force flowing around us." She stood in one smooth motion. "By the way, if it's going to take us four days to travel to Hosnian Prime, we'd better leave today. The hotel reservations start in five days."

"I guess we could drop Lor San Tekka on the way," Luke said as he stood.

"Two days with a chaperone? On our honeymoon?"

Luke wagged his eyebrows at her as he smirked. "We can always put him into a Jedi trance."

"You wouldn't."

"No, but I'll convince him that traveling through hyperspace is the perfect opportunity for meditating in his cabin, even if I have to use a Jedi mind-trick."

"I love you." Naluma shook her head at his deviousness. "Let's get packing."

Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a rough kiss. "We don't have to leave for a few hours."

Naluma grabbed his head, returning the kiss with more fervor.

Luke tugged at her uniform tunic, pushing it off her shoulders once he undid the front closure. Expecting to find her uniform tank top, he pulled away to stare at her. "And you think I'm full of surprises. Where did you find this?" he asked as he ran his finger under the lacy shoulder strap.

"You like?"

Luke nodded with a sultry look and kissed her again before unwrapping the rest of his surprise.


	4. Chapter 2 - High Rises and Forests

**CHAPTER 2—HIGH RISES AND FORESTS**

Luke and Naluma walked the five kilometers to their hotel after landing the shuttle. The Hosnian Prime Hotel had opened two months earlier. The most opulent in the system, every suite boasted a sitting room, a luxurious bedroom with an oversized bed, and even its own terrace with thermal tub.

The contemporary décor in chrome and white contrasted with the academy's woodsy lodge. An expansive piece of plas-glass with privacy shielding divided the suite from their terrace that overlooked the sprawling city, with the mountains rising in the background.

Luke and Naluma spent the next few days in luxury neither of them had ever known. While they curled up on a lounge on the terrace watching the city lights flicker on in the twilight, Luke asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost 1800."

He yawned and stretched his arms. "I must have drifted off for a bit."

"Drifted off? You were developing your own wind tunnel out here with your snoring."

"I do not snore." Luke tickled her sides, causing her to jump and scream. He chased after her into the suite, collapsing on the bed next to each other with their legs hanging off the edge.

He turned his head to the left and stroked her face, dragging his fingers down her neck lightly. "What do you want to do tonight? It's our last night."

"After Chinot's?" Naluma smiled and lowered her head in bashfulness. "I don't know."

"It's your last night in civilization for a while. Pick something."

"Danc—" Naluma sat up and tilted her head. "What do you mean last night in civilization?"

Luke sat up and smiled at her. "We're going camping—"

"What? Really?" Naluma grabbed his neck and pulled it close to her as she met his mouth with hers.

Luke pulled away. "Don't start that yet. We'll be late for our reservation."

"Oh, Luke, thank you."

"What else was I going to do? You've been so restless since we've arrived." He pulled her head to his chest and kissed the top of it. "You can take the girl out of the forest, but you can't take the trees out of the girl."

Naluma hopped off the bed. As she pulled her evening gown out of the wardrobe, she said, "We'll have to go shopping tomorrow. Get some supplies." She turned her head back to him. "Wonder if they have—"

Luke wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. He held his finger to her lips and whispered, "Shh."

"Luke, we'll be la—" As he closed her mouth with a probing kiss, she dropped her gown on the floor.

* * *

Luke concealed their destination, teasing and tormenting Naluma with her curiosity while the shuttle was in hyperspace. They had climbed up to the bench seat above the port-side jumpseats in the main cabin as they both examined _The Journal of the Whills_.

"At least tell me what I should wear. Is it going to be hot or cold?"

"Neither."

"Sand or trees or mountains?"

"Trees and a river." Luke closed the book and chuckled at her curiosity. "I'm not telling you anything else."

Naluma leaned against him and ran her arms down his back. "Then you'd better keep me distracted until we get there."

Luke ran his lips down the back of her neck. "Oh, that was my idea."

* * *

A few days later, they approached a small green moon. The shuttle skimmed over the surface above the gigantic evergreens and winding rivers. Luke landed the shuttle on a rocky riverbank.

 _Pupagi_ evergreens that reached over one hundred meters in height rimmed the river, with ferns and trillium flowers underneath. A few deciduous and smaller _tuolenee_ evergreens were interspersed throughout the forest.

"You said you wanted a forest. You've got a forest." Luke extended his hand at the greenery as he smiled. "Welcome to Endor."

"Endor is proscribed, Luke."

"Not for tribal members, and I am an official member of the tribe. Trust me."

She shook her head and smiled at him. "This is definitely a side of you I've never seen."

"I'm full of surprises." Luke winked.

* * *

They settled in a small clearing within a cathedral of _Pupagi_ evergreens about one hundred meters from the shuttle. The trees screened the shuttle from their view, but they were close enough to use the shuttle's refresher and the cooling unit.

The gentle lapping of the river water against the bank set both Jedi at ease, as did the Force flowing around the flora and fauna that surrounded them. The cathedral of trees opened in the center to allow a spectacular view of the night sky as their campfire sparked and smoked.

During the day with the sun streaming through the trees, the _chochzheys_ chattered noisily to each other. By the second day, the birds started to attack the any food left unattended for even a second. After shooing the birds away with the Force, they ate a light lunch of wraps and greens, drinking crystal clear water.

Naluma looked at Luke with a smile as he sat back in his chair relaxing. "Wanna hike?"

The words rolled off his tongue slowly. "Not really."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

He looked at her with a knowing look. "Take a nap."

She sashayed back to the tent, waiting for him to follow her. "Coming?"

* * *

Luke and Naluma passed their time on Endor hiking through the forest and lazing around the campfire, reading _The Journal of the Whills_ together. They both felt drawn to the sections about the First Jedi Temple, an inescapable desire growing.

On their fifth day on Endor, Luke said, "We have another week before we need to head back to Khalkha. How about we try to find this temple?"

Naluma evaluated him, knowing he was deadly serious. "Where would we begin?"

"Well, we know it is not in charted space. Must be out in the Wild Space region. We're on the edge of it right now." Luke paged through the book and moved his finger down to one of the descriptions they had found. "Aquatic planet except for a few islands. Hmm, and I think there were a few coordinates somewhere in here. We can check those out."

Naluma nodded. "This book's so old, some of those planets are probably part of mapped space now." Naluma snuggled under his arm and read with him.

Each planet had a description, but none they could recognize. Lastly, they came to a planet with a description of jungle terrain near the equator and tundra near the poles. This planet's moon was also described as a terrain much like Kashyyyk with tall trees and winding rivers.

Luke muttered, "That sounds like Kashyyyk, but it's nowhere near that planet. And besides, it's a moon."

Naluma looked at him. "Luke, I know where this is."

"How do you know? How many moons have you been on?"

"Only one, and we're on it right now." With a beaming smile, she tilted her head and winked. "The is the _Forest_ _Moon_ of Endor."

"So, do we assume we're at the starting coordinates and go from here?"

"What other choices do we have? Kashyyyk is too far out, and I haven't heard of any other forest moons."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Luke asked with a small whine.

"Please. I want one more evening here with you." She grabbed Luke by the back of the head and pressed her mouth to his, exploring it with her tongue.

Luke let out a small groan before responding. "Only for you."

* * *

After striking camp the next morning, Luke and Naluma took one last hike through the forest. Luke was solemn and pensive. Naluma strolled beside him, holding onto his arm. "Luke, tell me . . . what's bothering you?"

Luke stopped to pick lacy white flowers. "Just need to visit a place before we leave." He continued to gather flowers as they forged the overgrown trail.

Naluma felt out through their Force-bond, finding Luke full of sorrow. She bit her lip, wondering what could have caused such a change in him . . . wondering if she were the cause.

* * *

Finally, after an hour of hiking on narrow trails they reached a clearing a few clicks from Bright Tree Village. A mound sat in the middle of it, and Naluma could have sworn it was the remains of a Jedi funeral pyre. "Luke, what is this place?"

With somberness, he replied. "The resting place of my father." He approached the pyre and laid the flowers on top. His father's mechanical legs and arms were still intact, but his respirator breastplate was melted.

Luke gasped when he saw that his father's helmet was missing. When Luke had visited the pyre eleven years ago, the helmet was melted but present. He knew it had not decomposed.

"What's wrong?"

"His helmet is missing." Luke sniffed and rubbed his nose. "Someone has disturbed his grave."

As Naluma felt the darkness compressing Luke, she grabbed his hand. A shimmering in the Force appeared in front of her as the glowing form of Anakin Skywalker apparated. Naluma whispered, "Luke, look."

He pivoted around to see young Anakin Skywalker shimmering in front of him. "Luke."

"Father."

"Luke, you _must_ find the first Jedi Temple. The survival of the Jedi depends upon it."

Luke and Naluma nodded.

"Dark times are coming for the Jedi. You both must maintain a firm resolve. Do not let the dark side sway you. Exile awaits you, Luke, but it is the only way you can survive to train the next Jedi."

He allowed Luke to absorb that for a moment, before he spoke to Naluma. "Naluma, you have delighted my son. Stay strong. The end of the Jedi will not come until you carry his son."

And then Anakin was gone.

* * *

 **Did you know . . .**

- _The Perfect Weapon_ Expanded Universe book in the new canon actually hints at when the First Order obtained Darth Vader's helmet. I wrote this book before that one was released.

-I had to kill some darlings during rewrites. Sorry, but you lost a cute scene with the Ewoks. It just didn't propel the plot or add to characterization. Nothing against the Ewoks. I think they're adorable.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think . . .**

-With the prophecy from Anakin, do you think Luke and Naluma will be in a rush to have children now?

-Do you think Luke and Naluma's marriage will be a happy one? Why or why not?


	5. Chapter 3 - Ahch-To Rendezvous

**CHAPTER 3—AHCH-TO RENDEZVOUS**

When they returned to the shuttle, Luke and Naluma examined the passage in _The Journal of the Whills_ which outlined the directions to the first planet to the Jedi Temple. They punched the coordinates into the navacomputer, but the computer displayed the planet Corellia.

Luke puzzled over the instructions and then realized the issue. "These aren't current navigational coordinates, but flexible coordinates from a set location. How are your manual navigation skills?"

"Ha! You know I barely passed my flight training, Luke. You'd better plot the course, or we'll end up flying right through a supernova."

Luke grinned, remembering her last flight a year ago, when she crashed an X-wing into the _Freedom's_ landing bay.

Once Luke had plotted the coordinates and triple-checked them, he punched the coordinates into the navacomputer. "Ready?"

Naluma nodded. Luke activated the hyperdrive.

* * *

It took them twelve hours to reach a red planet. As she peered out the viewport, Naluma said, "Must be an intermediary point. This one's all rock."

"You're right. Let's return to the book."

* * *

Three days and five planets later, the shuttle _Elenium_ approached a blue world. They circumnavigated the planet, scanning for the island. They found it in the northern hemisphere, about one third of the way south of the pole. It was a rocky island with terraces of green and colossal steps leading to the summit, which rose about two hundred meters from the sea. Luke landed the shuttle on a plateau near sea level.

"Let's check it out," Luke said as he grabbed his jacket.

A salty tang assaulted their noses as soon as they stepped off the shuttle. The wind whipped fiercely on the tiny island, buffeting the shuttle and spraying a fine mist of sea water on the couple. Luke and Naluma struggled as much against the wind as they did to climb the six hundred rough-hewn steps. _En route_ to the top, they encountered multiple terraces, including the remains of a garden, an assembly building, and six small beehive-shaped dwellings constructed from concentrically stacked stone.

When they reached the top, Naluma said as she panted, "What a beautiful view."

"Did you recognize anything different here? The Force . . . it feels much stronger than any other place I've been."

"Yes, but I would expect it to. Let's see if the ancient Jedi left us anything." Naluma entered one of the buildings, hunching to clear the small doorway. Alas, the buildings were empty.

* * *

Before leaving the island, they mapped out the true navacomputer coordinates. Then, they flew back to Endor to verify the new coordinates—they were correct.

When they had returned to the island, Luke said, "Naluma, I don't think we should let people know where this site is."

"I was thinking the same thing," she said. "Your father said finding it would be vital to the survival of the Jedi, but since nothing is there to be found here, I wonder if it is to be your place of exile."

Luke nodded. He knew he would end up on the island one day, and he did not require a Force dream to verify it.

"We need to create a star chart of this area of the universe, Naluma."

"I agree."

* * *

That night on the island, both Naluma and Luke experienced Force-visions. They awoke with a start and looked at each other. "I saw you. Older. Living on this island." Luke nodded. "We should leave the equipment, huh?" Naluma asked.

Luke nodded. Tears welled in his eyes. He hugged her and held on tight as he whispered, "You weren't there, Naluma."

Naluma whispered, "I was. You just didn't see me." As she stroked his back to comfort him, he lifted his hand to her face, running his fingers over her contours, as if he were memorizing it.

* * *

Once it was daylight, they unloaded the camping supplies and moved them to one of the beehive-shaped cells at the top of the hill. Luke asked, "How are we going to protect the supplies? The elements are going to be rough on it."

Naluma thought for a minute. "A containment field, like on Telti, perhaps?"

Luke frowned. "That type of field is keyed to the person who places it. What if you get here first?" His brows furrowed as he remembered the Force-vision without Naluma.

"Let's do it together then," Naluma said, trying to cheer him. "With the resonant Force here, it should be easy to make it self-sustaining."

As they joined hands to begin the procedure, Luke said, "Wait."

"Why?"

"The emergency rations in the shuttle. What's their shelf life?"

"Twenty years?"

"Let's pull them up here." After they had packed the emergency rations into the cell, they joined hands and built the containment field.

When they each tried taking it down individually, it worked. "Gotta love it when your theory works," Naluma said with a laugh.

As she headed down the stairway, Luke stopped her. "Naluma, wait." She looked at him in question. "I want to try something. Could you come here to the summit?" he asked.

Naluma climbed the last few stairs again and stood on the moist turf.

"I want to recreate the dream. Can you be the girl? When I first notice her, she is here." He positions Naluma into place. "And I am here, at first staring out to sea, at something . . . And then I know she is there, and I turn."

"She takes something out of her bag and hands it to you. It looked like a lightsaber." Naluma mimicked the moves. "But if it is a lightsaber, why is it in a bag and not on her belt? And whose lightsaber is it?"

Luke remained quiet for a few moments, recalling the images. "It's mine."

Naluma pointed to Luke's waist. "Yours is right on your belt, and it looked nothing like that one."

"No, my first one."

"I destroyed that one, Luke, in training."

"No, the lightsaber she hands me is the one I lost at Bespin—the one my father made," Luke said, raising his mechanical hand.

"How did she get it?"

"I don't know," Luke said as he rubbed his forehead. "Last I knew, it was in at the base of Bespin, in their Tibanna gas mine." He shook his head and scrunched his lips together. "But it is connected to her as well as to me. I could feel that in the dream."

After a few moments of his pondering the dream, he asked, "Naluma, you said last night you were there. Where were you?"

"I was in front of you until you turned to the girl." Naluma's voice trailed off when she realized where she had been standing.

Luke looked out to sea, recognizing Naluma had not been on terra firma. "Naluma! You knew. How can you be so calm?"

"I've been having Force-visions about my death for almost ten years now, Luke," she said with peace. "I will never leave you, my love. You can't get rid of me that easily."

After an awkward silence, she asked, "So, who's the girl?"

"I know her."

"Her Force-signature was distinct, but I know I've never seen it before."

"You saw her Force-signature? I tried, but I couldn't." Luke picked up a black rock from the mountain and focused on it as he tried to remember his dream.

"It was the color of sunlight streaming through the Endor trees, like bright sunlight, a cool yellow," Naluma said.

Luke returned his gaze to her. "I only know one person with that Force-signature." Naluma waited for him as he dredged through his memories. "I encountered it in the last few months. Let me think."

A few moments later he said, "Ahh, I can't remember." He threw the rock into the sea in frustration.

"Don't worry about it. You know how these things work. It will come to you when you least expect it."

"How old would you say she looked?"

"Twenty, maybe."

"Less than twenty years then." Luke bit his lip, willing the tears back.


	6. Chapter 4 - On the Run

**CHAPTER 4—ON THE RUN**

The Bendell System consisted of a transfer point for long-distance ships and a few elements of the underworld hiding in dark corners of the rocky planet. When Leia left the transport and entered the station, she was surprised to discover her contact was Lor San Tekka.

The elderly gentlemen still wore his formal cleric robes of soft velvet, which were cut down the middle to reveal brown trousers and an embroidered tunic in rich earth tones. His golden chains of office swung from his chest as he said, "Prin—"

Leia raised her finger to her lips. "Not here. Is there a place we can go where we won't be overheard?" Her amber eyes glanced from side-to-side, looking for an alcove or alley. As she tilted her chin down, her chestnut braids that crown her head glinted in the harsh fluorescent lighting.

"Follow me," the elderly gentlemen said as he led her and C-3PO down a pristine corridor toward his temporary quarters. "We're perfectly safe here. Oh, Princess, it is good to see you." He took her coat and hugged her in a traditional Alderaanian formal greeting.

"I prefer _Senator_ these days."

"You will always be royalty to me, Princess," he said with a kind smile and twinkle in his eye. "Refreshment?"

"Please."

"So, what is your problem? Why did your brother send me to you? It wasn't to reminisce about Alderaan . . ." he said while handing her a glass of juice.

"No, I need your help. You have always been loyal to my family, and I can trust you to be discreet."

"Of course."

"I'm pregnant."

Lor San Tekka let out a breath he had been holding. "Congratulations."

When he saw Leia wrung her hands in stress, he said, "You're also married, Your Highness. This shouldn't be a problem." The cleric coughed with discretion. "Or, is your husband not the father?"

Leia blushed and lowered her eyes. "No, nothing like that. Han is the father, but he doesn't know. We're not together anymore—I can't tell you why, but he doesn't know. And I don't want him to know," she said as her thoughts rambled.

"If the child is his, he has a right to know."

"San Tekka, he doesn't want to be a father. He never was around for our son Ben, and I don't want to add an extra burden on him now. I'm not asking you to hunt down Han but to hide me until my daughter is born. There are stirrings in the Force that are a threat to both her and me."

Lor San Tekka set his glass down on the table and leaned forward. "If this is truly as you say, I will help you in whatever way I can. Have you made any plans for bringing her up? I assume you are not going to return to the Senate if you are taking these steps to deliver her in secret . . ."

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do," she said while smoothing her braids. "I eventually want her to train with Luke, but not until Ben has finished his training. Until then, I need to find some planet to live in obscurity."

"How can you be sure she will possess Jedi powers?"

"I've felt it since the day she was conceived. She will be more powerful than her brother . . . with the right training. I just don't want to make the same mistakes I made with Ben."

"All right, Princess, I'm going to make travel arrangements for us. We will make a few hops and then settle on some world in secrecy." He pushed a few buttons, bringing a holo map to life on his console. "Now, what's on the opposite side of Khalkha? Hmm, we have a choice of two systems with methane gas for atmosphere or the Anoat system."

"The Anoat system. There's not much there. Is there anything else? Something with medical facilities?"

"Perhaps the mining colony on the asteroid Polis Massa. They have a reputation for handling births with discretion . . . for the right price, of course," he said pointing to the colony on the map. "And when you are both ready, we can move somewhere else. There's always Tatooine."

"No. We would be detected."

"Hoth?"

"I'd rather not freeze," Leia said. She wanted to avoid any place that reminded her of Han. She wondered yet again if she were making a mistake keeping Han out of her life and their daughter's life.


	7. Chapter 5 - First Contact

CHAPTER 5—FIRST CONTACT

A week after the Jedi Masters had left on their honeymoon, Ben refused to cooperate again. Jedi Knight Kalder Flo'et crossed his arms and shifted his weight backward. "Pick it up."

Ben tilted his head up, clenched his teeth, and furrowed his brows. "Make me."

The boy scrutinized the Jedi, watching for one hint of indication. He even tested with the Force to evaluate Kalder's emotions. Unlike the tranquility he felt with Master Luke all the time, Ben felt Kalder's anger boiling under the surface. Ben could not prevent a smirk from gracing his lips. _Finally. Not so great after all, Jedi. I can't believe they left you in charge._

Ben's thoughts stayed in his head. He had not mastered even the basics of mindspeech yet. He had struggled with the concept for weeks, afraid to let down his psychic walls and let people see the real him. _If they really knew what I am . . . I don't even like what I am. They'd exile me . . . or worse._

Jedi Kalder walked around the young Padawan who stood at the front of the room. The Jedi placed his hands on his hips when he had circled three-quarters around the boy. He nodded at the books, keeping his eyebrows raised and his eyes narrowed.

Ben shook his head and sneered at the man before turning on him and running out of the room.

Kalder reached out with Force to grab the boy, but the Jedi dropped his head in resignation as he looked at the rest of the Padawan observing his actions.

* * *

As the darkness pulled at him, Ben ran out of the lodge. He had no plan. He just had to run. _If I ran hard enough, fast enough, far enough, maybe it will leave me._ A few more paces. _I don't want to be exiled._

After a few clicks, the terrain dipped downward into a glade. Ben raced into the shade of the _kedari_ trees, inhaling the evergreen fragrance and letting the Force fill him. The trees stretched to the sky hundreds of meters high, blocking the waning afternoon sunlight. The darkness of the glade opened the darkness in his soul.

A figure loomed in the darkness. The petite figure stood with her hands held out to him. Her voice echoed through the glade. "Why, Ben? Why? How could you do this?"

The figure in white turned around the glade and motioned to the bodies strewn around the glade.

Ben covered his eyes with his hands. "I didn't do this."

"Yes, yes, you did. Look. Is this what you want? Do you want to kill me, too?"

"No, Mother. No. I want to come home. I promise I'll be good."

"I don't deal with murderers."

Ben collapsed to the ground in the grove of trees, the damp loam staining his gray trousers. _I don't want this!_

As he caught his breath, tears welled up in his eyes and streamed down his face while the loneliness assaulted him. He pulled in the Force around him, more than he had ever done in a training exercise, and sent this thought out into space, "Lord Vader! Lord Vader! Please come to me. It's me—Ben."

 _It's no good. I'm not even good at being bad._

"Use the Force."

Ben looked around, searching for the source of the deep, raspy voice.

"Lord Vader! It's Ben. It's the Chosen One."

And then he heard the voice, deep, filtered by a breathing unit with mechanical respirations. "Ben, I'm here."

"Lord Vader, get me out of here. I don't want to do this."

"No, it's too late for you. It is what you are. Nothing can change that now. You must finish what I started."

"But nobody likes me here, not even Uncle Luke."

"You are the hope of the galaxy. The Chosen One does not whine."

"Can't we start this now?"

"Patience, the time will come soon enough."

"I'm tired of waiting." Ben jumped up to leave but froze in his tracks. "Let go of me."

"No. You can't even defend yourself against me. How do you expect to conquer the Jedi Masters? You have not even constructed a lightsaber yet. Foolish boy."

Ben was silent. He knew he was not strong enough to take on his uncle or his aunt, and definitely not both of them together.

The voice said, "Ben, if this plan is going to work, they cannot suspect that what you really are. Lie until you believe your own lies, but convince them. Soon we will destroy the Jedi once and for all."

The control over Ben's body relaxed, sending him to the ground again. _I'm trapped in the academy. I'm trapped. I wish . . ._ "Mother, hear me! Help me, Mother!"

As he sent the thought out through the galaxy with as much Force as he could gather, he felt a brief connection. He collapsed in tears and exhaustion when he felt it break off.


	8. Chapter 6 - Polis Massa

By the time Leia was in her seventh month, Lor San Tekka and she had transferred through three different systems, spending a few weeks in each in an attempt to throw any spies off their trail. Their last stop came not a moment too soon.

Leia arrived at the medical center on the Polis Massa mining colony under the alias of Contare Loessa, eight months pregnant and barely fitting in the shuttle restraints. Lor San Tekka, masquerading as Viktel Minel, escorted her to the med center for a thorough prenatal check.

The chamber was spacious with glass walls. On one wall, a medical monitor displayed a variety of information, waiting for the patient to be connected to its various sensors. Lor San Tekka stepped outside of the room to give the princess her privacy.

After changing into a medical robe, Leia climbed onto the oval table to await the medical personnel.

The medical droids with chunky, triangular heads and chrome, curved appendages performed a thorough, if unfeeling, examination. After the alien medical droids had examined the Senator, a humanoid doctor entered the room.

The medical droid continued beeping in its odd version of binary, transmitting information to the doctor. Leia breathed in relief when she realized a human would handle her daughter's birth and not a droid.

The tall doctor looked up from her datapad as she read the results. With a warm smile, she brushed her spiky blue hair from her face. "The baby is fine, Contare, or should I say . . . Leia Naberrie Skywalker."

"Skywalker is not my name," Leia said, with worry crossing her face. Medical monitors beeped as her heart rate and blood pressure increased. A fine sheen of sweat moistened her brow.

"According to your birth record, it is."

"What? How?"

"You were born here. We always run a blood match at admission to the hospital, just in case of hereditary problems we need to address."

Leia opened her mouth in shock. "Who? Who was my mother?"

"Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. You didn't know?"

"Not until now." Leia shook her head, pondering the information. She had studied the former queen and senator when she was a young girl on Alderaan. Her parents had mentioned the woman was one of their closest friends. Even though dead, Leia had always considered this woman a role model.

 _Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker—they know who my father is, then. But if they ever find out who he truly is . . ._ "I thought these records were restricted."

"Birth records are always open to the children at this facility but sealed from everyone else," the doctor said as she grimaced. "What are we putting on your daughter's birth records?"

"Very well, use my name, Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan. Her father is my husband, Han Solo. Please seal the records."

"From whom?"

"Everyone except her."

"As you wish. We will be taking holoimages of you and your child. Do you want your picture now or during birth?"

"Now. I don't want to scare her if she ever sees this holo," Leia said with a small twitter, remembering what she looked like after giving birth to Ben.

"Hold still. Good," the doctor said as she activated the camera on her datapad.

After the click, Leia asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a holo of my mother? Padmé?"

"Yes," the doctor said. "Just one moment." When the doctor had retrieved the record on her datapad, she showed it to Leia.

Tears dropped through the image as Leia looked for the second time in her life at her mother. She remembered only images from her birth, and Leia knew it was only due to the Force enhancing her memories that she remembered anything at all. But now, now she memorized her mother's face—a face contorted in pain as her mother died.

"We can duplicate this image for you."

"Yes, please." Leia wiped the tears from her eyes. As she studied the image, she asked, "How did she die?"

"The records say 'in childbirth.'"

Leia's face clouded over. _What will happen to Rey if I don't make it? Is this the right place? Should I return to Coruscant?_

As she placed a hand on Leia's shoulder, the doctor said, "Now, don't worry. You'll be fine. We expect no problems with this birth. Your daughter will be here, perhaps in the next few days, but nothing to worry about. We have a suite for you down the hall. A medic droid will be with you every minute."

Leia stared at the picture of her mother and gulped, wondering if she had made the right decision.


	9. Chapter 7 - Searching for Leia

After four months of smuggling, Chewie argued with Han about returning to Hosnian Prime. The humongous, brown-furred Wookiee roared and grumbled at his business partner, shaking his long arms for emphasis.

The dark-haired freighter captain frowned at his co-pilot, waving his own hand back in defense. "I don't care what you left there, I'm not going back." He turned back to the cockpit screen, watching the stars stream by him in the weird, blue, geometric planes of hyperspace.

Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_ and husband to Leia Organa, princess and senator, pursed his lips together. _She doesn't want me. Why can't he understand that? She threw me out._

He slouched in his captain's chair and crossed his arms over his leather jacket and cream shirt with stiff collar. _She's got to make the first move this time._ He turned a pilex driver over in his hand, dwelling on his situation. _But what if she doesn't?_

Sensing his mood, Chewbacca turned to his flight duties as they prepared to exit hyperspace for another shipment retrieval. The Outer Rim was turning out to be quite profitable in the last few months.

* * *

One night when Han was in his bunk, Chewie programmed the hyperdrive computer for Hosnian. Han awoke to the sublight alarm. He looked at the destination—Hosnian Prime. Han raked his fingers through his hair while marching into the cockpit.

"Chewie, I told you I wasn't coming back here."

Chewie argued some more. "Fine, but I'm not leaving the ship," Han said

Chewie rumbled at him.

"Get out of here. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Within minutes of the Wookiee's departure, Han got up to leave twice. Neither time did he even get as far as the loading ramp. _She doesn't want to see me. Maybe if Chewie runs into her . . . nah, that would only make things worse._

Han stared out the cockpit viewport, watching the government officials and their support staffs move across the spaceport. He crossed his legs and rested his black spacer boots on the cockpit console as he leaned back the in chair.

When his blaster poked at his thigh, he unhooked his gunbelt from his blue slacks with red Corellian blood stripe. Han hung the weapon belt from the hyperdrive controls on the console.

As he watched the pedestrians pass through the landing area, Han caught a glimpse of a petite woman in white. But it wasn't Leia. It wasn't Leia. _It's over. Leia. Wish we could start over. Do it right—_

Chewbacca's quick return interrupted Han's thoughts. The Wookiee rumbled something at the spacer, holding out his empty paws. "What do you mean she's not there anymore?"

Chewie nodded and growled a bit more.

Han sat up, pulling his legs to the floor and grabbing his blaster. "She's moved? Where'd she go?"

* * *

Han exited the ship and marched to the Senatorial Complex Security Offices. A lone, silver protocol droid manned the front desk with blastdoors sealing off the rest of the offices. He spoke to the protocol droid at the front desk. "Hey, can you tell me where Senator Leia Organa is right now?"

The droid rotated his cranium to look at him. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Her husband, Han Solo." Han pulled out a protocol code cylinder from his jacket sleeve and handed it to the droid.

After inserting the cylinder into his console, the droid said, "These records are sealed."

Han grabbed the droid by the shoulder and pulled his head toward him. "Then unseal them. I have clearance."

"General, if you do not remove your hand, I will have to restrain you," the droid warned.

Chewbacca growled a warning at the droid.

The droid stepped back from his desk at the threat from the Wookiee.

Han drew his blaster. After shooting each security camera, he aimed it at the droid. As he leaned on the desk, he said, "Now, tell me where my wife is."

The droid looked at the blaster and then at the Wookiee, both threatening him. Chewie growled again.

"Tell me, or I'll let him loose. Wookiees are known to pull droids' arms out of their sockets."

The droid shuddered. "Hmm, we no longer have a Senator Organa. She resigned her post four months ago and vacated her dwelling space. Last entry we show is a one-way passage to the Bendell System."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, General Solo," The droid pointed to his screen.

Han marched out of the complex with hurried steps to the _Falcon's_ landing bay. Chewie strained to keep up with him. Within moments, they were _en route_ to the Bendell System.

* * *

Once they arrived on Bendell, Han headed to the immigration officer and asked about his wife. "What do you mean she's not here? I have a transit document stating my wife booked passage to this system four months ago."

"I'm sorry, sir, but she never passed through immigration. Is it possible she used the Bendell System as a transit hub?"

Han glared at him. "Is it possible? Well, obviously that's what she did. Where do they keep the passenger manifests around here?"

As Chewbacca laid his hand on the shoulder of the bureaucrat, the man shrinked away and pointed with a trembling hand to a low building with an aluminum roof, over in the passenger terminal.

* * *

Within an hour, Han and Chewbacca returned to the _Falcon_. The next three weeks of searching across many systems resulted in a dead end on the Polis Massa mining community's med center. _Han, concerned that something was wrong with Leia, left the facility more frustrated._

Chewbacca rumbled a query at Han.

"You're right. Luke would know if something's wrong."

Chewie growled something.

"Yeah, I bet Luke knows where she is."

Chewie growled again.

"And Ben, of course."

* * *

Han landed with precision on the Khalkha landing field. The warm amber lights of the academy twinkled below them at the end of a path paved with large river stones. As the shut-down sequence initiated, Han and Chewie headed down the loading ramp.

It had been two weeks since Han had been on Khalkha. In the middle of their search for Leia, he and Chewie had made two quick supply runs for the academy. Both Han and Ben had avoided each other, and now Han dreaded any contact with his son. He had a feeling he would not avoid the boy today.

Han and Chewie met Luke at the base of the loading ramp. The Jedi seemed to know they were coming.

"Han, welcome. Chewie," Luke said. "Come inside, please." The Jedi extended his arms toward the academy and led the pair down the stony path.

Once inside his study, Luke asked, "Did you want to visit Ben?"

"Maybe later."

Chewie growled.

Luke lowered himself into his desk chair and motioned to the chairs in front of the desk. Han planted his feet apart and rested his hands on his hips. Chewie tilted his head.

Han asked with frankness, "Luke, do you know where Leia is?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked with feigned innocence as he wove his fingers in front of his face.

"I mean Chewie and me went back to Hosnian Prime a few weeks ago, and we come to find out she resigned her office and left the planet." Han waved his arm toward the landing pad in emphasis. He grabbed the chair and sat in it, leaning toward Luke with intimidation. "Come to think of it, why wasn't she at your wedding?"

Luke stared at him in silence.

"Chewie and me have been traipsing all over the galaxy trying to find her and came up at a dead end on Polis Massa." Han waved his arms again before leaning forward and resting his arms on the desk. "So, I'm asking you, do you know where Leia is?"

Luke leaned back, putting his arms behind his head and crossing his left leg over his right knee. "I can get a message to her, but we're both sending through intermediary points."

"All right. Send her this message." Han handed him a memory stick. "And if you've got a way to get it to her, send her this money. I don't want her going short." Chewbacca dropped the shipping crate in his hands to the hardwood floor with a thud.

As Han turned to leave, Luke stopped him. "Han, you came all this way, shouldn't you at least visit your son?"

Han stopped and pivoted. "Huh, I guess so."

Chewbacca growled at Han and tilted his head at Luke. Luke raised his eyebrows at the Wookiee before escorting the duo to the first-year dormitory.

* * *

Leia delivered Rey a few weeks early as the doctor had expected. Even though the infant weighed only 2.5 kg and was only 40 cm long, Rey's lungs were fully developed. Within a few days, the medical staff cleared Leia and Rey for interplanetary travel.

With her mother's holoimage prompting her, Leia decided to rear Rey on Naboo. Since discovering the identity of her mother, Leia felt a strong desire to learn more about her. Leia hoped she could maintain her anonymity while searching for more information about her mother—and her mother's family.

Changing her alias once again, she and Lor San Tekka took a transport to the garden planet in the Mid Rim. Leia had strapped Rey to her chest in a swaddling sling while C-3PO carried the baby's kit bag.

 _En route_ to the planet _,_ the droid guide listed the wonders of Naboo, from the Gungan swamp villages to the Capital City Theed to the Lake Country. At last he included that the late Emperor Sheev Palpatine was originally the Senator from Naboo.

Leia had forgotten that fact—if she had ever known it—but it made no difference. She could not wait to disembark and establish a home for her daughter. When she left the transport in Theed, she felt like she was home. It felt right. Something clicked inside her. Lor San Tekka arranged accommodations at a local hotel in the ostentatious capital city of Theed for a week while he sought out suitable accommodations in the Lake Country.

He found a small thatched cottage not far from Lake Paonga. Using Leia's dwindling credits, he purchased it and furnished it with used furniture from a local estate sale.

Leia enjoyed the time with her daughter in this idyllic scene. No one knew where she was or what she was doing—not Han, not Ben, not the Republic. She still kept in contact with Luke, but he honored her privacy by not telling Han or Ben where she was.

It was not long before she received recorded messages from Han through Luke. Drop-outs riddled the video, and scratches marred the voice recordings. However, Leia treasured each one. Even Chewie missed her. Luke would always tag on his own message at the end, and R2 would add a few beeps of his own for his friend 3PO.


	10. Chapter 8 - Supply Problems and Foolishn

**CHAPTER 8—SUPPLY PROBLEMS AND FOOLISHNESS**

"Look, I'm trying to reach the quartermaster," Naluma said over the communicator in the study on Khalkha, wishing for the tenth time in the last week that Luke was not away on a mission again. Everything functioned more smoothly with him around.

The receptionist on the other end asked, "May I ask who is speaking?"

Naluma said with weariness, "This is Jedi Master Naluma Fau at the Jedi Academy."

"Could you please hold?"

"Yes, I'll wait," Naluma said as she looked over her figures on the datapad while waiting for the connection.

"Quartermaster's Office. Specialist Nekkott speaking."

"Specialist, I need to speak to someone about why my order was kicked back to me," Naluma said.

"And who are you? Which division?" Nekkott asked.

"Jedi Master Naluma Fau. Jedi Academy," Naluma said for the fifth time today.

"You have exceeded your allocated budget, ma'am."

"That's never been a problem before," Naluma said as she rubbed her forehead. "Can you connect me to the quartermaster? . . . Thank you."

"Captain Pondarea."

"Captain Pondarea, this is Jedi Master Naluma Fau of the Jedi Academy. I need to push my order through, but it keeps getting kicked back," Naluma said, struggling to maintain her peace.

"I'm sorry, Master Fau, but the Jedi Academy has exceeded its allocated budget."

Naluma inhaled a deep breath before responding. "Yes, that's what your clerk said," Naluma said with a staccato temper, resolving to remain civil. "Captain, I have twenty new Padawan arriving in two months, and I need these requisitions now."

"Well, we might be able to fill some of your requisitions next month when your budget cycles."

"You don't understand, Captain. We have only one carrier authorized for shipments to our classified location. It will take him some time to ferry the shipments to us."

"I'm sorry, Master Fau. My hands are tied. I do not have the proper authorization to fulfill this requisition."

"I see, Captain. Well, could you tell me where I could get the proper authorization?"

"The Senate Appropriations Committee."

"Thank you," Naluma said with stiffness. "You've been very helpful." She disconnected the call before the captain could respond. "The Senate Appropriations Committee. Great!" The Jedi Master sat back in the desk chair, wishing for _nth_ time in the two years that Luke were here.

Since they had returned from their honeymoon, Luke had been gone on missions more than he had been at the academy. His absence left Naluma running the academy, teaching a full schedule, counseling wayward Padawan, and handling the administrative duties as well. One other Jedi Knight was on staff at all times, but Naluma believe two or three more Jedi would be helpful—but they did not have the personnel. They were stretched too thin this year.

Naluma glanced at her chronometer, realizing she was late for her next class. "Great! The second-years have an exam today in Intermediate Galactic Basic Language, too," she said to herself. Clutching her stomach as it twinged in pain, she headed to the classroom.

* * *

As Naluma ran to her classroom, she observed her class goofing off in the courtyard. She opened the door and hollered, "Second years, in here now."

As soon they were seated in the classroom on the second floor, Piedras raised his hand asked, "Master Fau, why do we have to study Galactic Basic anyway? We can talk real good already." The small human male with dark skin and straight hair tilted his head as he waited for a response.

Naluma sighed. "For one, you should say 'speak really well.' Moreover, Jedi Knights write reports, write treaties, and even address the Senate. We would lose all credibility if our language skills weren't perfect." As Naluma programmed the tests on her datapad, another hand raised. "Yes?"

Padawan Kachinka asked, "Well, how about diagramming? We're not ever going to have to diagram a sentence for the Senate, are we?"

"No, but you will have to decipher legal wording in treaties and other documents. Diagramming will give you a subconscious ability to do just that." Naluma winced as she looked at her datapad again. "Cla—" another hand shot up. "Yes?"

Padawan Pepin asked, "Master Fau, may I please use the refresher?"

"Really? You didn't use it on your break . . . or during those extra ten minutes I was late?" Pepin shook his head "no." "Yes, if it's an emergency, but you will have an extra sanitation detail. Poor planning on your part does not constitute an emergency on my part." Pepin quickly ran out of the room, and then another hand waved. "Yes, Kayenta?"

The hefty girl with light brown hair said, "It's Deholkesh's birthday today."

Naluma force a smile as she said, "Happy birthday, Deholkesh. Now, Class, take out your datapads. The exam is now act—"

Padawan Canoord raised his hand. Not waiting for acknowledgment, he said with urgency, "Master, I think I'm going to be si—"

Naluma levitated the rubbish bin to him as he lost his lunch. The poor kid spewed with violence into the bin. The entire class gathered around the boy, staring at the spectacle.

When a few gave surreptitious glances to Ben, Naluma caught the looks and smelled a rat. "Canoord, what did you eat?"

"Only what we all ate at the dining hall."

Naluma looked at the faces peering at her, but no one else looked like he was going to be sick. When Canoord heaved again, Naluma adjusted her datapad to deactivate the exam. "Medbay," Naluma said as she escorted Canoord out of the room. "Class, we'll take the test tomorrow. You're dismissed."

As Naluma and Canoord left, she heard murmurs behind her and then giggles. Naluma hoped that Canoord's illness was not part of a trick aimed at her, but she had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

The second-year Padawan crowded around Ben. "Who wants to get sick tomorrow?" asked Ben.

Pepin asked, "Why don't you do it?"

"Because Master Fau would immediately know it was a trick. But if one of you from Canoord's dorm did . . . she would think it was an epidemic."

Pepin said, "I don't know. Canoord looked pretty sick. You never told us it would be that unpleasant."

"Relax. It's perfectly safe. It's what we use in field medicine when someone has swallowed poison," Ben said leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head while crossing his legs on his desk.

"Well, I think this is wrong. I'm not participating any more. And if you do, I'll tell Master Fau," Pepin said with his hands on his hips.

"You can't do that. You gave your word," Ben said with a whine as he sat up and placed his hands on the desk. He glowered at the rest of the students, his rage building within him.

"I had given my word for today only, but not for tomorrow. I suggest instead of wasting our time planning tricks, we actually study for the test instead," Pepin said.

As the Padawan left, Ben took his datapad and hurled it across the room, breaking a glass cabinet. As the rage swelled in him, he threw everything off the desks with the Force, careening them into walls. As he left, he yelled at them, "Fine, be that way. I'm never trusting you again. And just wait, one day, I'll get you back." Ben ran out of the complex down the trail.

* * *

In the medbay, Naluma cared for Canoord his illness overtook all of his body functions. His body expelled everything from every orifice, embarrassing himself in front of Master Fau as he lost all control. After he they reached the medbay, Naluma retrieved a clean uniform for the boy. His stomach quieted after a few more minutes of heaving and expelling.

She handed him the clothes and a trash bag through the cracked bathroom door. "Strip your clothes and put them in the bag. Clean off in the shower and then get dressed."

As Canoord leaned against the shower wall, another wave of nausea hit him. Another quarter hour passed before he was able to change.

"Thank you, Master Fau," he said as he opened the door to the unit. Canoord wobbled on his legs.

"Think you can make it to the bed on your own?"

"Maybe not," he said as he legs gave out.

Naluma assisted him to the bed. She took the bin and flushed the contents, hosing it out in the shower.

When she returned, Canoord was pale. Naluma gave him an electrolyte drink and monitored his vital signs.

Canoord's heart rate was slightly elevated, but all other vital signs were normal.

"So, what did you drink, take, or eat? You don't have a fever." Naluma rested her hands on her hips and shifted her weight back.

"I drank something, but I gave my word not to tell," Canoord mumbled.

"That was foolish." Naluma furrowed her brow. "You do know I can strip this information from your mind, don't you?"

"Yeah, but you won't." Canoord grinned.

Naluma grimaced. The kids knew her too well. "If you gave me permission . . ."

"I gave my word I wouldn't do that either."

"Was your word about what you took or who put you up to it?" Naluma crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

"I guess _who_."

"Then tell me _what_. I need to make sure there won't be any further problems."

"It was the stuff in the medkit we give to people who swallow poison."

"And _why_?"

"We weren't ready for the test. And some of us will be held back a year group if we don't pass this one. Since I have the lowest grade, I volunteered to do this."

"I thought you guys were stalling." Naluma sighed and rubbed her forehead as her headache returned. "What are you not ready for?"

"Mostly the diagramming but also word usage. Most of us have had extra duties this week and not a lot of time to study."

"You've had extra duties because of the broken common room window. And you still found time to ski yesterday."

"But the powder was perfect yesterday. Even you were out there. Today it's iced over."

"Well, no more free time this week. Instead, mandatory extra lessons until the entire class knows the material _perfectly_. And, do me a favor—never promise you won't tell on someone again. It's not snitching. If you had ingested too much of this stuff, you could be dead."

"Yes, Master Fau."

* * *

The class was not overjoyed by the news of extra lessons, but they were as surprised as Master Fau when they witnessed the damage to the classroom that evening.

Naluma stood in front of the class with her arms crossed, glaring at them, waiting for someone to confess. After a few minutes of silence, she raised her eyebrows and asked, "Who would like to explain the broken cabinet and damaged walls?"

Everyone looked at Ben, but Ben only glared at Master Fau. He then glared at the rest of the class.

Kayenta spoke carefully, so as not to lie. "We all take responsibility for it, Master Fau."

Pepin stood up with clenched fists. "Well, I don't. You might be afraid of _Lord Solo_ over there, but I'm done taking his punishments for him. Master Fau, Ben had a temper tantrum, plain and simple. He's the one who broke the window in the common room."

Naluma asked, "Is this true, Ben?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Ben crossed his arms and glared at Master Fau and then back at Pepin.

"A Jedi owns up to his wrongs. He does not hide behind his friends. I'm extremely disappointed in you Ben," Naluma said. "After the lesson tonight, we will deal with this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Fau," Ben spat out with anger.


	11. Chapter 9 - A Welcomed Call

**CHAPTER 9—A WELCOMED CALL**

A few days later, during the same Galactic Basic class, Naluma received a priority call. "Excuse me, class. Please complete the review exercises on word usage. If you finish before I return, read the next section, and be prepared to discuss the material."

Naluma ran to the study to take the call. Besides the Jedi Masters' bedroom, the study was the only secure location for a priority call. Kallay and Kalder had installed the best anti-espionage equipment available. After sealing the study and activating the equipment, she answered, "Master Fau, Jedi Academy."

"Naluma," the voice breathed on the other end with longing.

"Oh, Luke, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Me either, but I'm not complaining. Mission ended early."

"Favorably?"

"Not really. Still status quo." Luke's voice betrayed a slight irritation.

"When will you be home?" Naluma asked with a catch in her voice.

"Not for a while. Senate report." Luke groaned as he said the last words.

"Too bad," Naluma said with a seductive voice. "You're going to have to wait then."

"You're not?" Luke asked with a glimmer of hope brightening his voice.

"No," Naluma said with dejection. "But I can't wait for you to get home so we can try again."

"I'll be back as quick as I can." Luke bit on his lip before continuing. "How's everything else going?"

"A few problems with the Padawan. Driving me nuts mostly."

"How?"

"Being kids. Playing pranks on the teacher and then covering for each other. You know—stuff every teacher deals with."

"I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"

"Besides strangle our nephew? No. And, believe me, I almost Force-choked him when I found out he gave other Padawan drugs to induce vomiting to get out of an exam."

"Naluma," Luke said with admonishment.

"Relax, I didn't do it. I wasn't sure it was Ben, but no other Padawan is so deceitful. Problem is, I could strip the evidence from their minds, but the kids know I won't violate the honor code. They're getting away with a lot because of that."

"Take it easy and laugh at them. If they continue this nonsense, it will affect their grades. We can hold them back."

"I took away the whole class's R&R for a week and Ben's for a month. Giving them extra lessons instead."

"That didn't go over well, I bet." Luke chuckled at Naluma's solution.

"No, it didn't."

"Anything else going on?"

"No," Naluma said. "No, wait, there is. Twenty new Padawan arrive in six weeks. The quartermaster won't fill our orders because we've blown through our budget already. Can you get our budget extended for the extra personnel while you're at the Senate? It's not only consumables but also fixtures. We've never had this many before, and I'm not even sure where I'll put them."

"Twenty?" Luke asked with worry.

"Overwhelming, isn't it?" Naluma asked. "I'm going to need at least one more full-time teacher—no, make that two more. With the problems I'm having with these second-years, I could use all the help I can get."

"I'll see what I can do. We need to conduct formal reviews for the field Jedi anyway when I return. We can use that for our selection process."

"Yeah, but I don't want Jedi who can't cut it in the field training the next generation of knights," Naluma said with an edge in her voice. "Maybe we can work out a quarterly rotation or something."

"We'll discuss it when I get back. Transport's ready to depart. Gotta go. Love you, Naluma. See you soon."

"Not soon enough. Love you more," Naluma said right before he disconnected the call.


	12. Chapter 10 - Intermediate Saber

**CHAPTER 10—INTERMEDIATE SABER**

Naluma peered out the window of the electronics lab, monitoring the _Millennium Falcon_ as it landed. A warm smile crept across her face as she felt Luke's presence aboard the ship.

Pepin caught Naluma's smile and whispered to Canoord, "Master Luke's back."

"How do you know? I can't feel him," Canoord said trying to look out the window.

"I can't either, but look at Master Naluma's face." Pepin pointed at the Jedi Master whose eyes were focused on another plane. "I think they're using mindspeech."

"Maybe she'll be a little easier on us now."

Naluma coursed around the room, observing the Padawan working on their assignments. She edged closely to Pepin and Canoord as they chattered. As she gave them the "look" to settle down, Luke's thoughts distracted her.

 _Naluma_.

 _Welcome home._ A dreamy smile blazed across her face. _I didn't expect you on the_ Falcon _._

 _We've got a fast turn-around. Only half of the shipment fit. Need some help._

 _On it._ Naluma said, "Class, secure your stations quickly. A shipment has arrived, and your assistance is required."

* * *

When they arrived aboard the _Falcon_ , Master Skywalker had already unfastened the security cables from the bunk and gear units. Ben looked around the _Falcon_ , searching for something familiar, something of home.

Han barreled around the corner from the cockpit and stopped when he saw his son. Ben looked at him, for the first time not glaring or running away. Ben returned to his work, levitating two gear lockers and transporting them off the _Falcon._ Han greeted as Ben loped down the ramp, "Hi, Ben."

Ben turned his head and grunted at his father. "Huh."

Naluma waited for Ben to exit the ramp before she raced up the ramp. She found Luke supervising the unload. She came up behind him, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed the back of his neck.

Luke smiled as he turned to Naluma, his eyes roaming the lithe figure of his wife. No one could make him smile as she could. "Han, think you can handle this on your own while Naluma and I handle the cargo in the crew quarters?" Luke asked.

"No problem. Chewie should be done shutting down the ship any minute, too."

Luke wrapped his arm around Naluma's shoulder and led her down the passageway. When they were beyond the sight of the Padawan and Han, Luke took Naluma in his arms and pressed his lips to hers.

Their Force-bond awakened to full capacity with the touch of their lips. Words were not necessary between them. The contact for now was enough. Luke entwined his fingers in Naluma's as he raised her arms above his head and kissed her on the back of her neck.

Chewbacca entered the passageway from the cockpit, interrupting their reunion. He growled as he tried to pass them. As he slid out of the way, Luke said, "Sorry, Chewie."

Chewie growled back. He was not amused.

Luke grabbed Naluma again after the Wookiee had passed. He kissed her on the back of her neck, sending shivers up her spine. "Luke, sto-o-op." Naluma breathed in ecstasy. "Don't start something we can't finish."

Luke shuffled away. "Bad timing again?"

"Not entirely," Naluma said with vagueness. "But shouldn't we unload the ship first? Don't want to anger Han." _And I really don't the_ Falcon's _the best place for a romantic rendezvous._

Luke pulled in the Force and commenced his relaxation exercises. "You're right, but it's been so long, Naluma."

"Quicker we unload this cabin, sooner we'll be done," Naluma said as she moved toward the hatch, running her finger across Luke's jawline. She reached back and kissed him one more time. "Coming?"

* * *

An hour later when they had finished unloading the _Falcon_ , Han said, "Chewie and I are heading back to Zaxyn. I'll meet with a crew in five days. Don't be late."

"We're leaving first thing in the morning," Luke said with a nod of promise.

"Hey, don't forget that food you have in the cooler." Han pointed toward the galley while smirking at his brother-in-law. "Otherwise, Chewie and I may just have to sample it ourselves."

Naluma raised her eyebrows at Luke. He smiled back and said one word, "Chinot's."

Naluma grabbed the containers from Luke as he retrieved the food from the cooler.

As Luke and Naluma transported the cargo crates and frozen dinners to the academy, a few Padawan raced to meet them. A couple of the younger ones hugged Master Luke as he carried the meals. "Where are you guys supposed to be?" Luke asked.

"Nowhere. It's class change," a first-year boy named Apstal said.

"All right, then, you just volunteered. Each of you take a crate from Master Fau and then get to class."

As she handed her bundles to the Padawan, Naluma said, "Take these to the new dorm rooms on the third floor. Put a set of sheets at the foot of each bunk in the four rooms. Then take the rest of the sheets and uniforms to supply in the basement."

"Yes, Master Fau," Apstal and Rosya said in unison.

Luke put his arm around Naluma's shoulder and escorted her through the lobby doors. "Which class do you teach next?"

"Intermediate saber. They're testing for promotion to advanced today."

"I'll take it for you."

"Thank you." She kissed him chastely on the cheek, working to maintain the peace they had both reached. Under both of their Force-signature's, a tempest of desire stirred. Four months was too long apart.

Luke tried to focus on the task at hand, asking, "Anything I should know about saber?"

"Only one or two are ready for promotion. I have two of the lower advanced students coming by to work with them," Naluma said, attempting to maintain a straight face and shut down her longing.

Luke looked at her with his intense eyes and asked, "How long do we have until class?"

Naluma looked at her chronometer, "Twenty." Luke grabbed her hand, and they sprinted to their quarters.

* * *

Naluma entered the back of the combat arena as Intermediate Saber was finishing. Luke did not notice her at first as he scrutinized Ben fighting Eschkohl and Canoord fighting Jabeorn. Jaeborn overwhelmed Canoord with ease, but Ben held his own.

A lavender perfume wafting toward Luke distracted the Jedi Master from his evaluation. He smiled in pleasure as he took in a deep breath. Luke glimpsed via his peripheral vision Naluma's hair flowing around her shoulders—just the way he liked it. Luke's eyes grew larger as he smiled at her.

She grinned back. _Ready for round two?_

 _Don't distract me._

Luke returned to the job at hand. "Canoord's not ready, but Ben is doing extremely well."

Naluma frowned as she inspected Ben's opponent. "Has Eschkohl been fighting like this all hour?"

"No," Luke said. "I figured he was tired after his previous opponents."

Naluma frowned again. "Did you let Ben choose his own opponent?"

"Yes."

Naluma scowled. _Canoord's done. Pull him out and switch Ben's opponent._

Luke called a halt to the sparring. "Canoord, you need at least one more year, maybe more. Go shower. Eschkohl, if I hadn't seen you in the earlier rounds, I would highly doubt you are an advanced student. Go shower. Jaebeorn, I want you to face off with Ben. Begin."

Ben was in trouble from the beginning. His new opponent had his same reach, but Jaebeorn was better with footwork and strategy. Ben kept letting his anger overtake him. Jaebeorn disarmed him with two minutes.

Luke said with his arms crossed and his legs spread, "Again."

It took a few minutes longer this time until Ben was disarmed again. During the last half of his evaluation, Jaebeorn not only disarmed Ben, but he also physically overpowered Ben.

Luke said, "I've seen enough. Excellent work, Jaebeorn, but you could work on finishing the duel sooner. Both of you, hit the showers."

"When will the list be posted?" Ben asked between staggered breaths.

"It's not going to be," Master Skywalker said with raised eyebrows and a slight shake of his head. "None of you are ready to be promoted."

"But I was able to defeat Eschkohl," Ben said with a whine.

"I might just _demote_ him back to intermediate for how poorly he dueled against you," Luke said as he waved his arms around. "Ben, you are depending on your long reach. Your footwork is lousy, your strategy is non-existent, and the only Force-work I noticed was when you got angry. Work harder at your lessons in the future."

"You're holding me back. I am ready. Jaebeorn, tell him I'm ready."

"Padawan, modulate your tone. You are on sanitation duties for the rest of the day for insubordination. One more word, and it will be the rest of the week," Master Skywalker commanded with his full authority. "Is that understood, Padawan Solo?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker," Ben said with hostility and a sneer.

Once Ben had departed, Luke led Naluma toward the chapel. Naluma said, "It's lunch time, Luke, not chapel."

"Since when was lunch before chapel?"

"Since the second-year Padawan were taking extra long getting ready after saber and missing chapel altogether. It's unbelievable how much more quickly they shower now that they would miss their lunch," Naluma said with mischievous grin.

"Great idea. But what about meal prep?"

"We double the kitchen crew in the morning—one preps breakfast and the other lunch. During the fifteen-minute break between fourth hour and lunch, another crew sets the food out."

Luke smiled at her. "Brilliant." He then stole a quick kiss before they entered the dining hall.

* * *

Luke led Naluma to the instructor's table at the head of the room. He sat in the Grand Master's seat, with Naluma next to him. After setting down his tray, he said to Naluma and Jedi Kallay, "Excuse me for a moment."

Luke spotted Eschkohl sitting with his some of his friends in the third and fourth year groups. "Padawan Eschkohl," Luke said in a firm voice from behind the student.

Eschkohl stood to attention. "Yes, Master Skywalker."

"Please come with me."

Eschkohl visibly paled. "Yes, Master Skywalker."

Luke led Eschkohl to a corner of the room before interrogating the boy. "What can you tell me about the duel today?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Master Skywalker," Eschkohl said as his eyes darted to the ceiling.

"Did you make an agreement with Padawan Solo about today's testing?"

"I gave my word not to tell, Master Skywalker."

"Well, you just answered that question. Padawan Eschkohl, you have just failed the Trial of Insight and the Trial of Courage. Never ever put yourself into a position of blackmail. Is that understood, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker." Eschkohl lowered his head in shame.

"For your part in this deceitful action, I am demoting you to Intermediate Saber. Next time anything of this sort happens, I will demote you an entire year group," Luke said. "Dismissed."

Eschkohl left the dining hall, struggling to hold in his tears, not even returning for his tray.


	13. Chapter 11 - First Mission

**CHAPTER 11—FIRST MISSION**

Ben beamed when Master Luke informed him he would be joining the upper-year students on the mission. He boasted to his year-group about the mission in the common room. "See, Master Skywalker believes I'm ready."

After making a flicking Ben's ear, Canoord said with a lofty tone, "Yeah, right. He's only taking you so he can monitor you."

"You just watch yourself, Canoord," Ben said in threat as he poked the boy in the shoulder. "Say anything else like that, and I'll make sure you pay the next time we're in saber class together. Master Luke won't be the only one with a mechanical hand."

Canoord's eyes grew large in fear, but he took a deep breath and found courage to retort. "Yeah, do so, and I'll let Master Fau read my thoughts about this conversation."

Master Skywalker poked his head inside the common room and directed, "Padawan Solo, the kit bags and supplies are in the lobby. Please load the shuttle quickly. We depart in a few minutes." Ben trudged out of the room with his head hung down while Canoord stuck his tongue out at him behind his back.

* * *

The five upper-year Padawan sat in the command seats in the cockpit, with Ben relegated to the main cabin by himself.

As Master Luke launched the shuttle, Fraynal asked, "Where are we headed, Master Luke?"

"First stop is Hosnian Prime. We have some shipments to pick up and new IDs to collect for the incoming Padawan. I have a few special purchases to make, and I'll let you guys do some personal shopping. In the afternoon, you will accompany me to the Senate. Please refresh your Senate protocol before we arrive in four days.

* * *

Ben was overjoyed when he learned they would be returning to Hosnian Prime, his home planet. He had not seen his mom in over two years, and he could not wait to surprise her.

It took Ben less than a day to realize he was only on this mission to be chaperoned, just as Canoord had said. He grumbled with every task. Master Luke even required him to make the bunks, clean the shuttle from top-to-bottom, and cook the meals. He moaned to Master Luke, "I bet no other Padawan ever had to do all this."

"You're wrong. Master Fau did all this and more, without complaint, without my even asking her."

"Only because she was in love with you."

"No, trust me, she didn't like me at first. She just knew what was expected of an apprentice," Luke said as he placed his hand on Ben's shoulder. "Ben, you are under observation right now. One step out of line, and we will be talking demotion."

"Yes, Master Skywalker." Ben pulled away from him, crossing his arms and hanging his head low.

* * *

After retrieving a few crates from a shipping warehouse on Hosnian Prime, handling some personal shopping of their own at City Center, and dealing with the Bureau of Identification for the incoming Padawan, Master Skywalker led the group to the Jedi box in the Senate.

Jedi Knight Jannah Witerspah was already in the box as Jedi liaison to the Senate. The Senate Hall had been rebuilt to its former glory over the last few years, complete with floating pods for each system. Jannah said, "Master Skywalker." After they hugged, she looked at the different Padawan. She spoke into Luke's mind, _Isn't that one a little young for a Senate visit._

 _Not his first trip to the Senate, Jannah. He's the son of a former senator. Keep your eyes on him, just don't look like your keeping your eyes on him._

 _Yes, Master_. Then Jannah asked, "How's Master Naluma?"

"She's doing well," Luke said with a grin. "She misses you guys all the time."

"Any little Skywalkers on the way yet?" Jannah asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Luke shook his head.

Jannah looked away as she realized she had asked the wrong question again.

* * *

As the session came to order, Ben craned his neck, looking for his mom. When he finally found the Alderaanian pod, he was astonished to find an elderly man holding the seat. He bit his lip to hold back the tears as the boring Senate meeting dragged on.

After the session concluded, Ben lingered behind to talk to the bailiff. "Excuse me, ma'am, but could you tell me where Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan is?"

"I'm sorry, but Senator Organa resigned her seat two years ago, Son," the bailiff said. "Did you know her?"

"Family friend," Ben said on the verge of tears again.

Padawan Lekoh ran back to Ben. "Ben, what are you doing? Master Skywalker wants you to stay with the group."

"I was only asking a question. Don't get so hyper," Ben said in anger as he wiped his face.

* * *

When Ben and Lekoh rejoined the group, Ben asked, "Master Skywalker, do we have time to visit my mom while we're here? Please?"

"I'm sorry, Ben, but she doesn't live here anymore."

"What?" Ben asked, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "Where is she?"

"I can't tell you exactly where she is right now, Ben," Luke said without looking at the boy, leading them back to the shuttle.

* * *

On Zaxyn, the Padawan helped Han and Chewie load the _Falcon_ to the overhead, as well as the shuttle's main cabin. It was tricky moving around, but they eventually got everything to fit.

As Chewbacca supervised the loading of the _Falcon_ , Ben cornered Han in the passageway. "Dad, I just found out mom's not on Hosnian Prime anymore. Do you know where she is?"

"No, I don't, and trust me, I've searched for her."

"I really miss her," Ben said with tears in his eyes.

"You and me both, Son." Han tousled his son's hair in a gesture of compassion before he moved back to the hold. Ben shrugged off his dad's hand, biting back the tears until Han had left. The twelve-year old scrunched down between two shipping crates, letting the tears flow.

* * *

Han ran into Luke talking to Chewie about the loading. Once they had finished, Han asked, "Luke, got a moment?"

"Sure, Han." Luke followed his brother-in-law to the cockpit. "What's up?"

"Ben's asking about Leia."

"Yeah, he just found out she moved."

Han placed his hands on his hips and leaned toward Luke. "Well, where is she?"

"I can't tell you that, Han." Luke shook his head as he stood firm on his position.

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."

"Why?"

"Han . . . how can I put this? . . . Leia is on a mission of utmost importance. She is protecting something extremely valuable. This isn't just about you and Leia."

"I've got top clearance, Luke. Why not just tell me where she is?" Han's arms waved in emphasis.

Luke stood silent with his arms crossed.

"Or don't you know?"

Luke opened his mouth a fraction.

"So, you do know where she is."

"Yes, I know, but I can't tell you," Luke said. "Han, remember why you brought Ben to the academy? Well, his powers are even stronger now. If I tell you, then he will know. And he can't."

* * *

Ben jumped when he heard his name. He ranged out with the Force and found his father and uncle conversing in the cock-pit. Ben creeped down the passageway, hugging the bulkhead. He held his breath when he was a few meters away, listening for any information about his mom.

He knew they were talking about her. The Force resonated that fact within him.

"What's so important? What's she protecting?" Ben heard his father ask.

"Classified."

"Well, how long until this mission is over?"

"A few years."

"What? What is so vital that I can't see my wife for years? Is it another guy? Because, when I find him, I'll . . ."

Ben adjusted his position so he could see a fraction of the cockpit.

"Relax, Han, it's not another guy. But it is someone close to her," Luke said as he put his hand on Han's shoulder. "Han, do you trust me?"

"Yes. You know I do, Luke."

"Well, trust me on this. If you knew who she is protecting, you would agree to this and any other sacrifice involved."

"I don't care if it's Mon Mothma herself, Luke—no political figure is worth this."

"She's not a political figure, Han."

"Ha—so, it's a female," Han said.

"Trust me, Han, this is vitally necessary."

"Luke, it's so hard going on without Leia. Think about it. Last week . . . you and Naluma hadn't been with each other for what three, maybe four, months . . . For me and Leia, it's been over two years already . . ."

"Is that all you miss, Han? The physical?" Luke asked. "What about all the times she _needed_ you, and you weren't there? How many times did she have to deal with your son without your help? How many times did she cry herself to sleep, only to get up a few hours later, to cry over Ben's bed, fearing he was turning to the dark side?"

"Don't you dare talk to me about my marriage."

"Why? Because it's true? First sign of trouble you ran away. Every. Single. Time."

Ben eased back, afraid of the anger welling in his uncle. He had never seen the Jedi Master angry before. It scared him. Ben saw the darkness encompassing his uncle as he spoke, squelching his brilliant blue aura until it was no more than a tiny speck.

"Leaving my sister heartbroken and alone, without the protection she needed, without the _love_ that she craved."

"I loved her. She can't complain about—"

"There's more to love than the physical side of marriage, Han. She needs a husband, not a playboy." Luke huffed and bit his hand, preventing more angry words from spewing out.

Ben observed as he beat the darkness away, returning to his normal peaceful state.

Han opened his mouth in retort but closed it and hung his head, thinking of what Luke had said. After a few tense moments between the two, he said, "All right, things will be different this time. Just tell me where she is so I can bring her home."

"Han, I can't tell you where Leia is or who she's protecting. And she can't come home."

"It's that serious?"

Luke nodded. "The galaxy depends on it."

"She's all right, though? Not in any danger?"

"No more danger than if she were here."

"I have your word on it?"

"Yes. I'll let you know if anything happens to her."

"You promise?"

"I promise."


	14. Chapter 12 - Tascama

**CHAPTER 12—TASCAMA**

Tascama Yagus raced in from her last day of primary school on Quellor. She had not been able to enjoy the graduation party as much as her classmates because she knew the Jedi Academy information had arrived at her home today. She could not wait to find out when she would leave.

Tascama was a shy twelve-year-old girl, stocky and with good upper body strength. Her Force-sensitivity had first manifested with Force-sight a few months earlier. Her shoulder-length, strawberry-blonde hair tangled behind her as she ran down the clay path to her family's modest trailer. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead with sweat in the warm afternoon sun.

Tascama's mother was preparing dinner in the small kitchen when Tascama slammed open the screen door, kicked the dirt clods from her boots, and raced to the counter. Tascama's little brother Keegan was playing with a toy transport on the kitchen floor, crawling all over the place and getting under their mother's feet. Tascama's dad had not arrived home yet from driving a transport for the city government.

Tascama shouted, "Where is it, Mama? I know it came today."

"Can't hide anything from you, Tascama," her mom said with a bittersweet smile. "I have it on the datapad."

Tascama quickly ran to the datapad on the kitchen table and read it carefully.

Welcome, Padawan Tascama Yagus.

Your transport to the rendezvous point has been scheduled.

You will take the transport from your shuttle port on Umbara to

Mimban Transfer Station tomorrow morning at 0500.

Tascama said, "Tomorrow, Mama."

"Yes, I know. But read the rest."

Please print out your travel chits and

have your identification documents with you at all times.

A uniformed Fleet ensign will escort you from Mimban to the rendezvous point.

Bring one small bag with clothing for five days.

Do not bring any devices or toys.

The academy will provide all

uniforms, educational supplies, meals, and personal supplies.

Once you arrive at the academy,

you will be permitted a two-minute communicator call to your family.

No other communications will be allowed for six weeks.

After six weeks, you will be allowed one five-minute communication every week.

We look forward to your joining the Jedi Order. May the Force be with you.

Jedi Master Naluma Fau

Academy Head

Tascama looked up from the screen with a beaming smile. "Mama, I guess I'd better repack."

"Yes, you'd better. Dinner will be ready when Daddy gets home. I'm making your favorite."

* * *

The next morning when her dad dropped her off at the shuttle port, Tascama ran back to her dad for one last hug.

Her stocky father pulled away from the embrace but held onto her shoulders. "Go on now, Tascama, you're going to be a Jedi. Remember what we taught you.

Tascama joined in with her father's nightly recitation, counting them off on her fingers.

Be on time

Be the hardest worker in the room

Your attitude determines your altitude

Be passionate about all you do

We all make mistakes—learn from them and don't repeat them

Be teachable

Always be prepared

Think before you leap

Stand up for what's right

Step up when a volunteer is needed

Cinch up your saddle when the going gets tough

And never give up

"Daddy, I'm going to miss you," she cried.

"Suck it up. Make us proud. Save the galaxy." Her dad hugged and kissed her one more time before pushing her toward the shuttle terminal.

Tascama looked back one more time as she handed her travel chit and ID card to the agent at the gate.

* * *

Ensign Zofa, a female Twi'lek with orange skin, met Tascama at Mimban Transfer Station as Tascama disembarked from the transport.

After eighteen hours of travel cramped in a tiny seat, Tascama was exhausted and was sure she needed a shower. She examined a young fleet officer with two tentacles hanging down her back at the terminal. Unfamiliar with the ensign's species, Tascama shrunk back in fear.

The alien weaved through the crowd and asked another girl who was about Tascama's age, "Are you Tascama Yagus?" The girl shook her head "no" and moved closer to her family.

Tascama pushed through the crowd carefully and mumbled, "I'm Tascama." When the ensign continued to ask other passengers, Tascama spoke louder. "I'm Tascama Yagus."

Ensign Zofa turned to her. "Oh, good. Let's go. We've got a tight connection."

When they reached the terminal, Ensign Zofa handed Tascama a small booklet. "Induction manual. Know it backward and forward before we arrive at the rendezvous point."

Looking at her escort with wide eyes, Tascama vowed to memorize it before they reached Chalcedon four days later.

* * *

As the _Elenium_ and the _Falcon_ landed on Khalkha, Naluma announced over the academy intercom. "All hands on deck. All hands on deck. Two vessels to unload. Shuttle first—turn that ship around fast. Shuttle first."

Before her announcement had concluded, the Padawan streamed out of the building, running toward the landing field. Luke's crew exited first, each carrying or levitating two crates.

Naluma directed the Padawan as Luke continued the turn-over procedures on the shuttle. After the last crate was off, Naluma crept into the cockpit, sneaking behind Luke in the pilot's seat. He was completing the log report as the hyperdrive purged its excess energy back to the holding tanks.

Naluma glissaded behind his seat and breathed, "Long cruise, Farm Boy?"

Luke turned to her with a large smile. "Oh, yeah. You are a sight for these sore eyes." As Luke took her in his arms, he kissed her with tenderness. He then examined with Force-sight and asked, "Not yet?"

Naluma shook her head and murmured, "Definitely not . . . I'm sorry, Luke." Naluma's scrunched her eyes together feeling his disappointment across their bond.

"It's not your fault. Just not our time yet," Luke said as he caressed her. He kissed her on the forehead. "Besides, we can have some more fun trying. I'm here for the next few weeks at least . . ."

Naluma smiled. "Well, you're being here more than one day at a time should improve our odds."

Luke hugged her. "Any day I get to spend with you is a great day, no matter what we're doing."

They were interrupted by Padawan Laohmer. "Masters, excuse me, please, but the shuttle is unloaded. What should we do now?"

Naluma directed, "Have the rest of the second-years unpack the food crates in the kitchen—put stuff away in the pantry and long-term coolers. Laohmer, you can strip the bedding off the bunks in here and grab the dirty linens from the refreshers and galley. Put a set of new linens at the foot of each bunk in the cabins and replace the other linens. The rest of the Padawan should unload the _Falcon_."

"Yes, Master Naluma," replied Laohmer.

After Laohmer left, Naluma asked, "Now, what were we doing?"

Luke answered with a kiss until they were interrupted by Tandolleau and Wei'ahtt.

Wei'ahtt cleared his throat to get their attention. "'Scuse us, Masters," Wei'ahtt said. "We've got to prep the shuttle for launch."

"Can't a guy get a moment with his girl?"

"Get a room," Tandolleau said with a wink.

"Are you two ready? Any questions?" Naluma asked.

"We've got it down, Master Naluma," Wei'ahtt said. "Is the vid loaded yet?"

Naluma giggled. "Oh, yeah, that's why I came aboard. Got a little distracted."

"What vid?" Luke asked.

"An induction vid. We're making good use of their six-hour flight—induction vid, basic training, and diagnostic testing," Naluma said as she transferred the vid from her data stick to the shuttle's vid computer.

"Can I watch?"

Tandolleau said, "It's pretty long. We don't have that much time right now, Master."

Naluma activated it to test it. The Jedi Academy logo flew in accompanied by intense music. Naluma's voice came in over the music, "Welcome to the Jedi Academy. You have taken your first step into a larger universe." She stopped the video after that.

"Hey, I wasn't finished. Play back the whole recording."

"Haven't got time right now," Naluma said. "We can watch it tonight in the study."

Luke whispered in her ear, "I had other plans for us tonight."

"As you wish," Naluma said with a wicked grin.


	15. Chapter 13 - Induction Flight

**CHAPTER 13—INDUCTION FLIGHT**

Tascama awoke before her Fleet escort did. She quickly showered and prepped her hair into a tight bun at the base of her neck as the induction manual had instructed.

By the time Tascama was dressed, Ensign Zofa had already dressed and packed her small kit bag. "Get a move on it. We're supposed to meet the rest of the Padawan in the lobby in five minutes."

Tascama threw her supplies and dirty clothing back in her bag before following Ensign Zofa to the lobby. When Tascama arrived, the crowd overwhelmed her. Fifteen Padawan had assembled with their Fleet escorts in the small reception area, bringing the number to thirty.

Strange smells assaulted Tascama's nose. Padawan of many different species ranged in age from twelve to twenty. Realizing she was the youngest, Tascama felt small and insignificant amid the older students.

The chronometer struck 0700 as two Jedi Knights dressed in black entered the hostel door. One was tall and lanky with a shock of messy black hair, and the other was enormous and strong with brown hair.

The enormous one yelled out with a drawl, "Hush up, Padawan. Attention! I am Jedi Wei'ahtt Ahhzteen, and this is Jedi Tandolleau Duwamba. You will refer to us as 'Sir.'"

The Padawan stood in silence with their arms at their sides and their bags on the floor. "Fleet escorts, dismissed. Thank you for your service. The Jedi Order greatly appreciates it."

After the ensigns departed the hostel, Jedi Wei'ahtt Ahhzteen said, "Now, I count sixteen of you. Where are the other four? Ahh, there come those lolly-gaggers right now. You four—front and center. Right here. Can you explain why you are late?"

One of the younger boys whined, "Well, it took so long for the turbovater to get to our floor . . ."

"Jedi Duwamba, do you hear what I hear?" Wei'ahtt asked. "Which of you Padawan can tell me what is the only answer in this situation?"

No one raised their hands at first. After a few seconds, Tascama slowly raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Padawan Tascama Yagus, sir."

"Well, what is it?"

"No excuse, sir," Tascama mumbled.

"I can't hear you."

"No excuse, sir," Tascama shouted.

"That is correct, Padawan. I suggest the rest of you review your induction manuals as soon as we are aboard the shuttle. Collect your belongings and follow Jedi Duwamba," Wei'ahtt said.

* * *

Aboard the shuttle, Jedi Wei'ahtt said, "Each of you grab a seat. Those in jump seats, shove your bags under the seat. Those in the bench seats, stow your gear in the compartment above you. Then fasten your safety restraints." He then entered the cockpit to assist Jedi Duwamba with the launch.

As soon as Jedi Ahhzteen had left the main cabin, the Padawan engaged in nervous chatter , exchanging names, and getting to know each other. All except Tascama.

She was shy by nature, but she also knew they had not been given permission to talk. One of the girls introduced herself to Tascama. "I'm Admah Bealial from Rhommamool. Who are you?"

Tascama held her fingers to her lips. She turned her indoctrination manual to the front cover and showed Admah her name. Tascama showed her in the manual where they were not supposed to talk unless given permission to. Then Tascama pantomimed reading their manuals.

Admah dug in her bag for her manual and then elbowed her neighbor to do the same. Eventually, the entire cabin followed suit and studied their manuals.

By the time Jedi Ahhzteen returned, Tascama had stowed her manual and memorized every detail about the main cabin instead. "Padawan, good, you're reading your manuals."

When his eyes fell on Tascama, he leaned over her and said, "Except you, Padawan Yagus. Why are you disobeying orders?"

"Sir, permission to speak candidly?"

"Permission granted."

"Respectfully, sir, you ordered us to review our manuals. I have finished reviewing my manual, sir."

"Really? Can you tell me what it says in the fifth point on page eight of your manual?" Wei'ahtt crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned his weight backward, rocking on his heels.

"Point five on page eight is in reference to movements outside of the main campus. It states, 'A Padawan is never to leave the main campus by themselves. Even during exercises, Padawan must stick together in pairs or be under the supervision of a Jedi. No exceptions,'" Tascama recited with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Hmm, give me that," he said as he took another Padawan's manual from him and turned to page eight. "Guess you're right. You do know your manual. What are you? Some sort of smartie pants or something?"

"Sir, no, sir. My fleet escort ordered me to memorize the book during our transition to the rendezvous point, sir."

"Wow! I didn't know Padawan knew how to obey orders," Wei'ahtt said with dripping sarcasm.

Tascama thought she saw a small upturn of Jedi Ahhzteen's mouth for a brief second.

The Jedi said with his hands on his hips, "Padawan, we usually don't make this decision until a few weeks into training, but I am promoting Padawan Tascama Yagus to Year Group Leader. If she gives you an order, obey it," Wei'ahtt said. "And another thing, even if she doesn't give you an order, follow her lead. Good job, Padawan Yagus. Master Fau will be pleased to hear we've got a Padawan with a brain on the way in."

Tascama was at once nervous. Giving orders was far outside of her comfort zone. She could not even tell her baby brother what to do. When she felt her nerves rising, she remembered her father's words once again. _Suck it up, Tascama_.

* * *

An hour later, both Jedi Knights entered the main cabin. Wei'ahtt said, "Put your manuals away. Jedi Duwamba will be distributing datapads to each of you. This is your datapad for the rest of your life or until you get an upgrade. If you lose it or damage it, a new one will be taken out of your pocket money."

As Jedi Duwamba handed each a datapad from a shipping crate at the rear of the cabin, Jedi Ahhzteen continued, "When you boot it, it will take a retinal scan of your left eye and ask you some personal information. When you are done with the start-up process, look at me."

After a few minutes, he said, "All right, the test over your induction manual is on your screen. Check your work before you hit 'finish.' Twenty minutes."

Tascama finished in five minutes and sat bored, staring at Jedi Ahhzteen. She discerned he was not as scary as she first thought. The more she studied him, the more he reminded her of her daddy—big and tough on the outside, compassionate plushy wampa on the inside.

Wei'ahtt caught Tascama staring at him. He nodded his head toward the datapad. She waved her hand to indicate she was finished and then smiled at him.

After clenching his lips together with strain, he broke out in a wide grin.

 _Plushy wampa. Just like I thought._

After the remaining fifteen minutes passed, Wei'ahtt said, "Test over. Deactivate your datapads and pay attention to this vid. Expect a test after."

The vid commenced with the Jedi Logo and upbeat music.

Welcome to the Jedi Academy.

You have taken your first step into a larger universe.

The vid cut to a formal picture of Naluma dressed in her blacks with her hair pulled back in her signature flat bun. She greeted them with a smile.

I am Jedi Master Naluma Fau, Head of the Jedi Academy.

This is our largest incoming class of Padawan,

and this is the first year all incoming Padawan

will begin schooling at the same time.

Welcome to our family.

Here at the Jedi Academy,

you will continue your traditional educational

as well as learn how to use the Force

to serve others for the good of the galaxy.

Some of you may have already been using the Force subconsciously,

while others of you may have only been identified

as sensitive to the Force during the last few weeks.

What the Force is not—

It's not magic, it's not mumbo jumbo, it's not a myth,

nor is it not limited to use by the Jedi.

It is an energy field the surrounds us

and penetrates us

and binds the universe together.

The Jedi Code,

which you should have already memorized,

lays out our beliefs and our mission.

 _Jedi are the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy._

 _Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect._

 _Jedi respect all life, in any form._

 _Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy._

 _Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training._

By attending the Jedi Academy,

you have agreed to abide by all rules

and to fulfill this code.

What you can expect at the Jedi Academy:

 _An environment that is going to push you beyond your boundaries_

 _to make you the best that you can be_

 _Upper-class Padawan who will lead you in your journey_

 _Middle-class Padawan who will befriend you in your journey_

 _Year-mates who will join you in your journey_

 _Jedi Knights and Masters who will push you through your journey,_

 _showing you an unconditional love and belonging known nowhere else_

What the Jedi Order expects from you:

 _Your absolute best_

 _Punctuality_

 _Integrity_

 _Being teachable_

 _Being compassionate_

Now, we will introduce the Jedi Order

in order of seniority

First, Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker,

the founder of the New Jedi Order.

A picture faded in of Luke addressing the Senate in his formal robes.

He is the ultimate authority for the Jedi Order,

and as such, he spends most of his time on missions or reporting to the Senate.

I am next in seniority

I run the academy,

but occasionally I get a day off or two, in which case . . .

I'm Jedi Master Kalder Flo'et.

I was one of the first Padawan of the academy,

and I am usually out on missions.

Every once in a while I get to return to the academy

and teach a few classes or even act as administrator.

I'm Jedi Knight Kallay . . .

The list continued, including the Padawan at the Academy before the vid ended with a group shot of all personnel available in the courtyard saying, "Welcome to the Jedi Family."

Wei'ahtt turned off the vid as he said, "All right, you five right here, enter the starboard cabin. Everyone else, open your datapads and review the faces and names. The program is now active on your datapad."

Tandolleau followed the first five into the quarters. "Padawan, at the end of each bunk, you'll find a set of bedding. Make your bunk with hospital corners and tight blankets. Go now."

Tascama chose the hardest to make, the top bunk. She climbed the racks and quickly made her bunk, grateful she had practiced this skill at home during the last few weeks with her daddy inspecting her work. He had seen action at Jakku, too, and knew how to make a tight bunk. In two minutes, she had finished making her bunk.

When Tascama helped another Padawan with his bunk, Jedi Duwamba said, "No, let him figure it out on his own. He'll have to make his own bunk at the academy."

Tascama said, "Sir, yes, sir."


	16. Chapter 14 - New Recruits

**A/N:** This is my **2nd** chapter posted today. Go check out **Chapter 13—Induction Flight** before reading this one.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14—NEW RECRUITS**

By the time the shuttle arrived on Khalkha, the Padawan had learned all the names of the Jedi Order, as wells as had learned how to make a bunk, clean a refresher, and clean a galley. They now wore a Padawan service uniform of steel gray with a single, first-year stripe on the shoulder for insignia.

Jedi Ahhzteen said with his hands on his hips, "When the shuttle lands, you will fall out and assemble single file in front of the shuttle, bag in right hand. Follow the Year Group Leader in an orderly manner."

"Sir, yes, sir," the Padawan said in unison.

Tascama followed Jedi Ahhzteen down the ramp with the rest of the Padawan behind her. Before them stood a grand building of stacked stone and picture windows. He led them into the lobby of the academy, a room filled with a gigantic fireplace, dark beams, couches, and chairs. Other Padawan stood at attention as the group entered the room.

Jedi Ahhzteen made them wait. After a few minutes, Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Master Naluma Fau entered from the wing on the right. Luke wrapped his arm around Naluma's shoulder as they entered the lobby.

"Welcome, Padawan, to the Jedi Academy. I am Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, leader of the Jedi Order. You can call me 'Master Luke.'" His warm smile set most of them at ease.

 _He's not scary at all._

Master Naluma said, "I am Jedi Master Naluma Fau, the head of the Jedi Academy. You can call me 'Master Naluma.' If you have any problems or questions your mentors can't answer, come to one of us, and we'll gladly help you. Welcome to the family."

She tilted her head as she gazed into their weary eyes. "Now, I know you're tired. After you call your parents, we'll get you to your dorms right away. Each of you will have an upper-classman as a dorm prefect. What your prefect says goes. Understood? Good."

She motioned to the prefects who stood at the other end of the room. " _En route_ to the dorms, the prefects will take you to a supply room where you will grab a kit bag of uniforms for the week. Take them to the dorm, store your gear in your gear locker, make your bunk, use the refresher, and get some rack time. Morning run is at 0500. Good night. Dismissed."

* * *

The prefects called out the names of their Padawan and led them to the study to make their calls. Because the study could handle four calls at once, it took about fifteen minutes for the Padawan to complete their calls.

Tascama spoke to her mom, whom she had awoken in the middle of the night. "Mama, I'm here at the academy . . . No, it's really late here, too, after 2200. I love you, Mama, and miss you already. Give my love to daddy and Keegan. Oh, I made Year Group Leader already. Time's up. Talk to you in six weeks."

* * *

The prefects led the Padawan to the third-floor dormitories. The girls were divided into two groups of four with a prefect in each room. The boys were divided into two groups of six with a prefect in each room as well.

As they ventured down the corridor, one of the boys asked, "When's dinner? All we ate on the shuttle was survival rations."

Prefect Dane said, "That was your dinner. Don't worry, breakfast will be really good tomorrow, but we all eat emergency rations for the first meal. It reminds us what our predecessors endured as they fought the Empire for freedom. Food was scarce. Emergency rations were welcomed. Starvation was the only other option."

"But I'm starving."

"Use the Force to concentrate on something else. You won't die from one missed meal," the prefect said with encouragement.

* * *

Later that night, Luke held Naluma in his arms as they fell asleep. It did not seem like they had slept more than an hour when the hatch intercom rang. "Master Naluma! Master Naluma!" The Padawan on the other side of the hatch pounded on it as well.

Naluma rolled out of bed and activated the intercom. "This is Master Naluma."

"Master Naluma, this is Prefect Maja. One of the new Padawan in my dorm is sick. Could you come, please?" Maja asked.

"Just a minute." Naluma crawled out of bed and donned her uniform was on floor.

Luke stirred. "What's going on?"

"Sick Padawan—one of the new ones." Naluma pulled on a boot in the dim lighting.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Go back to sleep. I can handle this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Nothing new," Naluma said. "Besides, I got a nap this afternoon, and you didn't." She kissed him and then exited the hatch.

* * *

Padawan Admah sat on her bunk, heaving into a bin. Padawan Tascama had climbed down from the bed above her to comfort her during the ordeal. The other girls tried to sleep.

"What's your name?" Naluma asked as she crouched next to the girl's bunk.

"Admah," she said with a gasp. Her breathing was ragged, and her face was ashen.

"What did you eat?"

"Only the ration bar they gave us on the shuttle," Admah said, taking staggered breaths. "I was feeling fine until right after we landed."

Naluma took her pulse and counted her respirations. She used her glow lamp to check the dilation of her eyes. Admah closed her eyes as the light hit them. "Let me guess, you have a headache, right?"

"Yes, it's a killer." The girl massaged her forehead and then ran her hand across the back of her neck. "I'm dizzy, too."

Naluma checked her forehead for fever but felt nothing. Naluma said to Maja, "Run to the medbay and get me the med scanner, the oxygen kit, and the altitude sickness meds."

"Master, I haven't taken Field Medicine III yet. I wouldn't know what they looked like."

"Get her some water then." Naluma sent a thought out, _Luke, can you come here? Luke, wake up._ Realizing he was still asleep, she looked at the Padawan next to Admah. "You, what's your name?"

"Tascama Yagus, Master Naluma."

"Get the prefect from next door. Tell her to wake up Master Luke."

"Yes, Master," Tascama said as she ran into the other room.

"Am I going to die?" Admah asked as she heaved again.

"No. Your body requires more time to adjust to the altitude here than the others do. In a couple of days you'll be fine."

Prefect Maja returned with the water.

Naluma handed it to Admah. "Sip this slowly."

 _Naluma, what's up?_ Luke asked in her head with drowsiness.

 _Altitude sickness. Can you run by the medbay and bring me the med scanner, the oxygen kit, and the altitude meds?_

 _On it_. _Where are you?_

 _Third floor. Only dorm with the hatch open. Kitchen wing._

* * *

The med scanner verified Naluma's diagnosis of high altitude sickness. After administering the oxygen and meds, Admah was able to breathe better, and her stomach stopped churning.

"All right, you are exempted from PT for the rest of the week. I'll re-evaluate you at the end of the week and determine if you are ready for physical activity. This means no playing around in the courtyard, no combat practice, etc. Nothing physical. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Now, all of you, get some sleep. Morning run is in two hours."

Luke escorted Naluma out of the dorm, his arm around her. As they left the room he stole a kiss. "You are extraordinary. I would not have been able to have handled that."

"Yeah, right." Naluma ran her fingers through his hair as she nuzzled his chin.

* * *

The next morning after their five-click run around the compound, the Padawan sampled an expansive breakfast buffet. Since their meal the night before was scanty, most gorged themselves on breakfast, except Admah, who still was not hungry. Tascama insisted she eat two pieces of dry toast and put a piece of cheese in her pocket for later in the day when she got hungry.

After breakfast, the Padawan assembled in the chapel for class assignments and the opening ceremony of the academic year. Master Luke ran the ceremonial portions, while Master Naluma oversaw the administrative details—duty rotations, class schedules, expectations. Tascama loved every minute of it.

* * *

Luke was able to stay at the academy for a full six weeks this time. He picked up the Intermediate and Advanced Saber classes to give Naluma a break at midday.

Naluma still taught the Beginner Saber class, but Wei'ahtt took both the blaster classes and the unarmed combats. Moreover, Luke had assigned two more Jedi to take some of the other classes.

He hoped the reassignment of her teaching duties would give Naluma more time to work on the administrative duties of the academy. In consequence, he hoped by getting her out of the classroom a few more hours a day, her stress load would ease.

All good things must come to an end, though. At the end of the six-week mark, the Senate requested Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to adjudicate a treaty between two warring factions on Skynara.

During their private sparring session in the arena, Luke broke the news to Naluma. "Naluma, I've got bad news."

"You're leaving?" Naluma's posture slumped. "How long this time?"

"Not sure. Headed to Skynara for a treaty resolution in the morning, or to assist in a war if the parties won't agree. The Senate has taken sides in this one."

Naluma extinguished her saber. "I can spar with Wei'ahtt tomorrow, Luke. Let's not waste any more time together." She moved in and kissed him with tenderness first on his lips but then trailing down his throat.

Luke extinguished his saber and threw her over his shoulder in one move, carrying her to their suite as she giggled. Two Padawan at the end of the passageway caught them. "What's Master Luke doing?"

Luke hollered, "Practicing field medicine technique. Removal of the incapacitated from the battle field."

Naluma giggled some more as his hand tickled her side. "Luke, put me down."

As he entered their suite, he threw her down on their bed. "As you wish."

* * *

The next morning, Naluma accompanied Luke to his X-wing. Since it had been a few months since he had used it on a mission, he had awoken early to complete a thorough pre-flight inspection.

As Luke flipped switches in the cockpit, Naluma verified the different apparatus operated without incident. R2 was in his compartment, checking out the inner workings of the craft.

Luke hopped down from the cockpit as the engines warmed. He took her in his arms and kissed her with tenderness. "This has been the best six weeks since our honeymoon."

"Um-huh."

"I just hope next time I'm back, you will have some favorable news for me."

"If I am, I should know next week at the latest. If I'm not, it's not because we weren't trying," Naluma said with a smile.

She kissed him again and then ran her fingers across his brow. "Sometimes, it's harder to say good-bye when we're together for so long. I get used to having you around all the time. When you leave, the pain is unbearable."

"For me, too." Luke pressed soft kisses on her face from the top of her brown down her jaw line moving to her lips. "I love you, Naluma."

"Love you more," Naluma said with a gasp as her desire grew once more. She pushed away, knowing Luke would never leave on his mission if they went much further. "Wish you were taking Artoo with you."

"I don't need him this time, but Zeke does. Just a routine treaty negotiation," Luke said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hang in there with Ben. He's been pretty good for me these past few weeks. Think he's finally settling down."

"I hope you're right," Naluma said before kissing him again. "Now, get out of here."

Luke gave her one last kiss and climbed the ladder to the cockpit. Naluma scurried away as the X-wing launched.


	17. Chapter 15 - Problems Start Again

**A/N:** Hey, this is the third chapter posted today. Before reading this one, go read **Chapter 13—Induction Flight** and **Chapter 14—New Recruits first.** Thanks.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15—PROBLEMS START AGAIN**

Tascama had loved the academy at first, but now she could not do anything right. When walking along the passageways, minding her own business and being careful of where she walked, she would stumble and fall to the floor. Yesterday, Prefect Maja had written her up for an unmade bunk, but she knew she had made her bunk before even using the refresher that morning.

And today she found this note shoved into her datapad, which now had a cracked screen. "Not so smart now, are you, year group leader? They should kick you out of the academy. Go ahead, report this. See if they believe you."

* * *

When Tascama arrived at Beginning Electronics with Master Naluma, Admah discovered her datapad was missing.

Master Fau, who was not in a merciful mood that morning, said, "Admah, where is your datapad? Didn't you realize you were to bring it to class?"

"Master Naluma, I left it on my bunk during our run this morning. When I got back, it was gone."

"Are you reporting a theft, or did you misplace it?"

"I'm not sure, Master."

"Well, why don't you return to your dorm and check everywhere? You can have an additional sanitation duty for carelessness," Naluma said with a clenched teeth. "And hurry."

About to cry, Admah caught an encouraging look from Tascama. She sucked up her tears as she ran out.

When Admah returned a few minutes later with the datapad in her hand, her face flushed as her nostrils flared. "Tascama, how could you? Stealing my datapad because you cracked your own screen?"

Naluma said with a heavy sigh, "Silence. You two, my study after class."

* * *

The day Luke left, the problems arose again. Naluma realized the first-years struggled more than usual this year. Tascama, the best of the bunch, had become clumsy over the last few days. Her expression was unreadable and cold as well.

The girl could not navigate a passageway without dropping her datapad or tripping over air or running into a bulkhead. Moreover, her prefect had written her up for an unmade bunk and a messy gear locker. Now this accusation of theft.

Naluma rubbed her forehead, seeking guidance in this matter.

When the girls entered the study, Naluma motioned them to sit in the guest chairs. "Put the datapads on the desk." Naluma moved to the front of the desk and leaned on it, towering over the girls. "Now, Admah, where did you find your datapad?"

"In Tascama's gear locker, Master Naluma." Admah glared at Tascama with narrowed eyes.

"Lock down that anger, Padawan. Tascama, do you know how it got there?"

"No, Master," Tascama said, a tremor betraying her nervousness.

Admah said while fuming at the girl, "She took it because she cracked her datapad screen and wanted a working one."

"Is that true, Tascama?"

"Master, it's true I cracked my screen when I fell in the passageway yesterday. But it's not true I took her datapad. How would I even use it? It's locked by retinal scan," Tascama said.

"She has a point, Admah."

"But, Master, I specifically remember leaving it on my bunk this morning."

"That doesn't mean Tascama put it in her gear locker. Someone else could have done it." Naluma squirmed as her back tensed. She moved her right hand to the offending muscle in her lower back.

"Master Naluma, I realize Jedi can pull thoughts from other's minds. I'm willing to submit to that if it would prove my innocence," Tascama said with fake bravery.

"Are you sure? It's not a pleasant experience, and I may inadvertently pull more information than this."

"I'm sure." Her lip quivered as she awaited the procedure.

Naluma closed her eyes and sent a probe into Tascama's mind. "Lower your shields, or it will hurt more," Naluma said.

After a few minutes, Naluma knew what she needed. "Enough. You're innocent. Admah, she didn't take it. And I believe you left it on your bunk. Tascama, when did things change for you here?"

"A few weeks ago. All of a sudden, I kept loosing things or breaking things. I would trip in a passageway, but nothing would be there."

"What about the note? You were thinking about a note when I scanned you. Where's the note?"

"It's gone. I put it my locker a few days ago, but now it's gone."

"Why didn't you bring it to me earlier?".

"The ink faded immediately. I didn't think you would believe me. I thought you might send me home in disgrace." Tears welled up in Tascama's eyes, but she willed them back down and bit her lip, telling herself, _Suck it up. Make daddy proud._

"Admah, you owe Tascama an apology for a false accusation. I want you both to use the Force for insight when problems happen. I don't expect you to solve problems like this yourself, but I do expect you to report them to me," Naluma said as she returned to her desk chair.

"Now, next time anything out of the ordinary happens, I want you to report it to me immediately. If you have an idea of who might be responsible, come tell me."

"Yes, Master Naluma," both girls said in unison.

"I'm sorry I accused you, Tascama."

"It's all right, Admah. I would have done the same if it was me."

"Now, attend to your duties."

Naluma eased back into the chair and rubbed her neck. She could already feel the knots returning, and Luke had not even been gone for one day yet.

She dug in her desk drawer for pain meds and swallowed them without water. For a few minutes she gave serious thought to resigning from the Jedi Order and heading into exile.

* * *

In the middle of the night, the secure communicator woke Naluma from her sleep. She rolled over to Luke's side of the bed to grab it.

"Jedi Academy. Master Fau," she answered with grogginess.

"Naluma."

"Luke. Where are you?"

"Aboard _Freedom_. The cruiser was at my first transit point. Hopping a ride to D'Qar. Then it will be short hop to Skynara. How'd your day go?"

"Don't ask."

"Tell me."

"Problems started immediately after you left. Someone's teasing the first-years, even framing them for theft."

"How do you know?"

"The first-years involved let me do a mind scan," Naluma said, holding her forehead. "Haven't done one of those in a long time. Gave me a killer headache."

"Do you know who's doing it?"

"My guess is Ben, but no proof."

"When you have proof, demote him. No second chances this time."

"Thanks. It means a lot to have your support, Luke," Naluma said with a slight smile. The warning signal alerted the secure call was ending. "I love you."

"Love you more."


	18. Chapter 16 - Mission to Skynara

**CHAPTER 16—MISSION TO SKYNARA**

Luke's X-wing materialized from hyperspace over Skynara, directly into a dogfight between the warring factions. He was supposed to prevent this battle, but it looked like he had arrived a few moments too late. Luke analyzed the battle and came in on a barrel roll to join the Vestuns against the Zakhasuns, both flying antiquated Z-95 Headhunters.

 _Where did they dig up these old fossils? Pull them out of a museum or something?_ The Z-95 snub fighter was the granddaddy of the T-65 X-wing Luke flew. The craft appeared similar, both with a long nose and foils mounted in the rear. However, the Z-95 was half the size, lacking in engine speed, maneuverability, and fire power.

He rapidly fired, taking out the first fighter, an ancient Z-95 Headhunter. Then both the Zakhasuns and the Vestuns strafed his craft. Luke transmitted over a secure channel to the Vestuns. "This is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker on a mission from the Republican Senate. I'm here to assist you, Vestuns."

The Vestuns adjusted their patterns, still firing at Luke's ship. The firing systems must have been out of calibration, as each bolt missed his ship by centimeters. The Zakhasuns surrounded Luke, until there was only one spot through which he could flee.

As he maneuvered his X-wing to escape through the opening, a _Resurgent-_ class star destroyer came out of hyperspace directly above him, activating its tractor beam on his ship. Realizing he had flown into a trap, Luke shut down his engines and activated his emergency distress signal. The signal would travel at sublight speed until it reached the first Republican system, but at least he was able to send it. At least someone would know where he was.

After the docking claw had towed his X-wing into the landing bay, a score of stormtroopers surrounded Luke's craft with weapons, pointing their weapons at the Jedi. Luke weighed his options, realizing he could remove their weapons with ease, but not knowing what he could do next to escape. He wanted to learn who possessed the power to set-up this elaborate trap to catch him.

* * *

As Luke opened his canopy, a stormtrooper lieutenant in white armor with an orange shoulder pad peered over Luke's cockpit, weapon aimed at him.

The metallic-filtered voice said, "Your weapons, Master Skywalker."

Luke handed over his blaster.

"And your lightsaber. I'm not that stupid."

Luke handed over his lightsaber to the lieutenant, who sounded female.

"Now climb down. Hands behind your head as soon as you reach the deck." Lieutenant Phasma climbed back down the ladder, holding her weapon on Luke the entire time.

Luke hopped down the three meters from the top of the ship. As soon as he was on the deck, he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Move. The Supreme Leader is waiting for you."

* * *

Phasma shoved Luke into the communication room on board the _Finalizer_. The black metal bulkheads rose at least six meters. A round hologram pad, large enough to hold an entire squad of troops, sat in the middle of the room. Phasma jerked Luke and then pushed him toward the spot with the muzzle of her blaster. The rest of the squad waited in the corridor.

Luke waited, the gray binders cutting into his skin. _This must have been a secondary hangar. Wonder why they didn't take me to the bridge._ _At least these aren't those stuncuffs they used back during the Clone Wars_.

As the minutes passed with only the heaving breathing of the lieutenant behind him, Luke worked the binders loose and then secured them again. He could not perceive any presence besides the stormtrooper, but he could perceive the lieutenant's unease. _She's expecting something—something she doesn't trust._

To the lieutenant's credit, she did not move in a fraction of a millimeter when the hologram buzzed to life. A tall man on a throne of basalt manifested in front of the Jedi and stormotrooper. Luke recognized the figure from the Force-sight dream he had experienced during his hand surgery. _So, we meet at last. Why do I feel I know you?_

With a rumble, Snoke said, "Welcome, Master Skywalker. So glad to finally meet you, but you aren't as impressive as I was led to believe. I guess the Jedi are still weak fools, as they have always been."

"You are mistaken. I warn you not to underestimate my power."

"Like you did, coming here and not even suspecting a trap? Don't you wonder who I am?"

"Snoke. The self-appointed Supreme Leader of the First Order with obvious delusions of grandeur. I have dealt with the likes of you before."

"You refer to Sidious. A weakling. His confidence in his apprentice was his failing. But, I, I have no need of an apprentice," Snoke said. "That was also the problem with the Sith. There had to be two to harness the power of the dark side. I do not require that."

"What is your purpose?" Luke asked with peace, ignoring that taunt.

"Destruction of the Jedi once and for all," Snoke said as spittle dripped from his misshapen lips. Six Knights of Ren entered the room and surrounded Luke.

* * *

Aboard the _Freedom_ , Lieutenant Rahmsee looked up from her terminal. "Captain, we have intercepted a priority encoded signal on the emergency channel."

"Very well. Patch it here." Wedge lifted his secure headset, pressed a few buttons on the control panel to decode the message. "Mayday, Mayday! First Order presence in Skynara. First Order pres—"

Wedge took off his headset and commanded, "Helm, plot a course for the Skynara System. Communications, notify Zaxyn of a First Order presence at Skynara. Give me a secure link to the Senate."

* * *

The Knights of Ren escorted Luke to a cell in the bowels of the ship. Deep inside the brig, the blastdoor opened to a cramped compartment with only an unyielding bunk, a tiny sink, and a filthy refresher unit.

They threw him against the hard bunk and attempted to buffet him, bruising his back and right side. From his supine position on the bunk, Luke paralyzed them.

When he released them, a few ignited their sabers and advanced on him.

Luke grabbed their sabers with the Force and threw them outside the cell to the outer brig. "Are we done yet? Prisons cannot hold me. I am here by my own choice, and when I am ready, I will leave."

The warriors advanced on him again, throwing objects from the outer brig at him.

Luke raised his hand and sent the knights and the objects crashing back to the bulkhead. "Let me clarify this for you," Luke said as he moved his hand, to close the cell door. Within minutes he had changed the security code.

While the warriors attempted to break in, Luke collapsed on his bunk. After removing the manacles, he reached out with the Force to Naluma. A wall of darkness blocked him. Within his cell, he had control. But beyond, even by just a few meters, the wall constricted him.

 _I never heard of this. Wait._ Luke reached out again. Luke searched again within himself. It was gone. His link to Naluma was gone.

The Jedi Master exerted all of his discipline to not break out of the cell, realizing Naluma could not feel him either—she may even believe he was dead.


	19. Chapter 17 - Confronting Snoke

**CHAPTER 17—CONFRONTING SNOKE**

The First Order left Luke alone for most of the next day. Luke wondered if they were going to leave him there to rot or if they were planning something worse.

A rap on the blastdoor echoed in the tiny room, startling Luke from his meditation. A muffled voice crackled over the intercom. "Open up."

"No."

"Food and water."

"Leave it in front of the door. I'll get it when you have left the deck." Luke heard them set the tray down, but he did not sense them leave the brig. "I'm still waiting."

After what seemed at least a half hour, they knights moved beyond Luke's senses.

 _They might still be in the room, but beyond that shield I can't breach. Well, if I can't breach, they surely can't. They aren't that powerful._

He found the detention area empty when he opened the door. He caught the outline of stormtrooper armor beyond the detention center blastdoor, but the knights and the guards in this intermediary room were gone.

Luke grabbed the tray. He sniffed both the water and the food. After the water had passed the sniff test, Luke dipped his tongue into the cup. He counted to one hundred and then ran through the symptoms of poisoning. _No tingling, no hallucinations, no odd flavors._ He sipped again and then chugged the rest of the glass.

The Jedi stared at the food, longing for it, but not willing to take the risk. There was no way to judge its safety. _Guess it's meditation and water for a few days. Not the first time. Won't be the last time, I'm sure._

* * *

A few hours—or maybe even the next day, as time was difficult to judge in the cell—the Knights of Ren appeared with another tray and an announcement. "The Supreme Leader has requested your presence."

Leaving the manacles on his bunk, Luke opened the blastdoor. He presented himself to his captors, ignoring the water and the sustenance. "Let's not keep him waiting."

Confused again at their captive's actions, the Knights of Ren encircled him with lightsabers drawn, points mere centimeters from his tender flesh.

* * *

Force-dreams about Luke had assaulted Naluma each night since he left. The last few nights she had tossed and turned, troubled by the dark visions she had seen.

The third day after his deployment, she clutched her chest as their Force-bond severed. The shock of it sent Naluma stumbling into a chair as she taught advanced mechanics. She reached out, but nothing. He simply was not there anymore.

Placing his hand on the Jedi Master's back, Lekoh asked, "Master Naluma, are you okay?"

She took in a deep breath and pushed her emotions to the back of her consciousness. She initiated her relaxation exercises and refused to think about Luke. "Yes, I'm fine. Something in the Force." She sniffed back a tear as she pulled the Force within her, filling her with peace. "It's gone now, though."

Lekoh tilted his head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Naluma stood and returned to her lecture. _It's not like Dashka. He could still be alive. Don't give hope_. Regardless, she could not let even a hint of Luke's death leak out unless she knew for certain.

* * *

Two weeks passed. Two weeks not daring to think the worst. Two weeks of despair.

With Naluma snapping at small infractions, the Padawan stayed out of her way. One moment she was on the verge of tears. The next moment she was berating a Padawan for getting in her way.

When the secure link interrupted Naluma's dinner, she sprinted from the dining hall to the study. She slowed her breathing and picked up the communicator, hoping Luke was on the other end.

"Jedi Master Naluma Fau, Jedi Academy," she said with marked tenseness in her voice.

"Master Naluma, this is Jannah."

"Jannah." The dejection in Naluma's voice was unmistakable.

"Master Fau . . ." Jannah said, smothering a sob. "Master Skywalker . . ."

The tears that Naluma had tried to hold back for the last two weeks, tried and failed on many occasions, flooded her face. "Where is he, Jannah?"

"We don't have confirmation. He's either captured or—"

"How long?" Naluma asked as she sniffed the tears away.

"The Senate has known for a week. The distress signal came in on sublight. Maybe another week before that," Jannah said with a worried tone. "I am disobeying direct orders to inform you. I'll be charged with treason, Master."

"Jannah, I—" Naluma broke off as she collapsed into tears. "Come home." The secure link alarm activated.

"Yes, Mast—,"Jannah said as the link broke.

* * *

When Luke arrived in the communication room, Snoke's hologram image glowed. The man seemed impatient.

"Glad you could join us, Master Skywalker. I hope you found our accommodations to your liking."

Luke refused to respond.

"Hmm, I guess not." After a few moments of silence as Luke studied his enemy, Snoke asked, "What are your plans?"

Luke said with nonchalance, "Same as always—maintain freedom in the galaxy."

"You mean in _Republic_ systems."

"No, I mean all systems in the galaxy."

"But your budget is paid by the Republican Senate," Snoke insinuated as he twisted a gnarled hand. "That in itself indicates the Jedi are their pawn."

"You're wrong. The Republican Senate is paying a flat-rate fee for services rendered. Trust me, they couldn't afford our itemized bills," Luke said with the authority of the Force backing up his voice. "We have not sworn allegiance to any government, and we serve all beings."

"Including the First Order?"

"We do not agree with your corporate ideology, but we will serve all of them individually."

"Forgive me, Master Skywalker, but I find such altruism difficult to believe." Snoke played with the hem of his sleeve as he spoke.

Luke stood with silence, observing his opponent. Appearing as a hologram, it was impossible to perceive Snoke with the Force. He was not on this ship. The immediate evil he felt emanated from Snoke's Knights of Ren.

"We've said all that needs to be said. If you'll excuse me." Pivoting on his heel, Luke paralyzed the Knights of Ren and exited the communication room.

As he passed through the door, stormtroopers fired on him. Luke stopped the blasts with the Force and sent the blasters flying across the room. "That won't be necessary. I'll show myself back to my cell."

* * *

As far as Luke could tell, two more days passed before Snoke summoned him again. The man was never satisfied.

"Tell me, what are the Republican plans for the First Order?"

"You are asking the wrong person. I haven't been in the Senate in months." Luke stood at peace with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his legs spread apart.

"I could strip the information from your mind."

"You have no such power over me."

Snoke reached out toward Luke in vain. Luke's shields remained solid, as Snoke's Force hand passed over his mind like it was failing to grab a slippery ball.

Luke smirked at him with smugness. "I would reconsider your tactics. You hide behind a hologram. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of a two-bit Jedi Master." Snoke spat on the ground below his throne. "I have responsibilities elsewhere at the present." Snoke reached out to Luke again.

"You're like a _neezí_ , merely annoying and in danger of being swatted."

"Nevertheless, you are still my prisoner, Master Skywalker."

"If that's what you want to believe."

"What game are you playing, Jedi?"

"The same one you are."

"This conversation is over. Take him away," Snoke said with a hiss.

As the Knights of Ren grabbed his arms, Luke pushed them into the metal bulkheads with the Force, holding them there until he had left the chamber.

* * *

Jannah arrived on Khalkha late in the night three days later. She had pushed the hyperdrive on her A-wing beyond recommended limits. It trailed smoke as she landed it at the academy.

Naluma met her at the landing field. "You're safe." Naluma hugged her.

"Yes."

Jannah's astromech beeped something at the Jedi.

"Let it cool down, R9. We'll get it in the morning."

The droid beeped a reply as it rolled across the landing field to the repair shack.

Jannah asked, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll get it sorted out," Naluma said. "The Jedi Order is not subject to the Senate."

"I hope you're right," the younger woman said with a sigh. "Any more news from Master Luke?"

Naluma shook her head.

"When I left, I heard the _Freedom_ had attacked the _Finalizer_. Battle had already lasted a few days at that time," Jannah said. "Captain Antilles will face a court martial when he returns."

Naluma was silent as she absorbed the information.

"Does anyone else know he's gone?" Jannah asked.

"No, not until we know something definite, one way or the other." Naluma bit her lip as the tears threatened to fall again. Her voice caught as she said, "I never felt him die, but our Force-bond's gone. And the dark side is clouding the future right now." Tears ran down Naluma's face as Jannah held Naluma through her grief.

* * *

Luke awoke on his tenth day in the holding cell. The Knights of Ren had brought him before Snoke's hologram each day. The two leaders traded barbs, but learned little, if anything, from the other.

Luke permitted his confinement, the Knights of Ren learning they were powerless against him. After eating the subsistence rations that were provided, Luke prepared himself for this day's interview.

When the cell door opened, the Knights of Ren surrounded him with two stormtroopers. The knights had activated their lightsabers and stood in a defensive mode. Luke allowed them to lead him out of the detention center and through the corridors of the _Finalizer_.

They passed through a TIE fighter bay, not quite deserted. A few TIE fighters sat in the loading slots, awaiting launch. Luke saw through the open landing bay a New Republican cruiser attacking the _Finalizer_. Snub fighters engaged TIE fighters, between both ships as well. He also identified Vestun and Zakhasun spacecraft attacking the Republicans.

All at once, Luke used the Force to disarm the knights, sending their lightsabers across the landing bay. The stormtroopers tried to fire, but Luke froze their shots in the air. He grabbed their blasters and placed them all in trances. He paralyzed the Knights of Ren, shoving them across the landing bay against the bulkheads. He sprinted to the nearest TIE fighter before they could recover.

Jumping into the cockpit, Luke warmed up the craft and disconnected the umbilical cable. He released the Jedi trances he held on the stormtroopers so that he could use mind control with space traffic control.

The controller's voice came out of the cockpit speaker. "TIE 1571, power down. No authorization to launch."

Luke said into the headset, "Control, I have authorization to launch."

"TIE 1571, power down."

As the stormtroopers opened fire with their blasters on his small, unshielded craft, Luke pulled in the Force. Once at peace, he tried the method again. "You are mistaken. I am authorized to launch."

"I—I made a mistake. Launch, launch, launch."

Luke lifted the TIE fighter from the launch slide and sped through the landing bay field. He found himself in the middle of the snub fighter battle, as Republic X-wings, A-wings, and B-wings fired at him.

* * *

Naluma continued in her duties while keeping Luke's disappearance a secret. Each day grew harder. Each day she wanted to abandon the academy and go find him. Each day she realized she would leave the academy vulnerable if she did so.

After a few more days of agony, not knowing whether he was dead or alive, Jannah pulled her out of class one morning for a secure communicator call. "It's the Senate."

"Take my class." Naluma hurried to the study, dreading the call.

* * *

"Jedi Master Naluma Fau," she said with a flat voice. "Yes, Senator . . . No, Senator. You have forgotten, the Jedi Order has not sworn allegiance to the Republic. Jedi Witerspah was following standing orders . . . There's nothing more to discuss, Senator." Naluma disconnected the call and broke down in tears. _Luke, where are you?_


	20. Chapter 18 - Consequences

**CHAPTER 18—CONSEQUENCES**

Luke focused his concentration on evading the Republican fighters while laboring to patch into the Republican frequencies. After a few minutes and a couple of glancing shots, he made contact with Captain Antilles. "This is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker trying to reach Captain Wedge Antilles."

Wedge's voice distorted over the cockpit speakers. "Luke, where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm on a TIE trying not to get shot. The only TIE waggling its wings. I'm almost to the _Freedom's_ auxiliary landing bay. Can you open up the energy field?"

"Tell me one thing, Luke," Wedge said. "What was the last gift I gave you?"

"Skywalker's Biscuits from Pamarthe—now open it up, or I'm going to bounce right off of it." The ray shield dissipated as Luke's TIE fighter touched its plane.

* * *

When Luke had exited the TIE fighter, he was greeted by ship patrol troops. Luke lifted his hands and waited for Captain Antilles.

Wedge hurried into the landing bay with his first officer.

The first officer announced, "Captain on deck."

The troopers did not move, as they covered Luke.

Wedge advanced through the ring of troops and hugged Luke. "Luke! Boy, am I glad to see you."

"Wedge!" Luke yelled as he hugged his old friend.

"We'll get you settled and then get you home."

Wedge turned to his first officer. "Commander Negrap, plot a course for the Alzoc System. Have the fighters meet us there immediately."

As Wedge led Luke through the passageways to the bridge, Luke said, "I didn't think the Senate was going to approve a military action against the First Order."

"They didn't," Wedge said with somberness. "I'm scheduled for court martial. When I received your distress signal, I overstepped my authority under the Relief Efforts Clause. I couldn't leave you, Luke."

Luke looked around him. The nearest serviceman was a few meters away from them. "If you want to escape, you will always have a place with the Jedi," he whispered.

"No. I took action understanding the consequences." Wedge clenched his teeth together, shaking his head. "Maybe it will wake up the stupid Senate to realize the First Order is not interested in maintaining peace with us but all-out conquest. Confinement is a small price to pay if that happens." Wedge stopped in the middle of the corridor. With his hands on his hips, he asked, "Where do you want to go? Back to Hosnian Prime or elsewhere?"

"I don't know yet. Can I make a secured call?"

"Yes, as soon as we're out of hyperspace."

* * *

In the middle of first hour the secure line rang. Naluma maundered to the study, expecting the Senate to be on the other end, requesting extradition of Jannah. They had called each day, demanding just that. Today, if anyone called, it would the Chancellor herself.

Naluma cleared her throat before picking up the receiver. "Jedi Master Naluma Fau, Jedi Academy."

"Naluma," Luke uttered with longing.

"Oh, Luke," Naluma said with a sniff "I thought you—" She broke off in tears.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Headed back right now."

"Don't go to Hosnian."

"Meet you at Koda Station in two days. Bring me a lightsaber. Lost mine again." The broken link alarm sounded. "I love you."

"Love you mor—"

* * *

Two days later Jannah and Naluma flew to Koda Station. Naluma felt nervous leaving Ben without a master's supervision, but it would only be for a few hours. She had to take the risk.

The cruiser _Freedom_ orbited a few thousand kilometers away from Koda Station.

Jannah asked, "Are we landing on station or doing something else?"

"Open up communications with the _Freedom_. I think we're docking on it," Naluma said as she nodded to the landing bay of the cruiser.

Jannah opened up the link. " _Freedom_ this is the Shuttle _Elenium,_ requesting docking permission."

"Shuttle _Elenium_ , this is _Freedom_ , docking permission granted. Primary bay. Your party is waiting for you on the deck."

Jannah brought the shuttle in and docked her in the main bay. Naluma waited with impatience as the ramp lowered. She scurried off the ramp before it was fully extended, running into Luke's arms.

Luke and Naluma embraced each other and kissed, their Force-bond reconnecting with a jolt. He pushed her back to look at her face.

She grabbed his face, running her fingers down his cheeks and through his hair, not believing he was real. They held each other for a long time, not wanting to release. Tears streamed down their eyes.

"I thought you were dead," Naluma said as she stroked his face. "I couldn't reach you with the Force."

"Snoke was blocking me." He wiped her tears before kissing her again. He would not let her go.

* * *

A few days later Luke reported to the Senate. He went alone, refusing to extradite Jannah.

As he landed on the Senate landing platform adjacent to the grand Senatorial Complex, a contingent of Senate guards holding their weapons across their chests met his shuttle. The squad captain asked, "We will take the traitor into custody now."

Luke ignored the man, striding past him with confident steps. As the squad rushed up the shuttle ramp, Luke smiled. "She's not here. And she's not a traitor."

The captain stepped in front of the Jedi, barring his passage. "I have orders to bring in the Jedi."

"Well, bring me in then. Jedi Witerspah is not here. I'm the only Jedi they have. And I have a few words for them."

* * *

Once inside the complex, the guard captain led Luke down an unknown corridor.

"Where are we headed?"

"To the defendant's box."

Luke stopped in the corridor. "No. Take me to the Jedi box, or I'll go there on my own."

"I have orders—"

"What are your loyalties? To the Senate or to your vows?"

"Huh?"

"You take an oath when joined the military. What was that oath? To the Senate or to the Republic?"

"Aren't they the same?"

"Not always."

"My oath was to defend the Republic Charter."

"Then let me go. I am not the one who committed treason." _Neither is Jannah._

"What if I don't? Will you use your Jedi powers on me? Overpower me to get your way? I hear that's what the other Jedi did."

Luke shook his head. "Don't believe everything you hear. Most of it's embellished. The rest of it's a lie. This is politics, remember."

The man stared at Luke for a minute, considering the options and the facts. He turned down a corridor that lead to a grand staircase. "Well, are you coming or not, Master Skywalker?"

* * *

After the opening proceedings, the Speaker of the Senate, a blue Toydarian named Raglo hovered over the central pod. The insect-like humanoid hissed as he announced the meeting. "First order of business, the trial of Jedi Knight Jannah Witerspah, Jedi Senatorial liason, for treason. The prosecution may proceed."

Chancellor Mon Mothma in ceremonial gown of office looked on the proceedings with a stony face. As one of a panel of three judges, she had very little say in these proceedings. Her influence extended only to the trial technicalities, not the judgment. At the end of the trial, the Senate would cast their votes to determine the Jedi's guilt.

That the Jedi had not appeared at her own trial may have already predestined the outcome. Mon folded her arms in front of her chest and sat back on her throne as the proceedings initiated.

A female Shistavanen named Dis Drov flew her pod forward. Her heavy blue cloak covered her gray fur, but her wolfish snout and ears drew back in aggression. "I give to you, Gentle Beings, a traitor. One of our own, no less. One who chose her loyalty to the Jedi Order over the direct orders of the Galactic Senate."

A video image of Jannah in the Jedi Order pod from a previous session appeared on the three-stories-high vid screen. "Now, it's no secret that none of us agree with every decision this governing body makes, but we _all_ abide by them. Well, _all_ except the Jedi."

Another image popped on the screen, this one a document. "I present to you Exhibit A—Order 42421786-Dorn-Kresh. You will see that on Republic Date 424217, Order 86 for that date sealed the information presented to the Senate. The information presented included a classified location of a First Order star destroyer as well as information on a captured or killed operative."

A distorted recording resounded through the gargantuan hall. "I present this audio recording as Exhibit B. A female who identifies herself as Jannah—whom we can only assume is Jedi Knight Jannah Witerspah—transmitted this call on 421417."

On cue, the recording volume increased.

"Master Naluma, this is Jannah."

"Jannah."

"Master Fau . . . Master Skywalker . . ."

"Where is he, Jannah?"

"We don't have confirmation. He's either captured or—"

Dis Drove ordered, "Stop the recording there. As you heard, Senators, the caller has identified herself. The recipient is Master Naluma Fau of the Jedi Order. But there's more. I propose to you that Jedi Knight Jannah Witerspah knew exactly what she was doing when she countermanded the Senate Order. Continue you with the recording, please."

Naluma's voice cut in. "How long?"

"The Senate has known for a week. The distress signal came in on sublight. Maybe another week before that. I am disobeying direct orders to inform you. I'll be charged with treason, Master."

"Jannah, I—come home." The secure link alarm activated.

"Yes, Mast—,"Jannah said as the link broke.

The chamber broke out in yells of "traitor" and "treason." The roar of the delegates rose above the loudspeakers volume.

Senator Div Dros smiled in anticipation as the Senate jockeyed in outrage. When the Senators had calmed enough to be heard over the sound system, Dros said with a grand sweep of her paws, "Since the defendant has failed to appear, I move that we vote on the judgment."

Mon Mothma stepped to her lectern. "Silence. A vote has been ca—"

Luke, who had been watching the proceedings silently, interrupted. "Your Excellency, I object."

Mon glanced at the Grand Jedi Master, imposing in his formal master's robes. "I'm sorry, Master Skywalker, but the Jedi Order has no voting privileges and cannot object."

Luke tapped a few controls on the pod, positioning it across from Div Dros. "I object not as a jury member but as the defense, Your Excellency." Luke observed as Dros dropped her snout in shock.

"Very well, what is your defense, Master Skywalker. And, tread carefully. Jedi Witerspah also is in contempt of court for not appearing at this trial."

Luke sensed that Mon wanted to side with the Jedi Order, but out of fairness she could not. Not with the case the way it stood.

"Thank you, Your Excellency. Gentle Beings of the Court, I ask you one question. What is the definition of treason? Is it not a violation of vows and loyalty to a governing body?"

Div Dros interjected, "Where are you going with this, Master Skywalker? We all know the definition of treason."

"As the illustrious Senator has pointed out, the Senate and its members were ordered not to release information. However, I claim that the Senate has no jurisdiction over Jedi Knight Jannah Witerspah nor over the Jedi Order. May I remind you, Senators, the Jedi Order is independent of this governing body."

Hushed conversations erupted all over the chamber. "As such, she was honoring her vows and loyalty to the Jedi Order, which precedes any other edicts. She followed standing orders in reporting to her superior."

Div Devos growled as saliva dripped from her fangs. "Very well, then I propose we exile the entire Order out of our jurisdiction. We don't need you or your credit-draining Order any more, Master Skywalker."

"You're wrong, but I will be happy to oblige. The Jedi Order's mission is to serve all beings for the good of the galaxy. I am sure there are plenty of New Republic citizens who would be grateful for our assistance—those who are imprisoned without trial, those who are extorted beyond their ability for tax surpluses lining their region government's pockets, those who are prevented from exercising their basic rights this Republic was established to provide. I believe our first mission will be to right the wrongs on Uvena Prime."

Turmoil broke out again among the Senators. Div Devos murmured something to her aide and flicked some switches on her pod.

As the pod did not move, Luke assumed she was contacting someone. He scanned the chamber with the Force, looking for the conspirator.

"Senators, did you notice that the recording provided was of a secured communication? The tell-tale alert at the end proves it. Jedi Witerspah initiated this call from her secured line in her private quarters. I wonder how Senator Devos obtained it. Aren't all of our secured lines supposed to be espionage-proof?"

Devos sputtered as the Senate glared.

"Senators, as a gesture of good will to this body and the people of the Republic, the Jedi Order will investigate these discrepancies—not only the breached secured communication lines, but also the complaints we've received from Uvena Prime."

"You have no right." Devos fumed, her eyes shifting from yellow to red, as her species was wont to do in extreme anger.

Mon Mothma spoke with a serene smile. "Master Skywalker, please proceed. Republic law requires all violations of the Senate Security Act to be investigated. Your assistance will be appreciated. However, before we can approve an investigation on Uvena Prime, we will need more information."

"Senators, Your Excellency, members of the court, while incarcerated aboard the _Finalizer_ , I communicated with Supreme Leader Snoke frequently. Skynara was a trap—a trap that was not of the First Order's making only. Snoke said he had allies in the Senate, allies who had influenced the mission."

Senators looked around, glaring at their enemies. Each had enemies, most for petty reasons. However, Luke had faith the true gems of the Senate could discern the danger.

"So, which members here are colluding with Supreme Leader Snoke? Which members have the most to gain? There is your treason, Senators. I guarantee you it is not in the Jedi Order."

Mon Mothma pursed her lips in consideration. "Your statements are taken under advisement, Master Skywalker. However, without more than a vague hint from one of our enemies, we are unable to authorize an investigation of that nature against one of our loyal systems."

"Very well, Chancellor. You have been warned."

Luke floated his pod back to its position and left before a judgment was voted upon. As he strode back to his shuttle, he only hoped that Mon Mothma could steer the Senate back on course before they doomed the entire Republic.


	21. Chapter 19 - Demotion and Dark Thoughts

**CHAPTER 19—DEMOTION AND DARK THOUGHTS**

After a month of watching Tascama suffer constant harassment, Naluma took matters into her own hands. She tailed Ben for an entire day, catching him in a classroom by himself when Tascama passed by, tripping over nothing.

Naluma observed Ben use his levitation powers and heard him laugh at the girl. She remained in the classroom, observing the scene with the Force.

Ben lumbered out into the corridor. "Clutzy Tascama. It's a wonder you haven't broken any bones yet, as much as you trip. Did you ever get a new datapad? How much are they taking out of your stipend for that? I should have made it unusable, not just cracked it. If Master Fau knew how much you messed up, you'd be sent back home. Can't believe they made you Year Group Leader. What were they thinking?"

Tascama trudged through the hallway, ignoring Ben Solo. This was not the first time she had run into him alone, but she was not going to give him the benefit of a retort.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Rookie. I'm a third-year, and as such, you are required to answer to me," Ben said as he seized her by the shoulders and spun her around.

Tascama, upon the physical contact, kicked him in the shins and ran away. That was enough for Naluma. She ventured into the passageway.

Ben bent over in pain, as blood flowed down his pant legs. "Did you see that, Master Fau? That little first-year kicked me in the shins. I demand you reprimand her."

Naluma sized him up, using the Force to analyze whatever he would let slip in his moment of weakness and pain. He squirmed under her intense gaze, feeling her scanning him with the Force. Ben's face transformed from faked outrage to fear.

"From what I can tell it was self-defense, and long overdue, Ben. Come with me."

* * *

Dragging him by the arm, Naluma escorted Ben to the study and threw him into a chair. She paced the room, deciding what to do with him.

"Master F—"

"Silence. You do not have permission to speak." Naluma rubbed her neck as the knot bunched up again. "I've had it up to here with you, Padawan Solo." She motioned beside her head. "If it were up to me, you'd start your exile today."

Ben sat far back in his chair, seeking to escape her wrath. "But, we will begin with a demotion. You are now in the second-year group again. Move your things to their dormitory today and alter the insignia on your uniforms directly. And, if I hear of even one more report that you've stepped out of line, you will start your exile that moment."

Ben opened his mouth to reply.

"And don't even think of telling me that everyone is against you and that no one likes you. You don't give anyone a chance to like you, Ben. You spend your entire time trying to dominate, manipulate, and incapacitate everyone around you. You will either shape up or be shipped out. I don't care who your parents are. Am I making myself perfectly clear, Padawan?" Naluma shouted.

She paced around the desk, huffing as her anger rose. She felt the darkness consuming her, but her job was not yet done. "Furthermore, you no longer have free time or study time. Since you'll be repeating last year's classes, you will not require the extra study time. I'm assigning you to every laundry and sanitation duty I can squeeze into your schedule. If you run out of things to do, see me. Dismissed."

* * *

Ben marched back to his dorm to switch his belongings before the rest of the academy found out about his demotion. Canoord was in the dorm when Ben arrived. "What's up, Ben?"

"None of your business," Ben said in anger as he shoved his gear into his kit bag and stripped his bunk.

Ben stomped out of the dorm into the second-year dorm. Only one lower bunk remained, which provoked Ben even further. He hated the lower bunk. He made his bed, tucking and pulling on the sheets so hard that a tear started. After he stored his gear in the one empty locker, he slammed the doors.

Then he grabbed scissors and removed the third-year insignia stripe from his uniform tunics and shirts. When he realized he could still see where the third stripe was—the fabric was darker and the stitch holes outlined the space—he grew angry and threw everything across the room.

He yelled, supporting his thoughts with the Force. "Master Fau, this is not over. I will pay you back when you least expect it. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

* * *

After Ben left, Naluma collapsed in her desk chair, wishing she could talk to Luke. It was not only Ben this time, but knowing she still was not pregnant after years of trying that weighed on her mind, sending her over the edge. Days like this made her want to turn her back on it all.

 _If only he were here, things would be much better. He can control Ben so much better than I can. I'm no Jedi Master. I can't even control myself._

Naluma sat, immobile, glued to her chair, incapable of moving. She thought back to each failure she had experienced with Ben. She thought back through this encounter, hating the darkness that had consumed her.

 _How can I teach the Padawan when I can't even control my own temper? Can't even control a Padawan._

Naluma hunted through the desk drawer but could not find anything that would do the job. She fingered her lightsaber, flicking from training to combat power level. As she lifted the purple blade in front of her, she bit her lip. Not daring to stand, she focused on the energy vibrating in front of her as she contemplated her next action.

After a few moments of hesitation, she deactivated the humming blade and slammed the saber hilt onto the desk. Her rage turned into despair. Breaking down in tears, she cried out with the Force, sending her desperation through their Force-bond.

 _I need you, Luke. I need you now, here. I can't do this on my own._

Nothing.

She locked the study's blastdoor with her hand and instituted a security call to the shuttle. The general vox activated—he was either in hyperspace or away from the shuttle. Naluma took a deep breath and then disconnected the call.

 _What could he do? Race back here? To do what? This is never going to change until Ben is gone._

Naluma controlled her thoughts with the Force, preventing herself from dwelling on the unthinkable. But deep down, she just wanted Ben out of her life—whatever it took.


	22. Chapter 20 - Stress Relief

**20—STRESS RELIEF**

Over the next six months, Naluma struggled to manage Ben. With Luke away on missions or dealing with the Senate's increasingly manipulative maneuvers, Naluma had charge of Ben. And Naluma was out of ideas and out of patience.

Moreover, the worst blizzard since arriving on Khalkha eleven years ago confined every Jedi to the academy complex. Her normal cabin fever had escalated beyond what she could bear. Even the flora had reverted to dormancy, squelching their usual supply of the Force.

Meditation no longer soothed. Nature no longer supplied. Marriage no longer satisfied.

With the extra snowfall, Naluma assigned snow shoveling duty to all the Padawan, maintaining a clear path through the twenty-foot drifts from the academy to the landing field, as well as emptying the courtyard of snow each day. Naluma ensured that Ben shoveled much of the snow that winter. If his temper was not helped by the extra work, at least his muscles benefited from it.

The snow relegated the daily runs to the interior corridors and stairwells, and Padawan filled the arena each evening, competing in impromptu contests. Skiing and boarding became the most popular activities, even with those from tropical and desert worlds.

The snow drifts covered the first-story windows. The walls pressed in on Naluma. Each day, she struggled to crawl out of bed and deal with the strains of the academy. Each day, she fought with the temptation to escape it all.

And today was no different. Luke was on Drexel. The snow was meters high. Ben was still Ben.

She squirmed in her desk chair when her lower back muscles spasmed once again. With a groan, she grabbed her lower back.

"Everything okay?" Kalder asked, looking up from his datapad. They had been reviewing schedules for the last two hours—mission and teaching rotations for Jedi Knights, Padawan duty schedules, course offerings, even supply orders.

Naluma winced as she dug through the desk drawer for pain meds. "Just my back." She tossed the pills back. "So, where does that put us? Where's Kallay when she returns from furlough?"

Kalder slid through a few screens. "Here, picking up the tech and math classes. Benae will pick up the Senate prep courses, as well as the physical endurance training."

Naluma pulled up the new schedule on her own pad. "That leaves me with the Galactic Basic courses, all three saber courses, as well as unarmed combat and Force-work. Put Kallay on meditation technique and flight training. Give Benae the field medicine classes."

"What about firearms?"

Naluma shook her head. "Push it to next quarter."

"But Pilar hasn't qualified yet. If she's starting her missions rotations next quarter—"

"I know. I know." Naluma swallowed the bile the crept into her throat. Her muscles spasmed once more. She twisted to alleviate the pain in her back. "Schedule it for right before supper each day." She inhaled a sharp breath. "I'll do admin at night." She swallowed her last word in a groan.

Kalder grabbed her hand. "Why don't you—"

Kalder jumped as the locked hatch slid open to reveal Master Skywalker in the doorway. The corridor light silhouetted his dark Jedi robes, obscuring his face.

"Luke," Naluma said in surprise, rising with haste, wincing as her back muscles objected.

With his eyes fixed on hers, Luke crossed to her.

She threw herself into his arms and bit her lip to hold back her tears. Not wanting anything to disturb their reunion, Naluma slammed her shields down.

Kalder looked at both of them and said, "Master Luke, glad you're back. Naluma, these schedules can wait until tomorrow." He winked at her as he raced out of the room and placed the hatch back on voice recognition.

Luke held his wife, stroking her hair, wiping her tears. Two long months had passed without her in his arms.

Naluma sensed him scanning her with Force-sight. Her silent tears transformed to gasping sobs. "I'm sorry, Luke. I'm not."

"It's all right. Shh, we can try again." He pressed his lips to her forehead.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he led her to the couch next to the fireplace. A fire roared behind the glass screen, but nothing could combat the bitter chill of this winter. It sucked the heat as well as the joy from everything it touched.

Luke caressed her back with smooth strokes. "You're tense again. Relax. I'm here. You're going to get those knots again."

"Too late," Naluma said as a weak joke.

He lowered his shields, letting her feel his passion. Naluma clenched her teeth while her back spasmed in agony. His desire overwhelmed her. She allowed him to remove her tunic, revealing her tank top underneath.

When she raised her arms so he could finish undressing her, she wailed in anguish.

Luke withdrew his hands. "What's wrong?"

"My back is killing me." Naluma winced as another spasm shot up her back.

"That's why your shields are up?"

Naluma nodded.

"I'm sorry. You should have told me, Naluma. I never want to hurt you."

"I know, but how else am I going to conceive, Luke? And we're hardly ever together anymore."

"Yeah, our timing has been horrible recently."

"That's the understatement of the year." Bitterness and anger burst beyond her cracked shields. "We've only been together . . . what? . . . nine days out of the last six months."

Luke helped her to the couch, laying her on her stomach to work on her back.

She winced as he kneaded the knots.

"Come on, drop your shields so I don't hurt you."

She removed the first layer and prayed the Force to let him sense the physical pain.

As Luke loosened her neck muscles, her lower back writhed.

"I've never seen you this tight before, Naluma. This knot goes all the way down your back." He slid his strong fingers down both sides of her spine. "What's bothering you?"

"A better question is 'What's not bothering me?' Twenty feet of snow outside . . . you gone all the time . . . no children yet . . ." She took a deep breath, masking the hatred welling in her before she said the last word. "Ben."

"You need to be at peace and let these stresses roll around you as the stream rushes around the boulder. Stand still in the rushing river of life, and let the river flow around you."

"Easy for you to say. Have you tried it?"

"Do or do not. There is no try." Luke emanated his peace, wrapping it around her. "Return to the basics, Master Fau."

Naluma nodded her head in concurrence as the tears poured down her face. _I'm a complete failure. I can't even succeed in the basics anymore. Maybe I should go into exile._

When Luke gasped, she realized her shields were still down.

"Naluma, you're not a failure. I didn't mean that."

She sat up, swiveling to face him, ignoring the stabbing pains. "I am. I can't even have a child, let alone be a Jedi Master—I can't control Ben." The sadness overwhelmed her. With deep sobs punctuating the words, she whispered, "I can't even control myself anymore."

Luke's love penetrated her soul. It fended off the darkness. "I love you, Naluma, just the way you are. Please remember that. Children or no children, I love _you_."

"But, Luke, what if something's wrong with me?" Naluma asked, laboring to vocalize her struggles.

"Could be something wrong with me, Naluma. Who knows what that Force-lightning did to me back on the Death Star?" They sat in silence staring at each other. No mindspeech. Only silence between them.

After what may have been minutes but seemed like hours, Luke said, "Maybe we should both get checked out."

Naluma hung her head low, dreading the thought. _They'll find out. They'll know. And where would that leave us? Where would that leave the Order?_

Luke grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb over the dip between her forefinger and thumb. "You don't have to do this alone, Naluma. I'll stay with you the whole time." He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed with staggered gasps.


	23. Chapter 21 - Dr Kalonia

**CHAPTER 21—DR. KALONIA**

Luke accompanied Naluma to her dreaded physical appointment on Zaxyn military base five days later. Koda Station was too expensive for routine medical care.

After his own physical and bloodwork, Naluma met him outside the lab.

"Ready?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head slightly.

"Come on." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down the corridor. "It'll be okay."

* * *

Once in the examination room, Doctor Kalonia waved her medical scanner over Naluma's body, ascertaining her vital signs—weight, body mass index, temperature, respiration, blood pressure, and heart rate. "Master Fau, when did you start your last cycle?"

"Sixteen days ago." Naluma sat still as the doctor moved the scanner around her body.

"I need to perform a pelvic exam. Strip and cover yourself with this gown and sheet. Position yourself at the end of the table. I'll return with the instrument tray in a few minutes."

Naluma unfastened her tunic, but when her back spasmed as she tried to remove it, Luke helped her undress. With each passing moment, the pain spurred on her fear and anger, breaking past her shields.

"Hey, it'll be all right. My doc did some worse things to me. You'll be fine."

Naluma took a deep breath and initiated her relaxation exercises.

When the doctor returned, she set up her tray. "Have you ever had one of these exams before?"

"When I entered the military," Naluma said. "It's been at least fifteen years."

"Hmm. Long overdue then. I'll try to be gentle, but you will feel some scraping."

Naluma tensed.

"Relax your muscles, Master Fau. It will only make it worse if you tense."

Naluma took a deep breath and exhaled at a steady rhythm.

"Good. Done. That wasn't so bad. I'll send these specimens to the lab while you dress."

* * *

Dr. Kalonia returned as Luke helped Naluma into her tunic. When she flinched in pain as he slid her arm through the sleeve, Kalonia asked, "What's wrong here? You didn't mention anything about a back problem."

The doctor pushed Luke away and removed the tunic. She ran the scanner along Naluma's spine and then palpated the back muscles. "Hmm, tell me, Master Fau, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate the stress in your life?"

"Maybe an eight—."

Luke interrupted, "Nine."

"Um-hmm." Kalonia pressed on a tender spot, eliciting a scream from Naluma.

"Lie face down on the table." The doctor ran her hands along the fibers of the muscles, from neck to waist and then outward from the spine. She pushed on the glutes, stretching them toward Ntoes, before she adjusted the spine.

As vertebrae cracked into position, Naluma sighed in relief.

"How does that feel?"

"Better, much better. I can feel it, but you took the edge off."

"Ice after exercising. Heat soak before bed. Massaging the affected area will improve flood flow and flexibility."

Kalonia grabbed her datapad from the counter as Naluma dressed. She tapped a few commands into the device. "Your upper spine was misaligned—muscles too tight, pulling your spine in the wrong the directions. I've assigned some stretches. Lots of water every day, too." She scrunched her lips together and furrowed her brows. "I was feeling way too much bone, Master Fau, and your BMI is out of range. How much are you exercising?"

"Run five clicks every—"

Luke interjected, "Ten." Luke caught Naluma's eye.

Naluma sighed. "And five hours of saber and combat classes."

Dr. Kalonia took in a sharp breath and shook her head as she noted the information on Naluma's chart. "And, what's your normal morning meal?"

Naluma murmured, "Stimcaf."

"Midday?"

"Toast."

"And evening?"

"Nothing," Naluma whispered, her face falling in worry.

Luke looked at her, concerned. "You hardly ate anything on the way in either, Naluma. What's going on?"

"Not hungry," Naluma said turning her head away in shame. "When I do eat, I'm in agony."

"Master Fau, lie down on the table, face up," Dr. Kalonia said. "Open your tunic." Dr. Kalonia ran her scanner across Naluma's abdomen and then input some information into her chart. "Um-hm. You can dress again."

"Master Skywalker, Master Fau, please complete these surveys." She handed them two datapads.

Dr. Kalonia said as she gathered her supplies. "Take your time. I'm going to check your lab results, see if we can't get them expedited."

Luke smiled as she left. Naluma frowned, her face dark with worry.

Luke blushed as he completed his survey. When he tried to peek at her questions, Naluma pulled her datapad away.

Her survey included twenty extra questions she did not believe had anything to do with fertility. As the survey progressed, she ground her teeth and tensed her neck again.

Luke smiled as she left. Naluma frowned, her face dark with worry.

He finished his survey a few minutes later.

Naluma noticed him staring at her. "Luke, don't. Just leave me alone right now."

"Hey, these questions aren't so bad." He crossed to her, resting his head on her shoulder from behind.

Naluma elbowed him with a quick jerk. "Please."

He stepped away. "Sure. Sorry."

"It's just . . . it's just . . ."

"Just what?"

"I'm trying—oh, forget it. You wouldn't understand."

"You can tell me anything."

"Not this." Naluma shook her head. "Just let me finish this stupid survey." She answered the remaining questions with quick jabs to the datapad, hitting "send" as soon as she finished. "Don't know why they're asking all these questions anyway. They have nothing—"

The doctor's return interrupted their discussion. "I have a diagnosis."

Fear struck Naluma—fear that something was dreadfully wrong with her. She could not keep the fear from breaking through her shields. It darkened the entire room, affecting both the doctor and Luke.

Luke grabbed her hand, cutting off the fear from the doctor and absorbing it himself. _Relax. We'll get through this together. No reason to fear. I'm here._

Scanning through her datapad, Kalonia sat on the rolling stool. "A few issues—first, you two are not together often enough. Even with couples who are with each other every day, it can take up to a year to conceive. At the rate you guys are going, it could take twenty. Chart your ovulation, Master Fau. Master Skywalker, make sure you're home at those times.

"Second problem—stress. Master Fau, when you are stressed, your body is saying, 'Nope, not going to happen.' Reduce your stress. I don't care how, but get rid of it. Cut out the stimcaf, too.

"Because both of those are leading to your third problem—an ulcer. Scanner has isolated the primary cause to stress, not bacteria and not drugs. You need to cut out the stimcaf, alcohol, certain pain meds, spicy foods, and sweets."

"I'm not eating anything as it is." Naluma sighed.

"I'm prescribing a diet high in lean protein, fiber, and antioxidants. I'll also give you something for the pain that won't exacerbate the ulcer. But you have to eat. You are dangerously underweight, and your body is not in any shape for a healthy pregnancy. If you can't handle a large meal three times a day, break it into six smaller meals every two hours. But eat. As you reduce your stress, your ulcer should heal. Reduce some of your exercise, too. I want at least seven kilos on you by next month.

"Lastly, you're ovulating right now, Master Fau. I wouldn't waste any opportunities today," Dr. Kalonia said with a wink.

Naluma breathed a sigh of relief. "So there's hope?"

"You have to change your lifestyle, but, yes, there's hope," Dr. Kalonia said as she lowered her datapad. "However, even if you weren't trying to conceive, Master Fau, I am concerned about the amount of stress you are under. You are borderline hypertensive. You're fatigued. You already have an ulcer. We don't usually see these ailments until the fifth decade. If you don't reduce your stress, it will reduce your lifespan."

Naluma hung her head low and shuddered as tears escaped.

Luke wrapped his arm around her. _Together. We'll get through this together._


	24. Chapter 22 - The Real Problem

A/N: Wacky Wednesday (actually, I'm editing this story for a contest right now). Multiple chapters posted today, starting with Chapter 21. If you didn't read it, go back and start there.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22—THE REAL PROBLEM**

As Luke and Naluma exited the examination room, another doctor called out, "Master Skywalker." Luke turned to him, not recognizing the blue humanoid. "I need to review your test results before you leave." Luke turned to Naluma.

She rested her arm on his. "Go ahead. I need the refresher anyway. I'll meet you here."

Luke did not like the look in her eyes, but he did not want to violate her shields without a just cause. She did not need any more pressure. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sure this won't take long."

* * *

The Chiss humanoid with blue skin and red eyes led Luke through a maze of corridors to his office in another wing.

The new doctor projected a compassionate demeanor, but Luke felt a swelling sternness under the man's façade—and fear, great fear. Luke's insight told him this meeting was not about his own test results but Naluma's.

The doctor shook Luke's hand and motioned to a chair in front of his desk before taking his own seat. "Master Skywalker, I'm Doctor Sindain, head of psychiatrics. I apologize for the subterfuge, but right now it would not be advantageous for the patient to suspect what's going on."

"The patient?"

"Master Fau."

"Doctor, we came in for a medical exam. I don't understand what this has to do with psychiatrics."

"Everything, Master Skywalker. Everything." The Chiss spoke these words through clenched teeth, his fear and anger rising. "Master Fau is . . . for lack of a better layman's term . . . disturbed. Master Skywalker, I recommend you remove Master Fau from duty immediately."

"What? Why? Infertility should not affect the ability for her to perform her duties—"

"But depression does."

"She's not depressed. I would have sensed it through our Force-bond . . ." Luke reached out along it to prove it to himself. His body collapsed in a dejected sigh, wondering how he could have missed that. He stood.

"Sit down, Master Skywalker. We are observing Master Fau. She is no danger while she is here." Dr. Sindain clutched his hand in front of him, rested his arms on his desk, and leaned forward, boring his red eyes into Luke's. "Now, as I was saying, Master Fau is depressed—a danger to herself and to others. And the last time we encountered a clinically depressed Jedi, he murdered all of the Padawan in the Jedi Temple."

"Naluma wouldn't hurt anyone like that. I know her better than anyone else does. She wouldn't even dream of harming the Padawan."

"Master Skywalker, Dr. Kalonia added a psychological screening to Master Fau's medical questionnaire." He handed Luke the datapad. "Scroll down. You will see that Master Fau has attempt—"

"I see." Luke was stunned. He scanned his eyes down the report. "But she would never hurt any of the Padawan. She considers them her own children."

"Read the rest of the report. She has admitted to wanting to kill a Padawan." The doctor leaned forward and poked his long finger on the datapad. "These are not the thoughts of a stable person, Master Skywalker, and definitely not of a Jedi."

"You don't understand. This is in reference to training the boy in combat. She doesn't want to kill him." As Luke spoke, he was not sure how much he believed his own words. _How could I have missed how far this has gone? Why would she even put this on the survey and not even tell me first?_ And then it hit him. _She has been trying to tell me—on the shuttle, even in the study. I just haven't been listening. Oh, Naluma, I've failed you._

Dr. Sindain continued, staring with his red eyes into Luke's. "I recommend she be institutionalized immediately."

"I forbid that, doctor. Institutionalizing her won't work. First, there isn't a cell she can't break out of. Second, locking her up won't solve the problem—it will only create more. You're reading this as a psychiatric problem, but it's a Jedi problem that needs to be dealt with in a Jedi manner, not by imprisoning her."

"Because I have no authority over the Jedi Order, the decision lies with you. Choose wisely," Dr. Sindain said with a stiff jaw. "At the very least, remove her from all duties for at least three months and then bring her back for another evaluation."

"If I remove her from duties, she's going to realize something's up. In addition, Naluma is not only a Jedi, she's my wife. The way our Force-bond works, she'll pick up on this, no matter what."

"Do your best that she doesn't," Sindain said with a huff. "It has been my experience that it will take only one trigger at the wrong time to set a patient off. You have three options, Master Skywalker. 1) institutionalize Master Fau, 2) take a long break—away from the academy and any Jedi business, or 3) lose your wife and possibly the entire Jedi Order. Are you willing to put innocents in harm's way, Master Skywalker?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, make a decision. The innocent lives hang in the balance."

Luke thought over his options. Locking her up—which would mean sedation and separation from Luke and their Force-bond—was not an option. _Sedating her will cut her off from the Force_. _Only the Force can keep her sane._ _I'll have to stay with her._ Oh, where can we go? _Khalkha's not an option. Somewhere no one will find us? Somewhere the Force overflows?_

"I'll sequester her myself until she regains her balance. We'll be away from any other sentient beings. Would that be satisfactory?"

"I suppose. But bring her back for an evaluation before returning to duty." The doctor sighed as he updated the medical record. "I am notating that you are taking _personal_ responsibility for her as her commanding officer, against my better judgment and advice. You will be held liable for all of her actions from this point forward. Please sign here." Sindain held out the datapad for Luke.


	25. Chapter 23 - Confronting Naluma

**CHAPTER 23—CONFRONTING NALUMA**

Luke discovered Naluma napping in the waiting room, her head resting against the wall behind her. He sat down beside her and sent his love to her through their bond. She did not stir. He scanned her mind with the Force, finding she was dreaming of him.

Luke smiled and decided to let her sleep since her survey had indicated sleep problems recently as well. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the shuttle, kissing her on the forehead and wondering how he was going to be able to save his wife and the Jedi Order.

* * *

On the shuttle, he secured both of their lightsabers in the weapons locker in the main cabin. He changed the safety device to retinal scan only.

Once she was resting peacefully in the captain's cabin, he transmitted a secured call to Kalder.

He had to initiate the call three times before Kalder answered.

"Jedi Academy. Master Flo'et."

"Kalder, it's Master Luke."

"Everything okay, Master?"

"No. Something's come up. I need you to remain at the academy. Naluma and I won't be back for at least a month."

"What's wrong, Master?" The end of call warning sounded.

"Advanced training. I'll check in periodically. And, Kalder, keep your eye on Ben."

"Yes, Master." The secure link cut off.

Luke launched the shuttle and hopped over to the quartermaster's office a few kilometers away from the med center. After loading a month's worth of supplies into the shuttle, Luke called in an order to Chinot's on Hosnian Prime before launching for the galaxy governmental center.

Halfway to Hosnian, Naluma stirred. As he sensed her waking, he became more anxious. He rushed to the cabin and sat on the edge of the bunk, waiting for her to regain consciousness. He stared at her, concerned and unsure how to proceed.

Naluma sat up, looking around, patting the side of her leg and looking under the covers. "Where's my saber?"

Luke nodded. "You won't need your weapon."

"You know?" she asked, more a statement that an actual question.

Luke nodded.

"How much?"

"Everything." Luke held her to his chest, letting her cry, sending his love to her through the Force-bond. After a long time of holding her, Luke tried to scan her, but her shields were solid. "Naluma, does anyone else know?" Luke contemplated the damage control that awaited him back at the Academy.

"No." She wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"What stopped you?"

Naluma looked at him, weighing her words with care. "Your father. The Force. My own cowardice."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"Since the day you left for Bescane." She hung her head low and closed her eyes. "Do you remember the missed call on the shuttle?"

Luke nodded. "You never would tell me what it was about. This?"

Naluma nodded as she looked in his eyes.

Luke paused. "I've removed you from duty, Naluma."

"No, Luke, I promise. I'll change."

"Did you ever think what this would do to the Padawan? To me? To the Jedi Order? Your death would be felt across the galaxy—you know what it felt like when Dashka died."

"It's my life. I can do with it what I want," Naluma said, clenching her teeth.

"No, please don't. If you love me, you won't ever consider it again." Luke touched her face, wiping a tear away. "Naluma, this can never be an option. It would reflect back through our bond. You would take me with you. Is that what you want? Do you want me dead, too?"

"No, I never said that, Luke. I never wanted that."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Peace . . . strength . . . you."

"Those I can give you, but _you_ must change, Naluma. This is leading you straight down the dark path, and I can't lose you."

"What's going to happen to me, then?"

"They wanted to lock you up. I couldn't let them do that." When she shuddered, he caressed her hand. "As your commanding officer, I am taking responsibility for you."

"So, we head back to the academy, and they'll all realize what a failure I am." Naluma bit back her tears.

"No." Luke shook his head. "We're not going back. I'm taking you to Ahch-To, after a short stop on Hosnian." Luke straightened his back, transferring his bearing from husband to Grand Jedi Master and all the authority that rank carried. "I'm taking you back to the basics, Master Fau. And the first thing I want you to do is to drop your shields—all of them—and don't put them back up until I tell you to. No more hiding your thoughts or emotions from me."

When Naluma lowered her shields, her fear and depression almost knocked him flat. After regaining his balance, Luke projected peace through their bond. "Naluma, close your eyes. Back to basics. Empty your mind. Breathe deeply. Come on. I believe in you. You can do this."

"It's too hard, Luke."

"Again. Take whatever you require from me through our bond, but do it. Return to your center."

After a few more minutes, she had reached the peaceful state of a Jedi Master for the first time in months. She smiled softly.

"I knew you could do it. That is today's lesson. Stay at peace, no matter what." He sensed her shields returning. "No, keep those shields down. If you raise them, I'm taking you back to the med center, and they will sedate you . . . forever."

"I'd rather be dead."

"That's not an option, so drop your shields."

Naluma dropped her shields again.

When she reached up to his face to stroke it, he caught her hand before she made contact. "No."

"Luke, Dr. Kalonia said not to waste any opportunities today."

"No. Not now. You aren't in any state to handle pregnancy right now."

When Naluma looked down, her shame at his rejection flooded him.

Luke perceived the shame turning into inadequacy and then despair within seconds. "Back to step one. Again, close your eyes. Empty your mind. Breathe. And trust me. Please."


	26. Chapter 24 - Back to Basics

**CHAPTER 24—BACK TO BASICS**

While on Hosnian, Luke escorted Naluma to a furniture store to purchase a larger bed for the captain's quarters. If they were going to spend a month on the shuttle, he wanted a real bed and not a military bunk. The shipping droids would deliver it to their landing bay an hour later.

They stopped at Chinot's for the food order Luke had placed earlier. Because he did not want to risk dining in a public place with Naluma in the state she was, they took it back to the shuttle.

* * *

When they returned, Naluma stored the meals in the cooling unit while Luke pulled the single bunk out of the captain's quarters and shoved it into the crew quarters, standing on end. He found Naluma going through her breathing exercises on the main deck. He smiled, proud she had commenced them without his prodding.

"It was starting again." She looked at him with wide eyes. "I need something to distract me—a book, a task, something to take my mind off it."

"No, you're wrong. You need to learn how to face fear and deal with it. Fear leads to anger, which leads to suffering . . . yourself, others. Face it down, Naluma. The situation won't change, but your reaction to it must." The Jedi Master raised his eyebrows at her and tilted his head.

Naluma glared at him.

"You're angry again. Start your exercise again. Pull from me when you require energy. Just take it one moment at a time."

Luke sensed the delivery droid approach the shuttle. "Why don't you move into the cockpit while I handle the delivery?"

Naluma nodded as she scurried to the privacy of the cockpit, shutting the hatch behind her.

* * *

After he had installed the bed, Luke punched in the coordinates for Endor and obtained clearance for launch. He would alter their coordinates once they reached Endor.

"Hungry?"

Naluma shook her head "no." She was still at peace, at least.

"Well, you're eating anyway. Need to fatten you up. Doctor's orders." Luke smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "Can't think of a better way to do it than with Chinot's cream sauce."

"What's the point?" She turned her head, focusing on the changing shapes of hyperspace. "I'm not hungry, and you said we're done trying to have kids because I'm—"

"Unh-uh. None of that." Luke shook his finger at her. "You will eat, and you will eat your entire meal, even if it makes you sick. Am I entirely clear?"

Naluma took a deep breath. "Yes, Master."

"Now, go make the bed while I heat the food."

* * *

When they reached Ahch-To four days later, Naluma had regained control, but only with internal stimuli. She still could not control herself if Luke said or did anything to her that she took as a threat.

Luke landed the shuttle on the lower plateau and lowered the ramp, ready to tackle the challenge. _External stimuli is what she needs. External is what she gets._ _She may hate me in the end, but we're not leaving until she learns control._

"Let's go."

Naluma followed him out as he led her up the steps of the eastern causeway.

When they reached the top, he ordered, "Again. Faster this time."

She glared at him but proceeded back down and up again.

With his arms crossed and his feet planted apart, he nodded at her. "Again."

"Luke, I can't. I'm exhausted."

"You can. Now do it."

"I can't. I don't see you doing it," she said through clenched teeth.

"That is not an attitude befitting a Jedi Master. I'm sick of it, Naluma. Jedi do not wallow in self-pity."

She bent over, panting. She lifted her head and glared back at him for the rebuke.

He stared her down, but she did not lower her gaze. He took a deep breath before issuing his next order. " _Padawan_ Fau, you will continue the exercise until I tell you to stop. And you will address me as _Master Skywalker_ from this point forward. Now, again, _Padawan_."

She stared at him. He felt her rage swelling at the humiliation of a demotion in two ranks. Words crept over their bond. _I am a fail—_ As the tears welled up in her eyes, her face scrunched up as she fought tooth-and-nail for the peace that had just eluded her.

Luke remained silent, waiting for her to regain her peace. After a few minutes of deep breathing, her peace returned. Naluma's back had straightened, and her muscles had relaxed. She pivoted and ran down the steps yet again.

* * *

On her seventh pass up the stairs, she felt like she would collapse. Her legs cramped. Her stomach churned. When she thought all was lost, she pulled in the Force from around her and let it empower her body.

At the top, she discovered Luke seated on the ground, beaming at her.

"Very good, Padawan. Please sit."

She collapsed, dehydrated.

He levitated a canteen from the shuttle to her. "Have you learned the lesson, Padawan?"

"I think so, Master." She huffed in exhaustion before wiping water from her chin. "I never had to do it in my own strength?"

"Never. Nothing in your own strength. That's what the Force is for. Let it empower you, even when you don't think you need it."

"I understand the application physically, but I don't see how that's going to help with the other problem, Master."

"You will learn, but enough for today. You need a shower, and I have a date with my wife," Luke said, raising his eyebrows.

"Not sure if your wife is on board with that. She's had a really tough day. Her boss was an idiot. She could use a massage on her aching calves."

"Oh, a massage was definitely part of the agenda tonight." The glint in his eye accompanied a surge of lust through their bond.

He lifted her in his arms and carried her down the stairs. Naluma reached up, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him deeply.

Luke pulled his head back. "Shower first, then the massage. You are quite pungent, my love."

"Not my fault. You'd better make dinner while I'm in the shower. I could eat a Bantha right now."

* * *

At the end of the month on Ahch-To, Luke pulled memories from Naluma's mind of her worst stressors. Most dealt with Ben, but some were more mundane. He role-played as the antagonist with her. In small increments, she learned to pull on the Force to maintain her peace and be guided to solutions.

When they awoke the last day of their visit, Luke caressed Naluma's face. "What's up today?"

"I need you to make a decision, _Master_ Fau." Luke pulled on his uniform pants and a tank top. "Come to the cockpit with me."

Naluma followed him, throwing on her uniform tunic to ward off the morning chill. She smiled at her regained title. That meant as much as the hard-won control she had learned these last four weeks. Her feet and legs shivered in the chill air of the morning as they made their way to the cockpit. Luke had retrieved four different options on the data console.

"What's this?"

"One of them is our next destination. Since you need to interact with people, we'll go where the people are. I want you to choose."

Naluma looked through the destinations, resorts of one kind or another. The first one was a snow sports resort which catered to the cold-weather enthusiasts. Naluma had no desire to deal with any more cold weather after the three-month blizzard on Khalkha.

The next one was a trip to Lianna, the gambling resort. Luke and Naluma had operated undercover on a mission together two years before their marriage, and Naluma was not sure she wanted to return. She did not like to gamble, and everything seemed so fake.

The third one was Kattada, a beach resort planet that had been the site of a battle during the Rebellion. That one struck her interest, but Luke would hate it. He could not swim, and he hated sand.

The last option was Denon, a planet of urban sprawl, similar to Coruscant. Facilities included high-rise hotels and standard tourist-trap entertainments. Naluma knew she could handle this one only in small doses.

She looked through them again, not liking any of the choices. Then it hit her. _This is another test from Luke. He already knows where we're going. Let the Force guide. No logic. No selfish desires. Just the Force._ "Kattada."

"Good. You passed the test. Remember to let the Force guide you in every decision, not only the ones you seem lost on. It should become second nature to you."

"Every decision?" She grabbed his hand and smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Every decision." He nodded as she dragged him back to bed.


	27. Chapter 25 - Mission Preparations

**CHAPTER 25—MISSION PREPARATIONS**

A few hours later as she stared at the overhead in the captain's cabin, Naluma said, "The more I think about it, the more I think we need to assume new identities."

Luke nodded at her while getting out of bed. He knew there was more, if only she would trust the Force and follow it. "And?"

While she dressed, she said, "I don't know. I think we're being led to Kattada for two reasons, but it's clouded. Just have a bad feeling about one side of the coin, but something that clicks about the other side."

"What's the game plan, Master Fau?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You are calling the shots during this part of your training." Luke gave her hand a gentle squeeze, letting his confidence in her flow through their bond.

"First, hit Zaxyn and get fake IDs from military intelligence, and a fake marriage certificate—Kattada caters to newlyweds and the retirement crowd. Since we're a little young for retirement, how about a second honeymoon?" She gave him a devastating smile.

"Back to the plan, my love, or we're never going to leave here."

"Second, change the ID beacon on the shuttle—oh, yeah, while we're on Zaxyn, I want the hyperdrive looked at again. And the sublight engines are running a bit below norm." Naluma looked around the cabin for a datapad to add those items to her list.

"After Zaxyn, visit Hosnian under our new aliases, buy some new clothes for a tropical resort, maybe a few more meals at Chinot's . . ."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe we should make reservations on Kattada first."

"Funny, Luke. You know I can't do that from Ahch-To."

"Just checking if you remembered," he said as he fired the engines for launch.

"Once we reach Endor, I'll make the call. I also need to contact Han about the academy supply order due in a few days."

Luke smiled, grateful she was thinking about her regular duties again, without feeling the stress she used to carry. "All right, one day until Endor."

* * *

After leaving the shuttle to be serviced on the Zaxyn flight deck, Luke and Naluma headed to the Military Intelligence wing of the administration building. They passed through many security checks before they were admitted to the deepest portion of the intelligence department.

The clerk at the desk took their identification cards and led them through three uniquely locked doors to a turbovater that led deep inside the basement of the facility. "Now, sit," the clerk said, indicating two chairs. "Names for the new IDs, please."

Luke and Naluma looked at each other and laughed. "Go ahead. You're in charge."

She smiled with mischief. "He'll be . . . Jed . . . Jed Big—"

He interrupted, "Jed Darklighter." He smiled bittersweetly as he remember his old friend Biggs who died during the Battle of Yavin so many years ago. "And you, my dear, will be Cami."

"Cami? Wasn't she that girl you had a crush on back on Tatooine?" Naluma asked, either outraged or teasing him. Luke could not tell which.

"Take it as a compliment."

"Cami what?"

"Cami Flauje?"

"Cami Flauje? Are you kidding me?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Why don't I take your name. They do that in some cultures."

"Yeah, my aunt and uncle had the same last name. All right, Cami Darklighter it is."

The clerk asked, "Are you keeping your appearances the same?"

He said, "Yes."

"We both need a trim, Luke. And maybe I'd like to try something different."

He laughed. "I know you. You won't change from Felucian customs. If you did, you'd hate it within two hours."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will. If you want to change it, just don't do anything permanent."

"I was thinking about cutting it off, going for a pixie cut or something like that."

"You'll regret it," Luke said with raised eyebrows. "Every decision, Naluma."

Naluma stopped. The Force had to guide every decision. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Only a trim. Maybe some braids. I'll live on the wild side."

Luke smiled at her, proud of her for letting the Force guide her. Knowing she hated braids of any kind, he knew that decision came from the Force, too. He put his hand around her waist and kissed her on the cheek as the clerk led them to the hairdressing area of the intelligence bureau.


	28. Chapter 26 - The Kattada Imperial Palace

**CHAPTER 26—THE KATTADA IMPERIAL PALACE**

When they arrived at the Royal Kattada Resort two days later, they moved into their private beach cottage. The white-planked bungalow stood on pylons and boasted its own sitting room, small kitchen, and patio. The ocean lapped at the sandy shores in front of the little house.

Other beach cottages traced along the white-sand beach about 100 meters apart. A traditional hotel with multiple towers stood north of the beach houses.

During the first week, Naluma chose their activities based on the Force's guidance alone. They spent an ample amount of time in the water, whether on power sleds or in primitive canoes. Luke became an adequate swimmer by the end of the week, but he would never win any races.

Near the end of the first week, Luke pulled up a travel menu on the datapad. "What are we doing next week? Staying here or doing something else?"

Naluma always had the feeling he knew already what they were going to do. It was always test. She paged through different activities quickly, looking at the prices and the itineraries. She knew that they were not done with Kattada yet. The Force led them here for a reason, and that reason had not yet been accomplished. She just had no idea what that reason was.

She scrolled back a few screens and stopped on a pleasure cruise. The Force would not let her consider anything else. "This. Pleasure cruise to the outlying islands."

He looked at the cost and description. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Without a doubt, the Force is leading us here."

"Well, let's see if we can book passage this close to departure. The cruise leaves in two days." He picked up the communicator and rang the cruise agency. "Yes, this is Jed Darklighter. I'm staying over at the Royal Kattada Resort with my wife. We'd like to book passage on your ship, the _Kattada Empress_ for the next cruise . . . oh, you just had a cancellation?"

Naluma smiled with the additional confirmation of the Force's guidance. If they had called even an hour before, they would not have had this chance.

"It's how much?" Hiss eyes widened at the price. "Oh, it's for a luxury stateroom? Is that the only opening you have?"

Naluma insisted, _Take it. I've got the credits, and if this turns out as Jedi business, we can expense it. Besides, the Force is guiding us on it, Luke. Can't ignore that._

"No, we'll take it. I guess we could splurge, this being our honeymoon . . . No, we'll pay hard credits." Luke finished the transaction in a few minutes and received their boarding documents on the datapad.

Naluma grabbed his hand and dragged him up. "Come on, we have that historical tour today."

"What?"

"The historical tour. The palace, the governmental building, an historical park with restored ancient architecture, with a visit to the town bazaar at the end."

"That was today?"

"Yes."

He stroked her face. "Can't we skip it? I was hoping we could have a little bit of private time together today. We've been on the run the last few days." He kissed her softly on the lips and ran his hand down her back.

She pulled away from his embrace. "Luke, this isn't my decision, and you know it. You want to miss what the Force is guiding us to, that's your business. But I'm going, with or without you."

Luke smiled with pride.

"Another test?" Naluma sighed.

Luke nodded his head. "Not that I wouldn't mind some private time with you."

"You'll have to wait until tonight, I'm afraid." She grabbed her things and headed down the steps to the beach, leaving Luke in her wake.

* * *

After spending the morning in the historic village, they dined at the village's one restaurant, which catered to home-grown food. The droid mentioned that Kattada boasted one of the most ideal agricultural environments in the galaxy for thousands of crops. Because of this, Kattada had received farmer colonists from all over the galaxy.

They next stopped at the governmental hall. It was a small building with a main hall for the planet's parliamentary body. After an hour of touring the small building, they boarded the hover coach again and head to the Kattada Imperial Palace, the residence of the Kattadan Empress.

The palace rose far above the surrounding manicured gardens with delicate spires and colored glass windows. After proceeding through security, the tour protocol droid led them through the main entry hall.

Immediately, Naluma perceived something was wrong. "I'm going to find a refresher."

"You okay?"

 _Yeah. Fine. Need to check something out. Cover for me here._

 _Be careful._

 _I'm always careful._ She kissed him lightly on the cheek and headed down the first corridor.

The corridor boasted a high ceiling and wide pathway. Naluma adjusted her pace to prevent her footsteps from echoing on the marble floor.

As she rounded a corner, she found the refresher. Although she did not actually need to use it, she headed inside to secure her alibi.

As Naluma finished washing her hands, loud footsteps echoed in the corridor. Thinking it was the tour group, she opened the door and peered down the hall. She quickly shut the door as she viewed a quartet of stormtroopers escorting a First Order officer.

Naluma used the Force to determine when they had turned the corner. She quietly edged out of the refresher, holding the door as it closed silently behind her. The palace still boasted the original architecture, which meant hinged doors secured the doorways instead of turbo hatches.

Hugging the right wall of the corridor, she tread silently down the ornate hallway, her sundress swishing lightly as she moved. She stopped at the corner, feeling that the stormtroopers and two Palace guards lay ahead.

She assumed the role of a lost, ditzy tourist and strolled around the corner. "Oh! I must have taken a wrong turn. Could one of you direct me back to the tour?"

The head palace guard sighed. "Turn around, return through the corridor you came down—"

The lead stormtrooper stepped forward and motioned with his blaster. "Lieutenant, take her back and make sure she stays with the group."

The lieutenant looked left and right. The stormtrooper motioned his rifle at Naluma. She prepared to deflect the blaster bolts with the Force, but she did not want to blow their cover just yet.

The lieutenant stepped toward her and grabbed her by the elbow. He escorted her back to the tour group.

When they reached the others, he told the tour guide droid, "I found one of your group wandering the administrative corridors. Keep your tour group to the approved areas."

"Thank you, Lieutenant, for escorting me back," Naluma said, batting her eyelashes at him. "I just am no good at directions."

"No problem, Mrs.?"

"Darklighter, Mrs. Cami Darklighter," she said while offering her hand for him to kiss. "A pleasure."

Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Everything okay, Honey?"

"It was awful, Jed. I took a wrong turn and ended up in the administrative offices with guards all around me. I was so scared. I had no idea how to get back. This officer was so kind to show me the way. Thank you, Captain."

"It's lieutenant, ma'am."

With wide eyes, Naluma asked, "Oh, is there a difference?"

The lieutenant smiled. "Don't wander off again. You could get hurt if you end up in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Luke said, "I'll stay with her the whole time. She won't get lost again. I promise."

The officer nodded, turned on his heels sharply, and returned to his post.

As the droid returned to his speech, Luke asked, _What was that about?_

 _Ran into a First Order officer and stormtrooper squad. Officer's meeting with the Empress now_.

 _Did he see you?_

 _No. Only the troopers. What do you think it means?_

 _A take-over. It's about to happen . . . or already has._

 _About to, I think. We haven't seen stormtroopers anywhere else. If they had taken over, we would have seen them supervising the agriculture fields as well as in the Parliament._

 _I think you're right,_ Luke said as the droid led them into the opulent throne room. _Well, if you wanted to know why the Force was guiding you here, I think this is it._


	29. Chapter 27 - As the Force Leads

**CHAPTER 27—AS THE FORCE LEADS**

Two days later, Luke and Naluma boarded an old-fashioned cruise ship, the _Kattadan Empress._ The vessel would transport them to three different islands on Kattada. The luxury liner boasted exciting activities, fine dining, and luxurious staterooms—everything the honeymooner or wealthy retiree could desire.

As they unpacked their bags in their cramped stateroom, Luke said, "We could have just stayed at the hotel for all this without the motion sickness, Cami. This is costing us a fortune. "

Naluma whispered into his ear as she ran his hand down his back, "Relax, Sweetheart. It's all inclusive. We'll actually save money." _Besides, I know the Force led us here, Luke._

 _I know. Just playing it up for anyone listening in._ He pulled the straps of her sundress off her shoulders one at time, planting a trail of kisses down each arm.

 _Luke._ She giggled as he reached a sensitive area. _What if someone is listening?_

 _Let's give them something to enjoy_ _then._

"Jed." His name was an objection.

 _Use the Force, Master Fau. Check the area. The only ones around us are otherwise occupied._

Her eyes widened as she scanned the area. _Oh, so that's how it is. You've forgotten how to shield, Master Skywalker?_

He trailed his tongue down her neckline as he unzipped her dress with the Force. _Not at all. Not at all._

She laughed as they fell onto the bed. She ran her hands over his shoulders, sliding his blazer from his arms. _Good. Don't want anyone hearing what I'm going to do to you._

* * *

The first day aboard consisted of settling into their stateroom and participating in the send-off. Luke and Naluma had brought one uniform each and had hidden their lightsabers in their luggage, disguising them as cans of hair shellac.

Tonight, they were dining during the second seating with two other couples at their table. The meal was a delicately seasoned seafood dish.

The company included two computer techs on their honeymoon. Dark-featured Tosam spoke a shy greeting at the start of the meal, remaining silent the rest of the evening. If anything, his wife Polulak was even shyer.

The other couple came from the upper aristocracy from an Inner Rim world. They were First Order citizens who believed everything should be handed to them.

The wife was an older human in her sixties named Bruden. She wore her red hair in an elegantly coifed style. Her evening gown was studded with real gems, but her make-up was garish—attempting to make herself appear younger but only succeeding in ghoulish.

While they were waiting for the first course, she said with a grating voice, "I can't believe how long it is taking to bring out the food. It's probably been sitting under a heatlamp this entire time and will be rubbery when it gets here."

Her husband Jono agreed. "If I'd had known we would have to share a dinner table, I would have never book this cruise, darling."

He was overdressed in a formal black suit with tie. Instead of holding his wife's chair when they were seated, he stood until the steward held his chair.

Naluma, dressed in an elegant blue gown, spoke to Luke, who was in a semi-formal business suit of black. "Isn't this dining room elegant, Jed?" They were seated beside a plexiglass window that reached from floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall. "Look at those creatures jumping above the waves."

Luke said, "That's beautiful. I've never seen anything like that, Cami. I'm glad you insisted we take this cruise."

The older couple rolled their eyes at their enthusiasm. Bruden said, "It is inappropriate to shout at a dinner table, young lady."

Naluma bit her tongue, dying to say something to annoy the woman. She controlled her emotions and said, "Oh, sorry to have disturbed you."

Jono said, "You disturbed the entire dining room. If you continue to behave in such a manner, I am going to request a different table."

Naluma maintained a stolid expression, but Luke had to cover his mouth as he laughed, knowing exactly what his wife was up to. The first course interrupted the admonition.

Luke and Naluma ate the small seafood in a bed of ice while speaking silently to each other, struggling not to giggle too much at the annoying couple. The computer techs were both glued either to their food, the ocean, or each other. They ignored everyone else at the table. Bruden and Jono whined about every part of the meal. Dinner was not the pleasant time it was meant to be, but the food was delicious.

* * *

The next day was a full day at sea. The ship ran multiple activities to distract the passengers from motion sickness and boredom on the open sea. From gambling in a full casino, to stage shows, to water events in the large pools, to even afternoon tea, the ship was a floating pleasure craft.

Luke and Naluma ran five-clicks on the promenade and sun decks, chasing each other up and down the ladders. Naluma had gained another kilo in the last week, but she was still four kilos away from her goal. Until she reached her weight, he was not going to allow any extra exercise beyond the five clicks.

They ate breakfast on the terrace of their stateroom, watching the sun climb high in the sky. When Naluma stood up she winced in pain again.

"Back again?" asked Luke. He used the Force to determine if she was stressed or merely injured.

"Yeah, the lower back," Naluma groaned. "Muscles are cramping on me—those stairs." She stood up slowly and crawled to the bed, collapsing face-down on it.

"I don't like this, Naluma. Stress is one thing. An injury is something else. You need to be checked out. They have a med droid and a med tech on the ship . . ."

"I'll be all right. Just need to loosen up." After a moment, she asked, "Luke, do you want them looking into my medical record right now? As Cami Darklighter, I don't have one. As Naluma Fau, I shouldn't actually be here—and we would blow our cover. I don't think we're done here yet."

Luke thought on her reasoning. He, too, felt that something was going to happen. There was a reason they were here, and it had something to do with those First Order troops Naluma had seen on the mainland.

She said, "I picked up some Felucian balm at that market. It's in my case in the refresher. Can you rub it on my lower back?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me, this will help. Just don't rub your eyes after you use it."

He returned with the small bottle and gently rubbed it onto her affected muscles. They were contracting the small of her back into a weird angle. He could feel the heat emanating off her back as he worked in the balm. "You know, they have licensed physical therapists on board. Why don't I schedule a massage for you?"

"I'd love that. Anything that might help."

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning viewing a live comedy show at one of the theatres on board. Later that afternoon, Naluma went to the massage appointment for her back. The masseuse was licensed in physical therapy and was able to make some progress on the pain. She recommended that she return two days later for more work.


	30. Chapter 28 - Lady Sabé

**A/N: Freaky Friday. Multiple chapter posting today. Start on Chapter 27!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 28—LADY SABÉ**

Meanwhile, Luke attended the high afternoon tea held in the formal parlor on the main deck. He was dressed in formal shirt and slacks. He joined an elderly lady and a girl in her twenties who looked so similar in appearance, Luke knew she must be related.

The elderly lady said, "Welcome, young man. Please join us. You appear to be all alone, and I could use some friendly company."

He sat across from her. "Thank you. My wife is having a massage, and I wanted to meet some of the other passengers."

"I would have thought a young man like you would rather be in the casino or playing one of those rough and tumble sports," the sharp woman said with a nod. She sported an angular face and gray hair with many wrinkles. Luke was not positive, but he thought he recognized scars under her wrinkles.

"I'm not much of a gambler, and I prefer conversation to sports. My job is physically demanding. I like to relax on vacation."

"I am Sabé Jamella, and this is my granddaughter Cordé," she said holding out her hand for him to kiss it formally.

Luke stood and took her hand, following the tradition. He had seen this once in an old protocol vid, but the custom had not been followed since the Old Republic fell. "I am Jed Darklighter. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

He sat after greeting both ladies. Cordé poured tea for Luke and gave him a plate of sweet biscuits.

Sabé said, "It's a shame you're married. My granddaughter needs a mate."

"Nana," Cordé said in admonition, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I'm desperately in love with my wife, and she would kill me if I took another."

"A shame," Sabé said again as she took her tea. She looked at Luke carefully, seeing something. It made the hair on the back of Luke's neck stand up. "You remind me of someone . . . someone from my past."

Cordé placed her delicate hand on her grandmother's wrinkled one. "Nana, don't bother Mr. Darklighter anymore. You've already embarrassed him enough."

"No, I know you. I've met you before. I'm sure of it," the old lady said, pulling her hand away from her granddaughter.

"Ma'am, I've never met you before. I would remember someone as beautiful as you. Besides, I'm from a rock of a planet in the Outer Rim. You would have never been there," Luke said.

"Tatooine?"

Luke jumped. "Have you been there?"

"Once, about fifty years ago. I was only a young girl . . ." The old lady trailed off.

"Nana, the doctor said to let the past be in the past. This isn't good for you," Cordé said, pressing a cookie into her Nana's hand.

As Sabé ate her cookie, Cordé leaned over and whispered to Luke, "Try not to upset her. She was captured and tortured for twenty years by the Empire for sedition. Her mind is not what it used to be."

"Nonsense, Cordé. I may not remember what I ate for breakfast this morning, but I will never forget my Padmé. As I will never forget Cordé who gave her life for our Senator."

Luke dropped his cookie and jostled his china tea cup. "Padmé?"

"Yes, Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo," Sabé said, her eyes narrowing in on Luke's face once again. "My dear Padmé . . . I was a handmaiden to Queen Padmé Naberrie Amidala and continued in her service when she became a Senator, until her death," the lady said, sitting up straighter in her seat, announcing that with pride.

"Tell me about her." He wondered if this Padmé could possibly be his mother. In all of his travels, he had never heard that name before.

"She was beautiful, strong, resilient, and compassionate." She smiled at Luke, remembering something. "At the age of fourteen she was elected to her first term as Queen of Naboo. It was at that time that the Trade Federation attacked our planet, surrounding it in a blockade. Two Jedi, a master named Qui-Gonn and a Padawan named Obi-Wan came to our rescue and helped us escape from the planet." Sabé narrowed her eyes at Jed's reaction when she mentioned the Jedi.

"We took some damage to the yacht, and all but one astromech droid was destroyed as we tried to escape. That droid saved our lives." Her eyes focused beyond Luke, her memories wandering. "Since I was the queen's decoy at the time, I ordered the queen to clean Artoo-Deetoo."

 _First Obi-Wan_ _and now_ _Artoo_. _This Padmé must have been my mother. But when did she meet my father?_ Many questions raced through his head.

"Even though playing the decoy meant risking my life for my queen, sometimes it was entertaining. Watching the queen clean the little droid was one of them. To tell you the truth, Padmé would have cleaned him whether she was the queen or the handmaiden. She was eternally grateful to him and kept him by her side until her death. I wonder what ever happened to that droid," Sabé mused. "Must have been destroyed by now. But he was feisty. Some of the things he would say to that protocol droid they brought back from Tatooine with them, well, they weren't repeatable."

Luke smiled, covering his mouth with his hand as he remembered some of the off-color remarks R2 barraged 3PO with, all the time. "I can only imagine," Luke said. "What did she look like? Queen Padmé."

"Why, she looked like me, or I looked like her. That was the whole point of a decoy, you know." Sabé recognized confusion in his face. "I'm younger than I look, young one. This is what happens when the Empire tortures you for twenty years. Have you ever felt Force-lightning?"

Luke almost nodded and then remembered his assumed personality.

Sabé continued, her hands trembling. "Not much. Merely one shock per day, every day, for nearly twenty years. Accused of treason for remaining loyal to my Senator, I was Palpatine's toy. Even An—Vader could not stop him, though he tried a few times."

Luke jumped at that slip. _She knows who Vader was_.

Sabé looked again at him, touching his cheek, running her finger over the cleft of his chin. "If I didn't know better, I would say you are her child. You have his cleft here, those are his eyes, her cheeks, his smile, her compassion, his drive." Sabé removed her hand. "But that's impossible. Padmé died before childbirth. He killed her." Sabé broke down.

"Calm yourself, Nana. This won't help you. The doctor said to let these things go. What's in the past cannot hurt you. Let them go," Cordé said.

"My sweet Cordé," Sabé said, running her hand over her granddaughter's face. "You gave your all for her. But it was for nought. He killed her. He killed her."

Cordé stood up. "If you'll excuse us. I'm so sorry."

Luke stood and assisted Cordé as she moved Sabé back into her hover chair. "I'm sorry, Cordé. I didn't mean to upset her."

As they pushed the hover chair down the corridor to Sabés stateroom, Sabé dozed off.

"I love Nana, but she's been through so much in her life. It has affected her greatly. She's not the same woman she used to be. She looks eighty, but she's only sixty two. She speaks of the Force as if it is real, and the terrors in her mind frighten me. I'm sorry if she upset you, Mr. Darklighter."

"It's perfectly fine. I've spent a few years in the company of some elderly people. Their brains can be surprising."

* * *

As Luke and Naluma were dressing for dinner, they received a call on the communicator.

"Mr. Darklighter?"

"Yes, Lady Sabé."

"Call me Sabé."

"Only if you call me Jed."

"Would you join Cordé and me for dinner tonight? I've just been informed that the other couple that sits at our table has moved to the first seating."

"What about the couple coming from the first seating? Won't they need to sit at your table?"

"Of course not. They can sit at yours."

Luke thought about the arrogant couple and the computer techs contrasted with the delightful conversation with Sabé and Cordé. "If you can work it out, Cami and I would be delighted."

"See you in a few minutes. I can't wait to meet your wife," Sabé said, sounding more cheerful than when he last saw her.

Naluma came out of the refresher and asked, "Who was that, and what will I be delighted with?"

"The elderly lady I had tea with. She wants us to join her table," he said, attempting to tie his tie.

She took the tie in her hands and redid the knot. "Anything to get away from our table. I hope you said 'yes.'"

"Of course I did."

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"Yeah, she knew my mother . . . and my father."

"Does she know who you are?"

"She suspects something, but her brain tells her it's impossible."

"Maybe you shouldn't have accepted the invitation."

"It'll be all right. The Force is in this."


	31. Chapter 29 - Unexpected Company

**CHAPTER 29—UNEXPECTED COMPANY**

Two days later, Naluma returned to the physical therapist, and Luke enjoyed afternoon tea with Sabé and Cordé again. Sabé spent hours telling him about life on Naboo and with her precious Padmé. He struggled to keep his identity concealed. Since her short-term memory was non-existent, Luke was tempted to tell her. However, Cordé would then know, and her memory was fine.

While Luke listened to another story of Padmé, this time of how she met a little slave named Ani while they were fleeing from the Trade Federation, screams resounded throughout the ship.

The parlor hatch slid open as armed pirates burst into the hall. Luke stood, reflexively reaching for his lightsaber that was not on his belt. He stood in front of Sabé and Cordé. "Get behind me, get behind me." The invaders herded the younger passengers into one corner and shot the elderly.

The leader of the pirates said, "Get away from her, or I'll shoot you, too."

Luke stood his ground. As blaster fire emanated, he pulled his hand up and deflected it back to the man, taking him down. He used the Force to grab the rifle and took out the rest of the pirates before they could unleash any more damage.

He turned to check on Sabé in her hover chair. Her eyes were gleaming, and she wore a large smile. "You are their son."

Luke nodded. "Yes, I am."

* * *

Naluma groaned as the physical therapist stretched her left leg, extending her upper glutes.

She ran the scanner over the spot, analyzing the injury. Kahreen said, "Found it. It's the piriformis and the gemelli under it. They're contracted. What did you do?"

"I fell a few meters during physical training a few months ago. Landed on the edge of a platform. Thought it was a bruise," Naluma said with a wince.

Kahreen pulled out another device and rolled it over the affected area while Naluma stretched. She could feel the healing rays work on those muscles.

After a few minutes, Kahreen put the device away and used the scanner again. "How does it feel now?"

"Better than it has in a long time."

"Lie back down. I think I can touch it now without you screaming," Kahreen said with a smile.

After thirty minutes of stretching the fibers of Naluma's back, faint screams echoed through the corridor. The treatment room edged the bulkhead with a reception office buffering it from the corridor. The spa possessed other treatment rooms, all filled with therapists and patients.

Naluma sat up and sensed through the Force for the disturbance. A gang with firearms blocked the corridor, shooting some passengers and capturing others. Naluma held her finger to her lips indicating for Kahreen to be quiet. She reached through the Force to lock the reception hatch and extinguish the lights in that room and her own treatment room.

Naluma quickly dressed in the dark while Kahreen sat on the treatment bed. Naluma thought through the predicament. _If we stay here, they'll catch us. They're nearly to the spa._

Naluma scanned the area with the Force. A small porthole in the bulkhead perched above the linens cabinet. Naluma would barely fit through it. Her cabin was a couple of decks above this one and maybe a hundred meters to the rear of the ship.

She reached a tendril out to Luke, feeling him through their bond. He was fine but in the thick of it. She released her touch to let him concentrate.

Naluma hopped up on top of the linen wardrobe and worked at the porthole.

Kahreen whispered, "What are you doing? The portholes are sealed."

"Not a problem. Come on."

"I can't. I can't swim."

Naluma looked at her, perturbed. She had to get to her stateroom to get their sabers if they were ever going to get the ship back. "Hide then. Maybe they'll assume the room is empty if the light's off and the door's unlocked."

"Unlocked?"

Naluma moved her hand and unlocked the hatch. "Yes. If it's locked, they'll assume someone's inside. Stay absolutely quiet and still. If I'm not back in two hours, use your own wisdom on when to leave. But once they check this suite, this will probably be the safest place."

Naluma used the Force to remove the bolts from the porthole. She lifted herself up and pulled herself out of the round opening.

* * *

Luke took control of the situation immediately, ordering the passengers around. "You," he directed the steward near the door. "Close that hatch and lock it."

Luke grabbed the guns from the fallen pirates and handed them off to the men and women around him. "Who knows how to use a blaster?"

A few of the men and one of the women raised their hands. "Shoot short bursts at anything that comes through that door. Conserve your ammunition," he said as he distributed the weapons. "Move some of those tables for cover."

Luke turned to the passengers who had been shot. He grabbed table cloths and draped them over the dead. One of the elderly had fallen before they were blasted. The woman was bleeding from her skull. Luke took her vitals. "Check the kitchens for a medkit. And take two guns and seal off the back entrance from the kitchens." Luke bent down and put pressure on the woman's head wound with a napkin to stem the bleeding.

A Rodian male asked, "What gives you the right to boss us around? You're not doing much but give orders."

Luke took a deep breath and let the anger flow out of him before he responded. "Do what you want, but if you want to live, do what I tell you. These aren't the only pirates on this ship."


	32. Chapter 30 - Escape

**A/N: Sneaky Saturday. Multiple chapter uploads today. Start with Chapter 29.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 30—ESCAPE**

Naluma pulled herself hand-over-hand up the bulkhead until she reached balcony railings of the luxury staterooms. She swung herself across three staterooms. She stopped quickly, ripping her dress on a bolt, when she heard loud voices in the next stateroom. She listened to pirates snatching a young couple. Once the hatch closed, Naluma quickly moved past that stateroom.

Luke interrupted her thoughts. _Naluma._

 _Concentrating right now, Honey._

 _Where are you?_

 _Hanging off the bulkhead trying to get to our stateroom._ She clenched her teeth together as she swung to the next rail.

 _Pirates have taken over the ship. Killing the old and rebellious, capturing the useful_.

 _That's what I figured, but the ones I ran into were a little more organized than traditional pirates. Names I picked up were GT-6399 and GT-6396._

 _Stormtroopers. Explains the E-11 blasters._

 _You still in the parlor?_

 _Yeah, we're barricaded in._

 _I'll meet you there after I grab our sabers. Guess our cover is blown._

 _Bring a medkit if you find one. Be careful. Love you._

 _Love you more._

Naluma swung to the next rail to her own stateroom. She looked over the rail as the corridor hatch shifted. Naluma dropped down quickly, holding on with her fingers and the Force as the pirates entered the suite.

A male and a female that moved in short, measured steps thoroughly inspected the suite. After checking the refresher unit, the closet, and even under the bed, they moved out to the balcony. Naluma levitated herself to the unit above theirs. The pirates looked over the rail and to either side, but they did not notice Naluma as she held her breath above them.

When they departed, Naluma jumped onto the balcony. She waved her hand to open the plasglass door.

She hurried to the refresher and pulled their sabers out of the drawer. She stripped the spray cans that were used as camouflage off the sabers. Next, She changed into her uniform and boots, which were still packed in her luggage. Then, She threw Luke's uniform and boots into an excursion bag and slung it across her back. Last of all, she fastened his belt and saber on top of hers, both sabers swinging from her hips, before cautiously poking her head around the hatch.

Naluma scuttled along the corridor to the cross corridor. She reached it just in time as the pirates came out of a stateroom about four rooms down the corridor. These appeared to be the only invaders on this level, moving through the rooms in a methodical pattern.

She felt out through the Force, discovering an elderly couple in the next room. It was the odious pair from their first night's dinner, Bruden and Jono. While she did not personally care for the couple, she knew she had to do something.

As the pirates entered the next stateroom, Naluma jumped out from the cross corridor and ran toward the stateroom, her pack bouncing on her back and the lightsabers in her hands. She dived through the open hatch right behind the invaders, giving a battle cry as she cleared the threshold.

One invader advanced on Jono, who shrank back in fear. The other fired on Naluma. Naluma activated both sabers, her purple and his green vibrating with energy. Naluma spun them, blocking blaster fire. She cut down the woman pirate in mid stride.

Her other opponent turned and fired, hoping to catch Naluma off-guard. She deflected the bolts at the pirate, his own weapon killing him. The pirate fell backward with a thud onto Jono.

The boorish man said, "How dare you let this monster fall on top of me. I'm going to sue you and this cruise line—"

Naluma shushed him, holding up her hand as she listened for any sounds in the corridor. Then she waved her hand to shut the hatch. She took a deep breath and returned to her peaceful state, blocking out her frustration with the couple.

With hard-fought calm, she said, "You do realize that these pirates have already killed most of the people on this ship. Do yourself a favor and thank whatever god you worship that you did not suffer the same fate."

Bruden whined, "You can't talk to my husband that way. We demand to see the captain. If he heard how his security guards were speaking to the passengers—"

"The captain is dead, and I'm not part of the crew," the Jedi Master said as she hung the sabers on her hips and picked up the kit bag she had dropped. "Now, I advise to remain silent in here with the lights out until my husband and I retake the ship."

"Who do you think you are, giving us orders?" the man asked.

"Do what you want, then, but don't expect me to rescue you again. I have other things to do."

As she exited the room, the woman asked, "But what about dinner?"

Naluma ignored her question as she returned to battle mode, striding down the corridor.


	33. Chapter 31 - Accelerated Negotiations

**CHAPTER 31—ACCELERATED NEGOTIATIONS**

Luke looked up from his patient to the thirty other passengers gathered around. "I need everyone quiet. We're going to turn off the lights and pretend no one is in here. Cordé, take Sabé into the kitchen. Hide her in the pantry. Everyone else, silence. Another group is headed our way."

Pointing his finger at Luke, the Rodian said, "Again, why should we take orders from you? You don't own us. Besides, I've had experience with the Republican Army at Jakku. These are just scruffy pirates, no discipline. We can take them easily."

Luke shook his head, wishing he were in uniform and armed. _What did that guy think I did earlier? Wish that those pirates would give him their guns and then die?_ "Fine, what do you think we should do, General?" Luke asked with sarcasm.

"Well," the Rodian said as his eyes grew bigger. "Perhaps barricade the doors and guard them? Turn the lights off. Stay quiet."

"Those sound great. Glad you thought of them."

Loud voices interrupted from the other side of the door. A vibroblade muffled the voices as it cut through the door.

Luke was pleased to see his shooters maintaining their ground, aiming at the door. The Jedi Master stood to the side of the door behind a cabinet, ready to use the Force on the men as they broke through.

Immediately, heavy footsteps stomped through the passageway. The crew outside the door stopped cutting and turned their attention to the new arrival. Blaster shots traverse the corridor as the new person came closer.

Luke smiled when he realized it was Naluma. He nodded when he heard two lightsabers ignite, deflecting the blaster fire from the pirates.

When the hatch opened, Luke's team raised their blasters. "Stand down. Don't shoot. It's not them." He raced between the door and the guns.

Naluma stepped through the door with both lightsabers in her hands and carnage around her. A pirate from the other end of the corridor fired at the her, but Naluma turned in a split second, deflecting the blasts with the dual lightsabers, reflecting a bolt back into the man.

Luke greeted her. "I _love_ you."

Naluma grinned as she deactivated the lightsabers. "I know."

"What took you so long?" He grabbed the blasters from the corpses littered around the door.

"I ran into some old friends." She winked as she entered the room. She turned her hand and shut the door again with the Force. "That door isn't worth much. Hey, you! Yeah, the Rodian. Grab that table and barricade the door with it."

"First this guy and now you. Who do you think you are? I'm in charge of this war party," the Rodian said.

Naluma raised her eyebrows at Luke and handed him the pack. _Brought you a uniform. Go change while I give a quick blaster lesson._

 _I love you_. Luke headed toward the kitchens and the staff refresher.

 _Love you more._ Naluma thought before grabbing him from behind and kissing him.

As Luke left, Naluma turned to a few of the other passengers. "Anyone who can lift three kilograms, get over here." A few of the women approached and a couple of the men. Naluma handed over the blasters she had collected on her travels to the room. "See this, it's an E-11 blaster. You aim and shoot. Safety is here. Short bursts will conserve your power and prevent it from overheating. Gauge is here. E‑11's pull to the left a bit. Aim a smidge to your right to off-set that. Now practice on that china."

As he reentered, dressed in his Jedi blacks, Luke asked, "What's the plan, Naluma?"

"Take back the ship, but we'll need a squad."

 _Are you up for this?_

 _Yes._ She removed his belt from her hips and handed it to him, lightsaber swinging gently from it. "So, Master Skywalker, where do you suggest we start our takeover?"

A few of the passengers gasped when they heard that name. Luke's name was heard around the galaxy on the holovids weekly.

"You tell me, Master Fau," Luke said with a slight bow. "This is your mission."

"Rescue passengers first, taking out troopers as we reach them."

One of the women said, "Those aren't troopers. They're pirates."

"They're troopers. First Order. Look at the blaster you're holding. It was issued to GX-8923. That's a stormtrooper classification. They don't have names. They have codes. Besides, they're carrying E-11's—standard stormtrooper weapon," Naluma said as she pointed out the issue ID on the weapon.

"We're going to head to the gym and free the ones that are held there. After that, we'll hit the dining room, the casino, and the theatre. We may run into squads on the way. You _will_ encounter bodies. They've killed most of the crew, as well as the elderly. It won't be pretty." Naluma watched as the passengers absorbed that information.

"They tend to stand in the open corridor. Hug the walls, use the alcoves, and move one at a time. Watch for hand motions," Naluma said as she demonstrated the ones for stop and go. "Now, who's with us?"

Six vaulted forward. "Okay, the rest of you stay back and protect this base. We'll exit through the kitchens and use the service corridors to access the rest of the ship. Move out."

* * *

Naluma opened the hatch to the purser's office half-way down the corridor. Then she scuttled across to the room, using it for cover. She motioned for the squad to follow one at a time as she maintained cover. Luke brought up the rear.

Naluma looked down the corridor, and then she raced to the main hatch to the gymnasium. She hugged the wall beside the hatch and motioned for her squad to surround the door.

When Luke arrived, he waved his hand over the control panel to open the hatch. After a few seconds, he was able to work out the right combination, and the door flew open.

Naluma jumped inside the room with a man named Joppa beside her. Troopers fired immediately on her and her partner. Luke pushed in as both deflected the bolts with their lightsabers. They advanced slowly across the large room, closing the gap between the troopers and themselves.

Joppa followed tightly behind Naluma, using her for cover as he shot at their opponents. He shot one of the troopers in the chest, but he hit a passenger by mistake on his next round. Naluma yelled, "Focus on the next hit. Friendly fire sometimes happen. Just get the next one."

While the rest of the squad took up positions by the door, Luke's shadow covered the corridor. Calix, the woman who shadowed Luke, was excellent on her shots. She had already hit three troopers with no random casualties.

When the last trooper fell to the deck, Naluma said, "Grab their weapons. Joppa, verify they're dead. We don't want them coming back to haunt us."

Joppa and another passenger-turned-commando secured the weapons. One of the troopers stirred after Joppa nudged him. Joppa rested the muzzle of his blaster against the man's forehead and fired.

One of the gym users crawled out from behind a weight bench. "Why'd you do that? The man was still alive."

With her hands on her hips and her legs spread out, Naluma said, "Exactly. You don't leave the enemy in your wake, unless you want to be his next target." She took a calming breath. "You're safe now. Come on out. Ship's been attacked by the First Order, not pirates. If they succeed, they will enslave you to work in their factories or on their farms. If you want to do something about it, join us."

The passengers broke out in babble.

Naluma said with her hands outstretched against the multitude, "Silence. If you're with us, step forward. If not, hide."

Of the two dozen men and women in the gym, twenty two stepped forward. The other two looked left and right, before joining them.

"Good. You twelve are with Master Skywalker. You others are with me. Form up. Follow our leads." Naluma concluded her instructions as Joppa and Calix distributed the blasters.

* * *

They continued in the same manner, for the next few hours, taking one gathering spot after another. The hardest part for the civilians was finding the bodies. Hundreds of crew members and elderly passengers had met their demise—killed instantly upon meeting the intruders. Bodies littered some corridors. In other areas, the bodies were piled in the main rooms. However, no one else complained about killing the troopers without mercy.


	34. Chapter 32 - Duty First

**CHAPTER 32—DUTY FIRST**

Only the bridge and the engine room remained. The two battalions regrouped in the main dining room. The vigilantes now numbered in the hundreds. Everyone jabbered at once, some in panic, some in rage.

Naluma looked at Luke. He put his hands on his belt and nodded at her. _It's your mission, Master Fau._

Naluma hopped on top of a table and yelled, "Attention!" While it was her best drill instructor impression ever, only the people nearest her heard her. She was tired and getting a headache. And the ship still was not totally recaptured. She tried it again, filling herself with the Force. "Attention!"

Most of the room quieted. She was glad, because her next course of action would be discharging her blaster into the ceiling. That would not be wise because they were stressing the importance of conserving their charges. It was not over yet.

"Settle down. We've still got the bridge and the engine room left."

A few passengers murmured, obviously scared. One spoke out. "I'm done with this. That's where they'll have the best coverage." A few others agreed, but most were ready to finish the job.

Naluma said, "I can't make you come with us, but if we aren't successful, you will be captured by the First Order. If you prefer enslavement, then stay here."

She allowed them a few minutes to consider the situation before capturing their attention again. "All right, if you're leaving, grab some water and any food that doesn't need cooking—cheese, bread, crackers, anything. Everyone on the mission eats. Those of you with any engineering experience are with Master Skywalker. Those of you with any ocean piloting skills are with me. We're going to hit them hard and fast. It is absolutely vital that no one gets a chance to communicate with the other unit or outside of the ship. Shoot to kill."

Naluma hopped from the table, rubbing the exhaustion from her eyes.

Luke approached her, putting his arm around her. He kissed her on the forehead and held her tightly. _You're doing great_. _I'm proud of you_.

 _Thanks. It means a lot._ She smiled with fatigue. _It's just like old times, isn't it?_

 _Yeah._ Luke's exhaustion shone through his eyes. _Time to head out, Master Fau._

Naluma retook her position on the table and gained their attention with the Force immediately. They split up the squads and headed for their destinations.

* * *

Luke led his squad to the bowels of the ship. The first level stood empty and quiet. They found no one in the staterooms on that deck. When they reached the next level, a barrage of blaster bolts greeted them from the base of the stairwell. Luke pulled back and gestured with his hand for his team to work their way back up to the previous level.

Once they arrived at the relative safe haven, he pulled them into a stateroom, leaving two to guard the hatch. "We've got a squad on the stairwell here. I'm going to split you into four different teams. Each will take a different stairwell and come in from different sides. I'll lead Team Aurek on the primary stairwell we were just on, drawing their fire, while teams Besh, Cresh, and Dorn will come in from behind and take them out. All right, Dorn, head out now and wait at the top of the stairwell."

After Team Dorn had left, Luke said, "Cresh, Besh, go now." He followed them out of the suite with Team Aurek. He edged the stairwell with his team of five behind him.

The sniper had advanced in position with a clear shot from behind a corner in front of them. Luke pulled himself back as the laser blasts hit the wall. He fired again, but his blaster bolts only left carbon scoring on the corridor.

Luke took a deep breath, waiting for the other teams to make their way down corridor, deflecting bolts that came too close to his team.

* * *

Naluma headed out with her team going the opposite direction up to the bridge. As they mounted the stairwell to the promenade deck, blaster fire all around them barraged them. They rotated in the stairwell to return the fire. They were jammed up in the stairwell, twenty would-be-soldiers and a Jedi Master. And none of them could hit anything they aimed at.

And then Naluma sensed them. Another squad appeared at the top of the stairwell, taking out each one of the team. No matter how fast Naluma swung her lightsaber, bolts still got through. Of her twenty squad members four were left standing.

"Drop your weapons. Even you couldn't deflect all these blasters at once, Jedi," the captain of the invaders said. The "pirates" moved in, removing the squad's blasters and Naluma's lightsaber. The pirates shoved them forward with blaster muzzles in their backs.

Naluma whispered to one of the woman who was crying because her husband had been shot. "Suck it up. Time to mourn properly later."

The captain said, "Quiet. One more word, and you're all dead."

"Why don't you kill us now, then?" Naluma asked.

"Orders," the captain said. "You're too valuable, Jedi. The others are to insure you'll cooperate. Now shut it."

Naluma felt everything crashing in on her again. She pulled on the Force for her resolute source of peace. _Nothing can be done. It's done. They're dead. Four others here. Keep them alive. Focus on your task, not on the things around. Make a plan._

As a trooper approached her, she realized he held a hypospray in his hand. _Luke, it's a tra—._

* * *

Luke jumped to the left as a blaster bolt left a scorch mark on the wall behind him. He pulled out his lightsaber and deflected the bolts. Squads Besh and Cresh worked their way down the corridor, hitting the pirates by surprise. Squad Dorn come from the other direction, squeezing the pirates between all four squads. Luke ran forward and grabbed the captain of the group, as his teams dropped the rest with blaster bolts.

Then he heard her in his head, _Luke, it's a tra—_ before he perceived her consciousness drop, but not their bond. She was still alive, but captured—and sedated. Luke struggled with his emotions, wanting to drop everything, change the plan, and rescue Naluma. He fought with that desire for a few moments, holding the pirate in silence. There was a bigger mission. Naluma would have to wait.


	35. Chapter 33 - Master Trials

**CHAPTER 33—MASTER TRIALS**

Naluma struggled in her drug-induced coma, jerking against the other four men in her squad that were bound hand-and-foot and thrown in a corner on the bridge. One of the pirates turned at the disturbance and kicked her in the back. Her entire body spasmed in pain.

He continued to kick her—her head, her back, her stomach, her legs. She choked on vomit under her gag as the kicks continued. Two of her squad jumped on top of her and took the kicks for her, while the other two tried to work her gag free and clear her mouth with their fingers.

The First Order lieutenant glanced back at the commotion and said, "Stand down. You know the standing orders for Jedi—they are to remain alive. Unless you seek to displease the Supreme Leader."

The trooper that had been kicking regressed from the corner and stood watch over them instead.

* * *

Luke led his group quickly down the ladders to the engine room, disabling squad after squad of the enemy. One of his squads had captured a pirate leader, which turned out to be a stormtrooper sergeant. That squad took point. They held the sergeant as a hostage shield while they progressed through the ship.

As they approached the engine room, squads lined up on either side of the hatch. The hatch opened as soon as they reached it. Blaster shots streamed through the hatch, hitting the sergeant in the shoulder.

The captive ordered, "Stand down. Stand down."

Luke hopped through the hatch. "Drop your weapons and surrender." The four at the hatch did dropped theirs with a clatter as they fell to the deck. "And the rest."

Cruise line crew members clambered out with their hands up. As Luke probed them, blaster bolts came at him from the back of the engine room. Drawing his lightsaber, he said, "Hit the deck."

The Jedi advanced through the engine room. In the tight quarters he resorted to deflecting the bolts with the bare Force.

Luke modified his tactics from deflection to absorption. He could not maintain this tactic long, but his opponent did not know that.

Luke said, "I can keep this up forever. We can either wait until you're out of charge and I kill you, or you can surrender now. What's it going to be?"

The trooper replied with more blasts. Luke put forth his right hand to absorb the energy while using the Force to pinpoint the assailant. Luke followed the woman through the Force as she darted around the engine room. At a split second as she passed between pylons, Luke extend his left hand and drew her weapon to himself.

"It's over. Come out." She launched at Luke.

Luke reached out with the Force, throwing her against the reactor housing. Four of his squads raced forward to take her into custody.

* * *

Luke left a quarter of the team to supervise what remained of the ship's engine room crew. "Wait here. When we regain the bridge, we'll contact you."

The Jedi scanned the remaining group. "You, you, not you, you, you three, and you are with me. The rest of you, guard the engine room. If we fail, they'll come down to take control."

His small squad hefted their blasters, checking for any stragglers in the corridor. Luke took a deep breath, focusing on the Force and the civilians. He dared not let himself think about Naluma.

* * *

The bridge stood on the uppermost deck of the ship, a little room on a tower accessed by a set of stairs on the port side. Corpses littered the area, civilians killed in the first waves of the invasion. Blood smeared the sundeck below the bridge, as well as the steps to the command room.

With the Force, Luke searched for the enemy within. Six. One was an officer, obviously. The others were armed. Five captives. One unconscious— _Naluma!_

Luke locked down that part of his heart. _Goal one—secure the ship. Goal two—save the captives. Goal three—Naluma. In that order only_. _Purpose before feelings. Purpose before feelings._

Luke motioned to his squad, indicating the number of opponents. He hugged the wall up the stairs in silence with his lightsaber hilt in his left hand. He waved his arm at the hatch, which slid open as he jumped inside. "Freeze!"

The troopers opened fire on Luke. He deflected the bolts with his saber, grabbed the blasters, and shoved the men to the floor in one smooth motion. He caught sight of Naluma writhing on the floor in convulsions.

While his squad moved in to secure the troopers, Luke used the Force to drag the officer to him by the throat. "What did you give her?"

The man gurgled, "Who?"

"Jedi Master Fau. What did you give her?"

"Don't know—" the man sputtered.

Luke released him to the floor and moved to Naluma.

As two of his men tended to the other captives, untying their bonds and gags, Luke extinguished his saber and knelt next to Naluma, severing her bonds with the Force.

She thrashed in her trance, rolling into the vomitus and blood near her head. Blood matted her hair and streaked her face.

Luke laid his hand on her head and gently sent a probe across their bond. It was the vision again, the one that had plagued her for eleven years now. He watched as Jedi and Padawan were slaughtered—and he watched as she took the last blow herself. It was so real.

With a sharp tug, he broke himself out of the nightmare, unable to watch it any further. He reached out with the Force and streamed the tendrils into the synapses affected by the sedative. He let it sweep it out of her system.

He could feel the pain coursing throughout her body, but he dared not touch her, not knowing the extent of her wounds.

Naluma awoke, screaming in terror, jerking around, hyperventilating, sweating, and moaning in pain.

"Shhh, Naluma, I'm here. It'll be all right. You're coming out of sedation. Come on, find your center again. You can do this."

She opened her eyes, dilated from the drugs. The bright light of the bridge forced her to squint, but she smiled a tiny bit when she saw Luke's face. She inhaled deeply, then gasped, then tried another deep breath, bringing her mind under the control of the Force.

Luke kissed her forehead. "I knew you could do it."

"Everything hurts." Luke watched as she implemented the Force techniques for pain suppression he had taught her on Ahch-To.

"You can do this." He fed her more of his Force energy through their bond. "Get it under control. Try not to move."

"I'm stiff," Naluma said.

"This is the last trial. You can do it."

She closed her eyes and ran her tongue over her lips. She recited from _The Journal of the Whills_. "Every Jedi must face his trials, because his trials do not end there." She winced. "Skill, courage, spirit, insight, and the flesh."

Naluma bit her lip in pain, causing it to bleed, giving herself some other pain to concentrate on as she worked through the injuries. The pain in her lip gave her insight into her other injuries. She lifted her torso.

As she moved, Luke helped her up by the shoulder. When Naluma winced at the pressure on her back, Luke removed his hand.

"Can you stand?" Luke asked as his squad escorted the First Order troops and officer down the stairs to the sundeck.

"Help me up. Just don't touch my back or my head," Naluma said, still woozy from the kicks to her head. Her vision wavered, as her eyes refused to focus. Luke was a blur right now.

She extended her arms in front of her for him to grab. He pulled her up and let her find a comfortable position to lean on him as they headed off the bridge.

He directed one of his squad to escort the chief engineer up to the bridge to pilot the ship back to the mainland as quickly as possible. Many of the injured needed mainland facilities. Luke also feared a counterattack by the First Order at any moment. The mainland would evacuate, but the people on the islands would probably not get off the planet alive.

* * *

Luke ordered some of the remaining crew members to guard the captured pirates in the brig. He gathered the remaining passengers in the main dining room to organize relief efforts.

Naluma collapsed into a chair, holding her reeling head in her hands as Cordé wiped the blood from her face and wound. What she needed was a shower and bed rest, but Naluma knew she had to be at this assembly with Luke.

"Hey, can I have everybody's attention?" Luke asked while on a dinner table. He ended up whistling to quiet them down. "The ship's under control. They weren't pirates, though, they were First Order officers and stormtroopers attempting to gather slaves for their factories. We have a few of them locked up in the brig under 24-hour watch. We are heading as fast as possible back to the mainland. Please have all your belongings packed. Have your valuables attached to your body, as you may have to abandon your luggage. When we arrive back, flee to a spaceship. The planet will be evacuated once news of this spreads."

Everyone spoke at once. Luke quieted them down again and instructed, "Now, we don't have much crew. The ones who are alive are operating the ship or standing watch on the brig. I need twenty volunteers to prepare the meals. Another twenty to set up and clean the dining area. I could use forty of you on corpse detail, taking them up to the sundeck. No more room service, maid service, or any other service. Stay in your own staterooms. No looting, or you'll end up in the brig with the First Order. Any questions?"

Everyone was quiet—either tired or afraid of Luke—but no one dared to disobey either. They saw what Naluma looked like. They knew how many had not come back from her squads. They were in shock.

* * *

Three days later, the cruise ship limped into port. As soon as the longshoremen had positioned gangplanks, the passengers and crew ran off the ship. Some waited for ground transportation to the spaceport, while others ran.

The city panicked. Word had reached the city a few hours before about the First Order take over, and the evacuation had begun. Spaceships were scarce—many would be left behind.

* * *

After Kattada, Luke took Naluma back to Zaxyn on the shuttle _Elenium_ for medical attention. Her back screamed in agony.

Over the last two days the injuries had worsened. Either a concussion or the aftereffects of the sedative they had given her incapacitated her. The headache had worsened. She could not maintain her balance. Her back was cut and bruised, as well as a large gash on her head from a trooper's boot.

After a week of Bacta treatments and physical therapy, they headed back to the Jedi Academy. Naluma looked forward to her return with peace. For the first time in months her back did not hurt, no matter which way she moved.

The advanced training on Ahch-To and Kattada had stretched her Force powers beyond her previous limits. Now she felt like she could take on the whole universe, including Ben. And she had Luke. These last two months of working intimately together had amplified their Force-bond. Hope. She had hope again.


	36. Chapter 34 - Jedi Mindtricks

**CHAPTER 34—JEDI MINDTRICKS**

"Padawan, meditate on the Force. Ignore any other stimuli. Just feel the Force." Naluma stood in the center of the courtyard on Khalkha. The rough paving stones formed a circle in the middle, with arteries leading to each wing. A few _kedari_ saplings swayed in the gentle breeze, their crowns encroaching on the roofline of the surrounding lodge. The setting sun behind Naluma danced behind larger trees beyond the building.

A small group of Padawan sat on the sun-warmed stones, legs crossed and feet resting on their thighs. With eyes closed, each initiated their meditation techniques. Canoord squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply. Naluma observed as his spine transformed from strained rigidity to peaceful rest. Pepin dipped into relaxation soon after Canoord.

Naluma examined Ben and Eryl. Ben still fidgeted with a tuft of grass pushing through the mortar, and Eryl remained tense.

"Ignore the person beside you. Ignore me. Just focus on the Force," she said with a soothing voice.

After a few moments, Eryl settled down.

"Good, Eryl. Ben, you can do this. Just relax."

Canoord asked, "What are we going to do, Master Fau?"

"No. No questions. Just be one with the Force. In time, I will instruct you." With her arms crossed behind her back, Naluma paced the perimeter of the six-meter circle where the Padawan sat. The further away she moved from Ben, the more he relaxed.

"Good. Very good." Naluma joined the Padawan in their meditation pose. "We will start with shielding. It is the basis for influencing the weak-minded."

Canoord and Eryl's heart rates increased, causing their shields to waver.

"Stay at peace. This won't hurt. I'm going to apply a little pressure to your shields. I want you to hold your shield steady and use the Force to look for the crack in my shield."

Naluma stood still as the assault started. She felt the probing touch of Pepin, sliding over her shields. Eryl's was hesitant, making contact and then backing away. Canoord slid around her shields, running right over the crack without noticing.

She wavered under a strong attack by Ben. He had not only found her crack but was also blasting it open with all of his power. Naluma sealed the crack and pushed him back out.

Ben rubbed his forehead and glared at the Jedi Master.

"Not like that, Ben. Come in under the radar. You don't want to alert the subject." Naluma tilted her head in concern at the boy. "You okay?"

Ben pursed his lips. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting that."

"That makes two of us. Let's try it again. Nice and easy this time." She pulled herself back into her peaceful state, slowing her heartbeat and her respirations. "When you find the crack, slide into it."

"Then what?" Canoord asked.

"Convince me of something. Speak the words. Put the Force behind them. But, most of all, remain at peace. If the subject picks up on what you're doing, the technique will backfire."

Pepin wormed her way in first. "Master Fau, you will cancel classes for the rest of the week."

Naluma said with raised eyebrows, "You are mistaken."

"You _will_ cancel classes for the rest of the week."

"I will . . . not cancel classes for the rest of the week."

Pepin stood and walked around the seated Jedi Master. "You _will cancel all classes_ for the rest of the week."

The Force resonated through the statement this time.

"Spread the word. Classes are cancelled for the rest of the week." Naluma nodded.

Pepin jumped in excitement. "I did it. I really did it."

Master Fau shook her head to clear the compulsion. "Rescind that order. Classes are as scheduled."

Canoord asked, "Congrats, Pepin. What did it feel like?"

Pepin's eyes looked past Canoord as the girl thought. "It was like . . . it was like having the Force behind every word. Everything just clicked."

"Good job, Pepin. You sit out and let the others have a go."

Naluma was no sooner into her relaxation exercises when Ben burst through her shield. Fueling the Force with his anger, he commanded, "You _will bow to me and call me Master_." Ben drew his saber. He jumped up, leaning over her as he ignited his saber and held it to her throat.

The Jedi Master kicked Ben out of her mind, propelling him to the ground. Scattering his saber across the courtyard, she strengthened her shields, removing all cracks.

Ben cried, "You're hurting me, Master Fau." He writhed on the ground and grabbed his head. "Please, stop."

The other Padawan looked on in horror. Their eyes widened as they turned their attention to their Jedi Master. Canoord crouched back in fear. Eryl stepped forward and grabbed Naluma by the shoulder. "Master Fau, stop. Don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything," she said through clenched teeth. "He's faking, as usual."

Ben yelled while rolling on the paving stones, "Don't believe her. She's lying. Only she has the power to do this."

Naluma stood. "Padawan, this class is cancelled until further notice." She walked away, leaving Ben to roll on the ground in agony.

* * *

Luke froze as he glanced down from his X-wing. His eyebrows lifted, and his lips tightened when Ben met him at the landing pad later that day. He tossed his kit bag and jumped to the ground.

Ben did not wait for Luke to acknowledge him. "Master Skywalker, I want to lodge a complaint about Master Fau."

Luke sighed. "In my study." The Jedi Master hefted his kit bag on his shoulder and hiked down the path to the stone lodge.

* * *

Luke dropped his kit bag to the floor and collapsed in his desk chair. He motioned to Ben to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "What's going on?"

"Master Fau used the Force inappropriately on me."

"That's a strong accusation, Ben."

"It's true. Ask any of the others. They saw it."

Luke lifted his hand to his forehead and sighed. "Tell me what happened from the beginning."

Ben narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"Be at peace. Don't let your emotions sway your judgment, Ben."

The teen took a deep breath. "We were in the courtyard, me and some of the fourth-years. She was taking us through a shielding exercise. She wanted us to slip under her shield and influence her. Give her a compulsion."

Luke nodded. "Mind tricks?"

"Yeah. So, I did what she asked, and then out of nowhere she's pushing me out of her mind and knocking me onto the hard paving stone. I don't know what happened after that, I was in so much pain. She was compressing my mind. She didn't even stop when I asked her to." Ben folded his arms in front of his chest and sunk back into the Bantha-hide upholstery.

"What did she do next?"

"She accused me of faking it and cancelled the class. Just walked away."

"When she left, did the effects stop?"

"Yes, yes, they did."

Luke intertwined his fingers in front of his face while resting his elbows on the desk. "This is serious. I'll need to question Master Fau, as well. Who else was in the class?"

"Pepin, Canoord, and Eryl."

"I'm sorry, Ben." Luke stood, worry crossing his face.

"What are you going to do about her, Master Skywalker?" Ben asked. "I demand that you remove her from the academy."

"You demand? Ben, I cannot accept an accusation against a Jedi without at least two witnesses." Luke felt the anger stirring in him. With a calming breath, he said, "I want you to write a report of every detail, no matter how trivial. Once I've interviewed the other Padawan, I will deal with Master Fau."

"Master, I want to go with you."

"No, I will deal with her myself."

As Ben headed out the door, Luke saw a cloud of darkness follow him. What scared him more was the darkness consuming himself, the darkness he hoped was not consuming Naluma. Darkness prevailed.


	37. Chapter 35 - Tainted Evidence

**CHAPTER 35—TAINTED EVIDENCE**

Naluma stood in the center of the training arena before five first-years. She pivoted, turning her back to them, and lifted her purple saber above her head. "Form is more important when you start your pass. Sabers up. Hold." She circled the group, adjusting arms and shifting feet. "Bend your knees slightly. Rest your weight on your back foot, ready to push off."

When she was satisfied, the hatch to the arena whooshed open, revealing Master Skywalker. Naluma smiled in welcomed relief, the stress draining from her face.

With his face set in firm resolution and his arms folded across his chest, he said, "Padawan, stand down."

The trainees dropped their practice foils and pivoted to the source of the command.

"Secure your weapons."

The Padawan carried their practice swords to the storage rack while Naluma extinguished her saber. She lifted her eyelids in question at Luke.

His expression did not change. "Leave us."

As soon as the Padawan had filed out, Naluma crossed to Luke with a loving smile. When she reached for him, he took a step back. "Luke, what's wrong?"

"I just heard what happened in Force-work today, Master Fau." He paced around her. "How could you? Using the Force on a defenseless student. Torturing him in front of other Padawan?"

"What?"

"Ben lodged a complaint. You are removed from duty until further notice."

"That's not how it happened at all."

"What? You're going to deny Force-pushing him to the ground?"

"No. But he wasn't—"

"There is no excuse, Master Fau. We do not treat Padawan this way. We are Jedi."

"I can't even defend myself? Did he tell you that he pulled his saber on me and was holding it to my throat?"

"That never came up, not with him, and not with the other Padawan."

"Go ask them. They were there."

"That doesn't excuse not releasing him when he asked."

"He was faking it. I didn't touch him after pushing off."

"I don't want to hear your lies."

"My lies? You won't even look at the evidence. Pull it from my brain. You can take anything you want from it, but at least look."

Luke glared at her and swallowed. "We both know that mind probes only reveal what the subject believes is true."

"So, what are you saying? That I'm crazy? I'm not crazy, Luke. I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done in the same situation. Why aren't you even giving me the benefit of the doubt? Go ask the Padawan about what Ben did first. I was only acting in self-defense."

"Go pack."

Naluma stared back with her jaw hanging open. "Exile?"

Luke nodded.

"I'm not going without a fight." She ignited her lightsaber, the purple blade humming in the empty arena.

He pulled his green blade and attacked with a snarl. Their blades crossed above their heads as they held each other off with sheer strength alone. When both gathered in the Force, tension filled the air. Luke overwhelmed her, sending her to the ground, rolling out of the way.

When she came up, she jumped to a platform above her, standing with her saber ready at her side.

"Don't make me strike you down, Naluma."

"The dark side is clouding your judgment."

He jumped onto her platform and swung at her. She raised her saber just in time and kicked him in the stomach before jumping to the lower level.

Luke propelled himself from the platform, swinging his saber left and right, attacking with _Djem So_. Naluma countered with the _Ataru_ form, flipping over his head and rebounding in a counterattack.

Sparks flew overhead as they parried and riposted across the floor. Naluma advanced on him, swiping her saber left and right. When he gained an opening, he came in with an overhand stroke at her shoulder.

She blocked it just in time, but not before Luke launched himself at her, pinning her with his weight.

"It's over, Naluma. Surrender, and I'll let you live."

"Never!"

She pulled a bench with Force, slamming it against Luke's head. The impact gave her the opening she needed to roll on top of him, holding her saber to his neck. "I don't want to kill you, Luke. I love you. But I don't know who you are anymore."

"I . . ." Luke dropped his saber.

"Just give me a chance. Please. This is not the way of the Jedi."

"Lower your weapon."

Naluma extinguished her saber and threw it across the room.

Luke stretched out his hand, laying his long fingers on her forehead. Closing his eyes, he worked his way into her consciousness.

Naluma dropped her shields instantly. She held nothing back from him. Images moved through her mind as he touched her fear, her distrust, her love. She shrank back from the darkness within him. Mind probes worked both ways.

She shook when he accessed the memory from the afternoon. The blade held against her throat, the sinister compulsion pressing on her mind, her near defeat. Mere moments from death.

Luke severed their contact with a jerk. "No one else mentioned it." He rubbed his forehead as the reaction headache started.

Naluma stood up and offered her hand to him. He stood up without taking it. "You still don't believe me? Even with this evidence in front of you?"

He looked away. "It's the evidence of four to one. And none of them were lying to me."

"Maybe you asked the wrong questions."

Luke extended his hand, calling Naluma's lightsaber to him. "You're confined to quarters until I figure this out."

She swallowed and sighed before nodding her agreement.


	38. Chapter 36 - Sentencing

**CHAPTER 36—SENTENCING**

After hours of meditation, Luke pounded down the stairs from his meditation tower high above the west wing. He entered the dining hall, his authoritative presence silencing the babble. With his hands on his hips, he called out, "Master Kalder, Jedi Kallay, Padawan Carron, and Padawan Dane."

All four stood from their tables, placing their napkins beside their plates and pushing in their chairs. They stood at attention in front of the Grand Jedi Master.

"You will escort four Padawan and await my summons." His voice became deeper. "Place a shield on the subject upon contact. Allow no interactions."

"Understood, Master Skywalker," the group responded.

"Kalder, take Ben to the electronics lab."

"Kallay, take Eryl to the mechanics lab."

"Carron, take Pepin to the cook's office.

"Dane, take Canoord to my study and wait with him."

"Yes, Master Skywalker."

The four guards approached their charges and whispered in their ears. With a scrape of chairs on the wooden floor, the Padawan joined their escorts.

The rest of the dining hall murmured at the odd proceedings.

"Did you hear what happened during Force-work today?"

"I heard Master Fau let Ben have it."

"That's not what I heard. Pepin told me Master Fau _blasted_ Ben across the courtyard."

"Where is she?"

* * *

 _The rumors are bad enough. What's going to happen if they find out what really happened?_ Luke thought as he surveyed the Dining Hall, waiting for each of the witnesses to reach their destinations.

The Grand Jedi Master pivoted on his right heel and headed to the study. When he arrived, both Dane and Canoord stood. They had been sitting in front of the desk, waiting. Luke could feel their fear.

He nodded to them, and they sat down. Luke leaned on the front edge of the desk, maintaining an authoritative level above Canoord. "Dane, you are to observe the proceedings, both with physical senses and your Force senses."

"Yes, Master Skywalker."

"Canoord, start your meditation exercises. Become entirely at peace. No reason to worry."

Canoord sucked in his breath and began his exercises. After many long moments, he nodded to the Jedi Master.

"Good. I only want the truth. Please tell me what happened today during Force-work. Start at the beginning and leave nothing out."

Canoord opened his mouth.

Luke interrupted. "And I only want what you saw, not what anyone else has told you."

The boy's eyes widened. Luke felt him making a decision, one based on fear.

"Master Fau met us in the group meditation chamber in the east wing, but before we started, she had us go outside to the courtyard. She said we would be able to feel the Force better out there."

"Go on. What happened next?"

Canoord's hands shook. "She had us start our relaxation exercises and shielding. Then she pressed against our shields with slight pressure. Next thing I remember, Ben is squirming on the courtyard stones, about ten meters away from where he was, and Master Fau is towering over him."

"You remember nothing else?"

"I know there's something in between, but it's dark. It's all darkness, Master Luke." Canoord rubbed his forehead.

Luke sighed. "Very well. Dane, wait with him in the library."

* * *

Eryl looked at her lap and wrung her hands. Her heart pounded through her chest. Luke could taste her fear.

"Eryl, breathe. Just breathe. Find your peace. You have nothing to fear. I only want the truth."

A few more minutes passed.

"Good. Now, take it from the beginning."

The girl breathed before starting. "We started our meditation exercises in the courtyard."

"Is that where class started?"

"No, we started in the group meditation chamber on the fifth floor."

"Why did Master Fau take you outside?"

Eryl smirked. "Why she always does—cabin fever. Thought you knew that, Master Luke." Eryl winked at him.

Luke nodded with a small grin.

Eryl relaxed into a conversational tone. She pulled her feet to the edge of the chair and rested her chin on her knees. "We started with relaxation and shielding. Then she had us try to breach her shields, looking for a crack in them. Pepin succeeded first. Then Ben tried."

Eryl stopped, biting her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"I just felt cold pass through me, and now all I can see is darkness. It's like the memory is clouded."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Do you remember anything else, no matter how trivial?"

"No, not until Ben was on the pavers, moaning."

"What did Master Fau do then?"

"Said he was faking and walked away."

"Thank you. Kallay, escort Eryl back to the lab. When you get there, Eryl, just meditate. Meditate on the light of the Force."

"Yes, Master Skywalker," Eryl said.

Kallay nodded and headed out of the study with the girl.

* * *

Pepin's legs shook as she waited for Master Skywalker to begin.

"Relax. Just want the truth. Start from the beginning and tell me all that you remember."

Pepin closed her eyes. "We started in a meditation chamber, but Master Fau wanted us to go outside to the courtyard." Pepin smiled slightly. "She always finds a reason to take us outside if the weather is good."

Pepin opened her eyes. Staring beyond Master Skywalker at a point on the wall behind his desk, she said, "She started us on relaxation exercises and then shielding. She first applied pressure to our shields. But then she had us look for a crack in her shields. We were to find the crack, insert our consciousness inside, and then give her a compulsion."

"And did you?"

"Yes. I convinced her to cancel classes for a week. It took a few tries, though." Pepin smiled.

"What happened next?"

"She had me standby and observe the others. Next thing I know, Ben's on the ground, screaming in pain, begging Master Fau to stop."

"Did she?"

"She said he was faking and then left."

"Do you remember anything that happened before Ben ended up on the ground?"

"Something's there, but it's like a dark cloud covers it."

Luke frowned, biting his lips together.

"Very good, Pepin. Carron, take Pepin back to the cook's office. Pepin, I want you to meditate and focus on the light only while you're there. Don't try to do anything. Let the Force guide you. If it shows you something, tell Carron immediately what you see."

"Yes, Master Skywalker."

As Pepin left the room, Luke asked, "Pepin, do you remember feeling any emotions from Master Fau?"

Pepin closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she said, "Peace. Only peace."

"Thank you."

* * *

Ben leaned back in the hard-backed chair, his arms crossed and his right ankle resting on his left knee. "So, Master Luke, what's going to happen to Master Fau?"

"That's why I called you in here. You're progressing well in your studies. Part of being a Jedi is leveling consequences. What would be the equitable punishment for what she did to you?"

Luke had moved to his desk chair. He leaned back in it, waiting for Ben's response.

"I don't know. It seemed pretty dark, what she did to me. If she were out in the field and did this to an innocent civilian, what would the consequence be?"

Luke leaned forward. "Death."

Both Jedi scrutinized the Padawan, analyzing his reactions. After a slight jump, Ben said, "Then what are you waiting for? Are you making an exception because of your own emotions?"

Luke shook his head. "She wasn't in the field. And before I can administer capital punishment, I am required by the Jedi Code to have no doubts to her guilt."

"How can you have any doubts? I told you what happened."

"You told me part of what happened. The others have told me part of what happened. Now, tell me what happened immediately before she sent you to the ground. Leave nothing out."

"We were meditating, shielding even. I found her crack and burst through. She shielded again and told me to try it with more finesse. I did. Next thing I know, I was on the ground. My head was under a great deal of pressure. It was so dark, and it happened so fast."

"When did it stop?"

"After she left."

Luke tapped a stylus on the edge of the desk. "I see. Thank you for your added testimony, Ben."

Luke reached out to the other pairs and called them all back in.

"Ben, why don't you relax for a minute in one of the chairs by the fireplace? The others will join us shortly."

* * *

It took a few minutes for the other six to join them. Luke nodded to the four guards. "Padawan, come sit here on the couch." Luke had pushed the coffee table closer to the fireplace and stood in front of them.

The four guards stood behind the couch and armchair, watching the proceedings.

Luke sat on the coffee table, bringing himself to their level. "I wanted to thank you for your cooperation in this investigation. For your integrity. No one's testimony contradicted with any of the others. While a few of you remembered a few additional details, it all checks out."

Luke caught Ben's smile and brushed across the boy's shields, but they held tight. "You have no idea how hard this is for me . . . but Master Fau is guilty of improperly using the Force on a Padawan. The sentence is death."

Ben's smile grew. The rest in the room gasped in shock. Tears ran down Kallay's face. Kalder pulled his sister to his chest.

Ben asked, "When will the execution be?"

"At dawn in the courtyard. Which of you would like the honor?"

"I'll do it," Ben said with eagerness.

"No. You were the victim. Victim's are not allowed to execute judgment. It must be executed by a witness." Luke stared at each witness in turn. "Which of you is willing to pull the sabers?"

Tension filled the room as the witnesses squirmed and the guards mourned. Master Skywalker breathed, maintaining peace.

"Canoord?"

The boy shook his head and bit his lip as tears streamed down his face.

"Eryl?"

"Please don't ask me to, Master Luke. I can't," she cried before breaking down in sobs.

"Pepin, it's up to you, then."

Pepin straightened her back and wiped an errant tear. "I won't. Master, you asked me what happened right before Ben was on the ground. All I see is darkness. How can you convict her when we don't know what really happened?"

Canoord and Eryl nodded.

Luke grimaced. "No one remembers what happened. But there is a way to discover the truth . . . if you would each submit to a mindprobe."

Ben shrank back against the seat. "Not me. You're not doing that to me. Not after what Master Fau did."

"Noted. How about the rest of you?"

Pepin nodded. "Anything that will reveal the truth. I don't care how much it hurts."

"Canoord?"

The boy inhaled deeply before nodding approval.

Eryl said, "I'm in."

Luke said with an outstretched hand, "Master Kalder, Jedi Kallay, would you please assist me?"

Kalder answered, "Of course, Master Luke."

Luke said, "Ben, please observe us."

As Kalder and Kallay moved in front of their charges, Luke spoke to the two Padawan guards. _We'll be vulnerable during the mind probes. Watch Ben. Don't let him do anything._

Dane replied, _Yes, Master Skywalker._

Carron nodded as they both moved in position around Ben.

Luke bent down in front of Pepin. He directed Kalder and Kallay _. When you reach inside, I expect you'll find a cloud of darkness. Dispel it with light. Once you have cleared it, retrieve the data and then exit._

Kalder and Kallay nodded.

Luke said, "Padawan, lower your shields."

As one, the three Jedi placed their hands on the skulls of the Padawan. Eryl wriggled as Kallay's mental probe touched her mind.

Luke said, "Easy, Kallay. Take it slow. Caress the memories. Don't force them."

Kalder said, "The darkness—it's so thick."

"Darkness cannot prevail in light. Use the light. Use the Force."

After many long, intense moments, each Jedi pulled out of the Padawan. All hung their heads low. Canoord rubbed his forehead.

Luke said, "Carron, fetch us some headache powder and some water." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at each Padawan.

Dane asked, "What happened?"

"We cleared a few things up, but I want the witnesses to speak, so there are no misunderstandings." Luke took the tumbler of water from Kallay and tossed his back. "Canoord, you may be begin. First, tell us what we did and then what you remember."

Canoord sipped his powder for a few seconds before guzzling down the remainder of it. "Okay, Master Luke. Master Kalder inserted himself into my consciousness, found the darkness, and blasted it away with a beam of pure Force. I think he pulled the memories from my mind as well."

Kalder said, "I did."

"What do you remember now?" Luke asked.

"We were on the pavers in the center of the courtyard. Ben launched a Force-bolt at Master Naluma, breaching her shields. She pushed him out and told him to try it with more finesse. When he did, he—" Canoord glanced at Ben. "He commanded her to call him Master and bow. He then pulled his saber and held it to her throat." Canoord snarled at Ben and launched himself at Ben, clawing at the boy's face.

Luke grabbed Canoord in mid-air, leaving him hanging. "Enough, Canoord. Ben is not the one on trial here. Let go your anger."

Canoord said from his hanging position, "But you don't know, Master Luke. I felt him. I felt his hatred. He was going to kill her."

Luke held out his hand, feeling his own anger grow in him, staring at his nephew and then at Canoord.


	39. Chapter 37 - Control

**CHAPTER 37—CONTROL**

Canoord dropped to the floor with a thud.

Luke advanced on Ben, pulling in the Force.

As he reached out to grab Ben, Kalder laid his hand on Luke's arm. "Master Luke, no. Justice. Justice must prevail."

Luke glared at Kalder, his anger welling up in him. "Fine. You do it."

Kalder said to his sister, "Kallay, hold him down."

Ben shrank back. "What are you going to do to me?"

Kalder placed his hand on the boy's chest, pressing him into the armchair. "Discover the truth."

"I refuse. No mind probe."

"You don't have the option," Luke said, glaring at the boy.

Kalder lifted his hands to Ben's head and closed his eyes. After a moment, he said, "Master, there's something odd."

"The darkness?"

"Yes, but something else."

Luke moved closer to Ben and placed his hands on the boy's head. "It's faint, but there's a trace still there." Luke removed his hands and pulled Kalder's away, too. "Ben, have you ever felt like you were not in control of yourself?"

Ben nodded. "It comes, and it goes."

"And this afternoon?"

Ben shook his head. "I don't remember. As far as I know, I never pulled my saber of Master Fau. I didn't do those things. You have to believe me. I'm innocent." The boy shook as he thought of his future.

Luke pushed himself up. "I believe you. Kalder, join me."

Ben asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Remove the taint. Show you how to strengthen your shields and keep the presence out." Luke placed his hand on the Ben's head. Kalder added his hand on top of Luke's.

* * *

The halls were silent tonight. Luke's footsteps echoed through the academy. After the inquisition in the study, Luke and Kalder had placed Ben in a Jedi trance and taken him to the med bay for observation. Kalder would stay with him, while Luke broke the news to Naluma.

When the hatch slid open, Luke found Naluma sitting on the floor in front of the open windows, meditating. The temperature in the room had dropped at sunset. Luke was surprised Naluma was not shivering.

She stood and rotated. "I'm ready." She glanced to her packed kitbag beside her.

He grabbed her and whispered, "I'm sorry, Naluma."

She pushed him away. "I understand. It's what's best for the Order."

"No, it's not like that at all. You're free." Luke kissed her forehead and pulled her tight against him. "Forgive me."

"What? What happened?" She broke from his embrace.

He raised his hand and closed the windows with the Force before leading her to their bed. He clutched her shoulders. "Ben was being influenced, by something or someone. It even clouded the Padawan's memories. Darkness."

"This is what I saw. Remember the day on the hill before the light and hope vision? I saw darkness consuming the Order. This is it, Luke."

"Not if I have anything to say about. Light will prevail. Never lose that hope."

Luke held her. "Together we stand against the darkness. Together we will prevail."

After many minutes of strengthening their Force-bond, Naluma asked, "What's going to happen to him?"

"He's in medbay in a trance. Kalder's staying with him tonight. We ran mind probes on all the Padawan he'd been in contact with. This . . . whatever it was . . . had affected them all."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know."

"Why Ben? Why is he so important?"

Luke inhaled deeply before answering. "Come with me. I need to show you something."

* * *

Naluma followed Luke across the courtyard to the study in the north wing. Luke headed to a row of ancient books, some small, some large. He skipped past _The Journal of the Whills._ Then he pulled smaller books, opened the front covers, and replaced them.

On the eighth book, he said, "Ah-ha, I knew it was here."

Naluma peered over his should as he read.

" _The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise_."

She grabbed the book from him and looked at the cover. She shoved it back in his hands. "That's a Sith lore book, Luke. What are you doing with that filthy thing?"

"Research."

"That book is dangerous. Who knows what curses are laid on it."

"Know thine enemy. Besides, there's some good information in here." Luke's eyes lit up. "Here, hold this." He turned back to the bookcase and pulled another small book.

When he sat down, she looked up from reading _Plagueis_. "So, do you think he succeeded? Found eternal life?"

"We know that when Jedi die, they become one with the Force. With training, they can materialize. But I don't know about the Sith. I haven't seen any Sith lords around . . . unless that's what this darkness is."

"You think a Sith lord's spirit was possessing Ben?"

"I think _possess_ is too strong of a word. _Influence_ , yes."

She twisted her head, questioning.

He continued. "According to this legend, the Sith lord never got to try his technique, because his apprentice killed him."

"Who was his apprentice?"

"Darth Sidious."

"The Emperor?"

"Yes. But now, I'm not so sure I was facing off against Sidious."

"But how does this relate to Ben?"

"According to this account, Plagueis influenced the midichlorians to create the Chosen One."

"The one who's supposed to bring balance to the Force. Just a myth, Luke. We're still out of balance."

Luke opened the other book and read from it. "I was greatly interested when the midichlorian count came back so high. When I questioned Shmi, the boy's mother, she said she had no husband—actually, the boy had no father. She conceived, carried him, and delivered him. I knew then, beyond a doubt, that this was the Chosen One, created by the Force itself to bring itself back into balance . . ."

"What is that? Another Sith book?"

"No, it's the journal of a Jedi Master. Qui-Gon Jinn. It recounts his last year of life, including meeting a young boy named Ani who lived with his Shmi on Tatooine. I found it in Obi-Wan's hut on Tatooine."

She stared at him, trying to work out the hints.

"Luke, the Sith were never interested in bringing balance to the Force."

"No, that's a Jedi prophecy. The Sith believed the Chosen One would destroy the Jedi once and for all."

"So, who is this Chosen One?"

" _Ani_ , Naluma. This is about my father, Anakin Skywalker."

"He couldn't have been the Chosen One, Luke. The Jedi destroyed, and the Force is still unbalanced . . ."

"That's why he wants Ben. Plagueis is still around, still looking for scion of Skywalker to possess."

"How could Plagueis have survived? Your father's dead, one with the Force now."

"I don't know. But he survived. And he wants Ben."

Naluma grabbed Luke's arm. The both yelled at the same time, "Rey!"

"Luke, you have to go to Leia. She has to know."


	40. Chapter 38 - Visiting Naboo

**CHAPTER 38—VISITING NABOO**

After ensuring that the spiritual influence was gone, Luke travelled to Naboo to visit Leia. Kalder and Naluma stood guard over the academy, watching for anymore interference.

When Luke arrived in the Lake Country, three-year-old Rey took to her Uncle Luke like a Gungan to water. Lor San Tekka and Leia looked on as Rey spoke in her special language to her uncle. She squealed with joy when he tossed her in the air above him only to be caught by his secure hands.

The strong lake breeze buffeted at the party as they stood on a hillock near Luke's X-wing. R2-D2 beeped a string of curses as he lowered himself from his socket.

Luke ignored him. He grabbed Rey into a bear hug, rubbing her nose and then burrowing into her neck, using his time with Rey to shield her.

However, when Rey saw R2, she jumped down and ran to the small droid. She stopped in front of him and stared in wonder. As the droid swiveled his blue dome, he angled his camera lens down. R2 stood still when the one-meter-tall girl ran her fingers across the chrome and blue head, tracing the grooves of each part.

Rey pulled her fingers back from droid and tilted her head.

R2 beeped a question.

Without warning, Rey flung her arms around the droid and kissed him on the side of his dome.

R2-D2 sighed.

Luke looked at his sister shivering in her light cloak and smiled. Leia smiled back with a light nod.

When a gust of wind whipped through the field, Lor San Tekka said, "Master Skywalker, perhaps we should go inside."

The Jedi Master grabbed Rey and carried her under his arm while tickling her. He smiled as she giggled.

* * *

C-3PO met them at the door of the small cottage Leia was renting on the shores of Lake Varykino. "Oh, Master Luke, how good it is to see you."

R2 beeped a few strings of astromech at the golden protocol droid.

"I can see it's you, Artoo. Now don't you track mud onto my polished floors, you malfunctioning rust-bucket."

"Hey, Threepio, don't talk to my friend that way," Rey said as she climbed down from Luke's arms.

Leia said, "Threepio, why don't you get us some refreshments?" She turned to her daughter. "Rey, would you like to show Artoo your toys?"

Rey looked up with her big brown eyes, first to her mother and then to the astro droid. "May I?"

Leia nodded. "I think he'd like it."

R2 beeped his approval.

Rey turned. "Come on, Artoo."

As Rey and the droid rolled down the hall, Leia led Luke to the sitting room. Leia asked, "I get the feeling this isn't just a family visit."

Luke shook his head.

"What's wrong with Ben?"

Luke leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees. "He's at risk, Leia. We had an incident. Rey's not safe, either."

"What's going on?" Leia stood.

"Sit down. She's under my protection now. I'm shielding her."

Leia sat down, but she could not relax.

"Leia, the dark side is moving. It's searching for a scion of Anakin Skywalker to control. It was influencing Ben—"

"How do you know?"

Luke bit his lip. "We had an incident. It used Ben to attack Naluma."

"Luke, not Ben. He's not like that. I want to see him."

"You can't. You must protect Rey. You must lead her into the light, Leia." Luke turned to the cleric of the Force. "Lor San Tekka, I will need your help, too."

"Master Skywalker, you know I cannot use the Force. I can only feel it."

"That is enough. I need you to guard Rey. Just observe. If you detect any darkness within her or around her, contact me or Naluma immediately."

Leia said, "What can I do?"

"Train."

"I'm too old to start the training again, Luke."

"Nonsense. Age has no meaning. It matters not. The power is within the Force, not within this crude matter." Luke pointed to his chest.

The sitting room echoed in silence for long moments. Rey's voice emanated from the hallway. "Artoo, you take the princess doll, and I'll be the bad monster. Fight me off. Rowrrr!"

"When do we begin?" Leia asked as tears sprang to her eyes.

* * *

Three days later, Leia's training progressed rapidly.

Luke stood behind her on the lakeshore. "Breathe."

Leia, dressed in dark leggings and a light poncho, stared out across the lake. She inhaled and then exhaled.

"Just breathe." Luke stepped closer to his sister. "Now reach out. What do you see?"

"Nothing."

"Your eyes will deceive you. Don't trust them."

Leia closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. "Light, great swelling light."

"What else?"

"Edges of darkness."

"Where?"

Leia gasped. "Beyond the hill. Down the slope."

"Extend your shield light. Push back the darkness and hold a defense against it."

She pulled in her breath pushing her diaphragm into her abdomen. She exhaled at a slow, steady rate, sending the light to fill the gaps.

"Stronger."

It grew even larger.

"It feels your presence now. Stronger still."

Leia wavered as something blasted against her shield. Luke joined his hands with hers and pushed back. Leia asked, "What was that?"

"Darkness. It cannot abide the light." Luke looked across at the setting sun. "Enough for today."

* * *

Over dinner that night, the secured communicator interrupted. Leia hurried to the receiver as the rest of them silenced every sound. Rey whispered to R2. Leia glared at her. Luke tapped her on the arm and put his finger to his mouth. The girl clutched her mouth.

"Hello?" Leia greeted. After a few seconds, she smiled. "Yes, he's here. Good to hear from you, Naluma."

Leia handed the communicator to Luke. A dreamy smile crossed his face. "Naluma." He nodded. "No, you did the right thing. Hold him to it. He's exploiting the situation. I'll be back in a few more days. Need to research something in Theed . . . yeah, I want to check in on Sabé and Cordé, too . . . I will . . . Love you more."

Leia asked, "What's up?"

"Ben."

She leaned forward. "Is he safe?"

"Yeah. He's just causing problems again. Pulling some pranks on Naluma. Not the first time. Won't be the last."

Lor San Tekka looked from Leia to Luke, his discomfort palpable to everyone. "I think Rey and I will take a little walk. If you'll excuse us."

Leia nodded. Once the group was out of the cottage, she asked, "Give him time, Luke. It's a stage. He's wanting a father in his life right now. If only Han would step in and father him."

"Han comes by frequently. He doesn't understand Ben. I don't even know if I understand Ben—but he and Han are on opposite ends of the spectrum."

She asked, "Han?"

"Yeah, he still runs shipments for us. Sees Ben at least once a month, sometimes more. By the way, I almost forgot. He sent you some credits. They're on my X-wing."

"He doesn't suspect anything about Rey, does he?"

"No, and he never will. Trust me on that, Leia. The only people who know about Rey are you, me, and Lor San Tekka—and Naluma," Luke assured. "And wherever you delivered her."

"Polis Massa—complete confidentiality. That reminds me, Luke, did you know that _we_ were born there?"

"No."

"What's more, they gave me this holoimage of our mother—" Leia crossed to the fireplace and pulled a hologram from the mantelpiece.

"Padmé . . ." Luke mumbled as he took the image from Leia.

"How did you know her name?"

"Father mentioned it."

"What else did he tell you? Did he mention anything about Ben?" Leia asked with urgency.

"Nothing about Ben." Luke's voice wavered in vagueness.

Luke held the image up to Leia and realized how the resemblance carried through to his sister. While he viewed the holo, Lor San Tekka and Rey stepped through the front door. The resemblance was uncanny.

Rey was listening intently to R2 spout off something in Astromech, and then she answered. Over the last few days, she had learned the little droid's language better than Luke. As Luke recognized Rey's sunshine yellow Force-signature, his face transitioned from one of recognition to one of disturbance.

"Luke, what is it?" Leia asked.

"It's Rey."

"What about her?" Leia asked. "What have you seen?"

"I can't tell you, Leia."

"Luke, is something going to happen to her? Please, I must know," Leia pleaded, clutching his arm.

"Leia, I've seen her in my future, that's all. It was a fleeting Force dream, and she looked fine. Relax."

"How far in the future?" she probed.

"Maybe fifteen or twenty years. She will be a strong, beautiful woman, and strong with the Force."

Leia breathed a sigh of relief. Luke looked at Rey, figuring out the timing of the dream. Leia spoke, "Don't worry too much about, Ben. I'm sure he'll grow out of the phase he's going through soon. Be the father he needs and not the Jedi Master."

Luke said with a grimace. "It's not that easy, Leia. He seems to prefer the cloud of darkness. I don't know if I can . . . If the worst does happen and there is no turning back, I will send an emergency message to you to take Rey and leave as soon as possible."

Lor San Tekka said, "Don't you worry, Master Skywalker. I will take care of them when the time comes."

"Thank you, San Tekka. Your words give me peace."

Leia looked up at Luke, as she bit her lip. Luke wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.


	41. Chapter 39 - Secrets of Theed

**CHAPTER 39—SECRETS OF THEEDS**

While Luke continued Leia's training, Lor San Tekka kept a watchful eye on the rambunctious Rey. Luke smiled at Lor San Tekka's interactions with Rey. The old cleric had her on his knee and was playing "We have a Bantha, yes we do" with her, like every granddad should. While not related by flesh and blood, Luke was grateful the two had each other. Rey looked up and pulled on San Tekka's beard before sliding down his leg again.

Luke stared at Rey again, remembering the image of his mother. "Leia, have you ever visited our mother's tomb?"

Leia looked at Luke and bit back tears. "I tried once, but they wouldn't let me in. Family and the Royal Court only. I couldn't risk blowing my cover."

Luke could perceive her longing. She wanted to know as much about Padmé as Luke did. "May I use your communicator?"

"Sure. Go right ahead," Leia said. "That one's not secured, though, if you're calling Naluma."

"No, not Naluma. I have an old friend I want you to meet," Luke said as he punched in the code for the call. "Hello, Cordé? . . . this is Jed Darklighter . . . Yes, the man you met on the ship on Kattada . . . Yes, that's the one . . . I was glad to hear that you and Sabé had made it back safely . . . No, I had to get Cami to a med center. You saw how she was . . . She's doing fine now. Perfectly healed . . . Well, I'm actually on Naboo right now . . . yes, I was wondering if I could meet up with you and Sabé for tea . . ."

Luke could hear Sabé in the background. "Cordé, give me that communicator. Cordé, I want to talk to Padmé's boy."

"Lady Sabé," Luke said with a warm smile. "Yes, I'm here. In the Lake Country visiting a family member . . . no, not the Naberries." Luke listened as Sabé related a story about his mother's family. When she started another story, Luke cut her off. "I don't have much time. Leaving in a few days. I was hoping I could meet you for tea. I have someone I want you to meet . . . I have a favor to ask . . . Can you get us into the palace to visit her tomb . . . She's family, Sabé. Thank you. We'll meet you at 1400. Thank you again, Sabé."

"So, who's this mysterious Sabé?"

"One of our Queen Padmé's handmaidens and decoys. I ran into her about a year ago. If anyone can get is in, she will," Luke said. "We'll need to leave in an hour if we're going to make it in time for tea."

* * *

High afternoon tea at the Sabé's estate outside of Theed was even more sumptuous than the tea served aboard the _Empress_. The entire household staff stood at attention on the gravel walk. After the Clone Wars, Lady Sabé refused to employ any droids on her property.

The mansion rose beside them. Lady Sabé sat in her hover chair inside the main door. "Welcome, Master Skywalker, welcome. This is a wonderful surprise for a grouchy old lady."

Luke bounded the steps and kissed the old woman on her forehead. "You are not grouchy."

"Come in, please, and introduce your guests."

Leia carried Rey in her arms. A cloak covered the little girl who squirmed to break free from her mother's grasp. "Mommy, look at those trees. They'd be perfect for climbing."

"Hush, Darling. Best behavior today. No climbing trees."

Luke reached over and rubbed his hand on Rey's back, sending peace to her through the Force. Once inside the ornate parlor with delicate china cups of tea in their hands and Rey munching on a hard cookie, Luke asked, "Is this parlor secure?"

Cordé sat beside her grandmother on the settee. She leaned forward before whispering, "It can be."

Luke nodded. "Make it so."

The young woman in the formal afternoon gown of pink with white flowers stood. After pressing a few buttons on the console by the desk, thick hatches slid shut over the doors and tall windows. "Clear."

When Leia removed her hood and Rey's. Lady Sabé gasped. "I wasn't aware you had a daughter, Master Skywalker. She looks just like my Padmé."

"I don't. Lady Sabé Jamella, I present to you my niece, Rey Solo, and her mother, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

Sabé jostled her cup, spilling her tea in the saucer, at the announcement. Cordé took the cup from her grandmother before the elderly lady maneuvered her hover chair closer. "Well, I'll be hornswaggled. Never would have guessed. Hiding you in plain sight. Oh, my old friend Bail was a sly one. But now I see it. You have her drive."

"Well, let's finish up these refreshments, and you'll see what an grouchy old lady can do about getting a tomb opened. The Queen won't know what hit her."

Sabé maneuvered her chair back to her tea cup. After sipping at the warm liquid, she said, "And if they won't let us in, I think it's time for what Padmé and Anakin used to call aggressive negotiations, young man." She winked at Luke.

He laughed and smiled.

* * *

At 1530, Sabé ordered her luxury speeder brought around to the front of the estate. Luke and Leia assumed they would join the public palace tour at 1600 and then break off from the group to visit the tomb, but Sabé had arranged a private audience with the Queen.

At the security desk, they met resistance.

"Lady Sabé, Cordé, welcome back. Please scan your IDs."

Cordé removed their identification chips from her handbag and handed them to the guard.

"Clear. Clear." He handed back the chips. "Now, let's see, Jed Darklighter, Urza Keanzu, and Rheana Keanzu."

Luke looked at Leia and then at Sabé.

The security guard raised his eyebrows. "Are we done with this charade now, Master Skywalker and Senator Organa?"

Luke handed his ID. "Keep it under wraps."

"Understood."

Leia pulled out her own chip. "Here's mine. I don't have one for the girl yet. She's only three."

Captain Kyrell rumbled his disapproval. He rubbed the back of his cap, where it chafed against his dark skin.

"Please. Just register under the name Lady Sabé gave you. Please."

The man glanced at each of the party before nodding. "Clear. Clear. Clear. Master Skywalker, what is the Jedi Order's business with the Queen of Naboo?"

"Classified."

"Senator Organa, is this an official visit from the Senate? I don't recall seeing you in any sessions recently. In fact, you disappeared from the public four years ago." The captain nodded at the girl in her arms. He sighed. "Come with me."

A security team formed up around the party as he escorted them to a small office behind the formal entry. The team remained outside, guarding the doors. When the door was shut and a privacy shield activated, the captain asked, "What is going on?"

Leia looked at Luke, and he nodded to her. She asked, "Do you know who Padmé Amidala's _husband_ was?"

"The official story is she was not married and that she never revealed the father of her child," Kyrell said. "I take it you know more than that."

Luke could sense through the Force that Kyrell knew who his father was. "As do you, Captain Kyrell. If you know that I am Luke Skywalker, then you must know that Anakin Skywalker was my father . . . and Padmé Amidala was my mother."

Kyrell looked at Organa and asked, "Senator Organa are you here as a close friend of the family? Records show a close alliance between Alderaan and Naboo during the Clone Wars . . ."

"This does not leave this room, Captain." He nodded. "I'm Luke's twin sister. Bail and Breha Organa adopted me—"

"To hide from your father and the Emperor."

"How do you know that?"

"My father was chief security officer for your mother. He knew," Kyrell said. "I should inform the Queen."

Placing a hand on the man's desk, Luke said, "I'm sorry, but you can't. Leia's safety depends on her anonymity here on Naboo. If the Queen were to know, the wrong people would find out as well. Please, we only want to visit our mother's tomb. Pay our respects."

"Very well," Kyrell said with a huff as they exited the little room. His eyes alighted on little Rey as she clung to her mommy while they glissaded through the marble halls. "She looks exactly like her," Kyrell said. "Wait until you see."

* * *

Kyrell led them through another hall with windows that stretched ten meters highs before escorting them into a courtyard. After they traversed three terraces, he stopped on the fourth and led them to a large mausoleum. Taking the ornate key from his belt, he opened the heavy doors.

The chill of the air hit them as they entered. Kyrell waved his hand, igniting the recessed lights. The tomb stood at least four meters tall and stretched as many wide and long. Padmé's casket rested on a bier in the center of the room. Fresh flowers surrounded the coffin. Holos of Padmé and a young man with dark-blond hair wearing Jedi robes speckled the chamber.

Kyrell smiled. "They may have thought they were hiding their relationship, but many knew. Come over here. I want you to see her younger pictures when she joined the Apprentice Legislators."

Leia looked at the holo and then at Rey. "What was she like?"

"We have some official holovids you can view in that alcove."

Sabé said, "I want them to view her _personal_ vids."

"The Queen would have to approve that," Kyrell said.

At that moment the light from the doorway was blocked. "What must _we_ approve?" the figure asked with two guards behind her.

"Your Majesty," Kyrell said as he bowed low to the monarch.

"You were supposed to bring the visitors to my audience chamber first, Kyrell," Queen Malwoola said. A long gown of bright red with an embroidered tabard down the middle swayed slightly as she spoke. She maintained perfect balance with her ornate headdress of black horns and white panels bobbed above her. "Lady Sabé, it is always a pleasure to have you visit."

"I apologize, Your Majesty. It was my fault," Sabé said.

"And who are your guests? Wait, I know you. I know you, too. I can guess why you are here, Master Skywalker. I'm actually surprised this is your first visit," the Queen said. "But, Senator Organa, you've been missing for years. And now you show up here of all places. Why?"

"I can't tell you, Your Majesty. Forgive me," Leia said. "And, please, don't let anyone know I was here."

"Are you a fugitive?"

"No, it's a family matter."

The Queen's sharp eyes alighted on Rey. She looked at the holo of the young Padmé and then back at Rey. "In more ways than one, I see. There is another Skywalker, isn't there?"

Leia nodded as she bit back tears.

"Your secrets are safe with me. If the security situation ever changes, let me know. You are both entitled to an inheritance. Kyrell, make sure they receive everything on file, including the personal vids," the Queen said. "And, Kyrell, when you're done, please make sure you secure the tomb and then attend me. We have something to discuss."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kyrell said with a perfunctory nod.

Luke and Leia turned to the holovids and viewed each one in turn. Half way through the first one, Luke sensed a presence and turned. The Force-ghost of Anakin Skywalker stood beside the tomb of his wife, gazing at his children and grandchild. Luke nudged Leia and pointed behind them.

Luke witnessed tears in their father's eyes as he watched his Padmé and then his children and grandchild. Luke could feel the anguish in the man, the regrets.


	42. Chapter 40 - Ben's Essay

**CHAPTER 40—BEN'S ESSAY**

Another year passed at the Jedi Academy. The Jedi held the darkness at bay. Naluma maintained her peace, with no indication of reverting to her despair, even with the constant pressure from Ben.

Luke kept himself around the academy a bit more during this year, alternating missions with Kalder. Except for slight gaps in scheduling, he assigned two Jedi Masters to the academy throughout the year.

He had switched Naluma's workload around so that she was teaching more academic classes and fewer PT and saber classes, but she still had not conceived. _Doubt we'll ever have children at this point. Maybe I could bring Rey here. Use a different name. I miss that little Kowakian monkey-lizard._

He thought back to the last communication he had with Leia. She had dragged the communicator from her mother and told him he was supposed to come back immediately because there was a big emergency. When he asked what it was, she said, "I miss you."

Luke turned his attention back to the academy and the current dilemma. Over the last year, Padawan had graduated. Others had increased in knowledge. Ben, still under the threat of exile, had cooperated. With constant pranks and insubordination, Luke could not tell if the boy was so desperate for attention he would accept negative attention or so desperate for power he would try anything.

Luke looked up as Ben entered his study with apprehension. _Good. You're scared. You should be_. Luke let that thought sneak past the edges of his shields. Ben blanched.

Luke motioned to his nephew to sit in one of the desk chairs. The master took a hardcopy of one of Ben's assignments from his desk drawer and laid it on his desk in front of Ben.

Ben looked at, recognizing it as his essay on his choice for greatest Jedi in history.

"Can you explain this?"

"I didn't cheat."

"I didn't say you did," Luke said with peace as he leaned back in his desk chair looking at the papers. "I am concerned about your choice of topic. The assignment was an essay on the qualities and achievements of the greatest Jedi in history."

"I chose the one who was the most powerful and brought balance to the Force," Ben said, his anger rising in him. "Anakin Skywalker was the greatest Jedi to ever live."

"He had the greatest defeat, Ben."

"He also had the greatest career as a Jedi. And _you_ turned him back to the light. _You_ saw the good in him," Ben said with glaring eyes. "Grandfather was the most powerful Jedi ever. He even vanquished his master, Darth Sidious. The only human ever to race pods. More powerful than even Master Yoda. More powerful than _you_."

Luke jerked in his seat. His insecurities of being a Jedi Master sprung up again. Luke was brought back to the Emperor's throne room on the Death Star over Endor. The Emperor had nearly turned him, too.

Reclaiming his peace, he put his fingers together in front of his face and thought deeply for a few moments. He tried to read Ben, but Luke only perceived an admiration for Anakin—nothing sinister. He also sensed a bond between Ben and Anakin, however unlikely.

 _He just needs a father. Han doesn't understand him. Not even sure Ben would even accept him as a father at this point. I don't even understand him. What's the harm? Maybe Anakin could help him . . . if it's really Anakin. That's the real problem._

Luke paged through the paper again. He paused at the point where Ben focused on Anakin's turn to the dark side.

Luke read the paragraph. "Darth Sidious turned Anakin to the dark side by playing on his love for his wife. Sidious placed dark Force-visions of his wife dying in childbirth in Anakin's mind. They overwhelmed him. They consumed him. When the time was right, Palpatine informed Skywalker that the Sith had learned the secret to eternal life. He promised Anakin this power if he would vow his allegiance to Darth Sidious. Anakin sacrificed his own soul to save his beloved wife. Even in turning to the dark side, Anakin exhibited the self-sacrifice required by the Jedi Code."

Luke looked up at Ben as he heard a sniffle. Tears welled up in Ben's eyes as he pleaded, "Master, he gave himself for his wife. Would you not do the same for Master Fau?"

Luke stared at him unable to answer and then nodded "yes." He knew he would turn to save Naluma, as he had almost turned to save Leia. _The Emperor was right, so many years ago on the Death Star. My compassion will be my undoing._

Luke looked at the essay again said, "Ben, how did you find out Vader is your grandfather? It's not in any of the histories."

Ben took a deep breath and hesitated. Then he answered, "He told me."

Luke asked with sternness, "When?"

Ben was silent, not daring to answer.

"Ben, when did he tell you this? Answer me, Padawan."

"Two weeks ago."

"How?"

"I talk to him often, Master. He comes to me during meditation."

"What else has he told you?"

"About you and your trials . . . about how you turned to the dark side." Ben smiled at the last part.

"I never turned," Luke denied with vehemence.

"He felt it. You turned to save mom."

Luke had no answer. He turned his head as he warred within himself. _Admit it. You turned. You know you did. In the throne room, you turned for those brief moments . . . and you would do it again in a heartbeat if it would save Leia._

After a few tense moments, Luke said, "Ben, if Anakin is truly coming to you, I cannot prevent it. Next time he appears, send for me or Master Fau."

"Grandfather is the only one who has ever loved me, and I will finish what he set out to do," Ben declared with a clenched fist.

"And what is that, Ben?"

Ben almost spoke the truth, _To rule the galaxy with mother at my side._ "To bring him back—to give him eternal life. Then I would have someone who loves me." Tears trailed down his face.

Luke took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. He looked at Ben—Luke longing for the father he never knew, and Ben longing for a loving grandfather. How could Luke deny him that?


	43. Chapter 41 - Training Accident

CHAPTER 41—TRAINING ACCIDENT

During the next four months, every Jedi Knight kept busy on missions for the Senate except for the Naluma and the two knights assigned to the academy. Luke's plan to keep either him or Kalder at the academy collapsed as the Republic demanded both Jedi Masters on non-stop missions.

As the First Order grew in strength, more systems defected from the Republic, believing that a more structured governing body would solve their problems. The Senate deployed the Jedi Order across the galaxy, clutching at those systems that were slipping through their fingers. Luke spent more hours in his new T-70 X-wing than he had in the past ten years in his T-65.

After six weeks of travel, Luke was home but distracted. His mind focused on the number of systems pulling out of the Republic, the military resources the First Order was amassing, and the growing animosity toward the Jedi Order.

As Naluma and Luke sat together in their study, they prowled through the reports from the various Jedi interceding with these problems. Luke asked, "Have you got the one from Zeke? About the Denon System? I can't find it."

Naluma scrolled through her folders looking for the report. "It's here. Someone filed it under the Corellian trade route."

"Does it mention anything about occupation of the system?"

"No, just that First Order representatives have been making overtures to the governing body on planet." Naluma shook her head. "Luke, do we have to do this now?" She set her datapad aside and ran her hand through his hair gently.

Luke shrugged her off. "Yes, I do. I think I'm onto something. Can you check-out the rest of that trade route?"

Naluma picked up her datapad again, looking for the rest of the systems on that trade route. "Tinnel, Loronar, and Byblos never became Republican systems. They are actually still under the old Imperial charters. Seno is under attack. Denon is in negotiations. Spirana has received overtures from the First Order. So has Rhommamool."

Luke pulled up the galaxy map on his datapad, highlighting each system. "Do you see what I see? Trace that arc, Naluma." Naluma followed his finger down the screen. "The First Order is advancing one system at a time down this route, no doubt to take over the entire hyperspace lane and upset supply runs across the galaxy."

"I don't like how close they are to Zaxyn and Hosnian, either, Luke." Naluma peered over the 3D map. She glanced over as Luke pulled in the Force, looking for answers. "What is it?"

"The dark side is clouding the future." He shook his head. "But I still think we're missing something—something crucial."

She leaned in and shut off his datapad, setting it on the coffee table. "Enough for tonight, Luke. You know how these things work. It will come to you when you least expect it."

"I can't stop thinking about it, Naluma." Luke's frustration rose.

"Hush." She brushed her lips softly across his and ran her hand down his back.

* * *

Before dawn the next morning, Luke awoke with a start. "Naluma," he said, shaking her arm and waking her up.

"What is it?" Naluma slowly sat up in bed.

"I've got it."

Naluma climbed out of bed with a groan and headed toward the refresher, her head reeling and her stomach upset. She thought to herself, _I hope the nausea won't last all today._ _I don't think I can take another day of it._ She shut the hatch to the refresher.

 _The First Order is tying us up_. _I don't think taking over the Corellian Route is their primary goal—I think they want us occupied over here so we don't realize what they're doing._

She exited the refresher. "And what's that?"

He sat on the bed and looked at her. "I haven't figured that out yet." He smiled at her and raised his eyebrows at her. "Want to help me remember?"

"What time is it?" She asked in weariness.

"0200," Luke said with energy.

"I'm so tired, Luke," she said with a yawn. "Morning run is only three hours away."

"Let's skip the run today, and I'll take your first-hour class," Luke said as he ran his hand up her arm to her face and kissed her.

Naluma smiled and reciprocated the caress. _At least the nausea has passed._

* * *

Later that day while Naluma taught the Advanced Basic language class, she perceived Luke in the corridor. She hoped he had figured out the problem that had been bothering him so they could enjoy this evening together. Their nocturnal activities had not provided an answer to the dilemma, and she did not think she could survive another late night.

She also hoped he would turn his deductive reasoning to her instead of the galaxy's problems. "Students, work on grammar exercises 125 through 139. They're under the review link on the home screen. We will grade them in a few minutes."

She hurried outside and asked, "What is it, Luke?"

He kissed her tenderly, without saying a word.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Naluma asked, resigned to live with the situation but not thrilled about it.

"A few weeks."

"A few weeks? You only got back yesterday, and it was a month out the last time. Are you sure it has to be you?"

"I'm sorry. Duty calls." He kissed her again on the forehead. "I'll make it up to you when I return. I promise. We can take a little break, just the two of us."

"Really?" Naluma shook her head with a sigh. "Until the Senate calls again."

"Shh." Luke took her in his arms for a warm embrace.

Naluma could not prevent the tears from racing to her eyes. Everything was making her cry today. "Luke, I need to tell you s—"

"Shh. When I get back." Luke kissed her one more time and gazed at her as she returned to class.

* * *

Naluma held the fort down while Luke was away, as always. And, as always, a couple of weeks turned into three. _At least he'll be home tonight. I can finally tell him._ She had ordered a fancy dinner in the study for them and had cleared both of their schedules for the next few days.

Naluma brought her mind back to the present—advanced saber—this time one-on-one with Ben. Today marked Ben's second sparring session with Master Fau, sparring sessions every Padawan dreaded for good reason

When Master Fau had first told him he was being promoted, Ben had boasted around the academy. Unfortunately, Ben quickly discovered he had to work on his technique, as well as learning advanced strategy in a duel.

As Ben and Master Fau engaged their sabers, Ben tripped with every step. Moreover, his strikes were off balance. When his parries connected at all, they were out of true placement.

"Your footwork is sloppy, Padawan." Naluma shifted her own feet and parried. "You overreach because you aren't in true position."

The bout continued, with Ben becoming more flustered. "You're using too much arm action, and your wrists are weak. Strengthen them," instructed Naluma.

"I am," Ben yelled in anger.

"Then why aren't you connecting?" Naluma said with another swipe.

Ben lunged forward, forgetting to drag is rear foot forward, which caused him to lose his balance.

"Not like that. You're going to hurt yourself. Again, the proper way."

The anger swelled in Ben as he advanced on her. This time he connected, pushing her back a few paces.

Master Fau parried and caused Ben to retreat a safe distance away. "You are wasting your strength, spending it in anger. Be at peace. Use the Force when you fight." Naluma stood calmly, waiting for Ben.

The teen started the next pass, with slight improvement.

"Good, now think through your strategy. Look your opponent in the eyes. Read my body language. Am I telegraphing my next move? Check yours—are you telegraphing?"

Ben held his green saber low, observing Master Fau. He read her correctly and ran through the next pass without error. The bout continued. First Ben would have the advantage, and then Master Fau.

However, after a few passes, Master Fau increased her intensity. Ben struck back in anger, pushing her back into a wall.

While they stood with blades crossed, Ben's anger swelled within him. In contrast, Master Fau remained at peace, calmly holding his saber off her face with his.

"Ben, calm down. Anger leads to the dark side."

"You're afraid I'm going to beat you."

"You're delusional, Padawan," Naluma said with a slight laugh. "You know that's not true. If you were truly reading my mind, you would recognize how much danger you are currently in."

This taunt provoked Ben even further. He lashed out in anger at her, attempting to read her thoughts. He hit a block wall.

"Use the Force, Padawan."

He growled at her and used his Force-sight on her. He shuddered when he scanned her. He tilted his head in surprise. He reached out his left hand and grasped it in the air, clenching it.

Naluma gasped in pain. She shuffled a few paces, parrying his saber. The Jedi Master collapsed to the floor of the arena, writhing in agony and clutching her abdomen.

Ben stood over her, saber held low. He uttered with a dark sneer, "I win, Master Fau."

The rest of the Padawan raced over to their master, pushing Ben out of the way. Geryl asked, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Ben extinguished saber. "She has finally met her match."

Barrad, a short alien with blue skin, said, "Ben, give place to your betters. Now."

Naahah, a Twi'lek female, bent down beside Master Fau. "Master Fau! Master Fau! Can you hear me?"

Naluma continued to shake in pain, holding her knees to her chest.

Naahah examined her body and took her pulse. "I don't think we have any broken bones. Let's move her to her quarters. Barrad, try to reach Master Skywalker on the secured comm system. He might be in hyperspace already, though. Damlag, help us move her."

Damlag the Besalisk picked up Master Fau with two of his four arms and carried her to her quarters. Naahah and Geryl followed behind him.

Geryl said, "Master Fau. Can you hear me? We need you to open the hatch."

Naluma murmured, "Master Naluma Fau. Open."

Damlag laid her on the bed, as Naahah rummaged through the suite's refresher unit for pain meds. "Master Fau, I need you to drink this. It will help ease the pain. Easy now, sit up."

Naluma leaned over the edge of the bed. She swallowed the pills dry and then sipped on the water. After a few minutes the pain subsided. "Thank you," Naluma wheezed. "I think I'll be all right now. Head back to class."

Geryl said, "I think one of us should stay with you."

"No, I'm fine. I'm cancelling my classes today, but attend the others. Get going," Naluma said with her eyes closed. "That's an order, Padawan."

After the Padawan left, Naluma closed the hatch with the Force and put it on voice recognition. Then she passed out.

* * *

Ben ran out to the forest. "Grandfather! Please, I need you."

The shadowy form of his grandfather Vader in his melted helmet appeared before Ben in the grove. "Yes?"

"Grandfather, I've killed someone. It didn't feel good, like you said it would."

"The more you do it, the more pleasure it will bring you—the more power."

"I don't want to be a killer, Grandfather. It sickens me."

"You are weak." The mask disappeared.

Ben collapsed in tears on a bed of _kedari_ needles.


	44. Chapter 42 - Finding Naluma

**CHAPTER 42—FINDING NALUMA**

When Luke arrived that night, he used the Force to locate Naluma. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. He hopped down from the cockpit of his X-wing and ran toward the lodge in his flightsuit.

Geryl and Naahah intercepted him as he entered the main doors. "Master Luke! Come quickly." Geryl grabbed him by the hand and dragged him through the corridors to his suite.

"What's wrong with Master Fau?"

"We're not sure. She collapsed during saber this afternoon. We took her to her quarters, and then she sent us away. And now the hatch is on voice command only, and she's not responding." Naahah sniffed.

Luke broke past them and ran to the suite. When he issued the password, the hatch slid open.

The blood-soaked bed stood empty. He rushed into the refresher unit, finding Naluma collapsed on the floor, unconscious. The room smelled metallic.

Luke knelt and turned her over. As he touched her uniformed legs, blood coated his hands. A pool of blood stained the tiles beneath her as well.

 _I thought we were past this. I wouldn't have left had I known she was struggling again._ He turned to the Padawan around him, wondering how to prevent them from finding out the truth.

"Naahah, run to the medbay. Grab me two units of her blood from storage and a catheter. Geryl, get the advanced medkit. Run!" Luke said as he removed her uniform shirt, looking for wounds but finding none.

When Geryl returned with the medkit, Luke cut away Naluma's trousers, looking for the source of the blood loss. He gasped when he realized she was hemorrhaging. _At least it's not self-inflicted. Oh, Naluma, I don't know how to fix this._

Naahah arrived with the blood packs. Luke found the correct vessel and attached the first pack on her left arm. He then attached the second pack to her right arm. He was thankful they had banked blood each month in case of an emergency like this.

"I need the stretcher and some clean sheets. Go now."

He reached out with the Force, flipping the switches in the shuttle cockpit to warm it up. Then he grabbed the towels from the racks and positioned them under his wife to absorb the blood she continued to lose.

The girls arrived a few minutes later. After transferring Naluma to the stretcher, Luke covered her with a sheet and a blanket. He levitated the stretcher to the shuttle.

"I need a pilot. Geryl, find a Padawan who has completed flight training." Luke looked around, trying to think, his world crashing around him. "And you, get me two more units of blood."

As he settled Naluma onto the main deck, Geryl returned with Pilar Iyochozu, a human female who was a senior Padawan. She stood two meters tall, with auburn hair. While abysmal at the martial arts, she could fly like the wind.

Master Skywalker said, "Fastest speed to Koda Station."

She took one look at Master Fau and ran to the cockpit. As soon as Naahah climbed aboard, Pilar took off. Fortunately, standard operating procedure for the shuttle included leaving the navacomputer programmed for Koda Station.

* * *

Ben observed as Master Skywalker carried Master Fau to the shuttle. The sight sickened him, knowing that he had caused it. He sought to convince himself that it was an accident—that he had not intended to kill—that it had just happened in sparring. Yet he could not lie to himself.

* * *

With an upgraded hyperdrive system and new engines, the shuttle made the trip to Koda Station in only two hours. Unfortunately, Naluma had lost so much blood during those two hours that all the towels were soaked. The four units of blood were drained as well.

After obtaining emergency landing clearance, the med techs arrived quickly and administered more blood before taking her in.

Luke and the three Padawan waited in the lounge. It took an incredibly long time. Luke only knew was that Naluma was still alive.

"Which of you were there when she collapsed?"

Naahah answered, "Geryl and I, Master. She was sparring with Ben when it happened."

"Yeah, she was really laying into him about his sloppy footwork and Force-work," Geryl said.

"What else?"

"Ben reacted in anger, Master," Naahah said as she clutched her hands. "But what else happened, I'm not sure. We were all sparring in pairs at the time."

* * *

After a few more hours of waiting—hours that required Luke to forcefully contain himself with relaxation techniques—Dr. Joloah approached the troubled group. "Master Skywalker, may I speak with you in private?" he asked.

The doctor was a Klatoonian with green skin and blue eyes. Luke had seen this species one time earlier, when he had battled for his freedom from Jabba the Hutt.

Luke followed him into a corridor behind the waiting room door. "Doctor, how is she?"

"Not good," he replied with a muddy accent.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Spontaneous abortion . . . I think you call it a miscarriage," Dr. Joloah said solemnly.

Luke gasped and leaned against the wall. He clutched at his brow. He had not even known Naluma was pregnant. He wondered if she had even known.

Remembering his field medicine training, he asked, "Doctor, that bleeding wasn't normal. What aren't you telling me?"

"This is the strangest case I have ever experienced. Master Fau has no sign of injury to her abdomen or back, and yet the fetus was crushed," the doctor said.

Tears fell down Luke's face. "How far along was she?"

"Eight or nine weeks."

"May I visit her?"

"As long as you don't disturb her. She's resting."

* * *

As Luke entered the room, IVs and blood units dripped steadily. The strange sanitized smell of all med centers permeated the air. She lay there, seemingly lifeless, pale, vulnerable, and unconscious.

Luke moved to her side. Grabbing her hand softly, he kissed her forehead. _Naluma, I'm here for you. Don't give up. Please. I love you._

Luke was barely aware of a med tech dragging a chair over to the bed for him. Luke held her hand for hours.

* * *

A few hours into Luke's vigil, Pilar's thought interrupted him. _Master Luke. How is she?_

 _Not good._ _Thanks, for everything. Head back to the shuttle. I'll stay here until we know something more._

 _Yes, Master_.


	45. Chapter 43 - Regrets

**CHAPTER 43—REGRETS**

Jedi Carron Mourzee peered out the window of her classroom when a ship's engines shook the windows. She hoped Master Luke was back. She did not feel up to running the academy by herself.

She sighed when she saw Captain Solo and the Wookiee Chewbacca approaching the lodge. "Class, take a break. I need to deal with something."

Carron met the visitors in the lobby.

Captain Solo asked, "Where's Naluma? We've got a delivery."

"Greetings, Captain Solo, Chewbacca. I'm Jedi Carron Mourzee. I'm sorry, Master Fau isn't here—Jedi business."

"How about Luke or Kalder?"

"Unless you want a Padawan, I'm it."

"Huh. Well, I've got a shipment. Need help unloading."

"No problem. I'll call the Padawan."

Carron called the entire academy out for the delivery. She was surprised to find Padawan Ben working harder than anyone else, levitating the heaviest containers by himself and quickly returning for more.

Carron just added it up to the oddness of this whole day. First, Master Fau collapsing during training, then Master Skywalker finding her near death, and then this delivery. Carron had not even realized until a few hours after Master Skywalker had left that she was the only Jedi Knight at the academy. The few transition days between cycling instructors should not have been a problem had Master Fau been here.

* * *

Once the delivery was completed, Carron asked, "Captain Solo, do you need payment or anything?"

"No. The Senate has already transferred the payment into my account. Do you have the next order?"

"I'm sorry. I don't have that." Carron felt unqualified for this task.

"Well, when Naluma gets back, have her call me, okay?"

Chewie growled an affirmation before heading on board to fire up the Falcon.

"I will give her your message at my earliest opportunity, Captain Solo." Carron returned to the lodge, wishing this day would just be over.

* * *

As Han mounted the boarding ramp, Ben ran up behind him and yelled, "Dad!"

Han turned and looked at his son. He had grown a few inches since the last time he had seen him a few months before. Then he regarded Ben's troubled face. "What is it, Ben?"

"Can we talk?"

Han was taken aback with that request. Ben usually ran away from him every time Han had a delivery. "Sure. Come aboard the _Falcon_."

As they sat around the Dejarik table, Ben stared glumly at the table, unable to speak.

Han asked after a few moments of awkward silence, "What's on your mind, Son?"

"You've killed people before, right?"

"Yeah, in battle or when the situation warranted it."

"How did you feel after?"

"I never thought about it before, Ben. I did what I needed to do to survive and moved on."

Ben stared at his fingers, waiting a long moment before asking his next question. "Did you ever kill anyone by accident?

Han looked at him carefully. "Are you saying you killed someone, Ben?"

"I didn't mean to. She wasn't supposed to die," Ben cried.

"Who?"

"I think I killed . . . I think I killed Aunt Naluma during saber practice today," Ben said.

"What do you mean _think_? When you kill someone, it's pretty obvious. Besides, Jedi Mourzee didn't mention anything about it. She would have told me."

Ben stared back at the table and then his left hand, clenching it.

"Tell me what happened."

"Master Fau and I were sparring. I kept messing up, and she kept mocking me in front of the whole class," Ben said, anger punctuating his words. "I got mad and stopped holding back. I must have overpowered her, because she collapsed to the arena floor, twisting in pain."

"Sounds like she was hurt but definitely alive," Han said, astounded that Ben had overpowered Naluma in saber fighting.

"Some of the Padawan took her to her quarters. When Master Skywalker arrived a few hours later, they found her on the refresher floor, almost dead."

"Did you mark her with your saber?"

"No, but I should have insisted we stop fighting. She didn't seem well when we started." Ben's tears ran down his cheeks.

"Relax. You didn't do anything wrong. Training accidents happen. You're not to blame." Han pulled his son into a hug.

"I know I'm to blame."

"You have to forgive yourself, Ben," Han said. "I'm sure Luke and Naluma have forgiven you already—they're Jedi, after all. When they return, apologize, if it will make you feel better."

"I wish I could talk to mom."

"You and me both, Son."

* * *

When Naluma regained consciousness, she was first aware of Luke's presence. He was asleep but holding her hand. Her mouth was parched, and so many parts on the inside of her body hurt. _Luke_.

He awoke with a jump. "Naluma." He kissed her with relief, tears streaming down his face. "I thought I'd lost you."

She was torn in two. She wanted him to be with her, but then she wanted to be alone to deal with her grief. _Can you get me some water? My throat's parched._

Naluma breathed in relief as he ambled off. When he returned, she sipped the water carefully. And then the tears streamed down her face.

He tried to hold her, but she pushed him away.

"Go away!"

"We'll get through this together, Naluma."

"I don't want to get through this _together,_ Luke. This isn't a _together_ thing. You didn't have your daughter ripped out of your body. You have no idea what I'm going through," she screamed at him. "Just go away."

Luke stared at her unbelief.

"Go away!"

He inched toward her.

She levitated the chair at him, throwing it at his head.

He caught it with the Force, set it back down carefully, and left the room. He scanned her, but her shields were up again. "Lower your shields, Naluma. Now."

She dropped them and allowed her grief and rage at Ben to overwhelm them both.

Luke staggered under the weight of it but bore into her soul.

Naluma answered the unspoken question, "I'm not going to kill myself, Luke. But, please, just leave. I need to be alone right now."

He staggered toward her with his arm outstretched, but she shook her head. She shut her shields down and collapsed in racking sobs. She mourned for the daughter they had lost, but also for Ben who had taken her daughter's life. She had lost her Hope—and all hope.

* * *

As Luke left the chamber, he headed to the med tech station. If Naluma did not want him there, it did not mean she would be unobserved.

Med tech Budi looked up from her charts and asked, "May I help you, Sir?"

"Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker," Luke said with a grim face. "May I speak with you in private?"

Med tech Budi led him to a small office to the side of the station and closed the door. "Yes?"

"I need to order a round-the-clock watch on Master Fau."

"We are observing her."

"No, I mean psychiatric. I need a suicide watch. There is a history."

"That would mean confinement. Are you sure this is necessary?"

"You can try to confine her, but I doubt it will work. She's a Jedi and can break out of anything. You'll have to sedate her." Luke never wanted to sedate Naluma. It brought on the Force-visions, the terrors, but this time he had no other choice.

"For how long?"

"Five or six hours."

"Let us know when you return."


	46. Chapter 44 - I Didn't Mean to Kill Her

**CHAPTER 44—I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HER**

Luke marched back to the shuttle, upset.

Pilar asked, "Master Luke, how is she?"

Luke took a deep breath as he became the Jedi Master instead of the hurting husband. He shook his head. "We're heading back. Start pre-flight check." He looked around at the main deck, pleased to discover the Padawan had cleaned up the mess. "Naahah, close up the shuttle."

Geryl asked, confused, "What about Master Fau? She's going to be all right, isn't she?"

"I hope so. Right now, she just needs to rest." He sat in the co-pilot's seat, allow the blackness of space to bathe him as Pilar launched.

* * *

After the _Falcon_ had departed, Ben could not focus. He stared at his food in the dining hall, unable to eat, filled with remorse at the monster he had become. He could not look at his left hand without reliving the horrible moment.

He cleared his dishes and wandered the lodge, lost in thought. When he reached the suite, he knew that the Force had led him there. The coppery tang of blood overwhelmed him, so powerful he could almost taste it.

When he passed through the open hatch, he saw the suite in disarray. The bed was torn apart. The sheets and mattress were soaked in blood. As he moved to the refresher, he discovered the uniform on the floor and the blood seeping under it.

He relived what he had done—every moment of it. He felt his cousin die again. He viewed his aunt collapse. It overwhelmed him. He crumpled into a chair and held his head in his hands. He repeated over and over, "She wasn't supposed to die. I didn't mean to kill her. I'm sorry. Forgive me. What kind of monster have I become?"

After a few hours, he raced around the room. _I need to make it right. I need to do something good to make this right—wash out the evil that's in me._

Ben gathered the blood soaked fabrics. He placed them in a plastic sack and incinerated them. He dragged the unusable mattress outside as well and ignited it. He then replaced the mattress and bedding with new items from storage.

He spent the next two hours scrubbing the bedroom carpet and the bathroom floor. Ben lost control when some blood hit his left hand. He scrubbed madly to clean his hand, but he could never get all of it. The more he scrubbed the floor, the more blood landed on his hand.

The floor seemed to be working against him, as well. As soon as he cleaned up one spot, another would appear. He worked long into the night, eventually falling asleep on the floor.

"I didn't mean to kill her" echoed in his nightmares.

* * *

When they landed on Khalkha a few hours later, Master Kalder met them. "Master Skywalker," he greeted.

"Kalder," Luke said with a tense voice. "When did you arrive?"

"This morning. I figured I should hold down the fort until you returned. The Senate has been trying to reach you, and they've called me out on a mission," Kalder said. "I told them you would call them back when you arrived."

Luke moved to the lodge without responding. Kalder followed him to his suite.

Luke was pleasantly surprised to find the mess cleaned up entirely, wondering who had done it.

"Master, please, I have to leave now. It may be too late already," Kalder said.

Luke turned to him, pointing at him. "No, you are not leaving. You are assigned to the academy, Kalder."

"What about the Senate?"

"Who is in charge of the Jedi Order, Master Kalder?"

"You are, Master Skywalker."

"Then _I_ will decide _which_ missions we will take and _when_ we will take them." Luke pulled uniforms from his wardrobe and packed them his kit bag. He grabbed a PT uniform for Naluma as well for when she was discharged.

"As you wish, Master."

"I'm heading back to Koda Station. No one has authorization to accept a new mission. Once the current missions are completed, recall the Jedi back to the academy until further notice."

"Yes, Master."

"Oh, and one more thing," Luke said as Kalder turned back to him at the hatch. "You are to teach Ben's classes and have him with you the rest of the time. He can sleep on the floor of your bedroom. Do not let him out of your sight for even one moment."

"Understood, Master."


	47. Chapter 45 - Drifted Apart

**CHAPTER 45—DRIFTED APART**

Luke returned to the med center a few hours later and checked in with the med tech station. "How is Master Fau doing?"

Budi had cycled off her shift, and Nibol was now head tech on duty. She looked at the chart and vid feed before replying. "She's due for another course of sedation, but vitals are normal."

"No more sedation. I'll handle her if something happens. The sedation drugs are tough on the Force-sensitive."

"How will we reach you if something happens?"

"You won't need to. I'll know before you do," Luke said with a grim smile. "I'll wait around until she's fully awake."

"As you wish, Master Skywalker."

* * *

A few hours later Naluma awoke slowly from the sedation, screaming as she came out of a Force-dream. Luke reached out through their Force-bond and calmed her, squelching her panic. He sent his love to her through the bond. Naluma reached back, pulling his energy from him, building her foundation of peace again.

Luke headed toward her room, but Naluma stopped him. _Luke, please, don't. I'll be fine. Just don't come._

Still hurting and wanting to hold her, Luke said, _I'll be on station. All you have to do is call. They know how to reach me._

 _Thank you, Luke. Thanks for understanding_.

 _I don't understand, but if this is what you need, this is what I'll give you. I love you, Naluma. I wish . . ._ Luke trailed off, deciding to leave before he upset her further.

* * *

Naluma kept Luke at bay for a few days. He sensed through the Force that she was dealing with the grief in her own way, and as long as she was stable, he would let her be.

* * *

A couple of days later, Naluma awoke feeling no emotional pain at all. Except for the continual bleeding and internal tenderness, she could almost believe the assault had never happened. It was odd. The emotional pain that had been so blinding for the last few days had just disappeared.

Naluma stared at the white walls that seemed to press in on her continually, longing to the smell the _kedari_ trees of Khalkha. She could almost smell them. She took in a deep breath, but only smelled the sanitizers that permeated this place.

Later that morning, Dr. Joloah looked in during his rounds, checking on Naluma's progress. The squat alien asked with his muddy accent, "Master Fau, how are you feeling today?"

"I feel nothing," Naluma said without feeling. "And I should, shouldn't I?"

Dr. Joloah checked Naluma's chart. "I think the pain meds are doing their job for once."

"No, I'm not talking physically. Trust me, that pain is still there. I just can't feel anything emotionally."

"That's normal. You're grieving, Master Fau. You've lost a child, and that's never easy. You'll have days of pain, days of nothingness, even days of guilt—not to mention the mood swings. It's part-and-parcel of a miscarriage. Just take it one day at a time," Dr. Joloah said as he clasped her hand. "If you want, I can have a counselor come by today."

Naluma considered the offer before replying. "No, that's okay. But could you send for my husband?"

Dr. Joloah smiled. "Of course. I'll contact him in a few minutes. Until then, relax."

Naluma rested back in the med center bed as Dr. Joloah adjusted a few devices and exited the room.

She waited over an hour for Luke, wondering if he would ever return or if their marriage was over. She was afraid to initiate mindspeech with him, not knowing where their relationship stood.

* * *

Luke had waited for days on the shuttle, waiting for Naluma to call for him. In all the times that he had been away from Naluma on missions, Luke felt the distance the most right now, being only a few clicks away from her but being pushed out of her life.

Waiting on the shuttle for any word was tearing him apart on the inside. He sensed the darkness pressing in again, urging him to quit, to disband the Order—and then the communicator alerted.

* * *

When Luke arrived at the med center, he hesitated at Naluma's door, fearing rejection once more. "Naluma, may I come in?"

Naluma smiled at him softly with relief, "Yes." She held her hand out to him. He took it gently. "Forgive me, Luke."

"Nothing to forgive, my love."

"Hold me," she begged.

Luke sat on the edge of the bed and held her as they both mourned together.

* * *

Luke continued to visit Naluma, when she would have him. Some days she had to mourn in private. Other days she welcomed his comfort.

He yearned for those days, for only then was the darkness truly banished. It took almost losing her for Luke to realize what she meant to him.

On the eighth day of Naluma's hospitalization, Luke stopped in early in the morning, hoping for acceptance. "How are you doing?" he asked from the doorway.

Naluma nodded her head for him to enter. "You know me—getting cabin fever being cooped up in here." She scooted over in her bed to make room for him.

Luke nodded in agreement, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. "As soon as we get back home, it will be better."

Naluma nodded as Luke sat on the edge of her bed, facing her.

Luke bit his lip and then he looked at his hands in shame. "Naluma, I know I've been putting a lot of pressure on you about a family. I'm sorry." He looked her in the eyes. "Is this something you even want?"

Naluma stared beyond Luke for many moments. While staring at the wall, she said, "Yes, Luke, I do. Now more than ever." She grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye, "But, Luke, changes need to be made."

"Yeah, as soon as you're pregnant again, no sparring for you." Luke grabbed her arm lightly for emphasis.

Naluma pulled away from his touch. "Luke, you don't understand. It's not just this miscarriage. It's our marriage."

Her eyes revealed the truth he did not want to acknowledge.

"I knew you better the ten years before our marriage than I know you now."

"That's not true, Nalu—"

"And don't tell me it's my hormones. I'm only saying what I should have said months ago. My hormones are only giving me the courage to say it."

Luke stared at her, his mouth gaping.

"Luke, we've drifted apart. You can't deny that."

"I know." Luke averted his gaze to his lap in shame.

"We hardly ever have time together. In the last six months, I've seen you . . . what . . . four times—usually only for a day and never longer than three days in a row. It's a wonder I conceived at all."

"Naluma, when we married, we knew our lives would revolve around the Jedi Order and not the other way around. When the galaxy is falling apart, it's our job to put it back together." Luke grabbed her hand again. "We don't have a choice."

"There is always a choice, Luke." She removed her hand from his. They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking over their problems.

Eventually, she said, "Luke, when we were the only two Jedi, we didn't have as many missions. We sat around for weeks at a time between them. Now, we're keeping twenty knights and two masters on missions year-round. Is it possible some of these missions don't require Jedi assistance?"

"Perhaps," he agreed. "I'm not sure how we could tell the difference, though."

"Use the Force, Luke," Naluma retorted, out of patience.

"Be serious."

"I am. The Force is supposed to be guiding us. Well then, let _it_ guide us and not the Senate," Naluma spat. She turned her back to him, refusing to speak to him anymore.

"Naluma . . ."

"Just go away."

Luke stalked out of the room _._

* * *

Before Luke reached the shuttle, he turned around and returned to the med center at a quick pace. A med tech met him at the door to the medchamber. "I'm sorry. Master Fau has requested no visitors right now."

Luke weighed his options, including Force-choking the tech and barging right in. He settled with mindspeech. _Naluma, you can lock me out of this room. You can prevent me from seeing you, but you can't remove our Force-bond. Father was right. We can't let the darkness pull us apart. I will fight for our marriage, Naluma. I love you, and my life is worthless without you._

The med tech stared at Luke outside the door, not sure what to think of him. The tech was shocked when the hatch opened of its own accord. "Come."

"I will do whatever it takes to make this right, Naluma. I'm sorry."

Their Force-bond flared as forgiveness moved through it. Luke held her, kissing her head.

 _Naluma, I can't live without you._


	48. Chapter 46 - Just Love Me

**CHAPTER 46—JUST LOVE ME**

Naluma remained in the med center for another week, receiving blood infusions daily until her body had healed. During this time, she experienced both good days and bad days.

The grief combined with the post-partum depression was horrible, and Luke had no idea how to help her. It pained him to see her this way—and it pained him even more on the days she pushed him away.

On her last full day in the med center, Luke came by as usual. He hesitated at the door after knocking.

Naluma answered in weariness, "Come in."

Luke scanned her with the Force, determining if it was a good day or a bad day with her. While not entirely cheerful, at least she was not depressed today. Luke kissed her on the forehead and sat next to her on the bed.

Naluma forced a smile today, attempting to enjoy his companionship.

Luke returned it with his warm, infectious smile. "Good news. They're releasing you tomorrow."

Naluma gave a half-smile.

"It will be good to be back to normal, back home."

"I don't think I can do this, Luke," Naluma said with fear, on the verge of tears again. "I'm not ready for duties, yet."

"You don't have to be." He embraced her, his chin resting on her head. He stroked her back to calm her. "You're on medical leave until further notice."

"But when you leave again, I will have to be," Naluma said, near tears. She pulled away from his embrace. "You've been gone for two weeks already. It won't be long until the Senate has a pressing matter that only _Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker_ can handle for them."

Luke remained silent. He knew she was speaking truth. Something would pull him away. He held her hand, massaging it to let her feel his care for her.

"Luke, I can't handle Ben anymore," she revealed.

"Accidents happen, Naluma."

"Oh, you don't understand. Just keep Ben away from me."

"I want to understand. Tell me what's bothering you."

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Please, tell me. I want to know."

"Ben did this," she said through clenched teeth, trying not to cry.

Luke pulled his hands from her and rested them on his hips. "That's a pretty strong accusation. Do you have any proof?"

"Since when is a Jedi Master's word questioned? No, I don't have any _physical_ proof. Just my instincts and what I felt." She glared at him and then turned away, crossing her arms. "I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"It was an accident. You probably shouldn't have been sparring anyway." Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulder, but she did not turn back to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Naluma pushed him off of her, staring at him blankly. With an edge in her voice, she said, "I tried. That day you left, but you pushed me away. And maybe I was waiting for you to finally look at me like the way you look at just about everyone else in the universe—I mean really look at me and notice. You perceived when Leia was pregnant within seconds, and you were thousands of lightyears away. But, no, for two full days you didn't even realize my Force-signature was different, let alone my nausea. Luke, even when we were intimate, your mind was far away on other things. I just wish . . ."

Luke waited a few seconds and then asked, "Wish what?"

"That I was as important to you as the rest of the galaxy is."

Luke sat in silence, stung by her words. He took a deep breath. "You are more important to me than anything else—including the Republic, including the Order. I love you, Naluma. It hurts me to see you this way, and I wish I could do something to help you."

"Start by taking me seriously then," she said as she turned her head away from him, allowing the tears to flow down her face.

* * *

During the two-hour flight back to Khalkha, silence filled the cockpit. Each time Luke tried to start a conversation with Naluma, she turned her head and feigned sleep. Eventually, Luke gave up, hurt and annoyed.

* * *

When they arrived at the academy, Kalder and Kallay boarded the shuttle to assist with disembarkment. "Masters, it's good to see you," Kallay said.

As he put the shuttle into shut-down mode, Luke said, "You, too. Can you grab my kit bag on the way out? It's in the main cabin."

Naluma took advantage of Luke's distraction to stand up on her own. She cheated with the Force. Then she wobbled and collapsed into the seat.

Kallay detected Naluma's struggle. "Master Naluma, take it easy. Don't push yourself."

Luke moved quickly to her. "Easy now, Naluma. You know what the doctor said—you are to stay off your feet for the next few days." He lifted her up in his arms and exited the shuttle.

 _Put me down, Luke. Put me down._

 _No. You wanted my attention? Well, now you have it._

Naluma struggled some more.

 _Stop it. If I have to pull rank on you, Master Fau, I will._

Naluma stopped struggling, not knowing how to respond.

 _I love you, Naluma. Remember that, please_.

Naluma was silent.

 _We will get through this together . . . with the Force as our ally_.

Naluma relaxed in Luke's arms, her will defeated. As Luke carried her down the path to the lodge, he projected every ounce of love within himself, forcing past her shields.

By the time they had reached the lodge, Naluma spoke. _I'm sorry, Luke. I'm sorry I doubted you._

 _It's okay. Just don't forget how much stronger we are when we're working together and not fighting against each other. I want to help you, Naluma, but I don't know how._

 _Your love is the only thing keeping me stable right now,_ _Luke._ Naluma rubbed her nose, wiping away an errant tear. _Just love me._

 _I never stopped_ , _and I never will._

* * *

When they entered the suite, Naluma looked around. She espied a vase of flowers on the mantel and a stack of cards in envelopes waiting for them. The suite smelled fresh—not of blood, not of sanitizers, but of the _kedari_ trees outside.

Naluma took in a deep breath, letting the fragrance of the trees energize her. She sensed the Force flowing between the trees outside the window, and she longed to join them. She smiled in anticipation of being outside one day soon, her mood swinging from the low end of the spectrum back to the high.

Luke lowered her to the bed and propped her up with pillows. "Need anything?"

"Dinner? I'm hungry. Med center food may be nutritious, but it sure doesn't fill you up," Naluma said with a grin.

Luke smiled at her first attempt at humor she had made since the miscarriage. "No problem. Although, I should warn you, the doctor has placed you on an iron-rich diet."

She stuck her tongue out at him, envisioning plates of wilted _waha_ in the future.

He chuckled as he exited the suit heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Luke brought two trays to the suite. If Naluma had to have iron, he was going to make sure a few _inyama_ steaks were on the menu.

"Okay, I think I can handle this diet. Well, maybe except this boiled _waha_." Naluma swirled the wilted greens on her fork.

"You need your greens." Luke raised an eyebrow.

"I know. But if I have to eat _waha_ , I'd prefer it raw." She took a bite and forced down the slimy leaves.

Luke grinned at her. "Duly noted."

As they ate, Luke stared at Naluma, smiling with affection.

Naluma sensed a stirring in the Force between them as he observed her, something she had not felt in months. "Luke, what are you thinking?"

"Just remembering our first dinner together—you know, that night on the shuttle ramp," Luke said with a twinkle in his eyes. After a few bites of his steak, he asked, "So, when did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you loved me." He stabbed his _waha_ with a fork.

"Hmm. Good question. I was definitely attracted to you that first night, when you went to that High Command dinner in your dress blacks," she said with a warm smile.

Luke smiled widely, throwing his head back with a laugh. "Yeah, I remember. Your shielding was so terrible at that point . . . No way to miss your attraction—It was electrifying. You were the first woman to ever look at me that way. And then I was conflicted . . . because I was not supposed to feel like that."

Naluma put her fork down. "Yeah, I was fighting that, too. Then the next day I knew I could trust you. But as for loving you . . . loving you so much I'd give my life for you . . . I think it was Telti. When you hurt your back."

"I would have guessed it was before Telti. You were extremely jealous of Leia," Luke teased, waving his _waha_ in front of her with his fork.

"You might be right." Naluma grinned. "How about you? After the terrorists in the Senate?"

"No, don't you know? It was that second night," Luke said with a teasing laugh. "While we were eating dinner on the shuttle ramp. I fought with my feelings each day until your accident. Think about all that time we wasted."

"Ten years. During those first ten years, that is my only regret—and then I was so angry when we found out that the original doctrines had been tainted."

"You and me both. My whole life I had been told one lie after another, until I married you." Luke reached over and stroked her face softly. "You still give me chills when you look at me from across the room."

Naluma leaned forward and kissed him softly. "You do, too." She ran her hand down his chest.

Luke grabbed her arm and moved it away. "None of that, Naluma. Doctor said at least six weeks."

Naluma made a face of dislike at him.

"And we're in this together . . . I can wait."

"I don't deserve you."

"I know," Luke said with an impudent grin. Naluma hit him with a pillow in response.


	49. Chapter 47 - Ups and Downs

**CHAPTER 47—UPS AND DOWNS**

The next day Luke helped Naluma wash and dress in "real clothes," as she called them. Even though it was only her PT sweats and not her service uniform, it felt much better than a med center gown. Luke allowed her to sit in a chair instead of the bed, but going outside today was out of the question.

By the time Naluma ate breakfast, though, she was exhausted, nodding off between bites. Luke took her fork from her hand and carried her back to bed. He kissed her and headed to his study to deal with the messages that had piled up while they were away.

* * *

The Senate had called repeatedly. Luke set their messages off to the side. He had already decided on a course of action for them, and they were not going to like it. The Senate could wait.

Han needed the order for the shipment in two weeks, but Luke had no idea what to order. He set that aside to discuss with Naluma when she was up later.

Leia was just checking in with him, wondering if everything was okay. Luke decided to return that call. He placed the call through the secure comlink. "Leia, it's Luke."

"Oh, I'm glad you called me back. I called you a couple of weeks ago. When I didn't hear back, I was worried. Something was troubling in the Force," Leia said. "Is everything okay?"

Luke could sense the tears welling up in him again. He silently told himself, _Control yourself. What's done is done._ It did not work. "No. Naluma miscarried. She almost died from hemorrhaging."

"I'm sorry, Luke. I wish I could be there for you guys," Leia said, her concern enveloping Luke across their bond. "I know how difficult a miscarriage can be. It's like a piece of you is missing."

"Yeah, it is." Luke sniffed and wiped a tear.

"How's Naluma doing?"

"Resting right now. Emotionally, it's up-and-down, with more down than up."

"It will get better, Luke. Just give it time."

"How did you balance your Senate work and your family?"

"I didn't balance it. They pulled us apart." Leia inhaled deeply. "Don't let them tear you apart, too."

The alarm that indicated the secure call was about to end activated. "Thanks. Take care, Leia. I love you."

"Love you, too, Luke."

"Give my lo—" The connection broke.

* * *

The next day started out rough. Naluma sat in a chair, staring out the window as rain poured outside. Luke had brought her some breakfast, but she ignored it and him. Luke pulled the other chair next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Naluma sat stiffly at first, but a few minutes later she rested her head on him, crying.

After an hour, Naluma's appetite returned, and her mood swung to neutral. As she ate her breakfast, the communicator interrupted them. Kalder's voice came over the speaker. "Master Luke, I have the Senate. They are insisting that they must speak with you."

Luke sighed before answering. "Patch it through, Kalder. Master Skywalker . . . Yes, Chancellor, I received your messages . . . I'm sorry, Chancellor, I am not available for missions right now . . . Yes, I'm sure . . . No, the Jedi are all unavailable . . . No, they are all on different assignments."

Luke struggled to be polite but firm, but his temper was building. "I said, 'No,' Chancellor. What part did you not understand?" He made faces at Naluma as he listed to the Chancellor drone on. "Well, Your Excellency, perhaps those diplomats you have hanging around Hosnian should leave the Senate Hall for once and do their job negotiating peace treaties in the field."

Luke's face turned red. "Chancellor, with all due respect, the Senate is not in charge of the Jedi Order—I am. As such, I am the one who will determine which missions we take on and when we will take them on. Inform the Senate that the Jedi Order is involved in official Jedi business for the next two months. After that time, I will determine which missions we will take on. And don't call us before then." Luke ended the call without allowing a response.

Naluma gazed at Luke with awe.

With a goofy grin, Luke said, "That felt good."

"About time. But two months?"

"You were right. We need some time off. And if we need it, the kids need it, too. After everyone gets back from their missions, we'll hold a round-table debriefing—try to find some patterns in these missions they've been sending us on. And then I'm going to give them a month of furlough. Everyone, including the Padawan."

"Even Ben?"

Luke shook his head. "He can have his furlough here, but I'll give him a break from lessons."

Naluma stared at him for a minute. "I love you."

Luke smiled. It was the first time she had said that since the miscarriage, and this time it felt just like the first time he had heard it. He kissed her softly on the lips, another first in a long time.

Remembering the supply order, Luke asked, "Love me enough to help me with something?"

"What is it?"

"Han needs the supply order for this month, and we can't find it anywhere," Luke said. "I wouldn't bother you with it, but he's only got a week to hunt it all down."

"It's on my datapad. Seen it anywhere?"

"No. Do you remember where you last saw it?"

"Maybe the study."

* * *

Luke found Naluma's datapad under some papers on his desk. When he returned with it, he asked, "What's the password?"

"No spaces. Aurek-herf-cherek-trill-osk resh-esk-nern-dorn-esk-zerek-vev-osk-usk-senth (AHCHTORENDEZVOUS)," Naluma said with a soft smile.

Remembering their honeymoon, Luke grinned back at the thought that she typed that in multiple times a day. And then he thought it might refer to their month of training there. Or maybe both.

Luke opened up the file and reviewed the order.

Naluma said, "Triple the food stuffs, paper goods, and personal products, since the entire Jedi Order is coming in. That won't leave Han room for much else on the _Falcon_. Remove anything that can wait a bit."

Luke made the adjustments to the order and then added the supplies they had used from the medkit. Then he pressed "send" and called Han on the communicator.

"Hey, Han, this is Luke." Luke put him on the external speaker.

"Hey, how are you guys doing? Naluma okay? Ben was really worried about her."

Naluma thought to Luke, _I'll bet he was._

"She's getting better. She's right here if you want to talk to her."

"Hi, Han, Chewie," she greeted with a flat tone.

Chewie growled a greeting.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Han asked. "I couldn't get much out of anyone that day."

Luke looked at Naluma for permission. She nodded "yes." "Han, umm, Naluma miscarried. There were some complications."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Chewie moaned in sympathy.

"I wonder why Ben thought it was his fault, then."

Naluma looked sharply at Luke, who waved his hand to forget it. "They were practicing saber together when it happened. I'll talk to Ben—let him know it wasn't his fault."

"Thanks. He was pretty shook up that day," Han said. "I just got your order. I might be a few days late with it. The _Falcon_ will be running heavy on this load."

Luke looked at Naluma, slightly worried. He did not know what their supply situation was.

Naluma spoke up. "That's okay. I always make sure we have at least one extra week's worth of supplies in case you're delayed. We'll make it."

"Good. See you in a few weeks then. _Falcon_ out."

Naluma grabbed her datapad from Luke.

"What are you up to now?"

"Padawan duty schedules," she said. "If we're going to have a full house of Jedi around here, we'll need more on KP, sanitation, and grounds duties. The Jedi might be getting some R&R, but the Padawan will be losing theirs."

"You amaze me," Luke said with a smile. He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "How could I ever replace you?"

"Kalder seems to be doing well."

"Except we'd starve in a few weeks."

"Who's teaching my classes right now? They probably could use my lesson plans," she stated, thinking about how far behind her classes might be.

"Kalder has some. Kallay and Carron have picked up the others. I didn't want Ben with anyone else but Kalder."

"So, you do believe me?"

"I don't trust him. That's for sure," Luke said vaguely. Luke wanted to believe Naluma, but he could not without firm proof.


	50. Chapter 48 - Interactions

**CHAPTER 48—INTERACTIONS**

The next day was a better day. Both Naluma and Luke hated the mood swings, but they were grateful when they swung in the positive direction. "Luke, I think I'm ready for the cards," Naluma said over breakfast.

Luke grabbed them from the mantle.

As they read the first two cards from Kallay and Kalder, tears streamed down her face, not in sorrow, but in response from the love showed by the twins. Luke flipped through the envelopes, hoping to pull out Ben's before Naluma read it. Fortunately, Ben had addressed it to "Aunt Naluma," instead of "Master Fau." The cards expressed how much the Padawan and Jedi missed Master Naluma and wished for her quick return to classes, as nothing was the same without her.

"You don't know what you mean to people until you receive cards like this," Naluma said with a sniff. "I'm overwhelmed with the love."

"I know it's hard staying back here and teaching all the time when you'd rather be on missions—"

"I never said that, Luke."

"You didn't have to," Luke said with a wry smile. "The point I'm trying to make is you are doing something far beyond what I could ever do—impacting the Padawan not just with training in the classroom and the arena, but also leading them to become the solid Jedi Knights we need."

"You'd be great at this, Luke. You were great with me."

"But you were an adult . . . I don't know if I could handle so many at once, especially some of those ornery boys and those dramatic girls," Luke admitted. "I wouldn't know what to do with them."

"That's simple. They are all looking for love, respect, and acceptance. Show them how they are already loved and respected, accept them into the family of the Jedi Order, and then they blossom like a late flower."

"See, I would have never thought of that."

"Speaking of flowers, any chance I can take a walk today?" Naluma asked as her eyes roamed the walls. "Cabin fever."

"It's raining, and you can barely make it to the refresher on your own right now. No," Luke said while lowering his brows and frowning.

"I don't care. I love the rain. And if you're there to support me . . ."

"No."

Naluma looked at him with her most pleading face. "Please."

Luke glared back at her, but he found out he could not hold that look for long. "How about a walk around the corridors—later?"

"I don't want to deal with people right now," Naluma said with weariness. "I don't think I can handle their well-meaning comments and questions."

Luke kissed her on her forehead and said, "Take a nap, and after lunch we'll take a stroll while everyone is in class. But nap first."

"Thank you," she said as she migrated to the bed. Luke grabbed their breakfast dishes, turned off the lights, and headed out.

* * *

Luke entered the back of the chapel as Kalder presented the sermon. He finished by leading the assembled Jedi and Padawan in reciting the Jedi Code.

As the Jedi and Padawan moved to leave, Luke shuffled forward. "Please remain seated."

A few Padawan yelled in surprise, "Master Luke!"

Luke waved at them as he moved toward the front. "Thank you, Master Kalder, for the excellent sermon. I just have a few announcements. First, I wanted to thank Jedi Carron and Master Kalder for filling in since Master Fau became ill. Master Kalder will continue as academy administrator until further notice."

The Padawan squirmed in their seats. Luke felt their hunger distracting them.

"Second, I am recalling all Jedi to the academy as soon as their current missions are completed. You will start seeing many more faces around here in the next few weeks, and you will all be assigned extra duties." The Padawan moaned audibly at that announcement, which Luke ignored.

"Third, as some of you may already know, Master Fau was pregnant, but she miscarried during saber practice. Right now, she's having a difficult time with the loss of the baby. While she loves you all, she's not ready for visitors. She's asked to leave the suite today—you know her, cabi—"

The whole room finished "—n fever" with a laugh.

"If you see her about, greetings are appropriate, but then move onto your destination quickly. When she's ready for visitors, she'll be in the study with the hatch open. At that point, feel free to drop in for a visit. Until then, allow us our privacy."

"Yes, Master Skywalker," the assembly said in unison.

"Moreover, I wanted to thank those of you who cleaned our suite. You did an excellent job that was far beyond the call of duty." Luke extended his arm to the audience. "Stand please, so that we can acknowledge you."

No one stood.

"Well, somebody did it. They even changed out the mattress. Don't make me probe your minds," he teased.

With the threat of mind probing, Ben stood. "I cleaned the suite, Master Skywalker."

Luke was not expecting it to be Ben. "Thank you, Ben. You did an excellent job."

The Padawan clapped their approval as the stared in shock at the boy. Ben glowed with the recognition.

"Master Fau and I want to thank each of you for the kind cards. The love demonstrated helped us through a rough patch," Luke said. "Now enough of announcements—get to your classes."

The Padawan vacated the chapel, chattering about the different announcements. One of the youngest Padawan hung back.

Luke noticed her and felt her fear. He nodded at her in invitation to approach, but she turned and ran down the corridor.

* * *

While Luke prepared two lunch trays for Naluma and himself in the kitchen, Ben approached him. "Master Skywalker, I must talk to Master Fau."

Luke turned to him and said firmly, "No, Ben." Luke turned back to piling the sliced nerf roast on the bread.

"But I have to. I must ask her forgiveness, Master Skywalker."

Luke turned back to him sharply. "I said 'no,' and that's final. Stay away from her."

Ben left the kitchen, his emotions torn up. He heard his grandfather's words echo in his head. _Embrace the dark side. Take pleasure in what you have done. Let it consume you._ But deep down something inside him kept telling him it was wrong.

* * *

After lunch, Luke escorted Naluma through the corridors. The first floor passages faced the courtyard with windows streaming natural light and doors opening into the courtyard halfway down each wing. The wing closest to their suite housed the combat arena. Then they passed the science labs. However, when they passed the kitchen, Naluma trembled with fatigue.

Luke caught her as she tottered. "Easy, now."

Naluma caught her breath and adjusted her balance. "How about we sit in the dining hall for a few minutes?"

"Don't push yourself too hard on your first day up, Naluma. I can carry you back."

"I'm never going to get stronger if I don't exercise, Luke." She rubbed her forehead. "I just can't believe how tiring this is, and I haven't even covered half a click yet."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You're doing fine." Luke led her inside the dining hall.

* * *

While she rested, Luke fetched some water from the kitchen. Two senior Padawan were preparing dinner.

Arioch, a Duros male with blue-green skin, red eyes, and long fingers, greeted, "Master Skywalker, can we help you?"

"No, Arioch, just getting some water for Master Fau." He grabbed a glass from the shelf.

Bela And'oru, a Bothan male with green eyes, pulled a tray of greens out of the cooling unit. "Will you be wanting _waha_ greens again tonight, Master Skywalker?" he asked.

"Until further notice, yes. What's the meat tonight?"

" _Dibee_ and fried _nepu_. A couple of the Jedi went fishing today," the Bothan said while smiling in anticipation.

"Sounds good. _Nepu_ for me and _dibee_ for Master Fau," Luke said. "I'll pick it up around 1800."

* * *

Ben stood in the courtyard, observing the masters traverse the corridor. He gasped as Master Fau stumbled. Ben observed them enter the dining hall and used the Force to identify their specific location. When Master Skywalker entered the kitchen, Ben quickly slid into the dining hall.

Master Fau's head hung low when he entered, but she raised it as she felt his entrance. Feeling caught, Ben gaped his mouth.

Naluma glared at him, but he could also perceive her fear and even anger—emotions to which a Jedi was never supposed to succumb. Scared, he jumped back.

At last, he said, "Aunt Nalu—" Ben stopped speaking as Master Skywalker entered from the kitchen with a glass of water.

Luke glared at Ben, holding his gaze on the boy until he squirmed. The Jedi Master handed Master Fau the water. Then he grabbed Ben by the arm and escorted him to the courtyard. "What do you think you're doing, Ben?"

"I need to ask Aunt Naluma for forgiveness. I feel terrible about what I did," Ben said as his voice cracked with emotion.

"Ben, just between you and me, your aunt isn't thinking clearly right now. It's the miscarriage—her body is still adjusting. She'll say some things she shouldn't—things that she believes are true but really aren't."

"But what if they are true, Uncle Luke?" Ben asked with a querulous voice.

Luke studied Ben. "Tell me, what do you remember from the incident?"

Ben took a deep breath, ready to tell the truth. "It was my second Advanced Saber session with her. I'd only been in the class for a week. When she got to the class, her face was green—probably the morning sickness, I guess—but I didn't know she was pregnant. I should have insisted putting the lesson off. I knew she wasn't feeling well."

When Ben hesitated, Luke said, "Go on."

Ben's determination to tell the truth wavered. "Well, she was on my case about my footwork and my Force-work. I got angry and attacked aggressively. I overpowered her. She screamed and held her belly. Two parries later she collapsed."

"Ben, you're not to blame. You had no idea she was pregnant. Your aunt should have excused herself from her physical duties once she knew. If anyone is to blame, she is. Please, forget about this," Luke said. "But give us some space right now. She needs to deal with her grief. I'm sorry she's blaming you. At least _we_ know the truth."

"Thanks for believing me, Uncle Luke. It means a lot to me that you can trust me."

* * *

Luke returned to Naluma, glad to find her color returning to her face.

"What did Ben want?"

"We talked. He's not going to bother you anymore."

"And that's it? I'm surprised you didn't kill him yourself," Naluma said in rage.

"Naluma, calm down. Ben is not to blame. This was a training accident. Nothing more," Luke said with peace. Luke held her as she cried. "Shh. You need to forgive him. Your anger is only making things harder."

When she had controlled her crying, they headed back down the corridor. Halfway back to their suite, they were caught in the middle of class change, as students poured out of the combat arena. As the Padawan stared at them, Luke steered her out the door to the courtyard, into the light rain.

She leaned on his arm, catching her breath. She inhaled deeply. She smiled as she drank in the scent of the rain and the _kedari_ trees, as the drops hit her face. Luke felt her mood transition from morose to delight. She allowed the Force to pass through her, energizing her.

"We should get back inside before you catch something." Luke said as drops of rain ran from his hair to his face.

"I'm fine, Luke. This is invigorating. Please, can we stay a few more minutes?" she begged with a calm smile, pulling in more of the Force.

Luke scrutinized her with Force-sight, recognizing that she was more relaxed than she had been in weeks—especially after that confrontation with Ben. "Yeah." He glanced at the windows above them, noticing the Padawan staring at them through the classroom windows. He needed to wait until classes started anyway.

* * *

A couple of days later, Naluma was able to make it around the corridors all the way past the lobby to the west wing and back without stopping. The Padawan quickly moved into side rooms when they saw her, some looking at her with longing. She still had not accepted visitors.

On her eighth day back, as Naluma and Luke traversed the corridors, the youngest Padawan in residence, Olasah, ran up to Naluma from the wing ahead and grabbed her in a hug. Although only eight years old, Olasah was strong with the Force. Because of the early awakening of telepathy, Kallay had brought her to the academy a few months earlier.

Before the miscarriage, Naluma had spent a copious amount of time with the girl, settling her in and helping her through her homesickness. The Jedi Master had grown very fond of the small Togrutan with purple-and-white lekku and montral. More than once the girl had surprised Naluma with her insight. More than once the girl had been the daughter Naluma had longed for.

"I'm sorry, Master Naluma, but you needed a hug. I felt it with the Force." Olasah embraced her before standing to attention. "Master Skywalker, I await punishment detail."

Naluma waved her hand at Luke. She kneeled with care, stabilizing herself by clutching onto Luke's. She took the girl in her arms. "You're right, Olasah, I did need a hug. I could use another one, too. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Master Naluma," the girl said with tears in her eyes.

"I know. You should have knocked. I felt you out there, every day."

Her big blue eyes widened even more in fear. "I was afraid. I disobeyed Master Skywalker." The girl swallowed and looked up at the Grand Jedi Master.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Naluma asked as she wiped a tear from the girl's cheek.

Olasah nodded.

"Sometimes being a Jedi means knowing which orders to disobey." Naluma looked inside the girl. "Did the Force lead you there?"

Olasah nodded again.

"Then you should have knocked. Step out of your comfort zone and act on your instincts. The Force will keep you and guide you. Trust it."

"I will."

Luke smiled as he observed the interaction. He thought, _Maybe it is time for Naluma to start working with the Padawan again._

Naluma released the girl from her hug and said, "Tell you what, after dinner tonight, why don't you bring a game for us to play? You can tell me all the academy gossip I've missed."

Olasah's eyes grew large as she looked at Master Skywalker. "Is he playing, too?"

"I don't see why not." Naluma winked at him.

"It's just . . . I'm afraid."

Luke smiled at the Togruta, seeking to relax her.

Naluma said, "Hey, I thought we were done with fear." Then she whispered with a wink, "But watch out—he cheats."

Luke retorted, "I do not."

"Yes, you do. Every time." Naluma stuck her tongue out at him.

Olasah giggled, swinging her lekku.

Luke opened his mouth to deny it, but Naluma tilted her head in challenge. Luke chuckled in acceptance of the accusation. "I promise not to cheat tonight. Deal?" He held out his hand to the girl.

"Deal." Olasah shook his hand vigorously.

"Another hug before you go?" Naluma asked. Olasah was happy to oblige her.


	51. Chapter 49 - The Point of No Return

**CHAPTER 49—THE POINT OF NO RETURN**

The next day Naluma moved to the study, ready to welcome visitors and leave her quarters. While she attended to administrative duties, such as placing orders, scheduling duty rotations, and reviewing Padawan progress, the Padawan and Jedi visited throughout the day.

Not all of the Jedi had reported back yet from their missions, but enough Jedi were present to address the heavy work around the academy. The next afternoon, while Luke was orchestrating the clean-up of the demolished wing, Ben cut class and entered the study.

Naluma stood as Ben entered the open hatch. "What are you doing here, Ben?"

"I just came to ask your forgiveness, Aunt Naluma," Ben murmured. "Uncle Luke said—"

"Oh, cut it out with the 'Aunt Naluma' and 'Uncle Luke.' You don't believe what you did was wrong, nor would you hesitate to do it again in the same situation," Naluma said crossing to him.

Ben's expression hardened. "It was an accident."

"No way what you did was an accident, Ben. Using the Force to crush—to kill—my child did not happen by accident." Naluma crossed her arms and glared at the boy.

Naluma watched the darkness swirl around Ben, consuming him, masking him so much she could barely make out his Force-signature.

He said with a deeper voice than usual, "You know that, and I know that, but Master Luke doesn't. And he will never know that. He thinks you are delusional."

"Well, all he has to do is probe your mind, and he'll know for sure that you are a murderer."

"All that he will find in my mind is the truth. But what is truth, Auntie?" He let that hang for a moment. "Truth is what I _believe_ happened—and I _believe_ , and now _remember,_ what truly happened. You weren't feeling well. I overpowered you in training. You collapsed." An evil grin adorned his face in expectation. "Go ahead, Auntie. Probe my mind."

Naluma glared back at him before probing. She collapsed to the edge of the desk, her face contorted, as she realized he had developed a false memory. Her mouth dropped and her eyes narrowed.

"Go ahead. Tell Uncle Luke. I'll just have him probe my mind. He already thinks your hormones made you loony. This will only prove it. Do you think he would ever trust you again to run the academy or even handle missions if you are mentally unstable?" Ben circled her. "You are beaten, Aunt Naluma. Admit it."

"Ben, this battle may be won, but the war is not over yet. One day you will bring about your own demise, and I just hope I'm there to see it."

"Aunt Naluma, such uncharitable thoughts from a Jedi Master. Are you sure you haven't turned to the dark side? What would Master Skywalker say?" Ben reached his starting position on his arc and pivoted sharply to her. "I think this interview is over. Write me a tardy excuse, as I don't want my new persona as the _Perfect Padawan_ tarnished so quickly."

"No."

"Yes, or I'm going straight to Master Skywalker to tell him that you hunted me down and tried to kill me." Ben dragged his finger across the back of the sofa beside him. "And I think he would believe me . . . he would remove you from duties permanently, I think. Maybe even lock you up in an asylum—sedated for the rest of your life—or better yet, exiled. Maybe I'll do that anyway."

Naluma quickly wrote the excuse. "Stay away from me. I don't want to ever see you again."

"Oh, Aunt Naluma, I'm sure we'll see each other again. It's not over yet."

* * *

The next morning, Ben ran out into the rain and meditated, calling "Grandfather!"

Today, an image appeared before him, his grandfather's melted mask. It spoke in the same voice he had always heard. "Ben."

"Grandfather, I now know the power . . . the pleasure . . . of the dark side," Ben said with joy.

"Good, good," the mask said. "The time has come. You need training. It is time for you to have a new master."

"Yes, but who?"

"You will know. He will come to you. Wait here. Follow his commands, and you will finish what I started. That is your destiny."

Ben knelt in the mud, waiting.

A shadowy image appeared. Immense and emaciated, it was difficult to tell if he were human. Dressed in a dark robe, his hood removed, the creature's pale face was marked in wrinkles and wafer-thin skin. His face revealed a broken nose and a large scar that passed down the left side of his skull. His dull blue eyes were unequal in position, with the left lower than the right. His cheeks were marred with holes in his flesh. Then Ben noticed the figure's fingers were not human—more like claws than fingers.

Ben shrunk back in fear.

The new voice reverberated in the grove. "I am Snoke. Supreme Leader Snoke. Kylo Ren, bow to me. I am your master now."

Ben bowed his face to the ground, afraid to raise it again.

The beast said, "Together, we will have enough power to destroy the Jedi and rule the galaxy together."

Ben shuddered, not entirely sure that he wanted to take this step. Taking courage that this was his destiny, he groveled and said, "Yes, my master."


	52. Chapter 50 - Mission to Apathaska

**CHAPTER 50—MISSION TO APATHASKA**

It was supposed to be a harmless mission—just talk to the locals about staying with the Republic and not defecting to the First Order. It was supposed to be a diplomatic mission to a rural backwater. It was supposed to be the perfect, risk-free mission for Ben to cut his teeth on.

But they were wrong. They were all wrong. Luke and Ben's X-wings exited hyperspace in combat spread position. Ben held the defender position, 500 meters below and 1.5 kilometers to the left of Luke as they exited hyperspace. Scanners read clear as they entered the exosphere of Apathaska on the night side of the planet.

As they descended to the troposphere, four TIE fighters raced behind them. R2-D2 picked them up on his scanners first, beeping wildly at Luke. "I know, Artoo, I see them," Luke said, tensed. "Ben, we've got company. About ten kilometers out, 4 marks at 260 point 15."

Ben looked at his scopes. "My scopes don't show anything."

"Turn on your visual tracking. Here they come." Luke held his stick steady, his eyes scanning to either side. "On my mark, break right. Three, two, one, break."

Ben banked into a hard right, crossing the path of two of his attackers.

Luke pulled a defensive split, heading left. Luke pulled his craft around, lining his up with Ben to come into a sandwich on one of the their attackers. They jinked left and right to keep their other attackers off them.

Ben banked hard right again, drawing the attacker onto his tail. Luke dropped in behind the attacker and took him out. One down.

Ben raced his X-wing into a dive and pulled back up in a yo-yo maneuver, coming in behind another tie. His blast took out a solar panel, sending the TIE spinning to the ground in a burst of fire. Two down.

Meanwhile, Luke had pulled to the left in a lag displacement roll, pulling his attacker in a looped barrel roll. The TIE overshot as he fired, green laser bolts extinguishing in the atmosphere. Two more TIEs entered the battle.

These two TIEs picked up Ben. Luke raced to intercept, drawing the left TIE into a vertical rolling scissor formation.

Ben pulled into a High-G barrel roll, straining his stomach and his oxygen levels. His R2 unit instantly pumped more oxygen into the cockpit as the pressure changed. Ben's maneuver allowed him to pull up behind his attacker and take him out.

Luke's rolling scissor nearly ended in a collision with his TIE, but he was able to pull out in time and eliminate it. Four down.

Two TIEs remained. Luke and Ben maneuvered back into combat spread as the two craft approached them head-on.

Luke said, "Ben, take the one of the right. I've got the left."

"Copy that, Master," Ben said as he opened his throttle and pursued his attacker head on.

None of the ships flinched until the last moment. Luke banked into a hard turn to the left, Ben to the right. The TIEs continued straight on.

Luke and Ben inverted their craft and flipped the X-wings into a chase position of their TIEs. The new TIEs were quick, but still ungainly. The fighters jinked back-and-forth, attempting to evade the X-wing targets.

Without warning, the TIEs crossed each other's paths about 100 meters apart vertically, working an offensive split. The right one successfully moved behind Ben, bringing him into his targeting computer's sights.

Luke instinctively pulled into a high speed yo-yo and came in behind the TIE, before the pilot knew what had happened. Luke, using the Force, was able to time his shot perfectly. Five down.

As Luke shot down the fifth TIE, Ben pulled into a guns defense maneuver, jinking back and forth, seeking to pull his attacker off him. They approached closer and closer to the hard deck, the mountains just north of the rolling plains of Apathaska.

Ben pulled up again, into a high-G maneuver as the TIE fired, missing him. Luke raced down to cover him, but not before the TIE hit Ben's R2 unit as well as the starboard engine. "I'm hit. I'm hit," Ben yelled.

Ben's X-wing started a flat spin, warning alerts sounding in the cockpit, with smoke and toxins spreading everywhere. Fire flamed across the starboard S-foils, igniting the fuel in the tanks.

Luke yelled over the comm system, "Eject! Eject! Ben, eject. You're ship's going to blow." Luke fired and took out the last TIE fighter as Ben pulled the ejection handle.

Ben's canopy burst open, and his seat blasted into the atmosphere. Ben's head lolled to the side as the ejection seat descended rapidly. The chute opened at three kilometers, and Luke covered it with his X-wing as it descended to the ground.

Luke followed Ben's chute two kilometers down, until he was intercepted by two more TIE fighters during the last kilometer. The TIEs force Luke to break off in an Immelmann climb, transitioning into a high-G yo-yo.

As he entered the yo-yo, he was able to shoot on one of his attackers who was breaking into a defensive split. Evading the fireball shoved Luke out-of-position for his last opponent.

His last opponent zoomed behind him, firing, hitting the power converter. R2-D2 beeped at Luke. "I know. I know. Bypass the converter, Artoo."

Luke quickly pulled into a rolling scissors, pulling his opponent closer to the hard deck. The unconverted power shook his X-wing, leaving it difficult to control.

He raced across the rocky floor of the planet, rolling in-and-out in formation, finally coming on top of his opponent. As his opponent tried to outmaneuver Luke, he lost control, crashing into one of the rocky mountains of the planet, bursting into flame and leaving a burned mark on the granite.

Luke turned his craft, barely missing the rocky crag himself, and headed back to find Ben's chute. The TIE had led Luke fifty kilometers away from Ben's crash. Luke observed the smoke from Ben's crashed X-wing lifting from the planet's surface in the distance. "Artoo, divert all power to the thrusters. Give me all you can."

R2-D2 beeped back.

Luke initiated his relaxation technique and focused on peace. He used the Force to stabilize the craft as he sped toward Ben.

They reached the crash site within two minutes, but he found no sign of Ben's chute. Luke cut the engines out and flew concentric circles outward from the crash site, as R2 ran the atmospheric scanners. After ten minutes, they found his chute and ejection seat—empty.

Luke glided his X-wing to a landing spot about 100 meters from the seat. He rushed to the ejection seat, afraid that the safety straps had given out and dropped Ben to the ground.

It had rained recently, and the clay had transformed into sticky mud. Luke lifted his boots carefully as the ground sucked at his feet, slowing his movements.

When Luke reached the seat, it was evident that Ben's straps had held. The latches had been opened properly. Luke examined footprints in the wet mud around the seat, including two long lines, indicating someone had dragged Ben away. Luke opened his Force senses, feeling for Ben, but he was out of Luke's range.

Luke returned to his X-wing as smoke pour from the power converter's compartment. The astromech droid had lowered himself with his electro-magnet and was suppressing the fire with his built-in extinguisher.

Luke opened the storage bay under the cockpit, burning his hand on the hot metal of the fuselage. "Oww!" He shook his hand to cool it. He grabbed the large extinguisher with the Force and attacked the power converter. Soon the flames were out, but the X-wing was disabled.

"I don't think this thing's going to start up, Artoo," Luke said. "Looks like were stuck here for a while."

R2 beeped at him again, asking a question

"I don't want to break radio silence until we know what's happened to Ben. I'm not leaving here without him."

Luke stripped off his orange flight suit to reveal his Jedi blacks—much less noticeable at night than the bright orange and white of the flight suit. Luke grabbed emergency rations and water and started his trek across the plains.

The droid tried to follow him across the terrain.

"No, Artoo, you stay here with the ship. Low power mode until I return."

R2 beeped back, disagreeing with this command.

'"Artoo," Luke said with raised eyebrows and tilted head. "That way." He pointed back to the ship.

R2-D2 beeped a few more things as he turned 180 degrees and rolled toward the fighter.

Luke looked across the terrain in all directions. Mountains edged the grassy steppes far to the north.

When he encountered a squad of stormtroopers making their way to Ben's X-wing wreckage, Luke headed in the opposite direction. He kept his senses open, not only for Ben, but also for the enemy.


	53. Chapter 51 - On the Ground

**51—ON THE GROUND**

Ben's ejection seat hit the ground hard. He unbuckled his chute harness and crawled toward the east. He stopped as stormtroopers approached his burning fighter. He shook with fear, hoping that his uncle would reach him soon.

Ben clambered to a large boulder and hid behind it. He stripped off his orange flight suit to reveal his steel gray Padawan uniform beneath it, wincing in pain every time he moved his back. That landing had done a number on him. Blood dripped from his forehead and arm, but he had no medkit to do anything about it. He reattached his lightsaber to his belt and scuttled across the wilderness, laboring to move as far away from the burning wreck as possible.

Ben froze when he heard footsteps and voices not far from him. He crawled between two boulders hoping they would not find him. "The pilot punched out. He's got to be around here somewhere," a filtered voice said.

"He's hiding," another voice said, this one filtered by a different voice modifier. And then Ben saw them. Four stormtroopers accompanied a man in black with a black mask and voice modifier. "He's here. I can sense him. Check those rocks over there."

The stormtroopers moved directly to the rocks and yanked Ben by the collar.

"Hey, easy," Ben said.

The squad leader roughed Ben up a bit. "Speak when you're spoken to, scum."

The man in black cautioned, "Careful with him. The Supreme Leader needs him in one piece." The stormtroopers stopped immediately. "He's injured. Pick him up and carry him."

Ben asked, "Who are you?"

"Welcome to the Knights of Ren. We've been waiting for you, Ben Solo," the man in black said. "I am Tyreel Ren."

* * *

Luke wandered the steppes for hours. A few hours before dawn, he collapsed behind a rocky outcropping. During his last few minutes of consciousness, he second-guessed the decision of bringing Ben on this mission. _Was he ready? What was I thinking bringing a sixteen-year-old into this? But, he has been doing so well these last two years . . ._ Luke slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _I wish Paploo would stop poking me with his spear. Doesn't he realize were tribal members now, not the main—_ Luke sat up and looked around him. He was surrounded.

One short alien, with long, black hair and two tentacles hanging from his chin like a beard, said something to an older alien with five tentacles.

Luke could not understand their speech, but it was obvious they were talking about him as they poked their spears at him.

A few of the scouts looked out toward the east. One said something to Five Tentacles, who then responded. Two of the scouts grabbed Luke by his arms and dragged him off.

* * *

Ben shrank back in fear as he was brought inside a hangar with TIE Fighters in a row ready for launch. Stormtroopers moved about the area in squad formation, and TIE pilots checked their ships.

His captors led him to a chamber deep within the hangar. Composed of white concrete walls, it contained that looked like a bed but without a mattress. A bucket stood in the corner for his refresher facilities. His escort carefully lowered him onto the bunk and exited the cell. Ben moaned in pain as his back injury stabbed him.

The hatch opened, revealing the man in black and a First Order officer with a medical scanner in his hands. "Spinal compression. Abrasion on the left temple. Concussion. Laceration on the anterior left arm. I can give you something for the spinal compression, but we need your wounds to be realistic at your release." The doctor turned Ben onto his stomach and injected his spine with a drug that took away the pain.

Tyrell Ren asked, "How soon until he can stand? The Supreme Leader will be here soon."

"Give him a day to recover," the doctor said. "Feed him and provide him some blankets. He's not a prisoner."

* * *

The Apathaskans dragged Luke to a small hut, octagonal in shape with one door that faced east, one window, and one stove pipe sticking up through the roof. His captors propped him up on the bench on the right side of the dwelling.

Luke rubbed his friction-burned legs, picking the gravel out of his abrasions. His uniform hung in shreds on his body. The chill of the dwelling bit into his stiff limbs.

The men sat on the right, the women on the left, and the elderly as close to the fire as possible. A bitter chill filled the air, even though the sun was high in the sky.

One of the women handed him a bowl of stew with big chunks of meat. The spices heated him as much as the temperature of the meal.

Luke smiled after taking a bite. He wondered how long he would be held here. All he could think about was Ben—injured, captured, and scared.

Luke took a stick from the kindling pile and drew his X-wing in the hard-packed dirt floor. Then he drew another X-wing with flames around it.

Using sign language he indicated himself and his ship. He then drew a stick figure of Ben with a parachute on near Luke's X-wing. Luke pointed to him. He tried putting the thoughts in their minds, as well. "I need to find my partner," Luke said in Galactic Basic. "Did you see him come down?"

Two Tentacles stood up and dragged him out of the hut. He pointed to the smoke from the crashed X-wing and pantomimed a trooper with a blaster. Luke understood.

* * *

A few days passed, Luke struggling to communicate the need to rescue Ben with the locals. The language gap prevented most comprehension between them both, and Luke was not even sure if they would allow him to leave on his own.

"Look, I have to find my partner. I know he's still alive," Luke said to Five Tentacles. "What weapons do you have?" Luke asked as he drew his blaster and pantomimed. After an hour of attempting to get his point across, he gave up and ate the stew one of the women brought him.

* * *

Ben awoke on his seventh day. He had been expecting his release for days, but something had delayed it. The second day the doctor returned and cleaned his flesh wounds. The doctor said, "There has been a change of plans. You will be with us a bit longer than first anticipated."

While the doctor attended him, six Knights of Ren appeared at his open hatch. Tyreel Ren entered and said, "Enough of that. Our master is arriving soon."

Ben followed the Knights of Ren to the hangar. Stormtroopers and officers stood at attention, awaiting the arrival of Supreme Leader Snoke. Ben formed up in line with the knights, looking a little out of place in his Padawan uniform. As he straightened to attention, Ben wished the doctor had given another analgesic injection before the Knights of Ren had interrupted them.

After what seemed like hours, an _Upsilon_ -class command shuttle entered the hangar slowly. The enormous, black shuttle with two thirty-meter wings rising to landing position floated to the deck.

Once the ramp had fully extended, a tall creature in a black robe strode down the ramp. Instantly the Knights of Ren bowed on one knee. Ben followed their example a second later.

Supreme Leader Snoke passed the legions of stormtroopers and officers until he reached his knights. He stood in front of Ben and said, "Rise, Kylo Ren, and walk with me."

Ben obeyed and fell in step with his new master.

"Welcome to the First Order. Together, we will bring order to the galaxy."

"Yes, my master," Ben said, his adrenaline rushing. The many communications Ben had previously had with the Supreme Leader had hardly prepared him for the overwhelming presence of his master, nor for the evil that wafted from him, permeating through him.


	54. Chapter 52 - Dark Vows

**CHAPTER 52—DARK VOWS**

The next day, Snoke summoned Ben to his audience chamber. The Knights of Ren led him through the complex to the deep center, where a large chamber of stone appeared.

Snoke sat on a gigantic throne of basalt rock, ten meters above him. Tyreel Ren escorted Ben to the center of the chamber and pushed him down. Tyreel returned to his place in the circle of the Knights of Ren surrounding Ben.

Ben bowed his head in obeisance to his master. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"It is time for you to take your vows, Kylo Ren, and to become the Master of the Knights of Ren."

The other knights jostled each other, their breathing growing labored.

Tyreel asked with a sneer, "Supreme Leader, what makes this boy worthy of such an honor? His loyalty has yet to be proved, as well as power."

Pulling himself up to his full height on his throne, Snoke said, "You forget yourself, Tyreel, but I will humor you. Kylo has already shown his loyalty, killing a Jedi in the name of the First Order. And he will not hesitate to do it again. Without him, we will never eradicate the Jedi. I have foreseen it."

Ben thought as his knees wavered, _She wasn't even born yet, let alone a Jedi._

His master picked up the thought. _But they don't know that. Never contradict what I reveal to them._

"We will all kill the Jedi if we have the chance, Master," Tyreel said. "The opportunity has yet to present itself."

"You may wish you could kill them, but thus far Kylo is the only one to succeed."

"I refuse to take orders from this piece of Bantha fodder," Tyreel said. "What makes you so sure he will not return to—" Tyreel gagged.

Ben had risen and turned, initiating a Force-choke on Tyreel. Ben levitated the knight to him and held him above his head with the Force. "You will obey me, or you will die. It's your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my power."

Ben maintained his choke-hold on Tyreel until the knight passed out due to asphyxiation. Ben dropped him to the deck with a thud.

"Good. Good. I can feel the hatred flowing in you now. Let it empower you, Kylo Ren," Snoke said as he rubbed his claws together.

Kylo Ren glowed in the accolades as he returned to his kneeling position and recited his vows. "I, Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, do solemnly swear my allegiance to Supreme Leader Snoke and to the First Order, to bring order once again to the galaxy, and to eliminate the Jedi once and for all, no matter the cost."

At the end, the remaining Knights of Ren dressed Kylo Ren in his robes, placing the mask on him last of all.

"Rise, Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren." Snoke waved his arm, and a black melted object about the size of a large skull levitated from behind the throne to right in front of Ben. "Take your grandfather's helmet. Let it remind you of your destiny—to complete what he began and to destroy the Jedi Order for once and for all."

Kylo Ren grabbed the helmet in due reverence. He stroke the melted plastic, placing his fingers into the eye sockets, tracing the distorted mouth vent. Something deep inside Kylo Ren warned him here, that Snoke's having this skull indicated something, but the darkness obscured this warning.

The Knights of Ren spoke in unison, "All hail Supreme Leader Snoke. All hail Master Kylo Ren."

A little part inside Ben wondered, _What have I done?_

* * *

A few days later, Snoke summoned Ben to his audience chamber alone. "Kylo Ren, welcome."

Ben knelt before the throne. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Information. Do you have the coordinates of the Jedi Academy?"

"Not yet. Master Skywalker has not yet trusted me with them. Coordinates were streamed directly to my astromech droid on the way in," Kylo said, ashamed that he had failed in this task.

"Your droid was destroyed in the crash. No data was retrievable. I suggest you find another way to procure the coordinates. Obviously, the Jedi Knights know them, as well as your father and that filthy Wookiee. I don't care what you must do, but get those coordinates."

"Yes, my master."

"It would be best to take out the Jedi Order in one fell swoop. When will they be together"

"The graduation, Master, in four months. They will all be gathered together for the graduation." Kylo breathed more easily.

"Good. Four months, and the Jedi will no longer exist. They will pass from the annals of history to mere mythology," Snoke said with an evil smile, intertwining his fingers in front of his face.

"Master."

"Yes?"

"We must not take on both Master Skywalker and Master Fau at the same time. We do not have enough power yet, even combined. We must divide them to conquer them," Kylo said.

"They are only two masters," Snoke said. "We are seven Knights of Ren."

"I have witnessed this time and again. Individually, they are powerful. Combined together, the Force strengthens them beyond all comprehension. They become unstoppable."

Snoke mulled over that information for a few moments. "Perhaps you are right. I will continue to use my influence in the Senate to keep Master Skywalker otherwise occupied. Don't waste your opportunities, Kylo Ren."

* * *

During the next few weeks, Snoke summoned Kylo Ren for additional dark side Force training. His training delved into the darker arts of Form VII Vaapad lightsaber training. ylo had heard of this form, and he knew this was the form that would overpower Master Skywalker. He had barely indicated the form's existence to Kylo.

The most challenging training was in Force-lightning. Master Skywalker had never even mentioned this power existed. Kylo Ren enjoyed using it, feeling the electricity buzz through his body onto his subject—usually a stormtrooper, but occasionally a Knight of Ren.

He realized his master was driving a wedge between him and his knights. Ben did not care. He did not care for them. He did not care for Snoke. He only cared that one day he would rule the galaxy. The Jedi would be gone, forever. Everyone who had hurt him would be gone, forever. He would no longer be in pain. Kylo practiced Force-lightning once again, enjoying the knight writhe in pain under his ministrations, watching the man's skeleton shine through his skin.

"Enough. Release him." Snoke's voice reverberated throughout the chamber.

Kylo relaxed, dropping the man to the floor.

"Your uncle is organizing the locals to rescue you."

"I know, Master. I have seen it."

"Good. You are progressing," Snoke said. He pulled his claws in front of his face and intertwined them. "Unfortunately, your surface wounds have healed. I am sorry to do this—but you must return to the Jedi—and you can't go looking like this."

Snoke raised his hand and paralyzed Kylo Ren. "Attack him," Snoke commanded the other Knights of Ren.

They buffeted Kylo, breaking his flesh, breaking his arm, hitting his head, and slamming into his already injured back. Every single one smiled in glee as their master received a taste of what Kylo Ren had given them in the last few weeks. They did not stop until Kylo Ren passed out, concussed and injured.

* * *

It took a few weeks before Luke had managed to communicate with his captors, gaining their assistance to rescue Ben. In the darkness of night, he led a small squad of natives across the plains to the outskirts of the First Order base. Armed with stolen E-11 blasters, the natives moved with stealth over the base, evading the guards.

Luke smashed his back against the hangar wall before inching inside. He scuttled from place-to-place within the hangar, hiding behind crates, equipment, and craft.

Once inside the hangar, he sensed Ben. The Padawan was not too far from his current location—and his nephew was scared. Something more was wrong as well, but Luke could not pin-point it.

Blaster fire spurted outside. His squad had begun their diversion.

Luke sprinted toward Ben's Force-signature. He opened the hatch with the Force, to find the Padawan collapsed on the hard bunk, shivering in shock. His face was bloodied and bruised, and his left arm was obviously broken, sticking out an obtuse angle.

"Uncle Luke," Ben moaned, unable to move.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Luke lifted the gangly teen by the right arm. "Can you walk?"

"No, I can't feel my legs."

Luke looked at his face. Something had happened to Ben, but Luke did not have time to figure it out. "I'll carry you. We don't have much time."

Luke dragged Ben to the hangar, looking for any type of land vehicle. On the left side of the hangar, beyond the command shuttle, Luke found a speeder bike. _Wait right here. Once I'm on, I'll levitate you up. You just hold on tight._

Once Luke was on the bike, he levitated Ben up behind himself. Luke opened up the throttle and sped out over the steppes. As Luke and Ben sped out of the compound, evading blaster fire from all directions, the natives stopped their attack.

* * *

A stormtrooper commander accosted the natives as they shouldered their weapons. "Good job. Just as the Supreme Leader ordered. We'll pursue in a few minutes, just to let them think we didn't let them get away."

* * *

Luke and Ben reached Luke's X-wing in less than an hour. Luke kept looking back for pursuit, but he saw none.

R2-D2, registering Luke's presence, came to life with a few chirps.

"Artoo, crank up the long-range communicator. Emergency frequency for Khalkha."

Luke lowered Ben to the ground, hiding him behind a rock. Luke climbed into the cockpit and put on his helmet to contact Naluma.


	55. Chapter 53 - Extraction

**CHAPTER 53—EXTRACTION**

The main communicator rang interrupted Naluma's nightstand during her short midday nap. Even though it was only the middle of her midday meal, she was exhausted. The last few weeks she had scarfed her meal and grabbed twenty minutes of sleep before returning to classes.

She groggily grabbed the communicator, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, expecting it to be the Senate again. She said with weariness, "Jedi Academy, Master Fau."

"Nal [crackle] a," Luke said with urgency. The transmission crackled.

"Luke, how's the mission?" Naluma asked, sitting up slowly, struggling to hold back the nausea she always experienced when she first got up.

"Not what we were led to believe. I'll tell you everything when you [crackle] here. I need you to bring the shuttle and evacuate us."

"I can send Tandolleau," Naluma said as her stomach churned.

"Naluma, the power converter took a hit. I need a mechanic for the X-wing who can also [crackle] Ben. That's you," Luke said with firmness.

"Luke, I really shouldn't," Naluma said with a gulp. "How about I send Kallay in the shuttle with Tandolleau in a fighter for air support? Let Kallay fly your X-wing back once it's—" Naluma could not hold down the nausea anymore and spewed into the bucket next to her bed. After a minute, she finished, "—fixed."

"Are you all right?" Luke asked. "No? You aren't?"

"Yeah, I am," Naluma said with a warm smile.

"How far along?"

"Ten weeks."

"You aren't sparring, are you?"

"No sparring." Naluma heard blaster shots. "What's going on?"

"Gotta go. I'll have Artoo transmit the coordinates. Bring a new power converter. Send that shut—" Luke said as the transmission cut off.

* * *

Naluma, anxious about Luke's safety, crawled out of bed and tugged on her boots. She bit back the tears that threatened to spill down her face as she ran to the chapel. Naluma interrupted Jedi Kallay as she was delivering a message on self-sacrifice.

Grabbing the sides of the lectern to steady herself, Naluma said, "We've got an emergency. Listen up for assignments. Jedi Duwamba and Jedi Leer, prep your fighters for combat. Jedi Flo'et, prep the shuttle for evacuation maneuvers. Also, be ready to assist Master Skywalker with the repair of his craft. Jedi Ahhzteen, assemble a combat squad and prepare to lead the evacuation. Padawan Fraynal, you are lead medic. Assemble an advanced life-support kit and take it to the shuttle. Those of you who have completed flight school, please assist with pre-flight inspections and launch. Everyone else, class is canceled until further notice."

Tandolleau asked, "Where are we going, Master Fau?"

"Classified. Coordinates are being transmitted to us now. Once I have received them, I will stream them to your navacomputers directly."

Kallay asked, "Anything I should take with me for parts?"

"Power converter," Naluma said, fighting back tears in her eyes.

Kallay said, "I'll grab new cables, too." Catching the tears in Naluma's eyes, she laid her hand on the Jedi Master's arms. "He'll be all right. We'll get him out. You'll see."

Naluma sucked up the tears and wiped her nose with her handkerchief.

"There's room on the shuttle. Why don't you come with us?"

Naluma shook her head. "I can't."

Kallay tilted her head and said, "Someone else can take care of the academy for a few days."

"I can't, Kallay. Don't press—"Naluma said until the urge to spew returned. She ran to the closest refresher unit.

Kallay followed her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Naluma heaved. "Just pregnant." As the mood swing hit her, she ordered, "Will you obey orders and rescue Master Luke? Now!"

"Yes, Master," Kallay said with a wide smile extending across her face.

* * *

As they approached the planet Apathaska, Kallay said, "Scanners show no one else in system, Tandolleau."

"They could be hiding on the dark side of the planet." Tandolleau described the maneuver with his hands. "We'll make a standard insertion run. You come in low, and Zeke and I will cover you from above. Hit the dirt hard and scatter your teams. If we do have company, we'll have less than twenty minutes for this operation."

The fighters flew in tight formation as Kallay set the shuttle down with a jolt beside the battered the X-wing. Wei'ahtt led his squad of combat-ready Padawan down the ramp, firing blasts to cover them.

They took shelter behind an outcropping of stone as Luke ran out from another outcropping twenty meters away, carrying Ben. Wei'ahtt's group continued ground support as the fighters climbed to the stratosphere and strafed the enemy.

Luke dropped Ben on the grass. Fraynal rushed out of the shuttle to the duo. When Fraynal tried to lift the teen, he collapsed again, unable to feel his legs.

"I can't walk," he yelled, breathing heavily.

"Easy then. Just let me do the work." Fraynal closed her eyes and Force-pushed him to the crew quarters aboard the shuttle.

She examined him head-to-toe, ascertaining a broken arm, multiple wounds over his body, a serious concussion, a right sprained ankle, all the toes on his left foot broken, and spinal compression. The medical scanner revealed a punctured spleen and collapsed lung. Something was different about his eyes, too, but Fraynal attributed that to his concussion.

* * *

Kallay grabbed the power converter and extra cables from the main cabin. She hauled them out to the X-wing, pleased to find that Master Luke had already stripped the damaged fuselage and removed the blasted power converter.

"You're lucky that hit didn't blow up the ship," Kallay said as she wedged the new converter into its compartment.

"It wasn't a direct hit—I think debris from one of the TIEs I shot down snagged it," Luke said as he assisted Kallay with the installation.

"I'm glad. Don't know what we would have done without you." Kallay winked at him. "Master Naluma would have been mad enough she would have killed us all."

As Luke attached the cables he asked, "How is she?"

"Nauseated and grumpy. Are you sure you want to go home?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Luke said with a goofy grin. "No other problems with the pregnancy?"

"I have no idea. I just found out before I left," Kallay said as she pushed in the power converter. "Congrats."

The squad had drawn the firefight away from the X-wing, but a few shots were still getting through. Luke ducked as one hit the stone outcropping nearest him.

"Who else knows?"

"No one that I know of. No rumor mill yet, at least. I think she was waiting for you to find out," Kallay said with a soft smile. "She's been sleeping a lot. I've been back for five days and didn't see her 'til today." She shoved the fuselage cover back into place. "Well, you're all set."

"No, you are. I'm flying the shuttle back," Luke said. "Here, I'll boost you up."

* * *

As the shuttle and X-wing launched, four TIE Fighters raced above them. Tandolleau and Zeke zoomed in, giving the shuttle cover.

Tandolleau said, "Shuttle _Elenium_ , bug out. We'll cover you until you're in hyperspace. Bug out."

Tandolleau was shocked to hear Master Luke's voice from the shuttle. "Copy that, Silver Leader. Bugging out and heading home."

* * *

Coming out of hyperspace above Khalkha, Luke tapped into the secure link communications system. "This is Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker with a priority-one communication for the Chancellor . . . No, this cannot wait . . . Yes, I'll hold . . . Chancellor, I'll transmit my full report by the end of the day, but intel was wrong. Apathaska has been under First Order attack for over two months. The natives have been holding out to their best ability, but they are outmanned and outgunned. They will be a First Order outpost if we don't do something now . . . No, I can't make a personal report right now . . . Yes, Chancellor, as soon as possible."


	56. Chapter 54 - Learning to Forgive

**CHAPTER 54—LEARNING TO FORGIVE**

As soon as the shuttle landed, Luke kept the engines running and ran down the ramp. The thrusters exuded steam as he approached Naluma.

As Wei'ahtt and his squad exited, Luke embraced Naluma.

Naluma relaxed for the first time in weeks. "You're safe," she said with relief. She stroked his face, running her hand down his jawline.

Luke put his hand on her womb. His eyes grew wide as he felt the tiny life within her. "A boy?" he said with wonder.

She nodded.

He smiled with joy. "Hello . . . Anakin."

Naluma smiled. "Anakin." She nodded. Reaching behind his neck, she pressed her lips against Luke's one more time.

The X-wings disturbed debris as they landed, pulling the couple apart.

Once the detritus had settled, he asked, "You feeling okay?"

"For the moment. Just exhausted."

"Have you talked to Dr. Kalonia?"

"Yes, she told me to go to Koda Station for a pre-natal exam."

"And have you?" Luke asked with raised eyebrows.

Naluma stared back at him in answer.

Look inhaled and raised his eyebrows at her. "Come on, we're going now."

"What about Ben?"

"He's coming with us." Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "He's got some pretty serious injuries."

As they entered the shuttle, Luke felt cold pass through his body, cold he had only felt a few times before—in the presence of the Emperor and in the presence of Snoke.

* * *

Luke punched in the coordinates for Koda Station. As Naluma was about to sit in the co-pilot's seat, Luke asked, "Hey, do you mind checking on Ben?"

"Yes, I do," Naluma said with curtness, sitting down with a wave of dizziness.

He looked at her, stunned at her answer. "Hey, if you're not feeling well, go lie down in the captain's quarters."

"I'm fine."

"Then tend to Ben."

Naluma glared at him. _I don't want him anywhere near me, Luke, especially not now._

Luke launched the shuttle and headed to the jump point for Koda Station. _Naluma, you have to forgive him._

 _I can't. I know you don't believe me, but I_ know _what Ben did. He might not have intended to kill, but he did put a Force-choke on Hope—that was not accidental. I don't want him anywhere near Anakin._ Naluma held her stomach.

 _Naluma, your bitterness is changing you. I hardly know you anymore_.

 _Well, it's who I am now. You can blame Ben for that_.

 _It doesn't have to be._ He laid took her hand in his. _Please, don't let the dark side consume you with bitterness and hatred. Forgive him._

 _I can't. I can't forgive, Luke. I would be betraying Hope's memory._

 _Think of Anakin. Does he deserve a mother consumed by bitterness and the dark side? Do you want him to go down that path? You will lead him one way or the other, Naluma, whichever way you are headed. If you can't forgive for any other reason, forgive for Anakin's sake_.

She thought about his words in silence. Then she softened, crying in silence, the hatred rolling away from her.

Luke grabbed her hand and fed the Force to her, filling her with his light, showing her the way past the anger and the hurt.

After a few minutes, Luke observed a change in her. The tenseness she had been harboring for the last year melted away from her face and her back.

 _Thank you_. _I didn't realize what it was doing to me. I was trapped by the dark side, and I couldn't even see it._

Luke nodded in agreement.

After a few moments, Naluma admitted with hesitance, _I wanted to kill him, Luke, and I thought it was excusable for what he did to me and to our daughter._

 _You're not the only Jedi who has been caught in this trap, Naluma,_ Luke said as he thought about Obi-Wan and his father _. But you never took action on your thoughts. Temptation is not a sin. Giving into it is. You resisted this time. I'm proud of you._ He kissed her on the forehead.

"Guess I'd better check on Ben, huh?" she asked as she stood up.

* * *

Naluma headed to the crew quarters where an impromptu medbay had been set-up. She found Ben lying on a lower bunk, his arm and ankle splinted and elevated, as well as his flesh wounds bandaged. She grabbed the med scanner and took his vitals again. Pulse was rapid and weak, breathing was shallow, and blood pressure low. Temperature was on the rise, possibly indicating at least one infected wound.

Naluma rummaged in the med kit for a bag of saline and a field-grade intravenous kit.

Ben moaned as the catheter was attached.

"Hang in there, Ben." She covered him in a blanket, tucking him in. She brushed his hair from his forehead softly. "Shh, you're going to be okay."

"Mom?"

"It's Master Naluma, Ben, not your mom." She could sense the emotional pain from Ben as he realized he had been dreaming.

"Where is zhe? She was zust here, talking to me." Delirium slurred his words.

"I'm the only one here besides Master Luke." She grabbed a pillow from the bunk behind her and propped him up. "Now, just relax. We're taking you to Koda Station. We'll be there in two hours. Just rest for right now."

Ben tried to roll over. "Ahh! Can I get anything for the pain at least?"

"Anything I give you will still be in your system when we reach the med center. You know that will mess with their initial assessments."

"Trust me, Aunt Naluma, I can let them know how much this hurts, but I'm going crazy from the pain. Please."

Against her better judgment, Naluma administered a dose of the weakest pain killer they had.

Ben was expecting instant relief and was upset when it did not come. "This isn't working, Aunt Naluma."

"It is. It took the edge off, didn't it?"

Ben assessed himself. It was a little easier. "Yeah, but the pain is still there."

"Use the Force to block it from your mind. I gave you all you are getting until you arrive, Ben. It's for your own good."

Naluma closed the med kit and sat on the deck against the gear locker, caring for him during the flight to Koda Station. Fortunately, since she had not eaten or drunk anything in the last few hours, her stomach cooperated for once.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Luke joined Naluma in the crew quarters, once the shuttle had entered hyperspace. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked, sitting next to her on the deck.

"Not sure. He sustained many injuries and not just from punching out."

Ben appeared to be sleeping as they spoke quietly.

"He may not recover entirely, Luke, at least not where he could return to duty."

"What do you mean, 'not just from punching out?'"

"He's been beaten and tortured, Luke. I'm not even sure he's entirely sane right now." She leaned against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. "He even thought I was Leia at first."

"What if he doesn't recover?"

"Are you talking death or still living?" Her tone was somber.

"Death's a possibility?"

"Oh, yes." She nodded. "Have you notified his parents yet?"

Luke shook his head negatively. "Not until we know what's going on, have some more information."

"Luke, if this were our son, I would want to know right now, so I could be there with my child."

He did not answer, thinking through his options.

"How could you face them if you don't tell them and he dies?"

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, using the Force to show him the future. Something seemed wrong here, even though his first instinct compelled him to call Han and Leia. "When we know something more, Naluma, not before." Luke put his hand on her belly.


	57. Chapter 55 - Koda Station

**CHAPTER 55—KODA STATION**

As they came out of hyperspace, Luke spoke into the communicator, "Koda Station, this is Shuttle _Elenium_ , requiring med center attention, Code Red."

"Shuttle _Elenium_ , the pattern is clear. Proceed to Docking Bay 24. A med team will meet you there. Please transmit vitals of the patient."

"Vitals transmitting." Luke punched a few buttons and guided the shuttle to Docking Bay 24.

* * *

Luke and Naluma waited many hours for Ben to come out of surgery. The sterile, white walls and the hard-backed seats of the waiting room only added to their unease.

After drinking water and eating a few bites of a ration bar, Naluma's nausea returned with a vengeance.

"Hey, is this normal?" Luke asked as she spewed into a rubbish receptacle.

Naluma stared at him blankly. _I don't think so. I haven't been able to hold anything down for weeks_.

He scrutinizer her with the Force and his own eyes, carefully comparing her to when he last saw her. _Weeks? Is Anakin okay?_

 _As far as I can tell_.

Noticing her uniform hanging on her, he asked, _How much weight have you lost?_ He reached out and grabbed her arm and then ran his hand down her side. _Naluma?_

 _Twenty kilos in the last two months_. She sighed. _But I had ten kilos to spare_.

 _Twenty kilos?_

She nodded her head and bit back the tears. He was mentioning all of her worries over the last few weeks.

Luke held her, comforting her through the emotional roller coaster. After a few minutes, he pulled away. "I'm going to check on something. Take it easy." He lifted her chin and stroked her face, like he used to do before they were married.

Naluma smiled at him.

* * *

Luke headed to the nearest med tech station about half a click down the hall, where med techs bustled from one device to another, updating patient information. "Excuse me."

A female human med tech, petite with dark brown hair and golden skin, said, "Yes?"

"Med Tech Kohlni, is it?" he asked, looking at her badge. "Do we have any idea how much longer Padawan Solo will be in surgery?"

The med tech looked up the surgery data. "At least another hour. Probably more."

"Okay. I'm Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Page me if anything changes. I'm going to take care of some business in another wing of the med center."

"Which wing?"

"Birthing." He beamed a proud smile.

* * *

Luke returned to Naluma and escorted her to the Birthing Wing. Only a year ago Naluma had stayed in this wing for two weeks when she had miscarried and nearly died from hemorrhaging. It had not changed a bit.

Luke felt Naluma tense as she entered this wing. _Relax_. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _It will be okay._

When they reached the med tech station, Luke said, "I'm Master Luke Skywal—"

The med tech looked up from his terminal. "Of course, you are. Great to see you again, Master Skywalker. Oh, and, Master Fau, you, too. I hope this visit is a good one?" Med Tech Budi asked.

Naluma smiled softly and nodded, but she did not trust her stomach this point to even attempt speaking.

Luke said, "She's pregnant. Needs a pre-natal exam." His teeth shone through his wide smile.

Med Tech Budi pulled up the schedules. "Hmm, I can get you in with Dr. Messayer in an hour, if that works for you."

"That will be—"

"Nonsense, Budi, you will schedule them with me, no one else," Dr. Joloah said as he approached the med tech station. "Master Skywalker, Master Fau, good to see you both again," he spoke with his thick accent.

"A pleasure, too, Dr. Joloah," Luke said while shaking his hand.

Naluma merely nodded her greeting.

Med Tech Budi said, "Dr. Joloah, you are all booked up for the next three days."

"Put them on the books for first thing tomorrow morning, an hour before my first call. I'll squeeze them in. Master Fau and I go way back. No one else is going to handle this one," Dr. Joloah said with a wink.

"0700 then," Budi said as he input the information into the dataport.

"I'm ordering a full panel of labs for you, Master Fau. Fast for fourteen hours. Report to the lab at 0600 tomorrow and then come here. Budi, schedule the image tech for 0730."

"Doctor, Naluma's hasn't been feeling too hot recently. Anything we should be concerned about?"

"Morning sickness got you down?"

Naluma nodded.

"Nothing to worry about. Try sucking ice cubes and eating some bread. Avoid grease," Dr. Joloah said. "Should do the trick."

"Thank you," Luke said.

Naluma nodded.

* * *

When they returned to the Emergency Wing, Ben was still in surgery. Luke and Naluma waited for three more hours, Naluma sleeping on Luke's shoulder as fatigue overtook her. He spent the time meditating with the Force, enjoying the additional burst of energy he received with Naluma so close to him. However, the future kept moving, the answer coming right to his fingertips and then quickly slipping away.

* * *

Finally, nine hours after bringing Ben in, the lead doctor exited the surgery and approached the Jedi Masters. Luke woke up Naluma as Dr. Locdo advanced. "Masters Skywalker and Fau," the doctor said.

"Doctor," Luke said as he and Naluma stood. "How is he?"

"The surgery concluded satisfactorily. We'll have to see how his body responds, though. His bones have been set and cartilage matrix inserted between each vertebrae to reverse the spinal compression. Can't do Bacta until the back and the concussion heals, though, and he cracked a few of those vertebrae on ejection. Bone-knitter therapy begins tomorrow."

"Will he survive?" Naluma asked.

"Probably. He had a punctured lung and a few broken ribs that were the most life-threatening. I don't know how soon he'll be able to return to duty, though, Master Skywalker, if ever. We're not sure if his legs will ever work properly again—he sustained nerve damage during the spinal compression," Dr. Locdo informed.

"Are prosthetics an option?" Luke clenched his right hand without thinking.

The doctor shook his head. "The problem is not the legs but the nerve damage in the spine."

Luke asked, "Can we visit him?"

"Not right now. Maybe tomorrow," the doctor said, raising his hand to stop Luke from pushing through.

"Thanks. We'll be back tomorrow." Luke led Naluma to the shuttle.

* * *

When they returned to the shuttle, Naluma insisted Luke wash in the refresher. Her overactive olfactory senses were adding to her nausea.

Luke found Naluma lying in bed already, bucket on the deck, when he exited. He crawled into bed, thankful that they had replaced the narrow military cot with a real bed a few years back.

Naluma took a deep breath and said, "Definitely better . . . much better." She kissed him softly as she ran her fingers through his wet hair.

Luke returned the kiss, running his fingers down her arm. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. Some of those nights on Apathaska, when I didn't know if I would see you again . . . Were you worried?"

"Not this time. The Force gave me peace that you would be back, and I felt you this time. I knew you were alive." She caressed his chest and intertwined her fingers in his.

"You sure you're up for this?" He caressed her with his other hand.

Naluma nodded with a shy smile.

* * *

While Luke ate a ration bar for breakfast, Naluma said, "Luke, you should call Ben's parents before we leave. They need to know."

He sought guidance from the Force, but he received no warnings—the dark side was clouding the future again. "I'll call Han right now."

"And Leia." Naluma bore into his eyes. "She needs to know, too."

"I don't want to put any pressure on her. Would her knowing this make it any better if she can't come anyway?"

"I think she deserves the option. If she feels she needs to be here, she'll figure out a way. She's resourceful."

"It's three in the morning on Naboo."

"Just do it."

Luke activated the comm channel. "Han, this is Luke."

Han shook the sleep out of his eyes on the Falcon. "Yeah, what's up? Shipment change?"

"No, um, Ben's had an accident."

"Yeah?" Han's voice changed to one of concern.

"He had to punch out on a mission and then was captured by the First Order for two weeks. He suffered more injuries while in their custody."

"And?"

"He might not walk again—nerve damage to the spine."

"Where are you?"

Chewie roared in the background, his keen hearing picking up the conversation.

"Koda Station, Emergency Wing."

"I'll be there in two days. And, Luke, tell him to hang in there . . . and that I'm proud of him."

"I will, Han." Luke ended the call and turned to exit the shuttle.

Naluma blocked his way. "Now for Leia."

"We're going to be late for your lab work. It's almost 0600."

"Lab work won't take an hour, Luke. We have time." Naluma pushed him back. "Look, if you don't call her, I will. But I think she would rather hear this news from you."

Luke took a deep breath before putting through the call to his sister.

When Leia answered, she immediately asked, "Luke, what's wrong with Ben? And don't you dare tell me nothing."

"He was injured on a mission, Leia. Might not walk again. We're on Koda Station.."

"How long did the First Order have him, Luke?" Leia asked. "What did they do to him?"

"Two weeks. Not sure of the specifics, but they tortured him."

The secure call alarm alerted. Fifteen seconds left in the call.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she murmured with a gasp as the secure connection call ended.


	58. Chapter 56 - Connecting with Dad

**CHAPTER 56—CONNECTING WITH DAD**

Luke accompanied Naluma to the lab, bucket in hand. Even though she had not eaten anything in over fourteen hours, her stomach still rebelled at the tiny amount of water trickling down her throat from the ice cubes. Because of the amount of blood the lab med tech withdrew, he required Naluma to drink some saft and eat some bread before leaving.

* * *

When they arrived at the examination appointment, Med Tech Budi weighed Naluma, took her vitals, and handed her a towel and a sheet. "Dr. Joloah will perform a complete examination. Later, the image tech will administer an holographic examination."

Dr. Joloah was reading the lab results on his datapad as he entered the examination room. "Master Fau, Master Skywalker, congratulations. You are definitely pregnant."

Luke and Naluma rolled their eyes at each other, thinking in unison, _As if we didn't already know that_. They both chuckled. Then Naluma grabbed her bucket, the laughter causing her stomach to rebel yet again.

"Nothing too far out of the ordinary, but I do have a few concerns. You are fifteen kilos below the weight you were the last time you were here. Your lab results show that you're dehydrated and anemic as well. How's the nausea?"

"I haven't been able to hold anything down for two weeks—not even water."

"I didn't realize it was this extensive." Dr. Joloah pressed a few buttons on his datapad. A mechanical arm dropped from the ceiling, and Dr. Joloah attached an intravenous drip into Naluma. "This is for the nausea and dehydration. Now, let's find out how it is doing."

" _His_ name is Anakin, doctor," Naluma said as she gulped down the nausea. "I'd prefer you not to refer to our son as an _it_."

"Have you had an exam already?

Luke said with a smile, "Jedi powers extend beyond fighting. We can feel him in the Force."

The doctor continued his thorough examination. He continued to make notes on her chart. "Well, almost everything looks normal, but I'm admitting you to be on the safe side."

"Admitting me?"

"Yes, until you can hold food down for twenty-four hours."

Naluma looked at Luke.

"Don't worry, Ben will be here a while longer. I'll just split my time between each wing. When one of you throws me out, I'll just go to the other one." He smirked at her.

Naluma giggled and then heaved again. "Oh, don't make me laugh."

The image tech entered with her equipment.

"Time for the hologram," Dr. Joloah said.

The image tech looked at Naluma, deciding which sleeve to use. "Hmm, you are a tiny one. Take the robe off, dearie. You don't have anything these two haven't seen before," the older woman said.

The image tech wrapped a plastic sheath around Naluma's abdomen and pressed a few buttons on her machine. Instantly a hologram appeared above her machine. A tiny baby, no larger than a small pitted fruit, appeared before them. "There's your child."

"He's so tiny," Naluma said in wonder, reaching her hand out, knowing she could not actually touch him.

"He's within range for eight-to-ten weeks," the technician said as she worked with the image again, turning it.

"Master Fau, do you know when you conceived?" the doctor asked.

"No sooner than ten weeks ago. Luke's been gone since them. I missed my first cycle nine weeks ago, so I think ten is about right," Naluma said, struggling to remember what was in her medical file on Zaxyn and what was here on Koda Station. "Maybe we should transfer my records from Zaxyn, too."

"Definitely."

* * *

After Naluma was admitted to a room in the Birthing Wing, Luke headed to the Emergency Wing to visit Ben. He was in a room on the second floor, by himself. When Luke entered, Ben was resting, but awake.

"Uncle Luke," Ben said wearily, trying to sit up.

"Don't move." Luke waved his hand at Ben. "How are you doing?"

"In pain," Ben moaned while closing his eyes.

"Well, let's get you some more pain meds."

"No, then the nightmares will start again," Ben said. "The pain is better than the nightmares."

Luke understood. The Force-dreams that accompanied high doses of pain meds were unbearable. He remembered when Naluma was on them and the Force-dreams they caused. "What are you dreaming about Ben?"

"Blackness. A large black room, with a shaft that goes down for miles. Above is a door that is letting in sunlight, the only beam that shines down. And then I . . ." Ben trailed off.

"It's okay," Luke said. "Force-dreams can be like that. Don't let it bother you. Be at peace, Ben."

Ben closed his eyes and started his relaxation technique, silently cursing his Knights of Ren who beat him beyond strict necessity. "Uncle Luke?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can I see my dad?"

"He's on his way. He'll be here in a couple of days."

"Really, he's coming?" Ben asked in unbelief. "My dad's coming?"

"Yes, when I told him about your accident, he left immediately. He'll be here as soon as the _Falcon_ can get him here," Luke said as he grabbed Ben's hand. "Just hang in there."

* * *

Han and Chewie arrived on Koda Station two days later as planned, straining the engines of the _Falcon_ to their maximum. When they arrived at midday, Han and Chewie hopped a transport to the med center a few clicks away.

Han approached the med tech station and demanded, "Hey, where's my son?"

Med Tech Eras looked up at the man. "Calm down, sir."

"Don't tell me to calm down. Tell me where my son is," Han said, leaning over the counter in threat.

"Sir, if you would just calm d—"

Chewie lifted Eras by his shirt and shook him while roaring in his face.

"Chewie, put him down."

Chewie lowered the med tech to the deck.

"Now, we're going to start this over. Where is my son?"

" _Who_ is your son, sir?" Eras asked, warily looking at Chewie and then Han and then Chewie.

"Ben Solo, Jedi Padawan Ben Solo," Han said with a sheepish look. "I'm Han Solo, his father."

"And who is that?" Eras pointed to the Wookiee.

"Chewie? Oh, he's his uncle."

Eras looked at the Wookiee again and just nodded his head. "Padawan Solo is on the second floor in Room 2114."

* * *

When Han burst into the room, Ben opened his eyes as if Han had woken him up. "Dad," he murmured.

Han grabbed his son by his upper arms, as hugging was out of the question with Ben's back injury and brace. "Ben, you're safe."

"Yeah, Dad, but watch the arm. The back isn't the only thing that hurts."

Han released his arm at once.

Ben scanned his dad's mind, looking for that vital data. He needed to keep him occupied while he searched for the coordinates. "Dad, thanks for coming. It means a lot."

Chewie approached him, wanting to give him a Wookiee hug, but he settled on mussing Ben's hair instead and spoke a few things to him in Shriywook. Ben, not quite understanding Chewie, answered, "Thanks, Uncle Chewie." He figured that would work for just about anything Chewie would say to him.

Han stared at him, for once at a loss for words.

Ben knew his dad tried to avoid visiting med centers. Ben could feel his discomfort as he prowled in his dad's mind. But discomfort around Ben, yeah, that was normal.

Pulling a chair up, Han asked, "Want to talk about it?"

"The mission?" asked Ben, still probing his father's mind for those coordinates. "That's classified, Dad."

"I'm sure parts of it aren't. You don't have to tell me where you were, just what happened to you," Han said. "Besides, I've got top clearance. I'm a general, you know."

"You used to be."

"Hey, I still am. I haven't resigned yet."

Chewie growled a confirmation.

"All right. No names, though," Ben said with a wary look. "Well, a TIE took out my starboard engine on insertion. I had two choices—punch out or go down in flames. I thought punching out was a better option, but now I'm beginning to reconsider."

Han laughed and then silenced his chuckle when Ben did not join in. "Pain that bad, Son?"

Ben nodded.

"Haven't they given you some pain meds?" Han asked, with a roar from Chewie.

"I'm on some. Any more, and the Force-visions start. I'd rather deal with the pain."

"What happened after you punched out?"

"First Order troops captured me and took me to their base," Ben said without emotion.

"And?"

"They interrogated and tortured me, dad," Ben cried. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. "It was constant. It was horrible."

"How'd you escape?"

"I didn't. Uncle Luke rescued me."

Han took his son's hand in his own.

"Sometimes I wish he didn't. I wish I had died in that cell or even in my X-wing, then I wouldn't have to go through this."

Chewie moaned in agreement.

"I know, Son. Been there."

Ben looked at his father with incredulity.

As Han continued speaking, Ben was able to get the coordinates out of the small section of his brain. "I know how hard it can be sometimes. Been tortured myself by the Imperials before you were born. Your mom was, too."

"Mom. Oh, Dad, I wish I could see her," Ben said with emotion. "Do you know where she is?"

"I have no idea."


	59. Chapter 57 - Family Reunion

**CHAPTER 57—FAMILY REUNION**

Han stayed with Ben most of the first day until the med techs kicked him out. "Ben, you need anything, I'm on the _Falcon_ , Docking Bay 94. You just call me, you hear?"

Ben nodded.

Chewie growled a response.

"See you in the morning, Kid."

* * *

As Han and Chewie left the med center, they heard a woman shouting at the med tech station at the end of the corridor. "I don't care what time it is, I am going to see my son. I didn't fly halfway across the galaxy to wait one more minute. And, one other thing, buster, you are dealing with a senator. I can shut this entire station down if I want."

Han could not believe his ears—he could not trust his ears. It could not be her, not Leia. But as he and Chewie rounded the corner, there she stood—petite as always, dressed in a blue regal gown, hair braided in her usual crown, small streaks of gray sparkling in the chestnut brown. "Leia!" Han yelled and ran toward her.

Frowning, Leia turned to Han, with a frown on her face. "Han? Chewie? Luke didn't tell me you were coming."

Han stopped in his tracks. "He didn't tell us either."

"Have you seen Ben?"

"Yeah, I'll take you to him," Han said. "Chewie, keep the med techs off our backs."

Chewie rumbled an agreement as the trio cantered back to Ben's room. Han and Chewie guarded the door as Leia entered the room.

* * *

"Ben," Leia said just inside the door. "Can I come in?"

"Mom? Am I dreaming?"

"No, I'm really here, Son," Leia said. She crossed to him and hugged him carefully.

Ben endured the pain as she hugged him, luxuriating in the touch of his mother which he had yearned for these last six years. "Oh, Mom."

"Am I hurting you?" Leia asked, breaking off the hug.

"It's okay. Don't stop," Ben cried. "I can't believe you're here."

Leia held him, caressing his head and kissing him occasionally. "I'm sorry, Ben. I'm sorry for sending you away."

"It's okay, mom. You're here now. That's all that matters," Ben said. "Will you sit with me, Mom, like you did when I was a kid?"

"Scoot over." She climbed into bed next to him, dwarfed by her gigantic son. "I can't believe how much you've grown. Your uncle tells me you're doing well in your studies. I'm proud of you, Ben." She grabbed his hand and held it, his hand dwarfing hers.

Ben smiled in the love. He felt the light side calling him while he sat with his mom. He could turn his back now, if only he could stay with his mom forever. "Mom, where have you been all this time? I went back to Hosnian Prime a few years ago, and you weren't there."

"I have something I need to take care of right now, Ben. Hosnian isn't the right place," Leia said.

Ben could tell she was thinking of someone else—a girl. "You could have at least told me."

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but I can't," Leia said. "Secret mission."

Ben tried to probe her mind while he asked, "Oh, Mom, what's so important? What are you hiding?"

"None of your business, Ben," Leia said. "And stop trying to probe my mind," she added with sharpness.

Ben felt the mental shove as his mother slammed her shields down.

"Well, I'd better let you get some sleep."

"Mom, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Ben asked. "The Force-dreams . . . they terrify me."

Leia nodded her head and grabbed his hand as Ben fell asleep.


	60. Chapter 58 - Dysfunctional Dynamics

**CHAPTER 58—DYSFUNCTIONAL DYNAMICS**

When Leia was sure Ben was asleep, she kissed him lightly on the cheek and left the room. Han was waiting in the hall for her, but Chewbacca had disappeared. They stood across from each other, staring, not knowing what to say.

Han opened his arms wide, and Leia rushed to him. "Hold me," she said as the tears poured down her face.

After a few minutes, Han asked, "Better?"

Leia nodded her head. "I can't believe you're here."

"Why wouldn't I be? Our son might have died—still might never walk again, Leia."

"But you were never there when he needed you years ago, Han. How was I to know you'd show up now?"

"How about you? I haven't noticed you around the last six years. You sent us away and turned your back on us. Why, Leia?"

Leia turned her back to him. "I can't tell you, Han."

"What, there's something more important in your life than your husband and your son?"

* * *

Ben awoke to hear the voices in the corridor outside his room—voices he had heard argue many times before. _They haven't even been together for five minutes, and they're fighting already. Can't you guys get along for even a day?_

* * *

"Yes," Leia said, in tears again.

"What's more important than family, Leia?" Han grabbed her by the arms.

Leia struggled to break free. "I can't tell you, Han. Please, don't ask."

"Luke said you were protecting someone. Is that true?"

Leia looked up, shocked that Luke had told Han anything. She nodded.

"Ahh, so it is true. I knew it. When I get my hands on that guy . . ."

"Han, no, it's not another guy. I'm protecting a little girl," Leia said, coming too close to the truth for her liking.

"Who?"

"The most precious little girl I've ever met," Leia said, missing her daughter desperately, wishing that Han could meet her, realizing how much she was like him in so many little ways.

"Did you bring her with you?"

"No, she's back on a N— she's back home," Leia said. "Her grandfather is watching her while I'm away."

"Why does it have to be you? Couldn't you let grandpa watch her for the rest of the time? You and I could run away together on the _Falcon_."

"I can't tell you why, Han, but she's my responsibility. I agreed to this mission six years ago, and I'm not going back on my word now."

"Fine, bring her with you. Can't be any safer than on the _Falcon_."

"The _Falcon?_ " Leia asked in disbelief. "You think a pirate freighter is the place for a little girl to grow up."

"Hey, I'm an honest freight hauler now. Been hauling monthly shipments for the academy for years now." Han placed with his hands on his hips. "And the _Falcon's_ a lot nicer than some places I've been—sure a lot better than Jakku."

"Well, it's not happening, so stop thinking about it," Leia said softly, looking into his dark blue eyes.

Han took Leia in his arms and kissed her lips softly.

Leia ran her hands down his back to his waist. "You always were a great kisser, Flyboy."

"You weren't so bad yourself, Your Highnessness," Han said before he kissed her again. "Come on, let's go home."

"You scoundrel," Leia said with playfulness as Han wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped his around his waist.

* * *

The next day, Han and Chewie visited Ben when visiting hours opened at mid-morning. They started off by watching some shockboxing together and then moved onto the Sabers races. Ben feigned interest in the sport Han was absorbed by, but he did not understand the thrill of orbiting a planet multiple times.

Ben dosed off in the middle of the race, waking up when Chewie howled for his favorite to win. Both Han and Chewie cheered as their racer came in first. "Wonder how much we'll make off that one, Chewie," Han said. "First place and the underdog."

Chewie roared in anticipation.

"Hey, Ben, what did you think of that?" Han asked. "Exciting stuff, huh?"

"If you say so."

"Well, one day, when I'm all done with freight hauling, that's what I'm going to do."

"Dad, you're twice their age. You can't race."

Chewie agreed.

"Maybe not in the orbital sprints, but I could in some of the other phases."

"Whatever."

"Hey, what else do you want to watch?"

"Nothing. I'm not into vids and such," Ben said. "Where's mom?"

"Getting ready. You know women . . ." Han smirked. "How about we play some cards to pass the time away?" Han pulled out a Sabacc deck and a portable suspension field from a bag on the floor.

Chewie roared an agreement and pulled up his chair to the bed.

Ben rolled his eyes as Han placed the portable suspension field on Ben's lap.

Han dealt the first hand and took it with ease. Chewie dealt the next hand, but lost it by two points to Han.

Ben, fed up with it all, decided to use the Force to win the games. With a combination of Force-telling and mind probes, Ben took the next five games in a row.

They were in the middle of the tenth game when Leia entered the room. She kissed Ben on the forehead and rumpled his head as he played. "How are you doing today, Kiddo?"

"Still in pain, but dad's been trying to distract me," Ben said with a wink. Ben made a mental pass at Leia's mind once again, running into exceedingly strong shields.

Leia looked at the cards he held in his hand and frowned at him. "Ben," she admonished with the tone the teen remembered and even longed for.

"What? What's he doing?" Han asked, flustered. He was losing again.

"Stop cheating, Ben."

"I'm not."

"You are. Stop reading your father's mind," Leia said. "And mine, while you're at it. You won't breach my shields."

"That's how you've been winning?" Han asked. "I thought I was losing my edge. Well, I'm not playing with you anymore."

"Good. I didn't want to play anyway," Ben said with an edge in his voice. He threw the cards on the suspension field and asked, "Can I just have some time with mom?"

"Fine, if that's how you want it. We're leaving. Come on, Chewie," Han said in a huff.

"Han," Leia called as he left, but he did not turn back.

* * *

A few days later, Leia said, "I've got to leave, Ben."

"Why? Can't you stay with me until I'm out of here, Mom?" Ben asked with a tremor in his voice.

Leia shook her head "no" as she took his hand. "My transport leaves tomorrow. I have responsibilities I need to get back to, Ben."

"What about me, Mom? I'm your son. Don't you care about me?"

"I do care about you, Ben. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't worry about you, but you're not my responsibility anymore. You're nearly a grown man, a Jedi, and the responsibility of your uncle," Leia said.

Han butted in on the conversation. "Besides, you're on the road to recovery. You'll be up and about in no time."

"What if I'm not, Mom? What if I can never walk again? Can I come live with you?"

Leia bit back the tears. "No."

Han asked, "Why not, Leia? You said it yourself, a freighter is no place for kids."

"No, Han. You know why."

"Is it because of the girl?" Ben asked.

Leia asked in shock, "How you know about her?"

"Your fight in the hallway the other night—it woke me up," Ben said. "So that's it?"

"Yeah, that's it, Ben. Your mother is more concerned about her responsibility to some stranger than to her own family."

"She's not a stranger, Han. She's like my own daughter."

"Where are her own parents? Doesn't she have a family of her own?"

"It's complicated, Han. Her dad left her mother. Her grandmother was a friend of my parents," Leia said. "I can't abandon her."

"But you can abandon your own family?" Han asked with his hands on his hips.

"It's different, Han. You were never around anyway. And when you took Ben to Luke, I lost both of you."

"You pushed us both away, Leia. That was your choice, not mine," Han yelled.

"Stop it," Ben yelled. "Stop fighting. I thought you two loved each other. Why can't we be a normal family?"

"We do love each other, Ben," Leia said with ferocity. "Your father's just being an idiot, as usual."

"I'm the one being an idiot? I'm not the one that ran out on his family and is running out again."

"Just stop. Please!" Ben begged.

Leia took a deep breath and kissed Ben. "Good-bye, Ben. I love you."

"Good-bye, Mom."

As Leia left, Han grabbed her and kissed her roughly. Leia pulled away and stormed out the door.

* * *

Han stayed with Ben for another week as he underwent the agonizing physical therapy. With Han's encouragement, Ben pushed through the pain, forcing his limbs to work again. During this week, Luke returned Naluma to the academy, and then raced back to Koda Station to assist Ben through physical therapy.

Han left to make the academy delivery and then returned in two weeks. A month had past, and Ben was making steady progress toward walking on his own. His legs were bearing weight and not buckling under him, but moving them into the right positions took concentrated efforts.

After another two weeks of therapy, Ben was moving slowly but surely on his own. He could not wait to return to the academy to contact his master, Supreme Leader Snoke. Now that his mother had left, Ben felt the calling the dark side above all else. It was no longer a calling to be decided upon—it was compulsion that must be answered.

He had to transfer the coordinates before anyone found out he had them. Time was pressing in on him.

* * *

At the end of the sixth week, the doctors released Ben. Han flew him back to the academy on the _Falcon_ , glad to have his son with him for even a little longer. Dark Force-dreams still haunted Ben, even after stopping the pain meds. He still saw the catwalk in the middle of the dark shaft, the ray of sunlight streaming in through the door high above. He still saw the red lightsaber in his hand, activating it with his father directly in front of him.


	61. Chapter 59 - Plans

**CHAPTER 59—PLANS**

Luke stood outside the Force-work arena, observing the class in session while he caught his breath. He had just arrived back from reporting to the Senate and could not wait to see Naluma.

"Focus. Use the Force to anticipate. Feel the Padawan around you and work together. Form a shield." Naluma walked behind the first- and second-year Padawans, adjusting arms and shifting legs.

She activated the twenty remotes with the Force and stepped behind the safety barrier in the Force-work room in the South Wing. Padded walls lined the perimeter, while thick pads tiled the floor. The ceiling rose four stories in height. Unlike the combat arena which had obstacles and platforms, this room was empty except for the small spectator area near the main hatch.

The Padawan deflected the first shots. However, as the barrage continued, two bolts out of three found their targets, numbing the Padawan.

Naluma looked on, shaking her head. "You have to be able to do this. Every mistake is a lost limb or a lost life. Again."

The Padawan groaned as the remotes fired up again. This round, two of the twelve Padawan were blocking the bolts.

Luke entered the arena. "Padawan, stand down."

Naluma jumped at Luke's voice. She turned to him, ready to hug him. His glare stopped her midway.

He Force-pushed the remotes to their storage shelf. "Padawan, extinguish your sabers. Practice pulling the remote to your hands and returning it to the shelf. Begin."

* * *

Luke grabbed Naluma and dragged her by the arm into the corridor. "What do you think you're doing? They aren't ready for concert work. They can't even feel the Force in other people yet."

"I'm teaching them how to _survive_. If they can't work together—"

Luke sensed the fear emanating from her. He raised his eyebrows. "The visions are back?"

Naluma nodded with tears in her eyes.

"The same?"

She shook her head. "I see faces— _their_ faces," she cried pointing toward the arena. "They'll be slaughtered if they can't work together."

He embraced her and held her, allowing her to cry. "It's your hormones, Naluma. Doctor warned us about this. Force-visions are sent to strike fear and immobilize us."

"But what if it's a warning?" She pulled away from him. "Have you had any other leading from the Force?"

Luke turned his head away. He bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing. Only a dark cloud obscuring everything."

"That should be a warning by itself, Luke. Remember the vision years ago? The darkness consuming the Order. This is it. It's coming. This is the only warning we're getting, and I'm not going to let them be unprepared."

She turned to the arena, but Luke grabbed her arm. "Wait. Pairs and then groups. Levitation first, then Force-sight, then combat."

* * *

He followed her into the arena as they both demonstrated concert levitation work.

"Padawan, stand down. Very good," Naluma said. "Bring your training spheres to the center of the arena and form up around them."

Luke and Naluma stepped forward together into the center.

As they stood side-by-side, she said, "Watch with your Force-sight. Do you see my signature? Good. Do you see Master Luke's? Now watch as we combine together."

Luke felt the click once more with Naluma. It had been a long time since they had worked like this together, but their years together made this maneuver second-nature.

Padawan Meh'ruv asked, "Who's in control?"

Luke said, "Neither. We are both in complete harmony, allowing the Force to flow between each other."

"Well, what happens if one person wants to do one thing and the other something else?"

"The merge will break." _Let's grab that sphere and raise it, then try to pull it to each of us_ , Luke suggested. "Watch."

Naluma nodded as she raised her hand. Luke's mirrored hers. The remote jumped to eye-level, but then it stood there, as they both tried to pull it. As they extended more power over the object, it dropped between them.

"Wow!" Padawan Zafu said.

"Do you have to be next to each other for it to work?" Che asked.

Naluma said, "No. We'll split to opposite ends of the room and then merge again. Keep your Force-sight open."

When they were in position, Luke held out his hand. Naluma grabbed it. They both reached out to a remote, lifted it, and pushed it back to the shelf.

"Pair up," Luke said. "Pick the partner you work best with."

* * *

The training session continued two extra hours, moving from Force-push to Force-sight work, complete with training blinders and sabers set to stun. Luke and Naluma programmed the remotes and then moved them around contrary to their programming. They all worked tirelessly with little results.

"Enough. Meal time. Clean up," Luke said.

A sigh of relief resounded around the arena from the exhausted Padawan. "Return here first thing tomorrow. All other classes are cancelled."

 _Thank you._ Naluma wrapped her arm around Luke's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

After dinner, Luke and Naluma retired to the study. While he built the fire to ward off the late-spring chill, she pulled out a pocket-sized hologram projector and set it on the table.

She was tugging on her boots when he joined her on the couch. He raised his eyebrows at her in question and then grabbed the boot.

"You may have to use the Force to get it off," she joked.

With one final tug, the boot came off. "Wow! Look at the size of that thing," Luke said. "It's the size of this _meilooron_." He pulled the large fruit from behind him.

She snatched it from him. " _Meilooron_?" As she took a bite, she asked, "Where did you find it? I've been craving this for weeks." She finished the fruit in a few bites.

"I know. Hosnian. Few more surprises on the shuttle." He pulled her other boot off and grabbed her legs. "Turn." As he peeled off her socks, he place her legs on his laps and began to massage her feet.

"Ahh. When you're done there, you can move to my back." Naluma sighed. She gasped when she felt his Force fingers on her back, kneading at the tight muscles. "Ooh. Multi-tasking. I like it."

Luke's eyes caught the holo projector on the table. "What's that?"

Naluma grabbed it with the Force and activated it. In the blue light, a small boy scrunched up appeared. "Our baby—34 weeks."

Luke moved his hands to the image, tracing over the form. "He has your hair," he said in wonder.

"But the rest is all you. Even has your smile," Naluma whispered as _meilooron_ juice ran down her chin.

Naluma set the fruit core on the table before she grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach. "Reach out. Tell me what you feel."

Luke closed his eyes and extended his Force senses to his son. He broke into a wide smile. "I feel his emotions. He's happy. He likes the _meilooron_. He _knows_ you. So much love coming from him."

Naluma bit her lip and blinked her eyes, keeping the emotional tears back. "I can't explain the love I have for him, Luke. Being able to feel his love for me only intensifies it. I wonder if Leia felt like this with Ben and Rey."

Luke reached into her being, sharing her emotions. "I feel it, Naluma. It's affecting me, too."

"Then you know why I have to protect him, no matter it takes."

Luke nodded.

Naluma became silent as they held their hands to her extended belly.

"Just think, only a few more weeks. Then we can hold him." Luke moved his hand quickly. "What was that?"

"That was his left foot. He's a kicker. I think he's a lefty, too, just like you." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"His left foot? Shouldn't that be his right?"

Naluma shook her head. "He's already moved head-down. Doctor said he may come a few weeks early. I can't wait to hold him and kiss him and protect him."

Luke's eyes grew wider as reality hit. "Tomorrow night, I'm going to start work on our suite, build out an alcove for the crib. Then I'll put the crib together. Wait 'til you see it."

"No."

"What? He's going need a place to sleep, Naluma."

She unhooked her arm from his and sat up, removing all contact from him. Staring at the flames in the fireplace, she said with a flat tone, "I'm leaving the Order, Luke."

"What?" Luke murmured.

"I'm not coming back here. I have to protect Anakin, and I cannot do that here. There's danger here. I've seen it."

Luke sucked in his breath, meditating. "Have you meditated on this?"

"Yes. What's the Force telling you?"

"Nothing. It's only darkness."

"Well, it's telling me a lot—the vision—it is a warning. I know have to get Anakin out of here. I'd leave tomorrow if I could."

"You're that sure?"

She nodded.

"Ahch-To?"

She shook her head. "Not with a newborn. Naboo. Rey will need a teacher, and then I can protect Leia and her, too."

"What about me?"

"Come with me."

"I'm not leaving the Order, Naluma." Luke pulled her back to him. "Wait until after he's born. We can set up the nursery here. Let everyone think you're coming back. Then, after he's born, head to a safe haven. I think it might be time to move Leia and Rey, too."

"You mean it?"

Luke nodded. "I feel the danger, too. Maybe Tatooine. It's a good place to hide."

He kissed her on the top of her head and placed his hand on her belly once more.

Naluma leaned back into his chest trying to get the vision out of her head.


	62. Chapter 60 - They Deserve It

**CHAPTER 60—THEY DESERVE IT**

During the past few months, through Bacta treatments and intensive physical therapy, Ben had made a full recovery. While at the med center, the conflict between the pull to the light and the pull to the dark side almost drove him insane.

He did not know what he wanted, but it was the one thing he could not talk to anyone about. If he even told Master Skywalker or his father about his pull the dark side, he knew that they would exile him immediately.

The light promised peace, but the dark release.

The light served others, but the dark served him.

The light took control, but the dark felt so delectable.

When he returned back to the academy, his young body had bounced back enough that he was able to participate in the daily runs and combat practice. And unaware to everyone else, he resumed contact with Snoke.

Four months later, after his release from the med center, the time had come—everything was in place. Ben Solo ran out into the mountains on his own again. As he bowed on the damp earth with the pungent smell of the _kedari_ trees around him, a misty figure appeared before him—Supreme Leader Snoke.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Kylo Ren, the time has come. Do you have the coordinates yet?"

"Yes, my master. I have obtained the coordinates from my father, weak-minded fool that he is," Ben said, pulling on the dark side, reveling in outwitting his father yet again. A part of him swelled with cold hatred as he thought of his father.

"Good. Good. I have lured Luke Skywalker away, and I'm afraid he will be quite unable to attend the Jedi graduation. With the Knights of Ren, you will obliterate the Jedi Order during the vigil."

"Yes, my master."

"None are to survive, is that understood, my apprentice?"

Ben hesitated, closing his eyes, and hyperventilating.

"You hesitate. Why?"

Ben tried to hide the information, but he perceived Snoke pulling the information from his mind as he knelt. He squirmed with the mental pressure bursting past his shields.

"Tell me."

Ben struggled to push Snoke out of his mind.

Snoke reached out his hand, knocking Ben to the ground with the force of the strike. "So, Master Fau is pregnant. You were unwise to hide this from me." Snoke cackled in evil delight. "The Skywalker line must not continue. You must destroy them both."

"I can't. I can't kill my own family." Tears streamed down his cheeks. The first time he killed was an accident. He could not do it purposefully.

"You forget. You already have done it once, and you must do it again. Only through their deaths, will you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. They deserve it. Think of the way they abandoned you here. Mistreated you. Yes, use your anger."

Ben straightened his back and wiped the tear with a rough hand. His face solidified as he listened to his master's instructions.

"Learn to savor the dark side of the Force, and you will become more powerful than even Vader. Then, and only then, you may proudly wear your true name, Kylo Ren."

With yellow eyes and rage burning within him, Ben said, "Yes, my master. As you wish."


	63. Chapter 61 - I Won't Leave You

**CHAPTER 61 - I WON'T LEAVE YOU**

The weather was finally warming up on Khalkha. The Jedi had all flown in for the graduation. Luke was home.

Baby Anakin would be here early, the doctor had said. Probably in just a few weeks instead of next month. Naluma could not wait to meet him. She rested her hand on her belly, feeling her son's life-Force, feeling the baby's emotions—love, contentment, peace. She smiled as sent her love back to him.

He kicked his legs in joy, sending sharp pains into her rib cage. "Ow!" she grunted.

Luke looked over at her, a dreamy smile on his face. He was at the desk in their study, working through the supply orders for the next few months, preparing for Naluma's maternity leave—permanent leave from the academy. "You okay?"

She nodded with a broad smile from the sofa. She was leaning back against the armrest with her swollen ankles propped up with pillow. A roaring fire blazed behind her in the fireplace. "Anakin's a little excited. Kicked my ribs." She massaged the area and then traced the outline of her baby boy as she felt his dimensions through the Force.

Luke set down the datapad before joining his wife. He lifted her torso and sat with her head resting on his chest. He laid his hands on her belly, feeling his son. _Anakin. This is daddy._

The same feeling of love came through, but Naluma could tell the difference in focus.

 _I love you, my son. Try not to kick mommy too hard._

She giggled at the thought, knowing Anakin was unable to comprehend such complex thoughts. She reached up and kissed Luke. "You're such a goofball."

"That's 'Master Goofball' to you."

She laughed again, causing another pain to jerk through her body. "Don't make me laugh, Luke. Oooh."

"Is he still kicking?"

"No. It wasn't a kick. Just a sharp pain." She put her hand on her lower back, massaging the cramp.

"You sure you want to leave? Not come back here?"

She nodded. "We're all set. I can't explain it, but I know it's not safe here for Anakin."

"But will Tatooine be any safer?"

"It was for you. You can get lost in all that sand."

"You can get killed there, too. If the First Order finds out who he is . . ."

Naluma grabbed his hand, holding it in silence. As their worry crossed their Force-bond, their love moved across, building each other up. "Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Have you had any Force-visions recently?"

"Just one."

"Was Anakin in it?"

Luke shook his head slowly. "No."

"I'm afraid. The only vision I've had this entire pregnancy has been the . . . the one I've had for 16 years. It feels so close now."

"It's the dark side. It's clouding everything. Don't let it bother you. It sends these visions to paralyze you with fear."

She inhaled, breathing in a relaxation pattern.

He kissed her on the top of her head. "Don't worry. Anakin will be here soon. We'll be a family."

She sighed, knowing that Luke wanted her here, here where he could see her when she was done with missions. She debated in her heart about her choice, but she knew she had to protect Anakin. She knew that here he was in danger. He was in danger right now. They both were. She could not get the vision out of her head.

"I can't stay, Luke."

He bit his lip and sighed. "I know. I'm coming with you."

"You're leaving the Order?"

Luke shook his head. "I've discussed it with Kalder. He and Jannah will handle the Senate. Kallay will handle the academy. I will check in here occasionally, but my home is with you. I'm not going to let my son grow up not knowing his daddy." Luke wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

Naluma sat up and swiveled her torso before embracing him.

"I'm not going to let him wonder how things might have been. He needs a father and not an absentee one." He clutched her to his chest. "And I can't live without you, Naluma. We'll be a family, a true family." He stroked her belly once more, feeling the life-Force of his son, seeing the aura shine a brilliant blue, matching his own.

* * *

The vigil day dawned bright and sunny. The weather dispelled the fears Naluma was harboring about the ceremony. Kallay was graduating to Master, with Kalder in attendance. Twelve Padawan were being advanced to knighthood.

The graduation site on bald mountain was prepared. Green turf and black shale interspersed, creating a mottled appearance. The light from Khalkha's single sun would hit the boulder behind them at dawn on the vernal equinox as the Jedi took their vows.

The Jedi would begin the rituals a little before midnight. The sunlight was wan, but at least there were no clouds. Those who were not graduating prepared special meals and put the finishing touches on the new robes for the graduates.

In the middle of the preparations that afternoon, Luke took an emergency call in the study. When he found Naluma overseeing the preparations in the kitchen, he sighed.

She joined him in the corridor. "The Senate?"

Luke nodded.

"Any guidance from the Force?"

"None."

"Luke, you can't go. Please, don't leave us here undefended."

"I don't have a choice, Naluma. Look, it's not far. I'll be back tonight before the vigil is over." Luke held her by the waist. "Besides, the timing's not right. Little Anakin won't be here for a few more weeks."

"Your father never said that." She glared at him. "Please, I know it's close."

"We've gone through this every time I've left in the last few months. Nothing's happened in the past, and it won't happen this time." He brushed a stray hair from her brow. "Just let the stream flow around you. These dreams mean nothing right now. It's not the right time. I've felt nothing in the Force for some time now."

"Just because you haven't, doesn't mean that I haven't. Luke, please, stay," Naluma begged with tears in her eyes.

"Hush, nothing's going to happen yet."

"You don't know that."

He embraced her, resting her head on his chest. "Shhh, let's not fight."

Naluma broke away from him and asked, "But why now? Can't it wait two more days?"

"Not according to the Senate."

"The Senate. It's always the Senate. I have a really bad feeling about this," she said. "Please don't leave us."

"I promise, I will be back tonight. You'll see." He hugged her and kissed her softly, placing his hand on her belly.

She pulled away from him as tears ran down her face. _You said you wouldn't abandon us. Can't you see, that's what you're doing?_

 _Shh. I'll see you in the morning. I promise. Love you. Love you both._

 _Love you more._

Naluma stared at him, tears flowing down her face, as he strolled away to the landing field.


	64. Chapter 62 - Graduation Vigil

**CHAPTER 62—GRADUATION VIGIL**

With Luke away on the mission to Ogem, Naluma was the ranking Jedi Master at the graduation. Even in her gravid state, though, she fretted about the graduation that night.

Sixteen years had passed since the academy's inception, and today the largest class of Padawan was graduating—twenty of them. This graduation would swell the ranks of the Jedi to just about forty. Kallay was graduating to Jedi Master, with her twin brother Kalder assisting her. All the other Jedi Knights had returned for the graduation, assisting their Padawan throughout the vigil. If only Luke would return in time.

The Jedi Order had spent the last six hours in a cleansing vigil of silence. As the Jedi filed into the dining hall, adjusting their formal robes, the Jedi Master said with a frown on her face, "Lightsabers on."

Kalder turned his head with a sharp jerk. Many of the others looked at her in question, too. _Master Fau? No lightsabers until tomorrow._

 _Don't contradict me, Kalder._ She glared at him. _I'm following the leading of the Force. Besides, it's just a tradition. Traditions can be changed._

* * *

Naluma led the procession of Jedi Masters, Knights, and Padawan to the new temple site—the hill of turf and shale named "Bald Mountain" by the second class of Padawan to graduate. Once they had gathered in position, she raised her hands up to begin the ceremony with ancient decorum. "Jedi, welcome to our most solemn tradition. Tonight, Padawan will pass from learner to journeyman, taking vows to defend the galaxy, even at the cost of everything they hold dear. One knight will pass from journeyman to master, shouldering the additional responsibilities of leading the Jedi Order as the Force guides, sacrificing not only physical comforts, but also personal desires and futures.

"Master Kalder Flo'et, do you confirm that Jedi Kallay Flo'et has passed all of the requirements—mental, physical, and Force-wielding trials—to be elevated to Jedi Master, with no reservations?"

"I solemnly swear that the Jedi Kallay Flo'et has passed all of the trials and is ready to become a Jedi Master, with no reservations," Kalder said while beaming a smile at his twin sister.

"Jedi Kallay Flo'et, upon your self-evaluation, do you confirm that you are ready to take on the burdens of Jedi Master, assuming responsibility for the Jedi Order, even in detriment to your own well-being?"

"I swear that I am ready to become a Jedi Master: to be a guardian of peace and justice in the galaxy, serving the galaxy in self-sacrifice, to lead the Jedi Order as the Force leads me," she said with a short bow.

"Kneel, child," Naluma said while pulling out a bottle of holy water. She emptied the contents on her head, allowing it to stream down her face and back. She waved his hands over her as she said a few words in an ancient unknown tongue.

Master Fau hobbled in front of a Jedi pair of Knight and Padawan. "Jedi Zeke Toonu, do you confirm that Padawan Fraynal Lensa has passed all of the requirements—mental, physical, and Force-wielding tests—to become a Jedi Knight, with no reservations?"

"I solemnly swear that the Padawan Naluma Fau has passed all of the trials and is ready to become a Jedi Knight, with no reservations," Luke said with a slight nod.

"Padawan Faynal Lensa, upon your self-evaluation, do you confirm that you are ready to take on the burden of Knighthood?"

"I swear that I am ready to become a Jedi Knight: to be a guardian of peace and justice in the galaxy, serving the galaxy in self-sacrifice," she said with a short bow.

"Kneel, child." Naluma emptied the contents of another bottle of holy water on her head. She waved his hands and repeated the archaic words.

Naluma continued the ritual across all five pairs of Knights and Padawan. At the end, she said, "Until the day dawns."

* * *

After the opening ceremony that evening, the wind kicked up and the clouds rolled in. It was not long before large drops of rain pelted the graduates and attendees—and none moved. This, too, was a test. Could these Padawan ignore their physical needs to last through the night-long vigil?

* * *

The engines of a starfighter startled Naluma out of her revery during the long vigil. Checking the position of Khalkha's two moons peeking through the scattered clouds, she determined it was not long after midnight. She breathed a sigh of relief that Luke had returned early from his mission.

While she waited for him to approach the area, hail pelted the Jedi. Peals of thunder rang out across the area with multiple bolts of lightning flashing in the distance. Rain poured in sheets now, reducing visibility to a mere thirty meters. The Padawan and Jedi remained solid in the cold, holding their positions through the wet night.


	65. Chapter 63 - The Padawan

**CHAPTER 63—THE PADAWAN**

Naluma reached out with the Force, concerned that she did not feel Luke. _He must be close enough_ , _even if he landed on the lower pad._ She reached out again, feeling nothing. Absolutely nothing. It reminded her of—

Four bright lights burst forth from above, blinding her. The graduates held their poses, but their attendants turned with Naluma, watching four troop transports zoom overhead.

"We're under attack! Padawan! Flee!" Naluma yelled drawing her purple saber.

Kalder and Kallay drew their sabers, Kalder with a single green and Kallay with dual blue blades. They stood on either side of Naluma, two meters apart.

Kalder yelled, "Prefects, hide them in the basement. No one leaves."

The rest of the Jedi Order formed up in a semi-circle behind the three masters. Jannah, Tandolleau, Wei'ahht, Zeke, Benae, and the other fifteen.

Naluma glanced back, watching the Padawan retreat. She focused on the faces behind her, remembering this from her visions a few weeks earlier. _I can't have them give up hope. Control yourself, Naluma. Focus on the task. Don't let them reach the Padawan. Luke can rebuild then. Oh, Luke, where are you?_

Kallay asked, "Master Fau, you okay?"

Naluma shook her head. "Here they come. Create a circle. Don't let anyone past."

The Jedi responded, forming a circle of defense, a meter apart from each other. The variety of lightsaber blades shined in the darkness, rain pelting the slick mud and shale.

Blaster fire burst forth in waves. Jedi swung their lightsabers, deflecting the energy bolts back at their attackers. The first ranks fell, soon to be reduced by the second, and the third. By the fourth, the first Jedi fell. Fraynal. One of the graduates.

The death stabbed at Naluma's heart. Kalder and Kally staggered under the weight of the grief.

Naluma said, "Push away the grief. There'll be time to mourn later. Pull in the Force. It will soothe you." She grasped at more of the Force, grateful they were outside but wishing there was more than short turf in this area. The _kedari_ trees were too far away. Too far to pull in more Force.

Kalder and Kallay breathed easier as the grief eased.

Kallay said, "Close up ranks."

Kalder asked, _How many are out there?_

 _Four transports, one shuttle. We've knocked down about a quarter of them, I'd guess._ Naluma squinted through the rain as water dripped down her face. She took advantage a slight pause in the assault to remove her cloak. "Steady now. Here they come."

After another pass of bolts with another wave of soldiers collapsing to the ground under reflected fire, Kalder said, _I only feel about two dozen. How about a group push. Send them into the boulders and then finish them off?_

Naluma considered the plan and then nodded.

Kalder repeated the orders aloud. "Three, two, one, mark!"

The Jedi shoved forth their hands, pushing their attackers behind them, flying them into the air until they hit the nearest solid object. The soldiers crashed to the mud, many with twisted necks.

The Jedi leaped forward, swinging their sabers at the injured men, slicing them through the chest or decapitating, making sure their attackers were dead.

Soon, too soon, the place was silent. Many extinguished their sabers, attaching them to their belts and retrieving their muddied cloaks from the ground.

Naluma stood with her saber lighting the area and then howled a long scream. "The Padawan!"


	66. Chapter 64 - The Purge

**CHAPTER 64—THE PURGE**

The Jedi Knights and Masters stumbled over the slick mud and shale. Lightning crackled across the sky, blinding them. Fog hung low to the ground, diffusing the bolts into bright swaths of light. The roar of thunder continued for many seconds, tapering into a high-pitched whine.

The Jedi ducked while two TIE fighters roared overhead, within in meters of them. Bright green laser bolts radiated into wide flares.

The Jedi gasped when the blasts struck the academy lodge.

Naluma grabbed onto Kallay and Kalder. The deaths. Padawan . . . dying . . . one . . . two . . . three more.

The Jedi Knights stormed the hill—

Out of the fog, a cadre of dark-masked figures appeared, each holding red lightsabers. Naluma felt it then. The evil. The utter evil. Whatever had been shielding them earlier was now gone. Bile crept up her throat. Another Padawan death weakened her.

"I don't know why we even feared you. This was all too easy," one of the dark figures spoke. "Look at you. Weakened by the deaths of your Padawan. Hah! But for us, each death strengthens, not weakens. Feel the power coming from them. Grasp it."

Naluma narrowed her eyes. "Never." She charged at the speaker, the rest of the knights following her. As one, they struck with their sabers, blue, green, purple, yellow, and white, reacting against the red sabers.

The Knights of Ren outnumbered the Jedi by two-to-one. Naluma wondered where the Ren had come from. She never knew they had amassed so many. She wondered if Luke had known. _Oh, Luke, where are you! We need you! We need you now!_

Naluma swiveled, blocking a thrust and rebounding at her other attacker. While kicking him off, she reached out and pulled Fraynal's saber to her left hand. The green saber sprung to life. The Jedi Master beat off her attackers and then reversed the tables with the dual blades, her anger swelling in her.

A voice from the shadows emanated through the fog and rain. "Use your fear. Use your anger. Good. Good. I feel it now."

Naluma knew those words were directed toward. She stumbled, at odds with protecting herself, her child, her children around her and staying in the light. Another Jedi fell—Zeke. Then another. Then another.

Naluma whirled around, flailing her sabers against multiple attackers. Feeling each death. Wei'ahht went down. Then Tandolleau and Jannah, together.

Naluma held off her attackers. Kalder lost his footing, but pulled it up in time. Kallay was knocked to the ground before a saber ran through her from the back.

Kalder dropped to the ground as his twin died.

Naluma counted. Only a dozen of the Ren left.

Eight circled Kalder. It took mere seconds until his life was gone, too.

It was too much for her. Naluma collapsed as the deaths overwhelmed her.

Twelve Knights of Ren surrounded her, their blades held low in a circle. A mocking mirror of the Jedi Graduation ritual.

Naluma waited, her head hung low, her sabers at her side on the ground. "Do it."

A low chuckle came closer, revealing a dark-hooded figure with a malformed face.

Naluma raised her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Master Fau." The man—no, thing—cackled.

She glared at him and spat. "Snoke."

"Perceptive." The creature gestured to his men.

Two rushed behind Naluma, pulling her into a kneeling position and holding her face up to look at the Supreme Leader of the First Order. Two others grabbed her lightsabers.

"Why do you wait? What do you want?"

"What I've always wanted—a scion of Skywalker. Anakin was flawed. Your husband denied me. Ben is erratic. Join me, and your son lives."

"That's not life. That's enslavement."

"Join me or die . . . a very slow, agonizing death."

"I'll never join you."

"So be it."

Naluma waited long moments, then minutes, for the strike, but none came. The rain poured onto her face. Her body shivered in the cold.

Footsteps muffled by the rain and thunder approached. Naluma reached out with the Force, hoping it was Luke, hoping it was anyone left. Her hopes crashed when she realized it was Ben, dressed in the robes and mask of the Knights of the Ren.

"It is done, Supreme Leader."

"All of them? Yes, I feel your power, Kylo Ren." Snoke turned back to Naluma. "Oh, you aren't surprised, Master Fau?"

Naluma remained silent.

"Kylo Ren, we must get on with your testing. Kill her."

Kylo Ren raised his saber, the erratic red blade pulsing in the rain, the cross-hilt vents blasting with red and gold electricity.

"Ah, no. You must subdue her first." Snoke twisted his head toward her captives. "Release her. Return her saber. And remove yourselves."

Her captors yanked her to her feet. They shoved her saber into her hand as they back out of the way. She held her hilt down, blade unlit.

"So, Master Fau, we meet again. I can't say I've missed our little sparring sessions since last year."

Naluma and Kylo circled each other.

"Master Kalder and Master Skywalker are much better instructors than you are."

Kylo raised his sword over his shoulder and struck down at Naluma. She ignited and lifted her purple blade in time to hold off his strike. They circled the area, until they had reversed positions.

"Apparently not. You're still telegraphing."

Kylo broke off the contact, pulling his saber over his head and lunging at her again. Naluma side-stepped the saber and counterstriked at him, moving into a classic _Djem-So_ counter.

Kylo stumbled back.

"And you're still over-reaching. You never did pay attention to your footwork."

He attacked, alternating his blade in a dizzying whirl of left and right strokes, pushing her against a boulder. He held his blade to her throat, her purple blade the only thing between her flesh and his blade.

The cackle sounded over the storm. "Good. Kill her. Kill her now."

Kylo pulled his blade and swung it with both hands at her head.

The Jedi Master rotated away from his swipe, pulling her blade against him from the left side. She now stood about two meters from him. "Don't make me kill you, Ben. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still quit. Join me, and we can finish them off together."

"My name is Kylo. And why would I want to join you? I never wanted to be a Jedi. You always hated me."

Kylo lunged at her again with even more power, beating her back until she fell to the ground, her lightsaber rolling away. Naluma reached out to grab it, but sank back to the ground when she saw it in Snoke's claws.

"So, Aunt Naluma," Kylo spat out with a metallic synthesizer, "have you realized that I am more powerful than you will ever be? All these years, you have held me back." He dragged the tip of his saber down her limbs, her flesh burning but not cauterizing. Blood trickled to the mud. "Now, _I_ am in control. _I_ wield the power. And now, you will die." He extinguished his saber.

Kylo raised his hands, pointing his fingers at his aunt. Electric currents of Force-lightning shot out at her, enveloping her torso.

Naluma screamed as Anakin died in her womb. She grabbed her belly and pulled her legs up, writhing in agony. Screaming. "Luke!" Luke!"

Kylo lowered his hands as her body convulsed. He activated his red saber and sliced designs into her limbs, opening up her veins. His saber pulsed erratically from the cracked crystal he had used to construct it.

Snoke looked on, observing the defeat of the Jedi. "Finish her—now."

As she bled on the turf, Naluma gasped. She knew it would not be long until she would join her baby in death, too. She longed for the release death would bring.

Kylo resisted, lowering his saber. "No, Master. This will be our bait to draw Master Skywalker. Her agony will draw him here more surely than any all-out massacre. Trust me."

"Good, my young apprentice," the creature said. "The hate is flowing through you now. He will come to you, and you will eliminate him. Then your journey to the dark side will be complete. Come with me now. We will await his return on other side of the planet."

The Knights of Ren withdrew to their shuttle, picking their way around the corpses.

Naluma lay on the slick turf and shale, her blood and life-Force creeping out of her. Flames burst above the walls of the Jedi Academy. Not even the rain could quench the fire. The end of the New Jedi Order was only minutes away.


	67. Chapter 65 - Love You More

**CHAPTER 65—LOVE YOU MORE**

"Gentle Beings." Luke waved his hand toward them. "I'm sure we can come to a reasonable compro—"

The Jedi Master clutched at his chest as he felt a Padawan die. _What's going on? Naluma!_ He collapsed into his chair as two more died. Then Fraynal.

"Master Skywalker, Master Skywalker."

The voices around the room sounded so far away. The deaths kept coming.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave." Luke staggered out of the room, headed for his X-wing, not even pausing to change into his flight suit.

* * *

Rain pelted against his canopy. Khalkha was dark, except for a bright orange light coming from the academy. Luke reached out, feeling nothing.

R2 beeped a query.

"I know. I'm not getting any life readings." Tears poured down Luke's face as he landed his fighter at the upper landing pad.

Rain drenched him as he hopped from the craft and staggered across the slick grass toward the academy. Bolts of lightning lit up the area, striking a tower of the academy building.

When he opened the main doors to the facility, a fireball jumped out at him. He pulled himself away with the Force, his cloak singed.

Coughing from the smoke, he reached out for Naluma with the Force. He called her name over and over. "Naluma! Where are you?"

Luke sent out a specific tendril for Naluma, but he could barely sense her aura. He ran quickly in the direction of it. It led him to the other side of the academy building, to Bald Mountain.

Rain poured in sheets. He slipped on the black shale. The wet clay sucked at his boots as he trudged through the mud.

When Luke reached the top of the hill, the sight was staggering—bodies strewn everywhere, Jedi cut down in their prime. Wei'ahht. Zeke. Fraynal. Kalder. Luke's heart crashed again, but he pressed on, turning the bodies over, looking for Naluma.

Her life-Force faint. The direction uncertain.

But he felt an evil taint. Many. It overlaid the destruction. Snoke. Snoke was here.

He reached out again for Naluma. He felt it. He saw the overlay.

It was not just Snoke.

Ben. It was Ben

Another Purge.

Luke kept moving, searching for anyone who was still alive, anyone who had held out against Snoke and his minions. R2-D2 stayed close behind him, rolling silently over the muck.

He pressed on. He could feel Naluma just ahead.

Naluma—sprawled in the middle of the hilltop, bleeding out her life-force.

He fell down and clutched her to his chest, wiping the rain from her face. "Naluma, my love."

She looked up at him. "Luke. It was Ben." The words came at a price. Her breathing ragged. Her face pale.

Luke looked at her through tears pouring down his face. "I know." The anger swelled up in him as he held her.

Naluma strained, "Luke, don't. Don't give into your anger. Please. It's what Snoke wants. He wants _you_. He wanted our son. I couldn't . . ."

Luke clutched her to his chest. "Please don't leave me, Naluma. I can't live without you." He stroked her hair and pressed his lips to hers. He wailed in torment. "I love you."

He heard her voice in his head. _Love . . . you . . . more._

He let out an incredible howl of grief as her head fell back and her heart stopped beating.

For the third time in his life he built a Jedi funeral pyre. After hours of cutting down wood in the dark night of rain, he laid the body of his wife on the logs. He kissed her lips one last time before igniting the fire with her saber.

His grief knocked him to his knees, his hand on R2 for support. His soul felt as it had been ripped from him in its entirety. There was no light, only darkness left.

Luke reached his hand toward Naluma's face to stroke it one more time before the flames took her away from him. His nerves did not even register when his cybernetic hand caught fire. The plastic covering his hand melted, revealing the gold and steel infrastructure. He mourned the entire night as the embers reached the sky and mixed with the stars in the black sky.


	68. Chapter 66 - Revenge of the Jedi

CHAPTER 66—REVENGE OF THE JEDI

Early the next morning while it was still dark, the rain continued to pour. A crackle of thunder overhead jerked Luke out of his reverie.

All that remained of the pyre was ashes. Luke's heart broke again as he sobbed for his family, for the Padawan, for the Jedi. He looked around, counting the bodies. He shook his head. _I can't build enough pyres by myself—not soon enough for their spirits to be released._

"Artoo, how long since we arrive?"

The droid beeped back a reply, swiveling his dome.

 _Only an hour left._

He glanced again at the burning academy, realizing what he would have to do. He grabbed the nearest body, Kalder's, and hauled it across the small dip to the academy on the opposite hill.

Holding his cloak in front of his face to filter the smoke, he pushed his way through the smoke to the burning courtyard. One look told Luke this was not a natural fire. Even the stones were burning.

He laid Kalder at the base of the flames and returned for Kallay.

An hour later, the bodies formed a circle around the central fire of the courtyard. Luke intoned the funeral chant, waving his arms in ritual. He watched as their spirits floated from the fire into the otherworld.

When the fire grew, pushing him back into the smokey corridor, Luke gathered his bearings. The northeast wings were engulfed. The wind was whipping the flames into a frenzy, but the pouring rain fought against it.

He crawled down the corridor to the west wing. The study was gone, but he had a few things he could salvage from his quarters.

He closed the hatch behind him, cutting the smoke and the roar of flames from his consciousness. He stood up. The smoke was barely perceptible here. He gazed at the bed, imagining Naluma there, waiting for him, teasing him. His heart contracted once more.

He shook the image from his head. He pulled the holograms of Naluma and Anakin's pre-natal imaging from his nightstand, tears returning to his eyes. He groaned at their images.

Grabbing a pillowcase from their bed, he stuffed the holos into it. He kneeled and grabbed a heavy metal chest from under the bed. He positioned his eye in the retinal lock. The lid popped open, revealing a velvet-lined coffer.

He hefted a velvet bag, feeling the synthetic kyber crystals jingle. The rest of the box held a variety of lightsaber parts . . . the ones he and Naluma were going to use to build Anakin is first saber. He slammed the lid shut and shoved the box in the pillow case.

Preparing to leave, he burned his hand on the hatch. "Owww!" He shook the pain away and used the Force to blast the windows behind him. He jumped through the window and headed back to R2.

When he reached the droid, a large fireball burst forth from the academy. Luke dropped his bag and turned as the flames consumed the towers from the inside. He collapsed to his knees, no more strength left within him. His heart pounded. His sobs penetrated the thunder storm and the fire storm. _Nothing left to lose._

How long he kneeled in the mud with the rain drenching him, Luke had no clue. It seemed that the sun would never rise again. He did not care.

The high-pitched whine of a shuttle's engines ripped Luke back to reality. He watched as the _Upsilon_ -class shuttle soared overhead, landing not far from the academy.

 _Ben. He's coming. Ben . . . and others._

Luke dropped into meditation, pulling in the Force, letting it fill him. He shuddered as he caught Ben's thoughs— _Leia! No!—Rey!_

Luke placed his hand on R2's dome. A compartment opened. Luke took out a memory card and inserted it into an info slot on the droid. "Artoo, get back to the ship. Send this message to Leia. Code Red! Secure frequency. Go now!"

The droid beeped a long string.

"Fire up the ship. If I don't make it, find Han. Take him to Leia. He has to protect them."

The droid agreed as he rolled down the hill.

Luke removed his outer robe, dropping it in the mud beside his sack of belongings. Crossing his arms, he stood, waiting for the Knights of Ren to reach his position. He glanced back at the fire, tears welling in his eyes once more, anger welling in his soul.

And he did not care about any Jedi platitudes.

Where Jedi negotiation had failed, anger would prevail.

Anger was too mild of a word. Rage. It was pure rage.

Luke turned and raised his saber and Naluma's, the green and violet blades contrasting against his opponents' red blades. Thirteen against one. He calmly pulled the Force in, letting it fill every nook and cranny, and then he started a brutal attack, slicing three down. He waved his hand toward the remaining seven and sent them into trees, knocking them unconscious.

Ben stood behind them, watching, waiting.

Luke smiled with pleasure as he heard their necks snap. The Jedi Master extinguished his sabers and raised his hands, clenching them in sequence, squeezing the hearts of each Knight of Ren, ensuring their death.

Death felt so good now. Luke pulled in the extra power their deaths supplied. He filled himself with it. With hatred. With rage.

It was all too easy.

Master Skywalker's eyes flared yellow, as he put forth his hand, dragging the cloaked boy with the Force to his clutches. He ripped Ben's thoughts from his mind. _I must kill Master Skywalker . . . or my master will kill me . . . I must become stronger than grandfather so I can overpower my master . . . Snoke . . . The darkness—it calls. The power. Where is it now? I killed Master Fau too early. The power—I need the power._

Luke yelled, "You killed her."

"It wasn't the first time I've killed, but it was definitely the most pleasant," Ben said, raising his saber at Luke.

His arm froze as Luke paralyzed him with the Force. He held the boy in the air in front of him.

Ben said, taunting Luke, "Oh, yes, you should have believed Master Fau. She was right about me. I killed your daughter. I killed your son. And now I have killed your wife."

Master Skywalker clutched his fingers, strangling the boy.

Kylo pulled his mask off, trying to breathe. He gasped and clutched at Luke's fingers. He sputtered, almost saying something.

Luke released him, dropping him to the ground, watching the boy roll in the mud and clutching at his throat.

A hideous laugh interrupted them. "Good. Finish him. Strike him down with all of your hatred and rule the galaxy with me."

Luke glanced at the hooded figure. "Snoke!"

"We meet again, Master Skywalker. Come, join me. Let us end this war. You are only one. You cannot win."

"Never."

The creature lifted his head and smiled with glee. "I can feel your anger. Kill him. Take your revenge."

"No, you have failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi like my father before me." Luke tossed his sabers away, ready to join Naluma in death.

"Rise, Kylo. Finish him off," Snoke instructed. "Defeat your master, just as you did Master Fau."

Kylo glared at Luke as he stood. "Not so strong after all. Figures. The Jedi Code is weak and makes you weak in return. Even Master Fau was stronger than you." Kylo advanced on Luke, who stood calmly in front of him.

At the mention of Naluma's name, Luke's grief overwhelmed him once again.

Ben pulled his lightsaber from the ground and lunged at Luke. Luke grabbed his discarded green saber with the Force as he fell to the ground, pulling it up in time to avoid a beheading.

Ben toyed with his lightsaber that he held at Luke's throat. The green and red sabers shimmering off each other with a hideous grating. "For a Grand Jedi Master, you have failed the trial of insight yet again. What a shame."

Ben swung his lightsaber at Luke's neck, but Luke thrusted it away with his green saber. "All that is left is to kill you. There can only be one heir to the Skywalker line." Ben stopped in midstride. "Sister? So . . . I have a sister? It matters not. I will find her and kill her, too—or better yet, teach her the way of the dark side. She would be a powerful ally."

Luke yelled, "Never." He jumped using levitation, attacking his nephew once again, allowing the anger to fuel him—his hatred, his loss. Luke forced the brunt of his emotions at Ben. Overhand strike after overhand strike, Luke beat Ben into a retreat.

Ben sprawled on the ground in front of Luke.

Luke stood over him and yelled, "You want to be like Vader?

Ben's face contorted in fear as Luke struck Ben's right hand, sending it and Ben's lightsaber flying. Ben clutched the stump of his arm to his chest as Luke came in for the kill.

"Luke, stop! Not like this. Please! Not like this."

Luke halted as he viewed the translucent image of Naluma wavering in the rain. "Please, Luke, this isn't you."

Luke looked back to Ben, on the ground, writhing in pain. Luke glanced at Ben's smoking limb and clenched his own mechanical hand, remembering the time he cut off his father's hand in a rage of darkness on the Death Star.

"Finish him."

Luke glanced over at Snoke. He reached out and gripped the creature by his throat with the Force. The Supreme Leader gurgled while Luke maintained his grip on him, tightening it as the seconds passed. Peace flowed through Luke now, peace he had not felt in years. It was only a matter of time. Luke tightened his grip even further, until he felt the Supreme Leader collapse, asphyxiated.

The Jedi Master probed the man, feeling him still alive, if only barely. Incapacitated. Luke would sully his own soul no more, not if he were to save Rey. Not if he were to join Naluma one day.

Luke deactivated his lightsaber. He grabbed his things and Naluma's saber before hiking to his ship.

The bodies of Snoke, Kylo Ren, and the rest of the Knights of Ren littered the site.

And Luke didn't care.

Before leaving the system, Luke destroyed the spacecraft scattered around the area.

"Naluma!"


	69. Chapter 67 - Operation Dianoga

**CHAPTER 67—OPERATION DIANOGA**

While Leia was comparing her five-year-old daughter to the holoimage of her mother, recognizing the likeness in hair and smile, and even the eyes, she was interrupted by C-3PO. "Prin—I mean, Mistress Urza, there is a Code Red priority signal on the comlink."

Leia rushed to the device and activated it. "Leia, implement Operation Dianoga. Take every precaution and proceed to the encoded location. Maintain utmost security."

Lor San Tekka came in quickly. "Urza, what's wrong?"

Leia stood up quickly and grabbed her emergency packs from under the console. "It's time. Here, I'll get Rey. Grab the rest of the packs and book us non-direct transport to these coordinates." She handed him a plastic chit with the coordinates.

He looked at her deeply in the eyes, his eyes narrowing, "Your brother?" Leia nodded. "Your son . . ." He left it hanging.

Leia sucked back her tears. "I know nothing else."

* * *

Minutes later, they scurried away to Theed Spaceport in a landspeeder. San Tekka sold it quickly for four thousand druggats. In a run-down district's alcove, they plotted their next move.

Leia asked, "Only four thousand?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. He sensed my urgency." Lor San Tekka looked toward the palace. "Perhaps we could seek royal assistance."

"Mommy, what's going on? I want to go home."

Leia smoothed Rey's back. "Shh." She shook her head at the cleric. "No. We can't risk it. Try a freighter. We can rough it."

"Rough it?" C-3PO asked.

San Tekka sighed. "Where would I find them, Your Highness?"

"Try the cantinas around the spaceport. Threepio, go with him."

* * *

Leia huddled in the alcove of the vacant shop, pulling Rey closer to her as the sun lowered and various creatures roamed the streets.

"I'm hungry, Mommy."

Leia rummaged through her sack and pulled out an emergency ration bar and a bottle of water. "Here." She broke off a piece of the bar and handed it to the girl.

Rey grabbed it and nibbled on it. She took a slurp of the water before finishing the bar. "I'm tired, Mommy."

Leia looked at the filthy ground. Her boots stuck to it when she tried to move, but she realized that dirty clothes will be the least of her worries from now on. She lowered herself to the ground, leaning against her pack.

Rey sat in her lap as Leia pulled her daughter's head to her shoulder. The girl whispered, "Mommy, what's going on? Why are you so scared?"

"Shh. Try to sleep, young one. Don't let people know we're here."

* * *

Leia jerked awake, pulling her blaster and pointing it at the man in front of her. "Leave us alone."

"Easy, your Highness. It's only me," Lor San Tekka said with his hands pushing in front of him. The golden protocol droid stood behind him.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep. Had some dark dreams again, about Ben. About Han."

The cleric lifted the sleeping little girl from Leia's arms and then helped the woman to stand. "Force-visions can be misleading. Don't trust them. Don't let them bother you."

"Where are we going? Spaceport's the other way."

"I know. We have passage, but we need to avoid the berths at this end. I was almost caught."

"By whom?"

"A certain Wookiee," C-3PO said with a tilt of his head.

"Han's here?" Leia grimaced. "One more thing I don't need to deal with right now."

"This way." San Tekka led her down the dingy street.

She looked around, feeling the hair prick up on the back of her neck. Leia drew her blaster from the back waistband of her trousers. She held it cautiously in front her as they skirted down the alley.

She heard movement to her left. Some whuffs. _A creature that breathed through a snout. Could be a Gamorrean, or worse._

Leia pivoted toward the direction, watching creatures step out of the darkness. "Stay back! One step further—"

A Shistavaranen pounced out the shadows, claws extended. Leia fired her blaster three times, chest hits each time.

The creature landed on the hard ground, splattering muck as he fell. He rolled over and crawled toward the group, lifting himself on all fours. Now, he looked more like a wolf than a wolfman.

He pounced once more, but Leia shot it in the eyes and kicked it away.

"Come on, let's get out of here," she told the cleric who struggled to carry Rey.

They stumbled down the dank alley, C-3PO waddling behind them, straining to reach the daylight of the western edges of the cargo spaceport. When they turned the corner, the silhouette of a large Wookiee blocked the entrance.

The Wookiee roared. His keen eyes and even keener sense of smell recognized the group.

A voice echoed from the other side. "Leia? Leia, is that you?"

Leia turned to run but stopped when Chewie roared again.

She froze, closing her eyes as Han padded toward her. His spacer boots clattered on the asphalt.

He stood behind her. "It is you." His voice was soft, not like the last time they met a year ago.

Leia pivoted slowly and then fell against him. "Hold me." Han wrapped his arms around his wife, rubbing her back, like the night so long ago on Endor.

After a few moments, a police siren rang out in the district. Han pulled away from her. "Come on. We gotta get you out of here."

Leia shook her head. "We already have passage."

"Yeah, with whom?"

San Tekka adjusted Rey. "Docking Bay 83. I made arrangements through the Port Authority."

Han grabbed Leia by the arm and pushed her behind him. A laser bolt hit the wall that had been behind her.

Rey woke up, squirming in Lor San Tekka's arms, screaming at the noise.

Leia grabbed her and held her close to her chest, whispering in her ear. "Shh. It's dangerous here. Stop screaming."

Rey sucked back her sobs.

"That's a good girl." Leia kissed her on her forehead and pulled her head back to her chest. "Shh. Be as quiet as possible. Remember that game we played last week?"

Rey nodded.

"It's no longer a game. Be as quiet as possible. Obey immediately. Your life depends on it, my precious girl." Leia kissed her again, waiting for Han and Chewie to clear the area.

She hear a click ahead of her. Han pulled his DL-44 blaster, shooting before the owner could get another shot off. A three-eyed Gran flopped to the ground. Han twirled his blaster before holstering it once more.

Chewie rumbled something.

"All right, Chewie says that was it. But it won't take long until the authorities get here—"

Leia jostled Rey in her arms pulling her up higher on her frame. The five-year-old seemed to have gained kilos in just a few minutes.

Han tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in question at Leia. She sighed and handed the girl over.

Rey struggled. "No. I want my m—nanny."

"It's okay. He's a friend," Leia said.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Mon," Leia said quickly before Rey could say anything. She stared at her daughter and nodded slightly.

"What's yours?" Rey asked.

"Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_."

"The smuggler? The one who made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs?"

Han shook his head at Leia. "Twelve."

C-3PO said with a wave of his hand, "Actually, Captain Solo, R2-D2 ran the history on that race and—"

Han covered the droid's mouthpiece with his hand and pointed at him. "One more word, and I'm shutting you down."

Leia rolled her eyes.

Rey looked up at the man and then at the Wookiee. She relaxed as the man lifted her to his shoulders and raced down the stucco corridor to the spaceport. The girl giggled as she bounced on his shoulders.

Leia bit back a tear as she tried to keep up with him. Lor San Tekka and Chewbacca took up the rear. The Wookiee rotated his bowcaster every few steps, covering their retreat.

A few moments later, they stopped in front of a closed hatch to Docking Bay 83. Chewbacca punched in a code, revealing their chartered ship.

Lor San Tekka said, "I specifically booked passage on the _Stardust_ with Captain Chinnu Je, and you are not she." The cleric poked Han in the chest.

After setting the girl down, Han held out his hands and shrugged. "She owed me. Lost the contract in a hand of Sabacc."

Leia sighed. "Let's just get on board and get out of here before we attract any more attention."

"As you wish, Your Highnesses." Han bowed elaborately toward her in jest.

Leia grabbed Rey by the hand and led her up the ramp.

* * *

In the cockpit, Han said, "Strap yourselves in. I'm going to make the jump to lightspeed as soon as we clear the atmosphere."

Chewie grumbled.

"Patch me in, Chewie. _Rising Star_ requesting permission for launch. Filing flight plan now." Han dug the coordinates chip out of his pocket and slid it into the navacomputer.

"Only passengers and their protocol droid." Han punched the mute. "They want your names. What should I tell them?"

"Urza Naberrie. Mon Naberrie. Jusk Vlonz." Leia swallowed, waiting on the edge of her seat.

Han unmuted the communication system. "Here they are. Yes, an Urza Naberrie. A little girl named Mon Naberrie. And an old man—Jusk Vlonz . . . no, I'm certain those are their names . . ."

Han shook his head and removed his headset. He handed it to Leia. "Now what?"

"They're patching you into the palace."

Leia lifted her eyebrows at him in question.

"Hey, don't look at me that way. It's not my fault."

Leia sighed as she waited on the headset. "Yes, Your Majesty . . .Yes, this is Leia Organa . . . I'm sorry . . . There wasn't time . . . Thank you. Thank you for everything . . . I hope to one day."

Leia handed the comm headset back to Han.

"What was that all about?"

"You have your clearance to leave. Naboo Defense Forces will escort us until we jump to lightspeed."

"Thank you. I think."

Han reached forward and activated the repulsor lifts. Chewie reached up and angled the deflector shields forward to absorb the brunt of hyperspeed on the canopy. The _Millennium Falcon_ bounced upward, gaining altitude quickly. Two starfighters, their sleek chrome reflecting the _Falcon's_ running lights, pulled up on either side.

Once they reached the jump point, Han pulled back on the hyperdrive levers, propelling them into lightspeed. The stars transitioned from white specks of light to blue rays to blue geometric planes. "Well, that's that. We'll reach Squan Station in twelve hours."

He looked at Leia in the seat behind Chewie, the girl sleeping on her lap. Then he glanced at Lor San Tekka in the other seat. "Chewie, why don't you and San Tekka go find a place for everyone to sleep."

Chewie moaned a question.

"Yeah, plan on that."

When the left, Han moved to Lor San Tekka's vacant seat. He gazed at Leia and pursed his lips together. "You know, you used to hold Ben just like that."

Leia bit her lip and sighed, searching for an answer. "Once a mother, always a mother."

"Who's the girl?"

Leia opened her mouth and then closed it.

"And don't even try to tell me she's Lor San Tekka's granddaughter. He's a celibate cleric!"

Leia turned her back from him. "I can't tell you."

"She's yours, isn't she? She looks too much like you not be."

Tears trickled down her cheeks now. Leia clutched Rey tighter, knowing that if Han ever saw Ben, Ben would know about Rey. And Ben . . .

Han grabbed her by the arm and turned her roughly. "Tell me, which guy were cheating with. That's why you kicked me out. You had another man all along."

"No. I never cheated on you, Han. She's a Naberrie." Leia shrugged off his hand.

"Huh." Han sat back in his seat, staring at the hyperspace shapes passing the cockpit canopy. "What's your next move?"

"I'm meeting Luke. Something's happened." Leia removed her blaster from her back waistband and set it on the console. She stared out into space as she stroked Rey's head.

"You're going to Khalkha? Squan's the wrong way."

"No." Leia turned to Han. She dissolved into tears. "Ben's turned, Han."

"What do you mean 'turned?'"

"He's gone dark. He has sold himself to the dark side irrevocably." Leia closed her eyes and whispered, "I felt her die. I feel Luke's anger even now. His pain."

"Who?"

"Naluma."

"No," Han said, his eyes watering, too. "What about the baby? Did he survive."

Leia shook her head.

Han leaned over and held his wife and the girl in his arms, joining her grief with his.

* * *

An hour later, Han lifted Mon from Leia's lap. Her legs had grown stiff with the added weight on them. The lounge was quiet. Around the corner, Lor San Tekka snored softly from the med bay bed. A blanket lay on the curved acceleration couch.

Han set Rey down on the couch and covered her before leading Leia back to the captain's quarters. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head. Chewie's loud snores resounded from the cargo hold where he slept in his hammock.


	70. Chapter 68 - Farewell

**CHAPTER 68—FAREWELL**

Leia led Rey by the hand as Lor San Tekka led the way across Squan Station. After a long goodbye, Leia had finally worked herself free from Han, although it killed her very soul to leave him.

They proceeded to the one-and-only watering hole on the platform. San Tekka ordered some food for Leia and Rey as they awaited contact from Luke.

The owner grumbled at him as he realized no one was going to order the watered-down swill that passed for alcohol at this place.

San Tekka took 3PO to the outer walkway. While monitoring Leia and Rey through the Plexiglas storefront window, San Tekka took out a communicator and wrote out a message. "Droid," he said bruskly.

C-3PO said, "Yes, sir."

"Can you translate this—"

"Of course, I can, sir. I am fluent in over six million forms of communication, and I can easily trans—"

"Fine. Read this message in Astromech into this communicator. I have it tuned into a shielded frequency."

"Gladly, sir," C-3PO said as he finished the message with beeps and whirrs. "There is no reply, sir."

"There isn't supposed to be."

* * *

Leia took the food gladly and gingerly ate it. She was not even sure what it was, but at least it did not make her gag. Anything was better than emergency rations.

Rey, on the other hand, did not want her portion. The girl pushed her bowl away and pouted.

"Eat your portion, young one. I'm not sure when we'll be able to eat a hot meal again."

"I don't want to. I'm tired. And this tastes yucky. Can we just go home now?" Rey whined and thrust out her petulant lip.

"We're going to a new home. Come on, one bite at a time." She lifted the spork into Rey's mouth. "That's a good girl."

San Tekka moved back inside, with 3PO guarding the door. Leia looked up at him as Rey and she finished the last of the meal. "Well, what now?"

"We wait here for further instructions."

The barkeeper approached the table. "Unless you are buying more provisions, leave now. I need the table for paying customers."

Leia looked at San Tekka with worry. San Tekka was not rattled and calmly escorted them onto the walkway.

Once outside, he said, "Why don't we stretch our legs a bit? Being on a ship always kinks my back up a bit."

He directed them down an alley of black steel walls and a grated deck. While they were waiting, they heard the steady clip of boots on the polished floor.

San Tekka pushed Leia and Rey behind him and drew his blaster, prepared for the worst. Leia reached to her back waistband to draw her blaster, groaning when she realized she had left it on the _Falcon_.

Leia pushed out in front and whispered, "No, it's Luke. I can feel him. Put that thing away."

The next instant R2-D2 rolled into their pathway and C-3PO said, "Artoo Dee—"

San Tekka put his hand over the mouthpiece of 3PO and then deactivated him.

"Thanks, I had forgotten how excited he gets when he sees this little droid," Leia said. When Luke slid into the alley, and all her fears dissipated. "Luke!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

Brows furrowed, eyes bloodshot, and a face streaked by tears, he looked grim, sad, and without hope. "Leia," he whispered. "Lor San Tekka, thank you for getting them here without harm. I owe you beyond measure."

Lor San Tekka said, "I would have done it out of duty, Master Skywalker, but my heart impelled me to do it out of love."

"As eloquent as ever, I see. No matter your motives, I am in your debt," Luke said as he bowed slightly to the older gentleman.

R2-D2 rolled over to Rey and beeped quietly at her. Rey listened intently and said, "Artoo, I've missed you." She then kissed him on the top of his dome. R2 beeped a few more times at her, elated to see his friend.

"Luke, tell me, where's Ben?"

Luke nodded, sniffing back the tears. "Leia . . . Ben . . . slaughtered every single Padawan. The Knights of Ren took out the rest of the Order. Snoke's looking for me right now to finish the job."

"Naluma?"

Luke nodded. "Ben."

Leia held him closely and let him mourn. _It's all my fault. I should have never let him go. Oh, Ben._ Leia felt the grief overwhelming Luke, felt the darkness consuming him. "Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry."

"He used Force-lightning." Luke shook as a wave of PTSD overtook him. It had been years since his last attack, but just thinking of it used on Naluma, used on his baby, brought it all back. He thrust out at Leia, screaming in agony.

"Luke, Luke. It's me. Come on. Snap out of it. It's me. Leia." She shook him by the shoulders.

His unfocused eyes pulled back to her face as he degenerated into sobs. "The baby—he took the baby first. I felt my son . . ."

Stunned that this boy would do this— _no, not "this boy," my son. My son is a monster._ Leia pushed the knowledge from her mind. But his face intruded on her mind. _A monster._

She jerked her mind back to the present when she heard Luke's voice.

"I wasn't there. Leia, I wasn't there. She had dreamed about this for years, Leia, and I wasn't there. She even begged me not to leave. And now she's gone."

Leia held Luke for a long time while Luke poured out his grief. After a few minutes, Leia asked with urgency, "What about Rey?"

Rey came up to her and hugged her leg. "Mommy, I'm right here. What's wrong?"

Leia knelt to hold her for a few minutes. Rey wiped away Leia's tears and looked at Luke. "Are you my daddy? Daddy makes mommy cry."

Luke forced back his grief, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. He bent down and looked at Rey in the eyes. He smiled at her. "No, I'm not your daddy. I'm your Uncle Luke, your mommy's brother. You don't remember me, do you?"

Rey pulled backward and said, "I'm not supposed to trust brothers."

Luke grimaced. "You can trust me. I'm _your uncle_ , not your brother." He reached out and grabbed her hand.

Rey pulled her hand back, "Don't take my hand. Mommy told me I can't hold anyone's hand but hers."

Wiping the tears from her own eyes, Leia stood up and said, "It's okay, Rey. You can hold Uncle Luke's hand, too. He doesn't bite. Really."

Rey cautiously held her hand out to him, and he picked her up and hugged her. He spoke things to her that only uncles are allowed to do, and she giggled and kissed him without any prompting.

"Rey, your Uncle Luke is going to have to go away for a while, but I can promise you that we will meet again someday when you're ready," he said while putting his hand on her forehead. While he was speaking, he erased the last few days from her memory and put her to sleep. He handed Rey to San Tekka.

"I've shielded her and erased her memory of this trip. She won't remember any of it, and possibly not even her life on Naboo, until the time is right. You've taught her well, Leia. It wasn't easy, and her personal shielding is reflexive and subconscious. I can only imagine what it will be like when she actively uses her powers."

"Luke, where are you going? Come with us to Tatooine."

"No, Ben's looking for me. Snoke's looking for me."

"So, you're just going to run away and hide? When the galaxy needs you most?" Her eyes blazed with passion, passion for the galaxy, passion to make things right.

Luke hung his head low. "I can't."

"Coward."

"No."

Leia glared at him, her mouth dropping as she looked into his eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I am no Jedi." Luke stared off in the distance. "I . . . the darkness . . . I used it."

Leia tilted her head, waiting.

"I used the darkside. I was going to kill him."

"But you didn't."

"If I stay, I will. I will kill him. I will make him pay for everything he ever did."

Leia pulled back in fear.

"And I know I will enjoy it. And I will never turn back." Luke shook his head and inhaled deeply. "I have to get away. Snoke will find me. Ben will find me. If that happens, Snoke will win—and he knows it."

"You're more powerful than Snoke, Luke. You can defeat him."

Luke turned his back to her. "What good is defeating him if I become what I am fighting against? Don't realize, that's what he wants. He wants me, Leia. He wants me dark. He wants to consume me. That's why I must leave. I must find my balance. I must recenter."

"What about Ben?"

"He's lost, Leia. There's no hope for him now."

"There's still good in him, Luke. Just like there is in you. I can feel it."

"Where are you going?"

"The first Jedi Temple. The answers are there. Peace is there—the peace I need. The balance." He took her face in his hands. "When it is time, you will find me. But Ben must never find Rey. He is looking for you and for her. When Snoke finds out about Rey, he'll take her. You should split up."

"I am not going to leave my daughter, Luke, no matter what the cost. I can't lose her, too. I can't abandon her, too," Leia whispered with harshness.

Luke grabbed Leia by the arms. "Leia, if you do not let her go willingly, Snoke will take her from you, and you will lose her to the dark side. I have seen it. The only sure path is to let San Tekka take her and for you to return to the Republic, to the spotlight of the government. In time, Rey will return to you. I have seen this, too."

"Well, which is correct?"

"Both.".

Leia scrutinized Luke, perceiving there was more. "What else?"

A tense moment passed as they locked eyes and wills against each other. "Leia, the Republic needs you. You know with the rise of the First Order, you will return to leadership. That is your nature. That is your destiny. If you bring Rey with you, she will be in danger of being seduced to the dark side. Snoke will find her—not might, not maybe, but _will_ find her. Are you willing to risk that?"

Leia bit the bottom of her lip and nodded her head "no." Leia took Rey from San Tekka and just held her while Luke and San Tekka migrated a few feet away.

Lor San Tekka said, "Master Skywalker, what you ask of your sister is unfair."

"Life is unfair, San Tekka. You of all people should know that," Luke said with his anger rising while clenching his fist. "Since before we were born, Leia and I have had our lives planned out for us by others and turned upside down by the Force. We are but pawns in this game, and we cannot afford to allow our sympathies to make disastrous decisions."

"You are a cold, hard man, Luke Skywalker." San Tekka pointed at him. "I am not even sure I should call you 'Master' Skywalker. Your actions are more fitting to a Sith Lord than a Jedi Master. Where is your compassion?"

"My compassion is back on Khalkha with over forty dead Padawan and every single Jedi Knight slaughtered—my wife _and_ my son were murdered—by _my_ nephew, because _I_ wasn't strong enough or wise enough to make the right choices regarding him. I allowed my feelings for my family to cloud my judgment, and I will not do that again, Lor San Tekka. "

Luke scrunched his nose, willing away the tears. "What I have asked Leia to do is not just to protect Rey, but the entire galaxy. The choice she makes today will be a choice that will affect billions of lifeforms in this galaxy—ones who have never heard of the Force, ones who will be under the control of the First Order, ones who will suffer needless deaths at the hands of this evil. It's not about Leia and Rey. It's about the survival of all that we know as good in this universe."

San Tekka pulled back, his jaw slack. "My apologies, Master Skywalker. As always, I am sworn to serve the Jedi and the House of Organa. I am at your command."

"I do not command, but I do request. It is your choice which you will do. If you will serve the Jedi, take Rey to Tatooine. Watch over her." He let Lor San Tekka mull it over until he finally nodded his acceptance of the task. "Here, take this bag. Enough gold druggats in it to transport you and Rey to Tatooine and Leia back to Hosnian. The coordinates to a moisture farm are on this disk. I've had some friends prepare it."

"There's more than druggats in this bag, Master Skywalker," San Tekka said as he was feeling it.

"Keep that safe. When Rey is old enough and ready, send that memory stick with her back to Leia. Combined with data from that Artoo unit over there, she will be able to find me," Luke said. "Don't let it fall into the wrong hands, whatever you do."

San Tekka accepted his charge. "Master Skywalker, I will uphold my duties to the Order of the Jedi in all that you request."

Luke bent down next to R2-D2. "Artoo, I want you to stay with Leia. She needs your help."

A few beeps and whirrs passed between them.

Luke loaded another memory stick from his pocket into the droid's skull.

R2 beeped again.

"Just some special programming for you, Artoo. You'll know what to do when the time is right."

Luke stood and looked at Leia. "I know you are making the right choice, Leia, no matter how difficult it is. You will meet her again. I promise."

Leia snarled at Luke. "I never agreed. I'm going with them. The Republic can hang, for all I care."

Luke hung his head low, closing his eyes as the Force-visions assaulted him. "It's your choice, but it's the wrong one."

"Enough. I made the wrong choice when I let Ben go. I won't make it again."

Luke stared in silence for a long moment before kissing Leia on the cheek and Rey on the forehead.

* * *

Luke turned on his heels and walked toward his X-wing at a steady pace. As tears poured down his cheeks, he heard her voice once more.

 _Come to me on Ahch-To. Love you._

Luke reached out with the Force, tears shining in his eyes. _Love you more._


	71. Chapter 69 - A Plan Gone Wrong

**CHAPTER 69—A PLAN GONE WRONG**

San Tekka left Leia, Rey, and the droids in the alleyway while he entered the cantina to arrange transport to the Outer Rim. He first spoke with a pair of light freighter owners, but they were in need of laborers, not useless passengers.

He then found a blue Rodian named Heeldu. The frog-like creature asked, "You need transport? I have transport."

"Where are you going?"

"Wherever you are—how many?"

"Three humans and two droids. Tatooine. How much?"

"Hmm, twenty thousand."

"My friend, I will take my business elsewhere, to someone with more reasonable rates," San Tekka said as he pushed his way past the Rodian.

Heeldu grabbed his arm and said, "Eighteen."

"Fifteen . . . half in advance and the other half on arrival," San Tekka said. "When do we leave?"

"The ship is ready to depart. Bay 88." The Rodian rubbed his suction-cup fingers together. "Be there in the next hour with your money or don't bother coming at all."

"We'll be there.

"One hour, human. Don't be late."

* * *

When San Tekka joined Leia and told her what he had arranged, Leia shouted, "You can't be serious?"

"Keep your voice down. This Rodian is shady enough to keep his mouth shut when he's paid enough."

"If you can trust him."

"We have no other choice."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"We are approaching Tatooine. Prepare for landing. When we land, follow my lead. I have made some arrangements with the locals for you," the Rodian said over the comm system.

As soon as they had landed, the ramp lowered and the hatch opened. The air was like an oven and took their breaths away. San Tekka said, "Good old Tatooine."

"I thought Tatooine had two suns," Leia murmured.

"Must not have risen yet."

The Rodian came back with a blaster pointed at Rey. "Move it." He pushed Leia, Lor San Tekka and Rey down the ramp, with Rey in the lead.

As soon as Rey reached the base of the ramp, a large ugly Crolute with chunky fingers and multiple chins grabbed her by the hand and dragged her away. Lor San Tekka staggered after them, but a guard hit him in the stomach with a blaster butt.

Unkar Plutt said, "Heeldu, this girl will more than settle your debt."

Leia, ran down the ramp and held her hand out to Rey. Rey yelled, "No! No! Come back! Come back!"

Leia struggled against the Rodian's grip. Her shoulders ached as she pulled against his grip. "Rey!" Leia bit the Rodian's rubbery skin, spitting out the vile taste as the poison on his skin raced through her body. She staggered, the poison affecting her motor skills.

The Rodian grabbed the woman, gauging the muzzle of his blaster into her side. He dragged her up the ramp as she struggled. Before they reached the hold, he stunned her.

She dropped to the ramp like a sack of tubers.

After pulling her inert body inside the ship, he launched from Jakku.

* * *

Unkar Plutt dragged the little girl over to his shop. Two thugs intercepted Lor San Tekka, beating him to insensibility and rifling through his pockets for anything valuable. Fortunately, he had hidden his small bag of gold druggats and the memory stick well beneath his clothes. He passed out in the blazing heat in the middle of the street, unconscious for hours.

Unkar Plutt grabbed the little girl's hand and demanded, "You there, what's your name, girl?" Rey looked at him stubbornly and refused to speak. Unkar knew how to subdue a slave. "Fine, have it your way." He backhanded her across the face. "Now, what's your name, girl?"

With blood streaming down her face, she mumbled, "Rey."

Unkar was outraged. "Rey? Rey what?"

"Just Rey. That's the only name they ever gave me. Just Rey," she said, afraid she was going to be hit again.

"Well, Rey, you are now mine. Dengalloo, come take her and show her the ropes," ordered Unkar.

Rey was relieved when the bad man left the clay building and returned to his trading post. Dengalloo, a Twi'lek female, came up to her. "It's really not that bad, Rey. Well, not until you're older. At least Unkar feeds his slaves regularly. And if you work hard, he can even be pleasant sometimes."

* * *

Lor San Tekka revived to find two people dragging him away from the town square. When he awoke, he introduced himself, "I am Lor San Tekka, a Cleric of the Force." The two bowed down in front him when he said "Cleric." "Rise, please. Don't worship me."

They hurried him off to the Sacred Village of Tuanul, before the Crolute's gangsters could catch them. Unfortunately, the only thing Lor San Tekka could remember was his name and office.

* * *

Leia woke up with a splitting headache and a knot on the back of her head. She looked around and discovered she was in the hold of the freighter they had chartered to Tatooine.

She thought immediately about Rey in the hands of that beast and wanted to give up and cry. _I am not going to give into despair_. _Luke said you will see Rey again, so get on with getting yourself out of this jam, Leia. There is not time for sorrows._

She expanded her wall around her heart, the one that kept the grief from Alderaan at bay, the one that had served her so well in the past, blocking out all her feelings with the Force.

She was not sure what was going to happen to her in the next few moments, let alone where this Rodian was going to stop next. She had to stop him before he made the next move.

Leia did find an old power cable—the only item lose in the hold that could serve as a weapon. With both the droids deactivated, Leia did not want to risk the noise reactivating them. Her plan called for stealth.

Tiptoeing to the cockpit, she looped the cable over the Rodian's neck. Putting her knee against the pilot's seat, strangled him. She called on the Force to strengthen her arms, just as she had on Jabba's sail barge so many years ago. She pulled and pulled until the pilot slumped in his seat..

"Great," she said to herself as she manhandled the Rodian out of the pilot's seat into the cargo area. "We're in hyperspace. Time to wake up Artoo." She scuttled to the back, kicking the body of the Rodian to one side, and turned on R2-D2, but nothing happened.

hinking he was low on charge, she found a power outlet and plugged him in, trying the start-up process again—still nothing. Leia started up C-3PO, who shouted, "Princess Leia, watch out—Oh, I must have been deactivated by that filthy Rodian."

"It's okay, Threepio. No one on board but us now, but I've got a little problem."

"A _little_ problem, Princess Leia? I think I can count more than a few problems . . ."

"Well, maybe you can help me with this one," she said in gentleness.

"Anything at all, Princess."

"I can't reactivate Artoo, and I need him to reprogram the hyperdrive system," she said. "I was hoping you can do something with him."

"This Artoo unit can be quite feisty at times. I don't know why I stay with him at all." 3PO moved to the silver droid. He flipped a few switches on the droid. "Artoo, now you wake up right now. Artoo." Nothing happened. "I'm sorry, Princess, but he seems to have been placed into long-term hibernation. Faulty programming or something. There's nothing that I can do."

Leia grimaced. "That's okay, Threepio. I'll figure something out before the autopilot brings us out of hyperspace."

She sat down and thought it out. She had no idea which system the craft was headed to. Since she knew they were not going to dock at lightspeed, she would have a little time to react. She expected hostiles on the other end—the Underworld—or worse—the First Order. If that Rodian had figured out who she really was, she could be walking into a trap.

Leia must have fallen asleep in the cockpit, because the sublight warning device woke her up. "Well, let's find out where we are headed."

She cut the thrusters and pulled up the charts on the heads-up display. "Hmm, Makeb. I wonder what business this guy had at Tigon mining colony. Well, sorry, boys, we'll have to visit you some other time," she said with a grim smile as she punched in the coordinates for Tatooine. "No more of this jumping around. Threepio, prepare for lightspeed to Tatooine."

"Oh, dear! Not again!"


End file.
